Ambitions and Trickery
by Xenolov
Summary: The very substance of ambition is merely a shadow of a dream, and yet a man's worth is no greater than his ambitions. Perhaps his dream about becoming a Hokage is scrapped, but never let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki didn't have greater plans and ambitio
1. Prologue

**Hello there, this is my first fanfic. After reading quite a lot of different fan-fictions, had a lot of different ideas circulating in my mind so I thought why not just write them down as a story.**

 **It would be appreciated if perhaps someone would be willing to beta this fic. Pm me if you are interested :) Need all the help that I can get!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Land of Earth:**

The sound of panting and stumbling footsteps echoed throughout the underground hallways, bouncing off of the cracked walls. Engulfed in darkness with only a scant few rays of light illuminating them through the cracks in the ceiling above, the hallways felt suffocating and grim.

Taking a few more unbalanced steps towards the direction of the exit, the figure started leaning against a wall and without further ado, slumped against it, sliding downwards till it was sitting on the cold hard stone that made up the floor of this damned place. A place of nightmares where the lives of unsuspecting people were ruined, their wills shackled and their bodies becoming mere possessions of a madman with an obsession for immortality. Deep breaths soon followed in an attempt to regain some sort of focus. Pulling up both knees, the figure rested it's forehead against them. A mark on it's neck, not unlike the tomoes in a Sharingan eye, was glowing with dark purple chakra coursing through it. The poisonous and vile chakra was spreading through the stranger's chakra coils inch by inch.

 _Guilty..._

There was complete pin drop silence in the hallways for several moments, however, it was not to last. The concrete that the ceiling was made of started to crack soon enough under the weight of the earth. The noise that came with it was starting to aggravate the figure who's nerves were already frayed. Rest had become a foreign concept for the panting intruder. As long as the snake lived, there would be no rest.

The cracks in the ceiling were starting to spread out, signaling the imminent collapse. Yet, it did nothing to dissuade the figure from sitting still. Shorty after that the ceiling caved in, debris and dirt flooding in. Dust and smoke filled the surrounding air causing the stationary shadow to cough. With the hallway now blocked by the debris, there would be no going back. Thankfully, everything in the hidden base that was of any value was already stored inside a scroll that the figure carried.

 _Traitor..._

Blinding sunlight soon followed the collapse, illuminating the rest of the hallway. The figure hissed and covered her eyes. Long hair, delicate eyebrows, a slim and feminine figure, and two lumps of fat on her chest clearly identified the figure as a female. Her jaws tightened, yet she remained completely still. Despite the fact that the ceiling had came crashing down just a few inches away from her and could have possibly crushed her underneath, the woman remained unperturbed and continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of her.

 _Freedom is an illusion..._

The pesky voice in the back of her mind continued to antagonize her. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. It was the voice of one of her lifelong tormentors who wouldn't just _stay dead._ Like the slimy and slippery snakes that he was always associated with, he just kept slithering back into her daily life from whichever dark nest or burrow that he hid inside. Such an obsessive creep.

 _The world will always fear you..._

The pain in her neck intensified as the cursed mark acted up once more. Suppressing a groan of discomfort, she ignored the painful itching in her neck. It would be so easy to just rip this little piece of flesh apart and be rid of the vile mark that showed that she was no more than a possession of the snake, and if there was one thing that she hated above all else, it was being seen as someone inferior to weaklings like the Snake Sannin. The cursed mark was more of a hindrance and an annoyance now rather than a tool for power like in the past.

 _You belong to me now... Our souls are intertwined forever, apprentice..._

She hoped that the snake burned in hell for what he did to her. A soul fragment of his had latched onto her own soul and like a leech it wouldn't let go. It didn't know when to give up, still hoping that it could take control over her body with it's meager influence. How could it have escaped Itachi's notice during their battle?

 _Your fool of a brother could never separate me from you, kukuku..._

It baffled her of how persistent the snake was, just like a certain blond idiot. Of course he would have a backup plan in case his, not so hidden, cursed mark got removed. The real problem was that little piece of Orochimaru that had been hidden away in the depths of her darkened soul. Another fragment of his soul. The cursed mark had reappeared not long after the Fourth Shinobi War. That is why she didn't stay at Konoha like she had planned to and instead traveled around the nations to find a way to permanently be rid of it. Well, more like find Orochimaru and force him to remove it.

 _You came to me as a child in pursuit of power..._

No matter if she had killed Orochimaru just thirty minutes ago, burned him alive in the flames of Amaterasu, he just kept coming back. Nonetheless, he was done for. All that remained of him in this world was this little piece of slime that was whispering in her minds. It was a good thing that all it could do was whisper and make the curse mark act up. The Yin chakra of the Sage made sure of that. She would need a Yamanaka to remove this little shit from her mindscape. She loathed the idea, having never allowed anyone to even get close to her except for her past teammates.

 _I trained you, I gave you power... Power to avenge your family..._

The pain returned and this time it was amplified tenfold. Gritting her teeth, Setsuna, the ex-rogue ninja could only hold her neck in pain while she stopped herself from writhing in agony.

 _Now, all I ask is for you to pay your debts... Sooner or later, you'll cave and I'll be waiting to strike, kukuku..._

With a final taunt and his trademark creepy laughter, the presence of Orochimaru in her mind retreated. Leaving a disorientated and pained Uchiha. Her once shining and smooth black hair was now a tangled mess filled with knots and dirt. Face covered in dirt and grime, droplets of blood flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls. The blood was from her recent kill. Seems like Orochimaru still had some experiments to complete.

It was easy to kill Orochimaru's body. It would be a pain in the ass to get rid of his soul. In spite of this, she had to give him some grudging respect. There was no other shinobi present in this time that was as slippery, resourceful, and cunning as Orochimaru.

Realizing that sitting here would not be productive, Setsuna stood up and looked towards the sun while covering her eyes. It was probably midday outside. An ideal time to get out of here before any scouting teams from Iwagakure arrived at the sight. The massive battle that had taken place above would have surely attracted the attention of the Tsuchikage.

Leaping up from her position, Setsuna used the debris as an impromptu set of stairs and easily made her way above the ground. The mountain range in which the hidden base was located had been torn asunder by her. A destroyed mountain here, a new canyon there, it was nothing new for powerhouses like her.

After admiring the scenery, which she had a part in creating, the Uchiha casually started walking away. Her current destination in mind was Konoha. There was one person that would have a lot of experience when it came to dealing with pesky entities in one's own mindscape. She even had a payment of sorts prepared for him.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower,** **Konohagakure No Sato:**

Currently picking his ear, Naruto gave a sigh of boredom at having been forced to go through all this paperwork. He wish he could have some delicious and mouth-watering ramen to eat but alas it was not to be. With half-lidded eyes, the blond Hokage candidate started skimming through the daily reports and requests, and signing them. Why'd he have to be one to get stuck with this never ending paperwork! Naruto knew he was acting like a petulant child, but he was well within his rights to act like this. Damn Kakashi-sensei, damn this no **Shadow Clone** rule.

 _'C'mon... I'm the savior of the world, can't I get some leeway with this?'_ Stomping his foot and pouting like a child, the blond craned his neck backwards and groaned.

"Not fair..."

 _ **'Stop crying, it's irritating me. Weren't you always the one blabbering about getting this stupid job.'**_ Kurama quipped in, nonchalantly.

The Child of Prophecy snorted at that. The furball was no better than himself when it came to running his mouth.

 _'Like you were any better in the past, Mr. I'm-gonna-rip-you-to-shreds. I swear all you did was nag about destroying everything back then.'_ Immediately after that Naruto closed his eyes while rubbing his temples to alleviate the sudden headache which was, no doubt, Kurama's doing.

 _ **'You were saying something, brat? Now stop whining and get to work. The paperwork's not gonna finish itself...'**_ The chakra entity chuckled at his partner's irritation.

 _'I'm really starting to dislike you right about now.'_

 _ **'Welcome to my world.'**_

Rolling his eyes towards the heavens, the shinobi sighed in resignation and looked out of the window. Taking hold of a kunai from his pouch he started flipping it in the air almost lazily. This was getting utterly boring. He hoped something interesting would come up. The world was so peaceful right now. After Toneri had been defeated there wasn't much that could threaten the nations except for the occasional bandits and criminals. If Naruto was being honest with himself he felt useless in a time like this. He'd grown up battling foes left and right with little to no rest. It was his lifestyle, his job as a shinobi. Now that most threats were taken care of he didn't know what to do.

He felt lost. It was plain and simple. No action, no exhilarating battles, no rush of adrenaline, _Absolutely nothing_. Except for this damned paperwork that is, couldn't ordinary civilian matters go to the respective district heads that he'd appointed? They were there for a reason. Denying another request to build a commercial plaza in the middle of the residential district, Naruto clicked his tongue. These type of request should be handled by officials of appropriate rank and standing. At least the paperwork would lessen and he'd get the chance to travel. Hey, if his legendary luck worked this time around, he could possible find himself in yet another glorious battle. He wasn't much for bloodshed, mind you, but what was he supposed to do now? The blond was a hundred percent sure that there were many more shinobis out there that thought the same.

That was not to say that he hadn't done anything productive by himself in the time being though. His repertoire of jutsus and skills had been widened after he had skimmed through the memories of his past incarnations with the help of Kurama. Accessing his sub-conscious was like second nature to him now. His Yin chakra had increased drastically as a result of the experiences gained through those memories. Sub-elements were easier to form, though he wouldn't say that he had complete mastery over them. Having a deeper link with nature also helped, he could _feel_ the lifeforces, and not just chakra, around him such as the trees, plants and generally everything living. He could now really become one with nature.

Fuinjutsu had also been one of the more enjoyable shinobi arts that he had decided pursue in his free time. He had little to no difficulty in drawing up various kinds of seals. That could be chalked up to his Uzumaki heritage. His ideas were mostly out of the box that helped him stay unpredictable. He was secretly glad for it. At least there was one thing that he could continue being. In addition to that, he had finally taken up to maintaining Jiraya's spy network as his successor and writing the next volume of Icha Icha. Having been trained and nurtured by perverted senseis throughout his career did wonders for him. He had a healthy appreciation of the female body and never wasted a chance to witness it in all it's glory.

Annoyance surged through Naruto as he looked at the clock. It was already evening and Kakashi-sensei had yet to return. It looked like the Rokudaime was ditching his duties once again and piling up all the work onto his future successor's shoulders. He was probably off somewhere reading his precious Icha Icha. Damn the cyclops and his tardiness.

His eyes went to the door upon hearing the knocking. Giving permission to enter, the blond was greeted with the sight of Shikamaru in all his lazy glory. Dragging his feet across the floor, the Nara quietly entered the office after closing the door behind him. His demeanor told Naruto that he didn't want to be here.

"Fancy seeing you here, Shika. Couldn't get any sleep?" Deciding that it would be best to try and tackle the menace that was known as paperwork while chatting up his friend, Naruto picked up a pen and got back to signing the reports that were spread out across the desk in an unorganized manner.

"It wasn't my first plan of action to come here, this is all such a drag.." drawled out the Nara.

"Is there something me or Kakashi-sensei need to know about? It would have to be something important if it managed to make you of all people come here." With curiosity evident in his voice, he focused all of his attention on Shikamaru while dropping everything else.

Letting himself fall on the couch present in the room, Shikamaru sighed in bliss at the comfy feeling and stared at the ceiling above. Deciding to be blunt about the matter at hand, he spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, Hokage-sama himself sent me here. The council wants to know about the progress you've made with your teleporting seal."

"Eh, the council?" He grimaced. Not those old coots again. All they thought about was how to advance Konoha's interest all the time. They should lay back for a while. It would do a world of good for them and their creaking backs.

"Don't tell me that you're unaware that there's a meeting going on right about now."

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head and giving an uneasy smile towards the shadow user, the blond shinobi averted his gaze from his friend's eyes all the while mumbling about how his lazy sensei could've at least told him where he was going. He would've ordered a dozen bowls of ramen if he was gonna be stuck here this long!

Shaking his head at the blond's antics, Shikamaru looked expectantly towards Naruto. Sighing in silent contemplation, Naruto spoke up "Well, you can say that it's coming along fine. I've tested it on a smaller scale with a Shadow Clone."

"You know as well as me that that's not the answer the council wants." A stare that pinned the blond to his seat followed soon afterwards.

"I know, I know. Can't the old crones slow down a bit? There's no way that the other nations have something like this hidden up their sleeves. Kumo is the only village that comes to mind which has this type of teleportation. Though they aren't in any position to introduce such techniques and exclusive abilities to the international market." Naruto slumped down in his seat.

It was true. Ever since the war, the Elemental Nations had decided to one up their rivals through diplomacy, using their tongues as weapons, along with introducing and selling unique techniques and abilities to get ahead of the competition. Resources and money went into research for technology and medicine rather than weapons and military assets.

"It's troublesome, but the council doesn't care about Kumo. What they want to know is how we've progressed."

With a sigh, Naruto stood up and started making towards the door. However, his sensory abilities went into overdrive as an intruding presence was felt in the office. Spinning around with reflexes honed by years of combat, the blond placed the kunai that he had procured against the intruder's neck.

"Is this how you welcome your old teammate?" Hearing a very soft and familiar voice brought the stupefied shinobi back to the real world.

"Huh? Setsuna? Err... good to see you... I guess." An awkward silence fell across the office as the three ninjas looked towards each other in hopes that one of them would have something to say.

"Get this Kunai away from my throat, you dobe..." Seeing the small amused smile on the Uchiha's face, Naruto relaxed and sagged in relief. Pulling the kunai away from his teammate's neck, he took a step back and gazed appreciatively at her figure. Just as his inner-pervert was about to come out, Shikamaru decided to butt in. Coughing in his hand, he continued,

"As I was saying before..."

Waving the Nara's concerns away distractedly, Naruto mumbled, all the while still shamelessly appreciating Setsuna's figure "Yeah yeah... No need to worry. Follow me, I'll just have to show you my masterpiece. I've put a lot of hard work in it, it'll definitely pay off, 'ttebayo." However, his thoughts were on another subject entirely.

 _'Perfection I say. All those curves in all the right places. She totally trumps Sakura-chan..'_

While Naruto was lost in his own thoughts, the Uchiha herself was musing about what had just been muttered by the blond. _'Masterpiece, huh?'_ Whatever the blond had cooked up was sure to be something worth inspecting. Her request could come later, right now she was interested in what new idea the blond had hashed up. She payed no mind to Naruto's shameless ogling. Truthfully, she didn't feel any shame or embarrassment if someone gave her a once over. In fact, she took pride when Naruto couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

With a shake of his head, Naruto averted his gaze and walked towards the door. He could get all the inspiration for the next Icha Icha later. Poor Shikamaru was still looking warily at the Uchiha in the room. She had that effect on people.

"C'mon, I gotta show you the seal that will finally allow me to surpass my dad. Bet I'll be the biggest badass around!" Excitement filled the blond hero as he took a hold of the Nara's forearm and dragged him out.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shikamaru hurriedly followed the blond. He could feel the woman's stare on his back, watching him like he was her prey, but what he didn't notice was the smirk on her lips. Suppressing a shudder, the Nara forced himself to look towards Naruto's back.

 _'Women... What a troublesome bunch.'_

Leaving the office, the trio walked towards the Hokage's personal training ground at a sedate pace while taking in the scenery around them. Konoha had flourished after the war. The damages that had been wrought upon the village had been repaired. New districts had sprang up in the years after the war. Since there was no longer any danger of any invasion from rival villages, trade and economics had taken on a much more important and noticeable role.

Making up his mind, Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with the Uchiha. He was curious as to what she was up to in her travels. "Sooo... you got any cool stories to tell us about your travels?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Setsuna considered telling Naruto about her latest escapade in Land of Earth but thought better of it. No need to tell him about that right now with the Nara still here. It was still a sensitive topic for her. If she still couldn't completely be rid of Orochimaru despite all her powers then how could she consider herself truly free and away from his clutches. She still felt guilty for a lot of things that she had done in her past.

"No...nothing that would catch your attention really." She shook her head while her lips pursed. He was still gazing at her with an expression that clearly conveyed his message. _I don't believe you._

"Somehow I doubt that..." Looking directly into the woman's onyx eyes, the blond softened his expression and spoke again "We're teammates Setsuna, you know you can tell me about whatever it is that's bothering you. I'm here to help and so will the others if you just let us." His Negative Emotion Sensing told him that there was something that was disturbing his teammate big time. He couldn't just let his teammate wallow in her miseries. She was trying to lock her emotions in her own person, and that spelled trouble for them all. A pent up and emotionally unstable Setsuna would definitely be a cause of worry for everyone.

With an almost inaudible sigh, Setsuna stared forward towards the pavement of the road. Was it that obvious that she was bothered? Or maybe it was just Naruto and his innate ability to sense other's problems. Frowning, she hesitantly mumbled out "I'll...tell you later. Just not now."

Giving a comforting squeeze to her shoulders, Naruto got a grateful smile in return. Shikamaru just quietly observed the interaction with a small smile.

 _'If someone would've asked me if these two would be this close back in the academy days, I would've just continued sleeping without even giving a response.'_

Deciding to leave Setsuna alone, Naruto changed the subject of their conversation "Did you hear about Sakura? She's gotten a promotion in the hospital. I got informed that she's on her way to becoming the Head Medic."

"Hn" She didn't care about Sakura all that much. No matter how sad that was. While she was on friendly terms with Sakura, there was always built up tension between them that was just waiting to be released when any topic regarding Naruto came into their conversations.

"Hey! Don't diss Sakura-chan. It's not nice to ignore her hardwork. She put a lot of effort in order to get where she is today." His lips quirked downwards, expressing his slight displeasure at her dismissal.

"You say like she's the only one who put some sweat and tears in her work." _'You've done a lot more than she ever could'_ She pointedly stared at him to make it clear what she was pointing at. In spite of this, the blond seemed oblivious to the fact that the topic of the conversation was shifting towards him.

"Well, I guess there are other shinobis and kunoichis out there who have done the same." He shrugged.

A suffering sigh followed as the Uchiha hid her irritation, "You just don't get it... do you Naruto?" With a confused expression on his face, Naruto closed his pair of azure blue orbs in contemplation, "Get what? I don't really see what I'm missing here."

"Just drop it Naruto, before it becomes too much of a drag..." Shikamaru spoke up. He rolled his eyes at the blond's obliviousness to the fact that the Uchiha was talking about him. Typical Naruto..

"Fine I gue- Hey look, we're finally here!" They had reached their destination while chatting away. The blond quickened his pace in his excitement. Entering the training ground of the Hokage, the blond guided the other two towards the clearing that he had drawn the seal in. Once the clearing could be seen through the treeline, the blond couldn't hold in his excitement and sprinted towards the treeline. The other two ninjas had no option but to follow.

Entering the clearing, the trio could see a giant seal drawn onto the ground. The shape of it resembled a whirlpool with the symbols and Kanjis merging together in the center. Carefully making his way to the center as to not step over and ruin any of the drawn symbols, Naruto addressed his companions "The seal has already been tested and tried on a smaller scale. It's one hundred percent functional. This will be the last test before I introduce this baby to the public."

Speculatively looking at the giant seal on the ground that unnerved him, Shikamaru spoke up "Are you sure? As in absolutely sure that it won't malfunction?"

"As long as you don't mess it up, it won't. Trust me on this. Anyway, behold my ingenuity!"

 _ **'I have a feeling this ain't gonna end well, brat..'**_

 _'Your just worrying too much, fox.'_

 _ **'Hmph. Fine, if you wanna continue with your idiocy then be my guest. But don't whine later about me not telling you so because I did tell you so!'**_

 _'The seal WILL work, 'ttebayo! Just you wait and see!'_

With that exclamation, Naruto poured his chakra into the control matrix of the seal. The symbols in the center started to glow a bright blinding white and slowly but steadily, the rest of the seal started glowing. However, neither Naruto nor Setsuna noticed Shikamaru take a step back and as a result completely erase a Kanji.

With a grin that spread from ear to ear, Naruto looked down at the seal gleefully and giggled, effectively creeping out Setsuna who had a worried expression on her face. A few seconds after glowing the air around them started to distort. Soon enough, a bright flash of light blinded all three of the ninjas and a loud explosion.

After the dust had settled down, there was nothing left in the clearing that would indicate that someone was even there except for the scorch marks on the ground where the seal used to be.

* * *

 **Somewhere North of the Wall:**

In a cold and snowy clearing surrounded by numerous tall and thick trees, three figures were laying on the ground, face first. After a while one of them moved and jumped up, gasping for air. Looking around wildly, Naruto tried to remember what happened. All of a sudden memories came rushing back to him Conversing with Shikamaru and Setsuna, his undoubtedly impulsive decision to test the seal right away, the bright flash and then nothing. He could feel the growing pit of dread in his stomach. His body automatically tensed up and got ready for any dangers that may be lurking in this creepy forest. There was a certain chill to the air and atmosphere around them that should not be there under normal circumstances. With his danger senses acting up, he decided to create four shadow clones to set up a perimeter around the clearing before he settled a little bit away from the two unconscious shinobi.

 _ **'I've got three words for you, dumbass! Told. You. So.'**_

Frowing at the snide remark and huffing in annoyance the blond started looking around the clearing. He couldn't identify the type of trees that were present around the clearing. Having traveled to a lot of different places and studied about a lot more about the different plant life that grew in various shinobi nations, he was certain that he hadn't seen these type of trees before. Which would mean that this was an unknown and uncharted region they had landed in.

Already feeling the headache that was to come, Naruto just sat down on the snow and put his head in his hand while contemplating on what to do next. Turning around and looking at the two other shinobis, he decided to let them wake up first before proceeding. All he could think about was if there was even a way to get out of this mess and get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

"Well, shit..." Just as Naruto was looking around, his stomach made its presence known. With being so caught up in finalizing his seal, he had forgotten to actually eat. No longer wanting to wait around, Naruto went to shake the other two companions of his out of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **This is the re-edited version of the original prologue. I've completely re-written it actually and tried to make the dialogues more believable and this time I added Setsuna's POV in it as you guys have read. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


	2. The Real North: I

**Back with a new chapter. Longer than the prologue as you guys requested. Hope you guys enjoy reading this :)**

 **Just a heads up, the story will contain elements from the books, the elder scrolls and maybe dragon age inquisition. I hope you guys are alright with that. It won't be much just some history to fill in the holes from the books. A bit of equipment, possible locations and maybe a character or two and appearance of two races from the elder scrolls.**

 **I'm not really decided if Naruto is gonna be paired with only Setsuna but I'm leaning towards it. We'll just have to see. If most of you guys want Naruto to have a harem then I guess I will do it. A quick fling with the others girls, maybe but for real pairings, I may only do Naruto/Setsuna or added at max 2 girls if you guys really want me to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **A New World**

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven, Beyond the Wall:**

Beneath an ancient and massive weirwood tree, merged with it's roots, sat the Three Eyed Raven, in a dark yet spacious cave. He had taken on many roles and many names in the past, Lord Bloodraven, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, a Hand of the King, Kinslayer, Bastard, Lover, _Sorcerer._ But none of that mattered to him now, for that was the past and this is the present. He is now the Three Eyed Raven and the Last Greenseer. Having been merged with the ancient tree and being in the company of the mystical Children of the forest, there was nothing much that could surprise the him. Having been alive for ages, his life sustained due to the merging, watching the world from afar through the trees and animals.

In spite of this, no matter how much experience he had, there was nothing that could prepare him for what he saw in the Haunted Forest. _'Other worldlings'_ They were definitely a unique bunch. A woman and two men, he saw them landing in the forest, seemingly being spat out by a vortex that appeared in thin air. With strange and light clothing, they didn't even seem that affected by the chilly atmosphere around them. Even when wearing furs and layers upon layers of clothing, one couldn't easily dismiss the cold and frosty climate of the north. He would have to keep a close eye on them, for they presented a lot of possibilities for the future of this land and world. Maybe he could guide them towards him? However, he didn't know if they were here to cause mayhem and trouble or were there other reasons for them being swept to this world? Some higher force at work perhaps? Who knows..

The cold forces from the Land of Always Winter were rising. He had sensed the shift in the natural cycle of the world, at least over here. There was no way he could reach the south. The weirwood trees had been cut down long before. Magic had dwindled down to a flickering light in an ocean of darkness. Still there but not nearly as much as it once was.

Be that as it may, the arrival of this trio has caused a chain reaction to start. Brynden could feel the magic growing stronger by the second, responding to the arrival of these beings. Converging on them. Revolving. Spreading further and further than it had in centuries. _Becoming active_ once more _._ He had no doubt that if the trio moved southwards to the Seven Kingdoms, the dormant magic over there, or what was left of it, would react in the same way. At least he hoped so.

For now he would keep an eye on this trio of Other Worldlings and if an opportunity presented itself, he would meet with them. His curiosity was peaked. He had lived his life supporting his kin, forsaking his honour. Accepting his exile peacefully and protecting the realm from the things and horrors that resided North of the Wall. With this however, he could possibly prevent the inevitable doom that would make it way to the Seven Kingdoms from the far North. These Other Worldlings were filled with very potent energy, even overflowing with it though they hid it masterfully. This was much more than anything he had seen or known of in his long existence.

However, this was not be. Once the blond of the group woke the other two, the woman had put some kind of illusion around the clearing they resided in. Fascinating, even with his experience and abilities, he couldn't penetrate through the illusion. How very intriguing... He would maintain his presence around the general area. They illusion would have to come off sooner or later. The trio would have to move and that was when he would let them know of his presence.

* * *

 **Haunted Forest, Beyond the Wall:**

Two hours had passed since we landed in this snowy clearing. After waking up my companions, I got quite a lecture from Shikamaru with Setsuna trying to burn a hole through my head with her spinning Sharingan eyes. Gazing upwards, I could see the sun setting behind the barely visible peaks of a mountain range. _'Trees sure are tall here. Well, not really the size of the flora in the Forest of Death.'_ Night time was approaching faster than anticipated, we would need to make camp here for the night before scouting in the morning. The campfire had already been started but it wasn't enough to warm us up so we had to circulate fire nature chakra inside ourselves to heat. We'll have to find a cave or a settlement soon. Staying outside in the freezing cold will not benefit us in any way whatsoever. Setsuna had already placed a subtle illusion around the clearing that would steer any wandering strangers away, for now atleast. Wouldn't want to be confronted before we're ready. I could feel the four shadow clones around the clearing, just in case the illusion failed in keeping away possible threats. There was an uneasy feeling growing inside of him. This place had a strange and unnatural chill, one that shouldn't be in the natural cycle.

Being a Sage as well as having Negative Emotion Sensing, Naruto clearly did not like the feeling he was getting out of the natural energy of this place. There was an abundance of spiritual or Yin energy, the cold almost icy feeling as well as scant few traces of another type of energy. Along with that there were a lot of negative emotions that were suppressed throughout the area. It felt like the Fourth Shinobi War all over again. Being near the presence of ninjas that were resurrected through Edo Tensei...

 _'Of course my stellar luck would follow me here.'_ Sarcastic thoughts aside, Naruto was beginning to wonder if Orochimaru had somehow ended up in this place.

 _ **'I doubt it's the slimeball that's behind this. The energy is spread far and wide, it's seeping into the nature around us. The resurrection technique of the snake didn't nearly have as much influence as compared to this one.'**_

 _'It's times like these that I'm glad I mastered Sage Mode... It'll be best if I locate the source of the problem..'_

It had been a very long time since he was stuck in a predicament like this. If he was twelve years old, he would've freaked out and would have started moving right away but war and growing up had at least mellowed out his brash behavior and had made him mature for his age. In spite of this there were still bouts of impulsiveness as proved by this unfortunate sealing accident. Taking a deep breath he decided to investigate this strange phenomenon later. For now he had to discuss with the others about where they were going to go and check his supplies.

 _'I wonder what the others back at Konoha are doing? Are they looking for us? I doubt Kakashi-sensei would just sit back while I've mysteriously disappeared. I still had to deliver the report on Orochimaru that one of my contacts sent.'_

Orochimaru had turned out to be a pain in the ass for him. Being the spymaster for Konoha, it fell up to him to keep track of the likes of Orochimaru. Having to be a spymaster for Konoha brought back memories of his surrogate uncle, Jiraya. In reality, Pervy Sage was like a father to him, no matter how perverted or annoying he sometimes got.

 _'I really owe you, Jiraya-sensei. I'll never forget the things you did for me. Hope your happy in the afterlife.'_

Everything that he had become, he owed it to Jiraya. Having been apprenticed to Jiraya did wonders for him. His master brought his atrocious Taijutsu up to at least Jounin level. Along with that, Jiraya had ensured that Naruto had a very solid base with an excellent grasp on basic education and theory. Moreover, Jiraya had taught Naruto everything he knew ranging from politics to espionage and information gathering along with battle tactics and strategies ranging from dealing with small ninja squads to a full fledged ninja army. Snapping himself out of his thoughts about his deceased Master, Naruto turned his gaze towards the other two shinobi. Shikamaru was looking at the sky, seemingly lost in his own world while Setsuna had a thoughtful frown displayed on her alluring face while looking at the ground.

 _'One would think that we'd be preparing for any danger that lurked behind these trees. Peacetime sure does soften oneself up. Still, Setsuna didn't tell me what she was up to on her travels.. Maybe I should ask now, I doubt we'll get the opportunity for idle chit-chat after this.'_

"Hey... Setsuna, you still didn't tell me about what was bothering you back in Konoha." Suddenly a ludicrous thought came into his head "Have you finally found someone to.. y'know... ' _Revive your clan'_ " Giggling perversely at his own statement while trying to cover his mouth with a hand, Naruto didn't see the fist coming towards him.

Hitting his shoulders in annoyance, Setsuna narrowed her eyes. Her cheeks were coloured pink at his implication.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and all you think about is if I've gotten laid with someone. Honestly Naruto, get your mind out of the gutter..." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. It seemed like the blond had inherited much more than just his skills in combat from that pervy Jiraya.

 _'Still worth it!.'_

 _ **'Hmph. You should be the one to knock her up. Dominate her and show her who's boss around here!'**_ exclaimed Kyuubi.

' _Wouldn't that be a dream come true...'_ Sighing wistfully, he ignored the fox for now. Naruto contemplated if he should continue on his questioning even though, the woman seated in front of him clearly wouldn't disclose any information by the way she was avoiding eye contact while her cheeks still burned bright red. That made him really wonder about what happened to her, she didn't normally act like this before the war...

In his head, Kurama could only cover his eyes with his paws at his dense partner.

Nonetheless, Naruto had experience in handling situation like these or at least he thought so. Well, he didn't experience these situations himself, rather he had gone through the memories of his previous lives. Yes, he was talking about Asura and all of his reincarnations. Through a lot of time spent in meditation, Naruto had succeeded in accessing his sub-conscious where these memories were stored. After discovering them, he slowly went through them one by one. It was a long process but in the end he gained a lot of knowledge and experience through them. It didn't actually provide him with any extra powers but what it did was give him knowledge on how to best utilize his already massive and flexible powers. Along with that, the experiences gained through these memories also solidified Jiraya's teachings. All he need to do now was put that knowledge and experience gained to the test and see the results for himself.

The sad thing about his past lives was that they didn't have a lot of experience when it came to dealing with women in general. That was a path that he would have to bravely tread alone. For as Shikamaru had once said

 _"They're just a big pain basically."_

Well, it happens that Naruto himself was pretty much a bastion of endurance. His body and spirit could take any punishment that Setsuna could possibly dish out!

 ** _'I doubt your peanut sized brain could last as long your body...'_** The fox chuckled at his snide remark.

Smirking at the their banter, Naruto retorted in kind, 'Do _you ALWAYS have to antagonize me? Tch. Tch. If that's the only that you're capable of right now then I'm kinda worried about you, my dear old annoying no-good fox.'_

 _'_ Growling in hopes of intimidating his partner which he knew would yield no result, Kurama responded, **' _I'm_ _ **p** erfectly capable of fucking you up. Come inside so I can smash you to dust!.'_**

 _'Sorry, I have much more important things to do than to absolutely own an withered old fox like you.'_

 ** _'Why you littl-'_** Cutting the connection to his mindscape, Naruto continued to think about his past lives.

While reminiscing about their memories, he gazed down at his left forearm. Drawn onto it was a seal, a storage seal to be exact. After channeling chakra to the seal, a poof of smoke appeared. When cleared away, it revealed a storage scroll that he knew contained necessary items like food, camping utilities, clothing and weapons for a long term mission which he went on most of the time, usually leading a squad of Jounin. Hey even if the different shinobi nations were united doesn't mean bandits would stop their raiding. While inspecting his supplies, he decided to finally address the issue he was previously thinking about..

"Alright, so we're stuck in unknown and uncharted territory with no clue about how we're gonna find our way out. I say we spend the night here but there is still something we can try.."

Quickly performing the necessary hand seals for summoning a toad, Naruto slammed his hand down after channeling the necessary amount of chakra in hopes of summoning Ma and Pa. However, all he got for his trouble was nothing, absolutely nothing. Wide eyed and jaws hanging open, Naruto tried to come up with a logical explanation for the failed summoning. _'What.. How the..? Why didn't the summoning work?'_ Trying another two times, it was confirmed that summoning wouldn't work for some reason.

 _ **'This better not be what I think this is'**_ Kurama silently thought to himself, fearing for the worst having happened. It had its suspicions since trio of ninja landed in the clearing after being... **_'Bah! Who am I even kidding... This is exactly what I think it is. Since when has the blond idiot's luck of a devil ever shined during these type of situations..'_** Sighing, it decided to inform the blond of it's current thoughts.

 _'What?! No way! There must still be a way to go back to our dimension... C'mon.. C'mon... Think Naruto!'_ Seeing that Naruto started to pace around after standing up, both Shikamaru and Setsuna knew something was amiss upon seeing Naruto stressed out, anxious and in deep thought. Suddenly Naruto stopped and turned around to level Setsuna with an intense gaze that unintentionally made her tense up and gulp.

"Setsuna...I need you to activate your Rinnegan eye and see if you can't teleport us back to our own dimension, can you do that?" Naruto already knew that Setsuna had gained access to the memories of her previous lives, once she learned that he himself had access to his own just two years back. It was more than enough time for her to go through those memories because she couldn't let her rival have an advantage over her if they sparred. She should have a way out of this, or at least he hoped she did.

Thinking about it for a moment, Setsuna decided to break it to the blond after a bit of hesitation "Naruto... How do I break it to you but there is no way out.."

"What? Bu...But I've seen Obito and Kaguya teleport to other dimensions. What about Madara and his shadows in Limbo? It shouldn't be impossible for you at least!"

"It's not impossible but at the same time, dimension jumping is currently out my grasp-" ' _As much as I hate to say it'_ "-Kaguya and Obito only traveled to dimensions that were connected or built by them. Our situation is much more complex and bigger than theirs. Even if I can blend in my Sharingan with the Rinnegan, it won't matter since it would certainly take a very, very long time to master dimension hopping. Not counting the risks that come with it." It was at this time that Shikamaru decided to chime in..

"There's not much we can do about this Naruto, as troublesome as it is. We should eat up, get some rest and sleep then start scouting at first light." Hearing the sigh from the blond, Shikamaru took it as a sign of acceptance. Turning his gaze towards Setsuna, he got a slight nod of appreciation from her. Inhaling the cold air himself, Shikamaru turned his gaze upwards, to the now black night sky. There was a cloud formation forming North of their positions. _'Wonder whats happening over there, though I'm not too keen in finding out. This just gets more troublesome by the second. I could have been taking a nice nap right about now in my room back at Konoha... troublesome."_

* * *

 **Castle Black, The Wall:**

In the common hall of Castle Black where Rangers of the Nights Watch gathered to eat their meals, Benjen Stark, First Ranger of the Nights Watch sat silently while occasionally taking a sip of his warm mead. He was currently thinking of the condition that the Nights Watch and how dire their situation had become. Lord Commander Mormont had already arranged a meeting with Lord Eddard Stark to discuss about the finances and manpower of the Nights Watch. Castles all along The Wall had already been abandoned centuries before but now even the remaining castles were barely manned. He hoped his brother Eddard would come soon, it had been too long since he met him but he was the First Ranger, he had his duties to perform, no matter if he liked it or not. Hearing someone enter the hall, Benjen turned around only to settle his gaze on Gared. One of the more older men that currently, ranging for over forty years. He was certainly more experienced and a more capable solider than the younger lot.

"Oi, Ben! We're gonna be goin' on another rangin' on the morrow." A fellow black brother, Gared, shouted from behind.

Idly raising his eyebrows, Benjen relaxed and spoke up "Well better get some sleep then. Wouldn't want something to happen while we're North of the Wall."

"We're gonna be going with Will and the green boy that arrived earlier, what's the lads name? Eh, think it's Winmor or somethin'" The annoyance and grimace was clear on the old veteran's face.

"Waymer, it's Waymer Royce, Gared... They say he comes from a noble house from The Vale. What'dya think about that?"

Gared spat on the floor in response, "Ain't no noble house gonna save him from what's up North. Just hope he's good with a damn sword."

"So do I, Gared... So do I" Chuckling a bit and gulping down the last of his mead, Benjen stood up to make his way towards the door, patting Gared on the back and nodding in goodbye. There weren't a lot of noble houses who would send their family members and heirs to The Watch, not in this time at least. Benjen just hoped the ranging would go alright.

"Oi... Benjen, there's something you need'ta know mate... ehm... A Raven came in just now... Lord Stark's gonna arrive at dawn, thought you should know.." Now that was enough to stop Benjen, seemingly getting lost in old memories of Winterfell.

"I'll greet him at the gates tomorrow, it's been a long time since I've seen him.." He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't excited in the least. He would never miss out on an opportunity like this. Been too damn long since he met his brother.

* * *

 **Haunted Forest, Beyond the Wall:**

Opening her eyes, Setsuna sat up from where she lay on a tree branch. It was still night time and there was no sign of daylight. Even now she couldn't get any proper sleep. She still had the occasional nightmares about the Uchiha Massacre but not as frequent as before. It was a slow process but she was healing from wounds inflicted on her mind and soul. Naruto's questioning about her travels only made it worse by bringing up her most recent memories and her doubts about herself. She still remembered her battle and the aftermath before being sucked in a vortex leading to another dimension. The Land of Earth surely was a hard terrain to navigate in. With all the vast mountain ranges and there confusing and twisted paths, it was certainly an ideal place for a person who didn't want to be found by anyone else.

Initially, she started traveling just so she could experience life outside of battle. Gain life experience and recuperate from the war. The hunt for Orochimaru and the removal of the cursed seal had become more of a sideline mission since the seal didn't bother her at that time. She wanted to explore the rest of the world peacefully without always being on the run or having to watch her back all the time. Another reason for her decision to travel was to contemplate on her past actions and behavior in general. There was no shortage of time so she took her sweet time while thinking of the past. The peace time after the war definitely gave her the best opportunity for that. Exploring the different nations, observing what all of them had to offer and sometimes just relaxing but when she found out that it wasn't nearly as much help in making her come to terms with various traumatic effects in the past, she decided it was time to get rid of the last thing that connected her and her past self.

Bringing her right hand up and delicately touching the side of her neck, where the Cursed seal of Heaven was. Setsuna was conflicted about what to do with the seal. On one hand the seal had given her the necessary power she had required to defeat her foes but it was like being branded by Orochimaru. Essentially saying that she was his 'property' or at the very least, closely associated with him. People still showed distrust towards her, partially due to her siding with Orochimaru previously. Granted, it was a step she was willing to take if she could get her revenge on Itachi. Oh how she regretted not actually asking first about the real reasons behind the Uchiha Massacre but by that time she was so lost in her hate that she didn't care about anything else other than revenge. In spite of that, she had come to terms with Itachi after he was resurrected by Kabuto during the war.

Now she was stuck with this seal that contained a soul fragment of the damned snake. It still made her shiver of how he would stare at her in the past with his unnerving yellow slit-like eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. _'He was really desperate for my body.. Makes me wonder what he would do it if he had taken over'_ She needed this seal destroyed or removed if she wanted to be at peace with herself.

Taking out a blue forehead protector that had a slashed leaf symbol on it, from her kunai pouch, she stared at it for a few seconds before making a decision. She would have to tell Naruto about her escapade in the Land of Earth and give him the scroll that she currently had on her person. It would certainly be of help to the blond if he wanted to delve into the medical aspect of shinobi. No doubt, Hashirama Senju's memories would have caused Naruto to develop an interest in medicine and healing. Plus with no one to fight, Naruto had delved into other Shinobi Arts aside from combat oriented ones just to pass the time. Looking down at her missing left hand, she grew uncomfortable. The feeling of losing one of your limbs after having it all your life was a strange one. She was restricted to making one handed seals moreover she would need to free her right hand first before doing anything. Being a swordswoman, she didn't feel comfortable without her left hand. In battle she would either have to abandon her sword in favor of hand seals or vice versa which did not sit well with her.

Plus, if they were really stuck in this new world without any way to go back then she might as well make amends in her relations with Naruto and Shikamaru. It wouldn't do if they still acted awkward, closed off and overall distant toward each other. That would only hinder whatever progress they may make in this world. Although she was usually preferred to be alone but without any knowledge of this world or any of its inhabitants, there was a huge possibility that any plan they made would go awry for her and the other two. She too had seen rather than sensed the unnatural energy that had traces hanging around in the area. The Rinnegan could see faint outlines of all types of energy, one of it's many perks and abilities.

Sweeping her gaze around the area, she spotted a sleeping Shikamaru situated on another tree on her right while Naruto was perched up on a old yet seemingly sturdy tree a bit further towards the edge of the clearing. Leaping away from where she was standing, she landed at the base of her tree. Moving quietly yet swiftly, she walked towards Naruto at a steady pace. Keeping her gaze on him, she noticed he was staring at the barely visible moon that was covered by the cloud formation. _'Wasn't that supposed to be far North from here? Seems a lot closer now'_ Climbing onto the tree, Setsuna seated herself besides Naruto.

"Already awake? Can't get any sleep I suppose." Looking at the woman from the corner of his eyes, he questioned

"Hn.." Deciding to get straight to the point, Setsuna turned her face towards Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"Earlier, you inquired about my travels..."

"Ah yes, you still haven't told me yet. Did you come here to do just that? If yes then go right ahead. I'm all ears." Shifting himself to face towards the Uchiha, Naruto expectantly stared at her.

"I came to visit you with a purpose in Konoha. There was something I needed to deliver to you and ask for a favour. I was... hoping that you'd be up for it."

"By the Sage! I can't believe my ears! Is the great Uchiha actually asking for _help_?!"

 _'Cheeky blond...'_

Suddenly thrusting a scroll towards the blond's chest she decided to continue.

"Oomph! Hey watch it!"

"As much as I hate it, but yes. This here is a storage scroll that contains everything I gathered from one of Orochimaru's main bases... after killing him of course." She smiled devilishly

Now that got a reaction out of the blond that she was hoping. Dropping his cheerful demeanor, Naruto's gaze turned serious and intense. Making eye contact with Setsuna, he silently waited for her to explain further. It made her feel uncomfortable when Naruto was like this. Showing his true self and not the perfect mask that he had crafted.

"I was tracking Orochimaru down for quite sometime. Longer than you actually, it was harder than I thought to track down that slippery snake but in the end I finally managed to get a good read on where he would move next."

And with that Setsuna started explaining about the confrontation between her and Orochimaru at one of his main bases. She discovered that he was still obsessing over immortality and his behavior hadn't changed even a bit when in the aftermath of the battle, he had tried to attack her with words that were laced with poison. The battle itself was fought outside of the base. Her missing left hand did make it difficult for her in a couple of tight situations but in the end, Orochimaru with his weakened body was defeated and killed by her Susanoo without any further trouble. Immediately after, any valuable possession of the snake was taken in and stored by her before she high tailed it out of there. No doubt, shinobi from Iwagakure and Konoha's own ANBU would be scouting the area in a joint search of Orochimaru.

Once finished with her explanation, a silence descended upon both of them. With Naruto finally managing to realize Setsuna's reluctance to tell him anything when visiting him. On the other hand he was quite curious about the scroll that he was given.

"What does the scroll contain, exactly? Some cool jutsus?"

"Do you even think about anything other than your precious Ramen and testing out new jutsus? No, it doesn't. There are research documents of Orochimaru in there on his previous experimentation and projects before the war. He had them relocated as his other bases were mostly compromised from what I can guess. Everything related to medicine is in there."

Opening the scroll, the first thought that came to Naruto's mind was that Orochimaru had been very thorough in his research. There was a pile of journals in his lap now. Starting to pick them at random, he skimmed through the journals in deep concentration. This was a goldmine of knowledge. Poisons, healing concoctions, different type of herbs and their location, research and thoughts on enhanced cell regeneration and the human anatomy!? It was clear that the snake scientist was very determined and dedicated towards his research.

"I have to admit, as much as Hashirama was famous for his medical skills, this just blows the knowledge I gleaned from my memories out of the water, 'ttebayo..." _'Argh, that verbal tick won't go away!'_

"If you're quite done with your internal debate..."

"Erm, sorry, got distracted a bit hehe..."

"I need you to take a look at my cursed seal and see if you can remove it."

"You need me to... remove... that seal? Well, okay..."

"Um... Soooo?"

"Hmmm, may I... you know.. take a look at the seal? I need to see it before I can get on removing it."

Thinking for a bit, she nodded in acceptance and tilted her head so that the seal on her neck would be on clear display for the blond. Of course this was done after a bit of hesitance and she was having second thoughts but decided to persist. In the meantime, Naruto shuffled a bit closer to her, arms just barely touching. Inhaling deeply, Naruto locked his gaze onto the seal. Raising his arms up so.

"Well, I could hash up a sealing formula to temporarily block the cursed seal. Removing it completely is another matter entirely. The seal itself isn't the problem, right? It's Orochimaru's soul fragment in your mind. Removing it could be very... troublesome, as Shikamaru says.. but not impossible. I will have to go inside your mindscape and manually remove him as in letting Kurama go wild on him. After that you'll be staggering about, in a sense. Thoughts would be jumbled up, indecisiveness is also a possibility."

"I don't care about what will come after, Naruto. Just remove the snake and I'll be forever grateful, not that I'm not grateful right now. I mean you did petition for me to be pardoned after all."

Smiling at the reminder, Naruto nodded. With the topic cleared, his gaze went down towards Setsuna's chest. He could see the pale flawless skin that was out and exposed for the world to see. Her breasts looked so enticing, not too small, yet not too big. Just the right size, meaning his hands could work their magic on them.

Gulping down and backing away as he realized the situation he was in and the blood that was being pumped into his other head, Naruto decided to back away. But not before looking at Setsuna's satisfied expression. What that supposed to mean something? Jiraya did teach him about the various _signs_ that women would possibly give if they were interested in him. He also had a bit of experience when dating Hinata, although she was a bit too... shy, he guessed. Was she shy or was it something else? Either way he wouldn't be able to know now.

"Alright, don't worry. I'll get to it as soon as possible." _'Geez, woman are always so hard to understand. First Hinata and now Setsuna.. I really wanna eat another cup of ramen.."_

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Ehh, no problem. Don't sweat it, 'ttebayo.."

Nodding curtly towards Naruto, Setsuna went back to get some shut eye. Now left alone, Naruto thought on what he will do tomorrow. Firstly, get a good idea of their location. After that, if they can find a place to settle down temporarily, he can study the journals of Orochimaru and prepare for the removal of the cursed seal. If he could get a good understanding of cell regeneration and the nervous system then he could attempt to possibly regrow his lost limb and not have to rely on this prosthetic arm that Tsunade had engineered for him. _'Didn't Setsuna also loose her left arm? She didn't wait for her prosthetic limb before she went away. Damn, should have asked her about that. Maybe.. eh maybe not, she would've probably left me in the dark about it.'_

Dawn approached quietly. The first rays of light poking out from the horizon. Shikamaru and Setsuna were fully awake and rested by then. On the other hand, Naruto didn't even need to sleep. He had just taken a power nap while his dozen clones kept guard around the clearing. The nap was more than enough to revitalize him and get his mind prepared for their venturing out, today.

The trio set off in haste, leaping from tree to tree. Their senses expanded to the extreme, searching for anything of interest through sight, smell and hearing. Naruto had already made two dozen clones that spread out in different directions on a silent command to scout around. At this point, Naruto decided to inform the other two about the multiple presences in the area. _'Better not be any ghost around the area..'_ Swallowing loudly at the though, Naruto turned his head back from where he lead their trio.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange about this land?"

"This place is unnerving. I saw faint traces of a negative type of energy with my Rinnegan."

"It feels like we're being watched, troublesome..."

"So, I'm not the only one who's been feeling that we're being watched. Well, can't have anyone tracking our location so early on now, can we?"

Stopping on a tree, Naruto put the palm of his left hand on the trunk of the tree. Gathering a bit of natural energy from around the area, he connected with the presence that was in the tree and traced it's location back to where it originated from. All he saw was a giant white tree with red leaves on a hill. At that point, he could feel the presence shift and.. talk to him?

 _'You... interest me, Other Worlding... Come towards the west. I shall be waiting...'  
_

But before it could say anything else, Kurama forcefully expelled the presence from his mind.

 _ **'Hmph! What's with this place and so much wide spread presence of different entities? It feels like all of them are trying to converge on us..'**_

Feeling a shiver run down through his spine at hearing the old and ancient voice in his head before Kurama expelled it, he relayed what he saw and heard to the others.

"It's your call Naruto. We could continue scouting and moving around or go to that tree you saw. Although, I don't if it's an attempt to trap and ambush us. The voice as you call it didn't tell us if it's an ally or an enemy neither did it tell us of it's purpose to establish contact with us while it could of have fled without any drawback." Shikamaru spoke up

"Maybe I should send a clone to meet the voice at the tree first?"

"That would be okay. Remember to not give away information, intentionally or not" The Nara nodded his head in agreement to Setsuna's suggestion.

"Of course, I won't. They are my clones, they have common sense in them, 'ttebayo!"

The lone female in the trio snorted dismissively at that "I doubt that..."

"Hey!"

While they were having this conversation, a clone that had sped through the forest had dispelled itself, leaving a surprise for the original.

"Well, I guess we will be moving towards south west guys. A clone of mine dispelled, there's an absolutely huge wall of ice south of this forest! Like, it's top reaches above the clouds and it spreads for miles! He's left a hiraishin mark on a tree, I can lock on that mark and teleport us there."

While the blond chattered on about the the Wall and immediately teleporting there, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and locked gazes with Setsuna. Naruto may have a lot of experience by now but he was still easily excitable and there were moments when his loud, boisterous and cheerful personality would shine through the shinobi that had taken over in recent time. While refreshing, in a situation like this, it fell down upon Setsuna but mainly Shikamaru to evaluate the blonds decisions carefully and help him in selecting the most sensible path of action.

Naruto had been a dear friend of his for a very long time and he would be damned if he allowed Naruto to come in harms way. He may not be that powerful when compared to the likes of Naruto and Setsuna but it was his intelligence and thinking capability that made him great. He would utilize these abilities to the fullest if it meant that he could support his blond friend and keep him safe from any unnecessary dangers. Naruto had proved time and time again that he more than deserved Shikamaru and the others' loyalty.

"Naruto, are you sure? A wall of ice of that size doesn't just sprout up by itself. Someone must have built it. Did your clone sense or see anyone manning the wall?"

"Uh, not really. The clone didn't get close enough to actually be able to see anything and well.. I didn't really power my clones up so that they could use sage mode on their own nor did they have any of Kurama's chakra to be able to enter Tailed Beast Mode."

"Alright, we can stop a good distance away from the wall. From there we can examine it and see if there is any human presence there." Sighing in thought, Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement to his own plan.

"We'll follow your plan, Shika. It's always good to have a master strategist and tactician with you while your stuck in unknown lands, eh. Just lemme give out the orders to a couple of clones first."

Creating a link with his clones through the spiritual energy in the area, Naruto telepathically ordered the clones nearest to the location of the white tree to move in on it and investigate about what is residing there. Right after that, Naruto's Negative Emotion Sensing shot up. Setsuna and Shikamaru having heard the fast approaching footsteps also tensed up.

Simultaneously looking towards west of their position, their eyes widened at the sight before then. On the ground, three dozen or so undead were blindly running towards their position. Cold icy blue eyes boring into them. Growls and strange noises being made from their mouths or what was left of them. Rotting flesh, bones and frozen blood clearly visible to their chakra enhanced eyes. Another thing to note was that, these weren't just corpses of humans. Among them was an undead wolf the size of a horse. How it could possibly grow into that size was a mystery to the currently dumbfounded trio. Rusted and frozen weapons in hand with rags for clothes, they quickly converged on the tree that Naruto was standing on. Although the tree held fast and didn't budge nor could the undead climb it.

What astounded that Naruto was that the undead didn't seem to pay any attention to Shikamaru or Setsuna, only him. Tapping into the natural chakra in the area once again, he saw that the undead horde had the same type of negative energy that he had sensed in the clearing they landed in. Although there was another, icy-cold, frigid, malevolent and evil energy that seemed to be what reanimated these corpses. This however was a mute point at the moment as tapping into the natural energy seemed to send the undead into a frenzy. Roaring in apparent rage, the undead seemed to get even more active in their attempt to somehow reach Naruto himself on the tree.

All that Naruto could sense of their emotions was mindless and unquenchable hunger, depravity, hollowness, hatred and rage. In the meantime, Setsuna, leapt away from the tree, Sharingan eyes blazing. Building up fire chakra inside of her chest, she expelled a steady stream of white hot flames from her mouth while in mid air. The flames easily engulfed all the undead which wasn't saying much about their strength. The trio of ninjas didn't have time to think on this as even more undead came running from among the trees. Further ahead, screams and roars could be heard.

Deciding to be of some use, Shikamaru managed to bind the undead with his Shadow Binding technique. Surprisingly, the technique came to him easier this time. It was easy enough to hold them down while Setsuna casually finished them off with her chokuto, unconcerned about what appeared to be an quickly approaching horde of undead.

Meanwhile, Naruto had received memories of a recently dispelled clone. Not only did the clone managed to find himself caught in the middle of a blizzard but it also seems to have been a cover for an army of undead that were moving in their direction at a steady and quick pace. Seems like tapping in the natural energy of the area would apparently attract major attention to himself.

 _ **'Finally! A battle after so long. I've been itching for one for quite some time, looks like my wish is about to come true. Brat, let me out for a bit!'**_

 _'Well seems like we can't really take a subtle approach anymore. Lets show this world what we're made of, eh Kurama?"_

* * *

 **Great Weirwood Tree, North of the Wall:**

While Naruto and the crew were minutes away from encountering the undead army, the clones that had been sent to investigate the white tree had finally arrived at their destination. Up on the hill, standing tall and majestic was the damn tree while underneath it was a cave entrance. Before they could enter the cave to see whats inside, another group of undead made their presence known. However they were quickly dispatched by the clones with their superior hand to hand fighting style and the trusty Rasengan.

Sensing someone or rather something standing at the cave entrance, the clones turned towards their original objective. Large golden slit-like eyes, stared at them with curiosity. Obviously confused at seeing the doppelgangers. The child-like creature had nut-brown skin, only had three fingers and a thumb with black claws. After a while of awkward staring, the creature started speaking with a voice suited for a young girl.

"Follow me, the wights cannot reach us inside of the cave." Turning around without looking back, the Child started walking towards the cave entrance. Seeing no other option available, the doppelgangers shrugged towards each other and made to follow. Entering the cave, they circulated some chakra in their eyes to help them see better in the dark. Cautiously following the creature, the clones took a look around. It was quite spacious for a cave underneath a tree. Made one wonder if it expanded even more. The creature, led them to another large chamber where an old man presided, seemingly merged with the roots of the tree above. The child stepped aside and stood behind the Three Eyed Raven who stared at all of them curiously and with fascination shining within his amethyst eyes.

"I've been waiting for you for quite some time now." The soft and sudden way in which he spoke up made the clones tense. They knew that someone would be expecting them, either for an ambush or negotiations. They just didn't expect it to be an old withered husk of a man merged with a damn tree of all things.

"I suppose you're the one who talked to us in our mind a while back?" The clone knew not to reveal anything about their boss at the moment.

"Indeed, I was the one who whispered in your mind." Brynden calmly answered.

"What reason would you have of trying to come in contact with us. As far as I know, you do not have any idea of who we are or our motives." Inquired a clone suspiciously, although the man infront of them knew that they were not from this world since he had addressed their boss as an Other Worldling, he couldn't have known any of their future intentions.

"Very well.. Other Worldlings. I've been keeping an eye on your little group since you arrived. My curiosity is certainly peaked. Your arrival has broken the fragile cycle of this world. No doubt about it, due to your arrival, the return of magic has sped up. Things that were just myths and bedtime stories for children up until now are and will come back and roam the lands once more. So, in the light of this little piece of news, I'm curious as to what your original will do?"

All of the present clones widened their eyes. So the man knew that they were clones of original. Interesting. Did he have some sort of sensory abilities that would help him identify a person? Thinking about it for a moment, the clone decided that if there was no immediate danger in the vicinity then he would have to contact the boss and let him know of this development. Until then he would keep himself occupied with this interesting man. Maybe get a bit of knowledge about his world aswell.

"I do not know, to be honest. I admit neither I nor the original have any knowledge of this world. Would you be willing to tell me about this world and its inhabitants? In exchange, I will share whatever I can about the world I come from and my people. Do we have an agreement?"

Of course, he would only share things that would not compromise their boss and his companions. A vague description of their world would keep the man satisfied for now. He could guess all he wanted to after that.

"Hmm, I agree. At least it would make for a good and interesting tale, would it not, Other Worldling?"

"My name is Naruto, not Other Worldling. Stop calling me that."

Without the need to say anything, another clone discreetly channeled chakra through his foot, placing a Hiraishin mark on the floor. Right after that, he dispelled leaving only four clones within the chamber. The sight of a clone poofing out of existence caused Brynden to widen his eyes, plain curiosity shining brightly in them. On the other hand, the Child was standing at the same spot since he lead the clones to the Greenseer. He was a funny sight to see, eyes looking like they would pop out any second, jaws touching the floor. Even though the Children of the forest delved in magic regularly, this was definitely something one didn't see everyday.

 _ **ROOOOAAR!**_

 _'Shit! What's happening out there? That definitely sounded like Kurama.. Not good, Not good..'_

The immensely powerful, loud and intimidating roar of the fox was enough to make the ground shake. The Child and Brynden himself were scared out of there wits. Never before had they heard of anything that even remotely sounded like.. like.. _THAT.._

"Looks like Kurama is stretching his legs.. Wonder whats happening.."

"Who is this.. Kurama?"

"You'll find out soon enough, old man. For now, don't worry and just sit tight. Do not try to sense anything through your trees, wouldn't want you to go brain dead now, would we?"

"No... No we won't.." _'God's be good, what type of hell is about to be unleashed upon this world? There was nothing indicating to this mayhem in my visions..'_

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

Another earthquake, Brynden looked like he was about to have a heart attack. _'Probably, looks pretty damn old to me. Wonder if his bones would actually move if he tried.. I hope Kurama doesn't plan on continuing what he's doing..'_

* * *

 **Castle Black, The Wall:**

Lord Eddard Stark or simply called Ned by his family was the Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell and Head of House Stark. A loyal friend, an honourable leader and a loving father and husband. He wasn't one for subtleties or walking around the bush, so to speak. Up until now he didn't believe in the bedtime stories the Old Nan told his children. However, as of now, he couldn't be so sure anymore.

He was visiting Castle Black so that he could meet the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. He was elated when Benjen, his little brother, greeted him at the gates of Castle Black. Talking about old times while moving towards the Lord Commanders Tower, they were forced to the ground when an earthquake shook the castle to it's very foundations. It was accompanied by a loud roar that originated from the North of the Wall. Seconds after that a bright light illuminated the sky, making it look like a second sun had crashed down on earth for a second or two.

With dread settling in, Ned and his brother, raced towards the wooden lift that would take them up to the top of the wall. They were joined by the Lord Commander seconds later who came running out of his tower to take stock of the situation while the rest of the Nights Watch brothers stared up to the top of the Wall in apprehension and fear, having been shaken to their core.

Eddard Stark had came to discuss about the financial matters of the Nights Watch and it's manpower. Instead, here he was, already making up his mind about rallying the North against this possible foe if it came down to it. The matters about Nights Watch long forgotten in face of his development. ' _Winter is coming...'_

* * *

 **Skirling Pass, Frostfangs, Beyond the Wall:**

Mance Rayder was experiencing a major headache. The wildling camp was in disarray and panic had spread like wildfire among the different tribes of the wildlings. Even Mag the Mighty and Wun Wun seem scared by the recent 'light show' and giants don't get often apprehensive.

He had spent nearly twenty years uniting the various tribes of wildlings just so that they could have a chance to live when the winter came and brought the full might of the white walkers down upon them just as darkness would start to descend on the realm. Maybe it had come earlier than expected if the way things were going now were any indication.

Both earthquakes that came after were enough to cause an avalanche just a few miles away from camp. Although none of the wildlings seemed to have noticed a cave entrance that had opened up there. The army of wildlings were now preparing themselves for an attack that could happen at any minute. Mance didn't know what to think of this development. He'd killed wights before, he doubted that white walkers would be able to pull something off like that. This just gave him even more reason to get his people behind that huge ice wall that seperated them from the rest of the realm.

For now he would have to send a scout party Southeast from where the roar and light originated. He just hoped they had enough time left to reach the wall without being wiped out by whatever being was lurking here, in the real North. Turning around, he gazed at Tormund, a gruff and strong fellow but had a good heart and cared about his people. Had a bit of honour hidden in him too though he did like to tell a lot of exaggerated stories.

"Tormund, gather the men and lead them southwest towards the Fist of the First Men. See what you can find over there. Be careful, if it's too dangerous then don't risk your life, you hear me? Stay safe, friend."

"Aye, don't worry 'bout me. I'll have to tell my wife 'bout this first though.."

"Yes, yes.. The supposed Bear that you had a rump with, haha.."

* * *

 **Underground cave system, Frostfangs, Beyond the Wall:**

Piercing silver and blue heterochomic eyes snapped open in a dark cave, somewhere beneath the Frostfangs above.

"It is time..."

 _To make our presence known in this world once again.._

* * *

 **And.. that concludes this chap with a cliffhanger :D**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was longer than the prologue as you guys requested.**

 **This chapter is the start of The Real North arc.**

 **-The trio scouts around, clones meet the Three Eyed Raven himself and the Children of the Forest. The ninja trio encounters wights and things do downhill from there. So much for subtly... having alerted nearly everyone in the North about their presence :p**

 **The chapter shows the thought process and personality of Setsuna and Naruto. I will do the same for Shikamaru later, maybe in the next chapter.. I tried to keep their personalities close to what they are in canon.**

 **\- I'm trying to make my Naruto more politcaly savvy and mature, two traits that are needed if you don't wanna end up as a pawn in the Game, while trying to retain his cheerful and charismatic personality.**

 **\- As for why I chose Sasuke to be a female in this. Well, the idea was just running in my mind. Just wanted to see how a fem/sasuke would do in GoT. Since the other fics focus on mainly Daenerys, Margaery and Sansa, I just wanted to go on a different route.**

 **\- I'm going to be aiming to encompass all of the GoT universe in this fic. Yes, it sounds very far fetched but I will try my best to include places like The Shadow Lands, the people of Yi Ti, Land of Always Winter and Old Valyria. Plus to give the ninja trio some challenge, there will be a lot of mythical stuff happening and there will definitely be more to the 'Higher Mysteries' than normal.**

 **\- The mystery voice at the end is one of the two races that will appear from the Elder Scroll series. Can you guess which one?**


	3. The Real North: II

**So, I'm back with another chapter of the Real North Arc.**

 **Thank you very much for giving a wonderful response to this fic and taking your time to give suggestions.**

 **The story takes place just a bit before season 1 of Game of Thrones.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs, Celewe, Celevena and Vyrzhina!**

* * *

 **First Impressions**

 **Haunted Forest, Beyond the Wall:**

Moments earlier before the world had been made aware of their presence, we find our trio stealthily tree hopping towards the approaching horde of undead. By now Naruto had a pretty good idea on why things went downhill for them so quickly. It seems that these undead cant detect him when he uses any of the natural energy in the area and this sends them into a frenzy in which they attempt to devour his being.

He had no idea if there were anymore undead other than this approaching horde or not but he would have to get to the bottom of this issue. On the other hand Shikamaru was very much annoyed and peeved at their current adversary. Not even two days and they already attract the attention of the supposed undead, of all things, in the area. Shikamaru just wanted to have a normal life with a normal wife and kids, nothing more, nothing less but with Naruto around, his eccentricities and his luck when it comes to battling overpowered foes, things were anything but normal. This was all so troublesome.

The blizzard was in sight now, they had apparently made it to the end of the forest. The treeline ended here and in front of them was a vast expanse of ice and snow. Shikamaru could see the frosty winds of the blizzard up ahead. Strangely enough, it was contained to a certain radius only and seemed to be moving way too quickly for it to be a blizzard. Just as he was thinking about it, the winds seemingly vanished and all that stood there was an army of undead, led by... how did he even describe these beings? They had an overall humanoid figure but that's where the similarity ended.

They were tall, had wispy white hair. Pale, stretched, wrinkly grey-white skin. The looked somewhat gaunt, sinewy and mummified in appearance. The most noticeable feature about them were their glowing blue eyes that were looking directly at Naruto and no one else. They were really fixated with Naruto, troublesome... They were just seven of these that he could see, each of them sitting on an undead horse and seemingly leading the horde of undead corpses.

Looking towards Naruto, he immediately knew that he was gonna take them head on and there was no thought about retreating in the blonds mind. Setsuna had already activated her **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.** Purple chakra had already burst out of her when she sent a healthy dose of killer intent towards the undead. As expected it did nothing but enrage them even more and divide their attention between Naruto and Setsuna.

All of a sudden, Naruto was shrouded in his **Nine Tailed Chakra Mode** and was already shredding the undead army to bits. Not wanting to be left out, Shikamaru used his **Shadow Binding** to stop some of the undead, putting in some more chakra he caught a dozen more of them. He really wished that some of these undead would turn on their brethren, so this could all become just a bit less troublesome.

Lo and behold, the undead that were captured in his shadow binding, seemingly turned around and started hacking and slashing at the others without any reason. Looks like he'll have to look into this new-found ability later. Receding his shadows, he saw that the undead were still under his influence. Asserting his will on them, he commanded them to engage the humanoid that was staring at him. In the meantime, an absolutely massive amount of chakra came out of Naruto and Setsuna who was chopping down the undead with her chokuto.

A giant and ethereal golden fox, it's size way greater than the cliff face that they were fighting fighting besides, after a second the fox seemingly became solid and it's colour changed from golden to crimson. With a absolutely massive roar that managed to send the undead tumbling back quite a way from them, it charged up a **Tailed Beast Bomb** that was fired off a second later.

With a phenomenal impact, the bomb wiped most of the undead army, leaving only a few stragglers. Shikamaru could only see white for a few seconds as the blast created a white flash for them and illuminated the sky like a second sun. However, what caught Shikamaru's eye was the incredibly deep yet massive crater that was left after the impact of the bomb. The heat that the attack gave off had already melted the ice around the crater into sparkling clean water that gushed into the crater. Creating a beautiful lake in the center of.. well.. nowhere, troublesome... At least, Naruto had already made a mark in this world. Many more were sure to come if undead kept attacking them left and right.

Landing in front of him, Naruto had the grace to look sheepish. He did want to try a more subtle approach but he just caught up in all the excitement of a new enemy to fight.

 _ **'Personally, I think that was awesome. We should do this again some other time, sitting around in your mind is boring... Well at least, I got to stretch my legs and show off the might of the kyuubi to this world.'**_

 _'Yeah yeah, quiet down a bit, would you?'_

"What happened, idiot? Thought you wanted to be subtle about our arrival, or is it that you're incapable of being subtle? I just knew it..."

Growing a tick-mark on the side of his forehead, Naruto stomped over to Setsuna with an annoyed expression. Standing right in front of her, being a good head taller than her, she had to incline her head upwards so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?! I know how to be subtle! I just...don't think that... that it's necessary right now, y'know?" Seeing a mischievous glint in Setsuna's eyes and the small smile of her lip, Shikamaru just shook his head. These two were just tip toeing around each other for a very long time. Everybody else knew that they were attracted to each other but the pair of unbelievably powerful ninjas themselves never acted on their feelings towards each other. Why couldn't they just be straight forward about it, it would save him the trouble of pointing it out to them.

"If you two are quite done, shall we get a move on? We did intend to scout the ice wall, didnt we?" Realizing their closeness with each other, the pair backed away a step awkwardly. Coughing into his hand to restore some semblance of normality to the situation, Naruto turned serious and decided to voice his opinion on their current position.

"Well, that was definitely the initial plan but the fight with the undead has changed our course of action. A clone of mine that was in search of 'the voice' just recently dispelled before the start of the battle. It looks like seven of my clones found the source of the voice. I'm going to be teleporting us there, it's relatively safe and a bunch of my clones are still there. Once there, we will plan ahead about how to get control over this mess we made. You guys ready?" Seeing both of them nod in agreement, Naruto created a few more clones to spread out and scout this particular area. He was particularly interested in the mountain range that he could see and what's above this cliff face. Placing his hand on the shoulders of his companions while closing his eyes in concentration, Naruto located the marker in the cave and teleported the three of them to meet this old man.

The clones got to work, once the trio had teleported away. Spread out in all directions from the lake, which would later on be known as Realm's Reprieve, three of them went further west towards the mountain range while four more clones went south where the ice wall was located. The remaining two clones turned towards the cliff face and climbed up using their chakra to stick to the surface. It would be roughly be three hours before the scout party dispatched by Mance would arrive but all they would be able to think about was how the hell did this massive lake form here?

* * *

 **Castle Black, The Wall:**

Lord Commander Mormont was a hard man. Tempered by years and years of service as the Commander of the Nights Watch, The Old Bear was indeed a very stern, hard, resolute and formidable man. The Nights Watch held him in high esteem and he thanked them by leading them fearlessly and efficiently. As of now, Lord Stark was sending out ravens to his bannermen to prepare for a possible invasion from beyond the Wall. Although, who would be invading them wasn't known. There were reports about a King beyond the Wall, amassing and uniting the wildling tribes, just like the previous so called Kings beyond the Wall had done but never had they succeeded in defeating the Nights Watch and the North, they had never breached the Wall. His ever close companion, the raven had been oddly quiet nowadays. Was it an omen of some sort? The Old Bear didn't know. For now he would prepare the defenses and arrange scouting parties in an attempt to learn about what was happening the in cold wilderness that was the Real North.

He doubted that this King beyond the Wall could put on such a show of power or even come anywhere near it. Jeor hadn't really believed in White Walkers up until now but recent events had forced him to reevaluate his previous opinions.

On the other hand, Lord Eddard Stark was anxious and worried.. not for himself but for the realm, for his family, for Jon _'Oh Lyanna, how I wish you and Brandon were alive..'_

He had called his bannermen to the wall, there was no doubt that half the North had seen the bright light coming from beyond the Wall. Rumors would spread, panic would arise. All the whispers and gossips will reach the South in no time and the Lords and Ladies, would talk and make jests about how the northern men are still so set in their 'stupid old ways'.

Oh, how he hated it sometimes, truly. Seventeen years ago he went to war in support of his close friend Robert Baratheon, by the end of the war, he came back home with the dead body of his little beloved sister. The South had been the death of yet three more Starks and thousands of other Northmen. The North had bled so much and yet she gained so little from it. She was so large, larger than all the other kingdoms combined but what good did it do for them? What benefits did it bring? None that he could see. His people, the northmen were spread out so widely that there was no way there would be any prosperity for them. No developed roads to trade among each, being completely isolated from the South. They didn't even have a fleet of their own. Eddard didn't know where to start his plans for the North. Would he even be able to better the North? The likes of Tywins Lannister would not stand for northern prosperity. The South was always threatened by the North and her sheer size. It was their only saving grace when faced with powerful, wealthy and fertile kingdoms like the Reach, Westerlands and Dorne.

 _'I'm getting off topic'_ How could he blame the southerners if they didn't believe in the Others? They all, he included up until now, had lived believing all their life that there was no such things as White Walkers and their armies of undead or the Children of the Forest. They couldn't and wouldn't be willing to understand and comprehend that their lifelong beliefs would come crashing down very soon if the Seven Kingdoms didn't unite in order to face the upcoming threat from beyond the Wall. There was a foreboding feeling all around him, dread piling up in his stomach. Something was indeed going to happen, something big. He prayed to his old gods to give him strength in the face of this new problem.

Ned just hoped that if the time came for the Seven Kingdoms to unite once more, King Robert Baratheon, his childhood friend, would be able to lead them against the forces of the undead.. if not then, _'Winter would be finally here, The Long Night would come and with it... White Walkers.'_

* * *

 **Land of Always Winter, Beyond the Wall:**

Somewhere in the mysterious and magically potent stretch of land that was called the Land of Always Winter, there stood the Night King in all his frosty and intimidating glory. He looked a lot more majestic than a normal white walker to be sure, with a spikes jutting out of his head that looked like a crown to signify his position as the Night King. Decked out in the armour of the Nights Watch, although with a different design. He was staring southwards, where all those _pests_ lived. In the eyes of the Night King, they were just annoyances at best. He wanted revenge! Revenge for his beloved Queen and revenge for what they did to him, after all the effort that he put forth into defending their petty and insignificant lives from the real threat that lay beyond their eyes.

In another life he was known as the Last Hero, ventured out on a quest to slay the Others and the Great Other during the Long Night. All he had was his twelve companions, a sword, a dog and a horse. They all died one by one, his companions, his horse, his dog and finally his sword froze over, breaking at last. Leaving him defenseless against the Others. The Children of the Forest never helped him, never. They hid and just looked on while we were slaughtered. If they would've just helped him, even a bit then maybe, just maybe, The Great Other could have been stopped and killed right then and there in the Age of Heroes while his influence around the world was still comparatively weak.

Ah, yes... The _Great Other..._ how could he possibly forget about him? A menace of the highest caliber. He claimed that he would bring _Order_ to the world... How pathetic of him, how did he plan on bringing order when all he did was sent forth his forces to slaughter men and other mystical creatures alike... That wretch still thrived, further south, further than he could reach but he would bring about the Long Night once again. No matter how long it would take, he would kill that so called _Prince_ and only then would he have vengeance. However, these insects would need to be dealt with soon before they could marshal up their forces. He knew there was a greater power that had arrived in this world. A fraction of his army had been wiped out. He was the head of a hive mind mentality so he knew what his forces were doing.

It would not bode well for him if these strangers were to possibly lead the forces of this world against him. This land was his last abode. Once inhabited by a great and prosperous race that was the envy of others but now he had full and absolute control over it. He had driven out the remaining forces of that prince from this place so that gave him a small measure of satisfaction but that wasn't enough. Not nearly enough..

He would kill everything that stood in his way, tear down that damned wall that he had ordered to be built in the first place and return to Nightfort where a fragment of his soul lay with his deceased wife. He would resurrect her and then they would conquer and kill together. He wondered what had happened to the two lines that descended from his sons. The Boltons and the Starks... Would they even be aware of their origins? Perhaps in time he would tell them about their dark origins before he slaughtered them.

For now though, he would return to his icy castle in the dead center of this land. Where his 12 companions await with his armies, he would lead his forces of dead himself and the vermins down south would cower before him.

 _'Soon, my love... We will be united and I will have my revenge...'_

* * *

 **Chantry of Auri-el, Frostfangs:**

In the Inner Sanctum of the Chantry of Auri-el, there sat the Snow Prince, Celewe. Current leader of the Snow Elves. He was crouched in front of the statue of Auri-el in order to pray for guidance.

Big round heterochomic icy blue and deep silver eyes stared at the ground in front of him. Straight, milky white hair that reached the back of his neck, with a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones, the prince definitely looked young and conveyed a feeling of youth around him. On his head was a crown of shiny silver that had deep blue sapphires embedded in it to show his position as the Prince. He wore a light yet very sturdy looking armour that had light blue and white colourings. Inscribed onto the armour were different Elven Runes that further fortified the armor with ancient enchantments and gave the user much more protection against physical and magical attacks alike and plenty of space to maneuver around and be flexible.

Additional Sapphires and designs from elven culture were embedded onto the armour. A snowflake was drawn in the center of the chestplate while the pauldrons had tiny icy spikes jutting out of them from the edge. The armour cut an elegant yet intimidating image. There was no skin to be shown at all for the Prince's face. If the Prince would step outside in the sunlight, he would have looked like some king of ethereal warrior.

Once a proud, prosperous and wealthy race, the Snow Elves were now but a shadow of their former selves. Those were dark times, indeed. His predecessors had foolishly clung to their pride and arrogance and had paid the price for it. Having been driven out f their homeland, they had taken refuge in the Frostfangs. There were various sanctuaries hidden across the mountain ranges, underground cities, hidden valleys, hollow mountains that they had built their cities in once more.

The Land of always Winter was always a sore subject for them, their original homeland was now occupied by undead and twisted it to their liking so much that it if any of the older Snow Elves were to go visit the land, they would find it unrecognizable. Once a majestic land filled with life and culture, now though, it was just a frozen wasteland that was currently inhabitable by anything living.

As Snow Prince Celewe shook himself out of these thoughts, he continued his prayers to their chief patron, Auri-el. He wished to lead the Snow Elves towards prosperity once more and he would need the help of the divines for that Sure they had rebuilt their cities and culture but he wished that they didn't have to live in hiding, isolated from the rest of the world for all their lives. The children at the very least, deserved to experience all the beautiful things that this world they lived in had to offer.

Standing up, Celewe made his way towards where the Arch Curator, Vyrthur was standing. The architect and structure of the Chantry itself was a testament to their race's might and the bright minds of the scholars and architects that resided in the Grand Library in Mithril, their capital city. They took great pride in their architect and various settlements. Despite all the hardships they had suffered, they were more united than ever and would not make the same mistakes as their predecessors. They had collected and archived generations upon generations of knowledge, of their own race and others. Past experiences had humbled them greatly.

It was time to make themselves known to the other races outside. The Children of the Forest already knew that they were alive and well and had helped them a great deal when it came to information of the outside world. The Others were marching once more, they had no hope of combating the Others if the world didn't put up a united front against them.

"My Prince, I sincerely hope you know what you are doing..."

"Yes, Vyrthur. There is no need to worry, old friend. Come let us walk to the Emerald Graves, my sister should be there, visiting the graves of our parents.."

"Of course... if I may, how exactly do you plan on revealing our existence? I doubt the descendants of the First Men would just welcome us with open arms..."

"Indeed, you're correct, Vyrthur but with the threat of the Others, they would no doubt want any help and support that they cant get. They're getting more and more desperate to go south. If we can make them see reason that this is not the time to act on past rivalries then we can establish cordial relations with them. Although, I doubt anyone even remembers the existence of our race. We did go into hiding and took most of our knowledge and literature with us."

"What about the explosion that occurred near the Haunted Forest, as they call it now?"

"The.. explosion.. if you can even call it that, has me worried.. a lot. I believe we should send a party of Emerald Knights to scout. In the meantime, I will meet with my sister Celevena and ride to Castle Celnaer. I do need to see how our esteemed Order of the Paladins is preparing under the leadership of your brother, Knight-Paladin Gelebor."

"I have no doubts about Gelebor. He's a very capable commander and inspires loyalty among the already devoted Paladins. Surely, with people like my brother, you and Vyrzhina, our future looks bright and prosperous. May Auri-el guide us and bestow upon us his blessing."

"Don't count yourself out, old friend. You are the Arch Curator and head of the Order of the Guardians. I would trust you with my life if it came down to it.."

"Thank you, for having such faith in me, Celewe. I will not let you down, you have my support and loyalty until the end."

By the time they were done talking, they had already arrived outside in the courtyard of the Inner Sanctum. Numerous stairways, magnificently carved out windows and a highly detailed and elegant statue of what was their depiction of Auri-el.

Leading to the rest of the Forgotten Vale was a bridge. Around the courtyard, there were numerous pilgrims that were walking about along with Guardians that stood at their posts, silently staring at their surrounds, keeping watch for any threats or problems that may arise. Not that it was necessarily needed, the Magic Runes did a great job in hiding their settlements from the outside world. In general, they created an invisible shield or barrier around the settlements that would cast an wide area illusion so that it may seem as if there was nothing here except for mountains and the natural terrain and that was just the icing on the cake. Enchantments for armour and weapons, controlling the climate of a certain location, teleportation from city to city with the help of wayshrines, these were just the various advantages that the elves had gained overtime by the help of magical runes.

That was the reason that a part of the Forgotten Vale was a lush and fertile forest called Emerald Graves. A sort of burial ground for the elven race. It was where the Emerald Knights, a branch of the Order of the Guardians planted a tree for each knight that took his or her vows when becoming an Emerald Knight. Di'nan Hanin was also located here, a tomb where Princes, Guardians, Knights and Paladins were buried.

Approaching the wayshrine, the Snow Prince and Arch Curator teleported themselves to the wayshrine near Di'nan Hanin. The Forgotten Vale was truly a serene and peaceful place, so magnificent, so heartwarming. One would just need to venture into here to forget about his or her troubles in life. Making their way inwards, they came across Celewe's sister, the sweet heart of the Snow Elves, Celevena. At the moment she was crouched down in front of a grave, their father's grave, to be exact. A sad smile played on her lips, eyes clouded with past memories ,of their childhood, playing in front of them. A surprising contrast to her cheerful, mischievous, clumsy and outgoing personality. Sleek and lustrous silver hair with blue bangs flowed straight till her waist where it curled up at the end. Deciding to let Celevena know of their presence, Celewe spoke softly as to not surprise her

"Sister..." ...Which utterly failed spectacularly, with a yelp Celevena jumped quite a distance of the ground, turning around abruptly with wide azure blue eyes, heart beating like a hammer in her chest. Frost and lightning magic ready to lash out on her hands. Once spotting her brother and Vyrthur, she calmed down and put a hand on her breast to calm her frantic heartbeat.

She was wearing her customized, form fitting glowy white mage robe currently. The robe came with a hood that was currently down. It went down till her ankles, slits at the side, starting from her upper thighs, for easier maneuvering. There were strips of black Ebony imbued with Elven glass attached on her shoulders till her biceps, her chest and thighs. Blue snowflake design was also sewn onto the bottom of the robes. Underneath she was wearing matching pants. Black Ebony gauntlets were also adorned on her hands with spikes made out of deep blue Elven glass jutting out of the knuckles for some extra damage dealing. The boots she wore were made out of the same material aswell. On her waist was a deep blue elven glass sword that was sheathed in a white scabbard.

All of her equipment was enchanted to enhance her magic and protect her from other magical attacks. Overall, her appearance was of a battlemage that would no doubt be very difficult to spot among the endless white snow

With a pout, she playfully addressed the both of them.

"Well well well, if I didn't know any better, I would've surely believed that you two were trying to kill me in here.."

Retorting with a snort of incredulity, Vyrthur replied, "And get ourselves blown up in the attempt? I don't think so.. With your clumsy control over your massive powers, you would've surely blown up and wiped out the entire Emerald Graves, no doubt about it..."

"Hey.. I'm not that bad... I have much better control now and don't even think about mentioning the library incident.. or else..." Narrowing her eyes in warning, she left the threat hanging in the air. Celevena turned her attention from the amused yet terrified Arch Curator ,who was sweating in his light blue mage robes, to her brother who was watching both of them silently with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Brother, finally finished with your prayers, I suppose. Shall we get moving to Castle Celnaer?" Grinning down at her, Celewe decided to tease her a bit, just to get a reaction out of her.

"Why so eager, little sister? Do you want to see Gelebor again?" Dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead, he continued, "Oh, when will you learn, sweet sister? If you keep acting like your going to swallow him up, he'll keep shying away!" Chuckling brightly after his remark.

"Stop it! He's not shying away from me! He's just.. just.. just preparing! Yes, he's just preparing himself, you know.." It was amusing to see her trying to put her own doubts to rest. His sister's flustered face just made him laugh harder.

"I'm sure, he's just getting ready. Well, readying to hightail it out of Castle Celnaer and hiding away in the Frostfangs, that is. No doubt, to hide from a she-wolf like you."

"Oh please, brother, I'm not that frightening..." With a dismissive wave of her and a mock dignified expression, Celevena started moving towards the exit of the tomb.

"Whatever you say, sister, whatever you say... For now though, we are going to make our way to Castle Celnaer. There will be a Grand Council held there with everyone of importance in attendance. We'll need to be there by dusk."

With a final farewell to their father's grave, the two siblings along with their childhood friend made their way to the wayshrine yet again. From there, they would directly teleport to Castle Celnaer.

* * *

 **Skirling Pass, Frostfangs:**

Unbelievable, this was just unbelievable. Mance liked to think himself a sensible and negotiable man, accepting most things without any useless questioning but what did he make of this? A damn lake, from what Tormund was telling him, it was double the size of their camp, double!. He couldn't wait for the Thenns to come out of their little hiding spot up north. If they didn't want to come with them, well that was their own loss. He wasn't gonna endanger all of his people just for a few well off cannibals that didn't see sense. The people at camp had calmed down a bit after realizing that the danger lurking near the forest won't be coming for them anytime soon though there was no telling on how long it would take to make an appearance.

"Tormund! Tell the men that we leave tomorrow. We're gonna make our way around the Fist of the First Men and then to Craster's keep!" exclaimed Mance.

Tormund who was sitting in one of corners of the tent spat out the chunk of carrot he was eating, "Aye, I got it but I hope ya know what ya'ar doin' Mance.."

"I spent almost two decades uniting the Free Folk, Tormund. I ain't gonna wait around to see if the thing that created the lake is an ally or not.." Mance clenched his fist at the thought of his fellow Free Folks being wiped out by the mysterious monster that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll get them lads ready then..."

And with that Tormund turned around and left the tent. What both of them didn't notice was a clone of Naruto that was currently sitting in the corner of the tent. He had spotted the wildling scouting party when it was making it's way to the now identified Fist of the First Men. They hadn't spotted the party of four clones that were heading towards the Frostfangs so he decided to split up and follow them back to their camp. Using a bit of chakra to levitate of the ground and **Hiding in Plain Sight** technique in order to make him invisible, the wildlings didn't have any bit of hope to spot him. Now he was pondering on what he should do. Reveal himself to Mance or dispel out of sight in order to alert the rest? Would Mance even react favourably? He could tell him that it was his original that had a hand in creating the lake but would it make Mance act irrationally in fear or would it gain his trust and respect?

For now, he decided that he would scout out the camp under a **Henge** and interact with the people. He had observed enough to know how these wildlings talked and acted when he first arrived here. It would be easy enough to integrate himself in here. There was no danger of dispelling with one hit, Naruto had provided them enough chakra to last for seven to eight hits or make two shadow clones before they were dispelled...

That's it! Making his way out of the tent and moving to a discreet spot, he put a **Hiraishin** marker on a rock before making a shadow clone which dispelled a second later. As of now, every clone and the original would be informed about his discovery.

He'll just mingle with the wildlings for now and see what they preferred, they're living habits and lifestyle. This would make it easier for Naruto to gain their trust and support if he needs to. He'd already figured out Mance, it was very easy. He was very easy going and accepting, all he wanted was to see his people to safetly behind that ice wall. He had a certain charisma to him that had helped him in uniting the wildling tribes along with diplomatic skills as well. Tormund was like a right hand man to him. The one who likes to exaggerate every story he tells. He was a gruff individual that appeared to be intimidating at first but once you got to know him, he was a good and loyal friend and had a kind heart. Such a softy...

* * *

 **Whitetree, Beyond the Wall:**

The shadow clones of Naruto that had gone south towards the Wall had finally arrived there. It was quite a sight to see for the ordinary man but Naruto wasn't an ordinary man and neither were his clones. Using the same tactic as the clone following the Free Folk had applied, they quickly flew over the wall with little to no difficulty. Once on top, they gazed out at the vast green hills with fluffy looking clouds rolling above them, such a peaceful and serene sight. One part of the clones mind thought about the serenity of this place while a more serious, darker and logical part screamed inside _Such a vast uninhabited land yet the Free Folk up north are not allowed to live here. Discrimination I say... Pure unadulterated discrimination._

 _They must have their reasons to not let them through..._

 _Yes, yes. They must not let the barbarians and savages up north anywhere near them._

Gazing down, directly below, the clones saw a a castle that was filled with men dressed in black. _'They must be the one who actually man this huge wall, but just one castle? Are there more castles built alongside the wall?"_

Turning his head around, towards both east and west, the clone could see a few more castles with his chakra enhanced eyesight but they looked abandoned and run down. He would have to investigate a bit more. From the memories he got from the clone at the wildling camp, the men that were manning these walls were the Nights Watch.

Nodding his head towards the other clone, they both leapt off the wall, still invisible to the men below them. There was a lift a few ways from them but they were Naruto's clones. They had to make an awesome entry even if nobody could see them. It was an exciting feeling that the clones felt, the wind rushing again them, prickling on their faces. Just as they were about to go splat on the ground, they started to slow their descent with a bit of wind manipulation.

Landing without a sound, they both got to work immediately. Quickly putting up a **Henge,** they turned into a nondescript member of the Nights Watch. Easily forgettable, it would make infiltrating this place easier. Putting their shinobi training to use, they listened in on the different conversations that were taking place in the courtyard.

"Did ya hear? Lord Stark's called his bannermen from down south. They're expected to arrive within two weeks."

"Oh really? Well, ya better shut your blabbering mouth and actually focus on swingin' that damn sword, ey lad?"

"Damn you, old man... Gimme a break.."

"No breaks, lad. We're gonna go ranging tomorrow. Better get some training in or your dead meat against the wildlings up north."

Deciding to switch their attention to another conversation, this time they spotted two individuals who looked like they were the ones in command, at least thats what their clothing and armour told them, plus the way they held themselves with a confidence and assurance that only leaders were capable of doing.

"Do you think it is wise to go ranging after what just happened up north beyond the wall, Lord Commander?"

"Aye, I don't like it much but I doubt this wall could stop whatever caused that blast up north. At least if we march north then we can send a message back here, to give them a chance to prepare the defenses of the Wall."

"And what about you? I can come with you along with my men, Lord Commander. There's an army of Free Folk approaching, your rangers would be severely outnumbered."

"Aye, we won't but we aren't going to battle. We're going to negotiate, Lord Stark. The wildlings aren't the real threat anymore, the White Walkers have woken up again. They've come back and defending against the White Walkers is why the Nights Watch was establish. Not to keep the wildlings out, no matter how long we've been doing it." The Old Bear knew that wildlings were never the real threat. Craster sacrificed his sons to the Others. That was why he looked the other way and didn't kill Craster right then and there. He was buying time, time that they needed. They weren't prepared for dealing with the Others. He would go to Craster's keep with his rangers. From there he would meet with Mance and negotiate with him.

"I see, but still. Will the wildlings keep themselves in check if they're allowed south of the Wall?"

"I'll see to it that they behave. We're allowing them to cross the Wall willingly, they will be thankful for that at least. Wouldn't have to face the menace from the north this early."

Eddard couldn't help but agree. He was the Warden of the North, that meant he aimed towards greater prosperity in the North. Wildlings were no threat to them. If treated correctly, they would prove to be valuable against the Others. They could populate the North and in time, maybe, they would change their customs and traditions after settling down. If they survived the onslaught from the Others, at least. It was what they wanted all along, wasn't it? To have the protection of the Wall? If he could give them that protection then they would be easier to reason with. The real threat had just emerged and Ned knew that they would have to count on wildling support to combat the oncoming threat. Another Long Night was upon them and they would have to prepare. He would have to send another raven to Jon Arryn in Kings Landing. If they could get the support of the other kingdoms than maybe they stood a chance against the Others. Winter was coming.

With the clones, they were thinking about the conversation that they just heard. This was good, it showed that some men were still smart enough to see reason and wouldn't judge someone on basis of their past. They needed to inform the original and the others about this new development. Nodding to each other, one of them dispelled and the other continued to discreetly trail after the Lord Commander and Lord Stark.

* * *

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven, Beyond The Wall:**

This was so much to take in.. This world was completely different from his own and so much more gruesome and twisted. Naruto had to actually sit down and think about it. The Tree Eyed Raven or Brynden, as was his name had told him about everything he knew about this world. From the condition of Westoros and the Seven Kingdom to Essos and the Free Cities, the Summerset Islands to the Ibben, the Land of Always Winter to the Shadowlands, Naruto could only sum up this world in two words, Fucked Up. It wasn't nearly this bad in their world. Corruption, Stealing, Pillaging, Raiding, slavery, rape, backstabbing and betrayal at EVERY corner of the world. There was no such thing as Honour. Only a few people held things like Honour and Loyalty in high esteem in this world. Maybe one in ten thousand. The Lords and Ladies held no loyalty towards their king. Even the king himself was just some drunken old whoremonger. It surprising made his blood boil. His kingdom was like an explosion seal just waiting to blow up. Even then, all he did was turn a blind eye towards the problems that the kingdom faced and enjoyed his petty life in his cozy Red Keep.

Brynden had gone into surprising detail about this world. Now Naruto could confidently say that he knew about every major event that shaped up the Kingdoms and beyond, Brynden was like really really old so it was definitely a lot of knowledge. The magical hotspots of this world such as Valyria, Shadowlands, Land of Always Winter caught his interest. He now knew that the undead were actually White Walkers or the Others. He knew the basics about the mystical side of this world. There was a time when this land was inhabited by the Children of the Forest, the Giants and the Snow Elves. All of them, now were in hiding except for the Giants who had allied themselves with the wildling. Good for them actually. Aside from that, there lived the Wood Elves or Bosmers in Yi Ti but it had been thousands of years since they were last seen and contacted with. Actually, they didn't know if the Wood Elves even existed now. Hell, the Dwarves were wiped out from the Shadow Lands way before the war with the First Men. The only proof that Dwarves even existed were the few schematics and inventions that were in the custody of the Snow Elves. Now the Shadowlands were a mystery to everyone. They say that demons now inhabited the lands, although there were no evidence that hinted towards that.

The ninja trio had a lot to think about... They had no way of leaving this world and returning to their own. Might as well make the best of it but how? It wasn't even a week after their arrival and they were swept into this worlds problem already.

Brynden just looked at them with understanding in his eyes. When he first started his duties as a Greenseer, he was so overwhelmed by it. All of higher mysteries of the world were just so intriguing yet looked so intimidating. When he gazed at the woman named Setsuna, he could see the cold fury burning hotter than wildfire in her eyes. These shinobi as they called themselves were very dangerous. He would not want to make an enemy out of them. He pitied the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Cities to be honest. They had just made an enemy out of an immensely powerful woman without even knowing and in effect made an enemy out of the other two ninjas as well. The woman would no doubt tear the world apart after she had heard how exactly women were treated here. On top of that, nothing stood in her way of doing just that... No army, no gold not even those Faceless Men would be able to hold a candle to these three other worldly assassins.

Shikamaru, the tactician and strategist of their group was deep in thought of how he could put this newly acquired information to use. The people of this world seemed like ones who only looked after themselves but that was always the case with nobility. What about the common people? From what he deduced from Brynden's explanations, if a person wasn't born in a well off family, he or she would most probably struggle all his life or die getting caught up in the numerous plots and schemes of the noble houses when they played their 'game'. ' _This is way too troublesome'_ Turning his gaze towards Naruto, he just sighed when he the blond frowning deeply and the silent anger in his eyes as he contemplated on what to do.

 _'Man, I didn't know that people were this far gone...'_

 _ **'Life is cruel like this, Naruto.. Sometimes you just can't control what's happening around you.'**_

 _'I don't know Kurama, hearing about the conditions of this world makes me feel like my life as orphan was more of a blessing'_

 _' **Whatever you intend to do brat... know I'll stick with you till the end.. If your gonna help the people of this world than don't ever doubt yourself. You're not alone in this world, this time around there is no need to take the burdens of this world on your shoulders all alone.'**_

 _'Thanks, Kurama. I needed that..'_

 _ **'Don't mention it.'**_

 _'Still, any ideas on what we should do? I don't wanna leave this people to fend for themselves...'_

 _' **I ain't the best person to ask that, Naruto. I'm a force of nature, I bring destruction rather than help. I don't know how to help these people..'**_

 _'Maybe, I can be of some use? My king... hehe'_ Looks like Dark Naruto finally reared his head once again...

 _'You again? Damn, was hoping that I could get a bit more time before I had to put up with your antics...'_

 _' Aww, so you did miss me. How sweet, hahahah.. At least you have enough sense to know that I can never be destroyed...'_

 _'Yes, I know. Your a part of me.. Get to the point'_

 _'Well, I heard that your having a bit of trouble adjusting to this new world.. You wanna help those poor people that are gonna be dead meat soon. How about you do it in the best way possible, huh? In which both sides benefit?_

 _'Uh huh, and what do you suggest in your infinite wisdom?'_

 _'Why not make an empire of your own, huh? Just think about it, you can unite the people under one banner, your banner.. You can make reforms, instill a sense of honour and morals in your people. You have the power, you have the mind for it, you have your precious girlfriend and your right hand man with you. Building an empire of your own can make everything oh so easier in the long run. Hey you can even combat the Others more effectively... So much benefits for you and the people of this here. It's a win-win situation, boss.'_

 _'I don't know.. I never wanted to rule the people of this world... just help.'_

 _'Didn't you want to be Hokage? How about becoming something greater than a Hokage?! An emperor, THE emperor. A hero to the people! The one who could bring about greater everlasting peace in this world!'_

 _'Even if I did want to create my own empire, how would I go about making one? How do I even start? There's just so-'_

 _'C'mon boss, I know your smarter and more cunning than that! Go out there and show people your power. They'll fear you, respect you. Inspire loyalty from them, I know it isn't hard for you.. You're a very charismatic and lovable person, my king... Tell you what, I'll even give you the first advice! The wildlings and those Crows are gonna be meeting sometime in this week. Why not make a flashy entry at their meeting? Make them see that your the person they should follow not the fat ass that sits on that iron monstrosity they call a throne, pfft'_

 _'Hmph, fine. I'll go with your plan.. Got no better plan anyway.. and what's with the 'My king' bullshit? Stop trying to sugarcoat your intentions.'_

 _'My intentions? But I'm only just looking out for you, Naruto! I'm a part of you.. All I want to see is your betterment which in turn makes it my betterment. Plus, you wouldn't want Granny Tsunade's and Jiraya's teaching go to waste would you...'_ Naruto could sense the smirk that would, no doubt, be plastered onto his darkside's face.

 _ **'As much as I hate to say it but he's right Naruto. This world needs a greater power to keep it in check. You should become the greater power. Plus, I wanna see some glorious action!'**_

 _'You said it fox! There's no better thing to experience than an epic battle! Hahaha'_

 _'Quiet down, you two! I'll... do it. No matter how reluctant I am. It's the best possible way I can see of bringing peace to the this realm and combating the Others.'_

And with that, Naruto turned his attention back to real world. The first thing he spotted was Setsuna's clenched fist and the confusion, fury and disbelief in her eyes. Turning towards Shikamaru for some help, all he got was a helpless shrug in response and with that Shikamaru laid down against the wall to get some shut eye. Lazy bastard...

Deciding that it was now or never, Naruto approached where Setsuna sat in the corner of the chamber. Once seated beside her, he addressed her.

"Hey..."

"What?" Well, what a way to start the conversation. This was going to be one of those conversations, he supposed. Women...so strange.

"Look, I know there's something that's been bothering you- No, don't try to say no, your face tells me all I need to know.. If you don't speak about it with someone else then it's gonna keep bothering you... and I can't have you feeling distracted while we're here. Who knows what could happen out here.."

"Fine... Well, I'm just coming to terms with the fact that because I'm a woman, I'll be looked down upon by weaklings in this world. It disturbs me. I don't know if I'll be able to get a hold of myself before I slaughter anyone who tries to do something stupid with me. You know how women are treated in this world..."

"Yes, I know and although I can't genuinely say that I understand what you're going through, know this Setsuna, that I'll always be there for you, me and Shika, no matter what. I... well.. I'm thinking of creating an empire of my own after some consultation with my _tenants_ and I'm just saying that if you need any help then I'll be right behind you."

"Your thinking of making an empire? What happened to going back to our world?"

"I do want to go back but there's no way possible as of now. At the same time, I don't want to leave this world as it is, in it's current state, knowing that I could have done something to better the lives of the people here."

"You really are a stubborn fool, Naruto. You already brought peace to the Elemental Nations, now you wanna start your quest here? I'm worried if this is going to become a routine when hanging around with you.."

"You know you like it when I'm a stubborn fool, hehe.. Hey, that hurts!" All that statement got was a punch to the shoulder but a soft smile did play on Setsuna's lips.

"Your a stubborn fool indeed, but one who everybody loves."

"Aww, you love me too? I knew it... Just sayin' I knew it, say-"

"How do you plan on creating an empire for yourself, Naruto?" _'Way to ruin the moment, you old geezer!'_ With a frown, Naruto decided to answer the best he could.

"Honestly, I'm thinking about making myself known to the world once the Free Folk and Nights Watch meet up. From there on, I'll just go with the flow. I guess..."

"Many have tried to take control over the realm, young one.. and nearly all of them had failed. I would like to think that you are different then the rest. I hope you are successful in achieving your goal, _friend_ but beware of the Others. Don't let your goal cloud your judgment. Always keep in mind, the real purpose that you set out to create an empire."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the advice, old man.. Setsuna, would you like to go for a walk with me? I have a question to ask, in private of course.."

"I have nothing better to do..." The pair left the chamber of the Three Eyed Raven, leaving Shikamaru there who was fast asleep, walking at a sedate pace, they explored the underground system that the Children of the Forest lived in. There were numerous ways to go with small wooden homes built into the rocks and underground trees, there were a few Children of the Forest wandering about, doing their own things. Whenever they walked past any of them, they would briefly look at them before turning their attention towards what they were doing. They already knew who they were. As usual, it was Naruto who started up the conversation in his usual awkward manner when it came to Setsuna.

"So..."

"Spit it out, Naruto..." Hearing the tired sigh coming from Setsuna, Naruto decided to be extremely blunt

"How does it feel, to, you know.. not have your left hand?" The sudden tensing of Setsuna's jaws and the discreet way that she was trying to keep her left stump of a hand hidden from his view, were proof enough that she was reluctant to answer.

"It's... okay, I guess"

"Just okay? I know your a swordswoman so it must be frustrating to have to choose between your sword and jutsus."

"I can do perform jutsus without the need form hand seals.. Just not the more destructive ones..."

"Look, I'm going to regenerate my right hand. This prosthetic hand just doesn't feel right. It get's uncomfortable sometimes. I was just wondering if you would be willing to accept my offer to regenerate your own left hand."

Stopping right in her tracks, she turned around to gaze at Naruto with a burning fire in her eyes.

"Alright, spit it out. What's gotten into you?"

"What?! Nothing! It's nothing, I just wanna help you! Your my best friend, isn't that reason enough?"

"Anyone who has tried to help me so far has always had ulterior motives. May it be winning my favour and thus winning the favour of the Last Uchiha or taking control my body."

"C'mon, you know I'm better then that! Have I tried to obtain or win some favour from you? Never."

"Well, I suppose you're correct. It's just that... I don't like to talk about my left hand.. It's a sign of weakness... and I do not want to look weak in front of others."

"I know, but you were never weak even without a left hand. Didn't you kill Orochimaru without it? That takes some skill and power, he was a slimy bastard that had always found a way to cheat death and you were the one to put a stop to him."

"You always know what to say to lift the mood, don't you?" The blond idiot always knew what to say to make her happy, in fact. She just didn't want him to know..

"Yeah, well... I'm awesome like that, 'ttebayo." Yes, she definitely didn't want him to know... He'll hold that over here, for like, forever.. Perhaps she'll accept the offer after all.

"Yes, I accept the offer." His smile was looking like it would split his face in half..

"Awesome! I already have a clone reading Orochimaru's notes. It'll be done in no time!" While he was informing Setsuna about the clone's progress with Orochimaru's notes, another clone dispelled. The memories that Naruto gained certainly required his utmost attention.

 _'Aww, this is just great! Better then I expected! If you can turn the situation in your favour then you can already have an army of Snow Elves at your beck and call. How awesome is that!"_

"Naruto, thank yo-" Before Setsuna could finish Naruto had already flashed away in a hurry. Did he just leave her hanging? UNBELIEVABLE! There is absolutely no way, anyone would leave the Last Uchiha just hanging like that! She demanded respect!

Seeing the black aura forming around the seething woman, the Children of the Forest evacuated the immediate vicinity since they didn't want to face the wrath of the creepy woman with even creepier red eyes.

* * *

 **Castle Celnaer, Frostfangs:**

Located just 40 miles north of Skirling Pass, a hidden valley was where Castle Celnaer was located. The center of the Snow Elves military might. It was the headquarters of the Order of the Paladins that were lead by Knight-Paladin Gelebor. He was Vyrthur the Arch Curator's brother and childhood friend with the Snow Prince and his sister just like his brother. The Paladins and Knights were also provided with a place to live. Near the huge castle was an equally large settlement known as Celesthem. Anything related to the elven army could be found here from weapons, armours, enchantments to crafting materials. Medicines and Herbs as well as different scrolls and tomes that contained different magical spells for them to learn. It could be seen through the large windows that were built around the hall.

The valley in which they were located was of course hidden under an illusion through the use of well placed magical runes around the mountains. Right now though, Gelebor was standing inside a massive hall on the highest floor of Castle Celnaer. There was a meeting going on with everyone of importance attending.

The Snow Prince, Celewe and his sister, Celevena. His own brother, Arch Curator Vyrthur. Archmage Vyrzhina, the head of the Circle of Mages. Ardawen, an extremely old yet wise elf that was the Head Librarian of the Great Library. Among the rest of the attendees were various important nobles, mages and scholars.

The meeting was going well, with each person giving their own opinion on how t expand elven influence in the north except for Celevena who was as carefree as ever and was still hellbent on teasing him and scaring the wits out of him.

The moment, two of the knights that were patrolling the valley managed to drag in two very identical looking twins was when chaos ensued. Never before had anyone managed to successfully bypass the illusion cast over the area before these two. It was a shock to all of them. Weren't men supposed to have lost the knowledge of how to use magic? The only way to bypass the illusion was to send out a pulse of magic or have the ability to sense magic in the air around oneself.

The twins were looking around with wide eyes, they were the two of the four clones that were sent to scout the Frostfangs. They didn't expect to stumble upon a settlement of Snow Elves though. Guess it was just their luck. A clone had already dispelled before they let themselves be caught be the patrols. Discreetly, one of the clones placed a **Hiraishin** marker on the floor and dispelled itself. Well, there was no point in trying to be subtle now. The boss should be here any moment.. for now though, the clone would enjoy seeing the shocked and flabbergasted faces of these elves.

A second later, the original Naruto himself appeared in a yellow flash. By now, the elves had gotten the hang of themselves and had drawn their weapons or magic, depends on what their style was. Observing for a second, he immediately spotted the more important individuals that were attending the meeting. They were gathered around a table in the center with maps spread out on it. All of them were looking at him warily...

"Who are you? How did you come here? State your name and purpose, immediately."

Deciding that it wasn't the time to be funny, he first addressed his clone.

"You can dispel now, good job"

"You got it, boss!" In the meantime, the elves watched on curiously. Once the clone dispelled while sending a wink towards the elves, Naruto turned his attention towards the one standing directly in front of his line of sight, which happened to be the Snow Prince.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I come here in peace to make an offer to you. May I know who I am speaking with?"

"I'm Snow Prince, Celewe, leader of the Snow Elves. With me is my dear sister, Celevena."

"Well, Snow Prince. I was informed by the Children of the Forest about how you were planning on revealing your existence once more to the world." That caused murmurs and whispers to spread among the occupants of the hall. Each of them surprised that a man would be in contact with the Children. The only one they knew of was the Last Greenseer and he wasn't much of a man now...

"Well that is.. certainly surprising. Tell me, how did you come in contact with the Children. Furthermore, how were your look-alikes able to find this settlement. They should not have been able to bypass the illusion. How do you even know magic?"

"First of all, those look-alikes are my clones. Secondly, illusions don't work on me. Last of all, I was teleported to this world with my companions. We're different from the people here, our chakra is a basic part of our lives. It's a much more powerful and potent energy compared to Magic. With some bad luck, we had an encounter with an army of Wights that were led by some Others. Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. Before that, I was contacted by the Last Greenseer or the Three Eyed Raven himself and have been with him since then with my companions."

"Don't tell me it was you who caused the blast earlier?! And from another world?" Scratching his cheeks sheepishly, Naruto averted his gaze from the incredulous stares that he was receiving.

"I may have gone a bit overboard but yet it was me. As for me being from another world, yes, truly I am. I messed up a bit while developing the equivalent of a rune of yours that ended up with me being stranded in this world with two others."

It was at this moment that the Head Librarian, Ardawen, decided to speak up. He was an old Snow Elf that wore simple blue robes, had a white strategically shaved goatee, with thin white hair that was cut short. Kind sapphire blue eyes stared back at Naruto.

"It is possible to traverse dimensions, young one. Do not underestimate the abilities of this stranger. He has a near infinite amount of power inside of him. I am curious, young stranger. What is this offer that you speak about?" Deciding to thank the kind old man later that reminded him of his Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto nodded towards him and spoke, carefully choosing his words

"The Three Eyed Raven and the Children of the Forest have explained about nearly everything in this world. From what I gathered, Snow Elves went almost extinct due to the foolishness of men because they feared you due to your prowess and prosperity. I understand, men fear what they do not understand. Trust me, I was also treated in the same way at first by my own people but I persisted... and finally was seen as a hero."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around to see the focused gaze, of nearly everyone, on him. They were listening with rapt attention, so he decided to continue..

"Now I'm stranded on this world with my companions and I find the conditions of this world, horrible, to say the least. I want to help this world like I helped my own. Bring prosperity to this world, make sure that no one has to face hardships in his or her life due to being born in a normal family or being born in a different race. The Others are coming with their armies very soon and there is nothing anyone of you can do to stop them without uniting with the other races. All I request is that you come with to the meeting that will happen in a few days between the Wildlings and Nights Watch.."

This was it, if they weren't swayed by his little passionate speech,than he would have to show the people his power in order to get them to follow him... Everyone was gazing at him with scrutiny, no doubt, weighing his worth.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth. Your a complete stranger, we're not going to just follow you around.." The Archmage Vyrzhina spoke up. Gazing at her he could the deep sapphire blue hair that was hidden under her hood and intense grey eyes staring right back at him. She had her arms crossed across her chest, the action pushed up her already bountiful breasts.

Activating his **Nine Tailed Cloak** , Naruto decided to show them just a tiny bit of his power. The pressure being released was enough to send most Elves to the floor while some stayed put though they were breathing heavily. The golden flames dancing around his body certainly helped in making him look like an other worldly saviour.

"I'll admit, this seems strange even to me, barging in and just asking you to follow me. However, I'm the best chance you got in fighting and repelling the Others. I know how it is to live with the constant fear of being attacked, being discriminated against. If you can help me in this endevour then I will surely help you in yours. I'm here to stay in this world and I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Celewe didn't know what to think. Here was an man, who by all means, looked nothing like one with his golden flames dancing around his body and the sheer power that he was emanating from himself. It wasn't that hard to believe that the man infront of him did wipe out an army of Others and their wights now. Making up his mind, he decided that there was nothing to loose from this. If they helped this man in front of them than they could possibly win the upcoming war against the Others.

"Fine, we will follow you to this meeting." Now that got a bright smile from the stranger. Celewe just hoped that the stranger didn't have a personality like his sister. Looking sideways, towards his sister, he saw that she was looking at the man with curiosity and fascination.

Ardawen, the old scholar, just gazed knowingly at the stranger. He decided to keep the information about a much bigger threat to himself as of now. No need to get the young ones all worried about demons down south. However, they would have to deal with them later. He would have to speak with the young Prince later. The stranger in front of them had the makings of a leader, he was asking them for help. If they survived the ordeal with the Others than they could have a genuine chance at greater prosperity for themselves..

"Thank you, for you support. I promise, I won't let you down... and if there's one thing that I do, it's that I always keep my promises."

Yes truly, this was a leader and a man that Ardawen would follow. He just hoped that the young stranger didn't let the power get to his head...

 _'Ho ho, this is turning out to be great! Aren't you excited, fox?!'_

 _ **'Hmph, I'm looking forward to some battle and just being a badass!'**_

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Few things about the chapter**

 **I decided to follow the theory that the Last Hero = Nights King. Just search for it, it'll come up. Of course, I will be explaining about it in this story too.**

 **Also, I left a hint about which Daedric Prince is actually residing in the South.**

 **And Dark Naruto finally makes an appearance with his schemes and manipulations :D**

 **Writing about the elves was a bit tricky. I wanna know what you guys think about it.**

 **Forgotten Vale and Chantry of Auri-el, Vyrthur and Gelebor are from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Dawnguard DLC. Ardawen is a Snow Elf who's journal can be read, in Skyrim as well.**

 **Di'nan Hanin, Emerald Graves, Castle Celnaer (based on the castle ruins in Emprise du lion) are all taken from Dragon Age.**

 **The Order of the Paladins, Guardians, Emerald Knights and Circle of Mages are a mix between Elder Scrolls and Dragon Age.**


	4. The Real North: III

**Chapter 3 of the Real North arc is here!**

 **A hearty thanks to everyone who's taking their time to read this :)**

 **I have posted some links to the pictures of some of the characters, outfits and locations of the elves. I will be posting more for different places so you guys don't have to look up for them on google again and again.**

 **Sorry for the long author notes but I would like to address some of my current thoughts as well as respond to the reviews. Hope you guys read it and understand what goes on in my mind when writing about Naruto and his personality in this fic.**

 **First, I wanna say this that I know you guys have doubts that the fic will be bogged and slowed down because of how much I have added to the magical aspect of the world. I assure you that I will try my level best to keep the story going at a steady rate with plenty of progress and action. It won't all be about magic of course. Politics will come in later but I'm just approaching the white walkers first since the other fics don't actually deal with white walkers at the start. Just wanted to try a different approach and make Naruto a bit more aggressive in terms of making himself a king or emperor.**

 **Also, I would like to point out that I'm very reluctant to pair Naruto with any of the GoT girls since in like every crossover, Naruto is paired with multiple girls at the same time.. So, I've decided to do Dany/Jon, Margeary/Shikamaru, Arya/Gendry (Maybe).**

 **Another thing that I want to address is Naruto's power. I already knew that bringing in a Post war Naruto was just inviting trouble for GoT world. Hell, even teleporting Naruto from any time would be inviting trouble but I wanted to take another approach to a Naruto/GoT crossover. Naruto has power, infinite amounts of power. He and Setsuna could single handedly blow the entire planet up, yes. But that is not what they're after now. Naruto would not want to risk unnecessary lives, the people of this world are not trained shinobi. If Naruto were to dish out one his more powerful attacks, there would always be a high possibility that his allies would get caught and killed in the attack as well. So he's reluctant to use his much more destructive powers as of now. He'll only use them if he's relatively alone or if the situation demands it.**

 **Instead I'll be showing the much more subtle side of Naruto, in which he completes his missions without blowing shit up for once, or at least I will try to show it.**

 **As for why Naruto does not go to the Land of Always Winter and blow them sky high, it's because he doesn't have an idea of where these wights are coming from. The ninja trio got attacked by them before Naruto could properly sense that far away with his Sage Mode. Plus, he didn't even know about the whole deal with the wights until he met Brynden, The Three Eyed Raven. Naruto is currently a bit closed off from this world. It may seem like he's returned to his usual personality but this Naruto is much more mature and tactical, he will not make a move until he gets an overall idea and feel for the conditions of the world, which he did in the previous chapter.**

 **Also, Dp11 kindly pointed out that Sasuke already had his cursed marked removed by Itachi at the end of their fight. To be completely honest, I had forgotten about that little tidbit. So, just for the sake of the story we'll go with Setsuna still having her cursed marked, this is fanfic not canon so it should be alright :)**

 **Expect to see some minor skirmishes with the White Walkers in the next few chapters. There won't be any new characters from Dragon Age or Elder Scrolls being introduce now. Not until we get to the Valyrian or Yi Ti arc. Along with that, I'm never gonna introduce the Chantry in this fic. They're just gonna cause trouble for everyone lol.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Celewe, Celevena and Vyrzhina!**

* * *

 **The Race To Arms!**

 **Tower of the Hand, Red Keep:**

The days were getting darker and darker as time passed and nights longer and longer. It seemed as if they were in for a very long and harsh winter. The weather would remain cloudy for most of the day and winds blew a bit colder than normal. They would need to start storing harvests and food. Managing the trade routes and supplies would become a hassle once again. Warmer clothing would need to be sewn and prepared. He'll have to get another report on the status of the crops in the Crownlands and make sure to negotiate another trade with the Reach.

Jon Arryn, the current Hand of the King, thought that his old bones would never get the rest that they deserved. Ever since he started serving Robert, his surrogate son, as Hand of the King, he had worked himself to the bone and to the point of sheer exhaustion. Robert just wasn't the same anymore. The hearty, spirited, and strong young lad that he had risen in rebellion to defend. All he did now was drink and whore himself to an early grave. Jon wished that Robert would somehow get a hold of himself and do something productive for once.

Right now though, he was reading a report on the rampant crimes happening in Flea Bottom. This was disheartening to say the least. If the king couldn't look after the place that he lived next to than how could he look after all seven kingdoms that stretched for miles and miles. Taking a deep breath, Jon immediately made up his mind. He would once again go to the King's Solar and discuss the rampant increase in crime that was occurring right under Robert's nose that, no doubt, was always covered by his golden cup that he drank his Dornish Red from. Then there was another major problem that he had to solve. One that could tear the kingdoms apart and make Robert go berserk with rage. The problem that was Cersei Lannister, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and her incestuous relation with her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, more commonly known as the Kingslayer. There was no trusting the Lannisters, one should never trust them but they were needed. The crown was already deep in debt to them, to Tywin the old and fearsome Lion.

If there was one man that people should be wary of, it was Tywin. It was no secret that he wanted everlasting glory for House Lannister. Glory and a dynasty that would last centuries even millenniums, if Tywin had anything to say about it and he wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve his goals. If his family or legacy was threatened then he would hold nothing back to absolutely destroy the opposition. It was with this thought in mind that Jon contemplated on how to break it to Robert. He had been suspicious of Robert's children for quite some time now. Once he researched about it, he came upon a shocking discovery that Robert's children weren't actually his but were in reality, bastards of Ser Jaime Lannister and the Queen. He kept quiet about it in fear that if the wrong people found out, the situation would get out of hand and there would be another war upon them. He had visited Robert's bastards in Flea Bottom to further confirm his theory and confirm he did. The little baby in that whorehouse, the blacksmith's apprentice, Gendry. Along with them, there were countless others that he had visited in Flea Bottom. He was curious about the total number of bastards that Robert had sired all over the kingdoms. All of them had inherited Robert's traits, black hair, blue eyes. However, none of Cersei's children had any of Robert's trait and Baratheons always had a strong bloodline, one would just need to have a look at the family tree and history of the Baratheons. So, to not inherit the looks and traits of a Baratheon, it became quite clear to Jon that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella did not have any birthright to the Iron Throne.

The frantic knock on the door however shook him out of his thoughts. Giving permission to enter, he saw his squire, Hugh, enter.

"Lord Hand, a raven has arrived carrying a scroll with a seal of House Stark on it," After taking the scroll from the outstretched hands of his squire, Jon broke the seal and rolled open the scroll with surprise shining in his eyes. It had been a very long time since Ned had sent him a message from the north and indeed it was addressed directly to him and not the king. Strange, this led him to believe that the matter was much more personal or required his immediate attention. Scanning through the contents of the scroll, Jon gasped in wonder and fear.

Ned was never the type to joke around even when he was young. Shy, serious, and soft-spoken, the Quiet Wolf always got straight to the point to spare himself and others from forcing themselves to banter in pointless conversation. It was a trait he admired yet right now, he couldn't help but curse in his mind. The contents of the scroll left him completely out of breath so he leaned back into his comfy chair and sighed.

 _Jon Arryn, Hand of the King_

 _It has been a long time since we have had any type of contact, Jon. I hope you are as healthy as you were back in the day. However, there is an urgent matter in the north that you have to know about. I'm currently writing this while sitting in Caslte Black at the Wall while I wait for my bannermen to arrive in force. Jon, the Others are no myths. They never were, and now they are coming back. Half the north has seen it with their own eyes. Bright flash of light coming from beyond the Wall, earthquakes and aftershocks. The wildlings could never do something like this. There's a threat rising beyond the Wall and everyone is becoming very wary of it. I request that you gather the armies of the southern kingdoms and immediately make way towards the Wall. We need all the reinforcements we can get, Jon. Lord Commander will go and negotiate with the Free Folks once the northern army arrives in order to get their support, whether or not this will be successful is another matter entirely but the men here are getting more anxious. I hope you can come to support us in time. If you do then Lord Howland Reed will be awaiting in the Neck for you. He will help you armies cross the Neck. I have no doubt that another Long Night is upon us. Winter is coming..._

 _Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell_

White Walkers... now how did he deal with this kind of problem? Ned had already called all of this banners to the Wall. Varys' little birds had already reported the rumours floating around in the north. A bright flash from beyond the Wall illuminating the sky that were accompanied by aftershocks of an earthquake. There was no side stepping around this threat.

While Jon was lost in his own world of plans, strategies and concern, Lysa Tully, his wife entered his Solar without him noticing at first. Dismissing Hugh first, she walked with a steady pace towards the table that her husband was sitting behind. In her hand was a cup of tea that she had mixed a small amount of Tears of Lys in. A poison that would cause a sickness in the bowels and belly eating away at them and ultimately take the life of her husband. Then and only then could she be with Petyr. Oh yes, this was it! She would finally be with Petyr, her love! She never liked how Petyr always ran after Catelyn, her elder sister. Catelyn never wanted him. Instead, she was smitten with Brandon Stark. In spite of this, Petyr would never even look at her! Her, the one who would return his love tenfold! But no more of this waiting. She couldn't help but feel excited about this. Oh she had come to care for Jon a bit in recent times but her love and obsession with Petyr triumphed over the meager care that she had for Jon Arryn, her husband and the father of her child, Robin.

She was approached by Petyr yesterday, they had hatched up a plan in which she would poison Jon and then Petyr would be free to express his love for her! He had finally realized that she was a far more better woman then her sister. She was the one who deserved him, not Cat!

"You look stressed out, Milord. Here, I brought you some tea to sooth your mind. It won't help the Seven Kingdoms if their ever efficient Hand falls ill or cannot concentrate on running the Kingdoms effectively." Donning a caring smile, Lysa set the cup of tea of the table that was clustered with reports, maps and documents needing to be signed. However, Jon abruptly stood up and quickly made his way to the door without even giving her any attention.

"I am sorry, Milady, but there is an urgent matter that the king needs to be made aware of." Just as he said that, he stopped right in his tracks and spun around to gaze at Lysa.

"It may even be likely that I would not have any free time from now on. The realm is under threat once again and this time, it's a much more ancient and terrifying power. I need you to take Robin with you, and hurry back to the Eyrie at once. I will see you there in a few weeks once I am done in Kings Landing. Safe travels, dear." And with that, Jon stormed out of the room at a frantic and hurried pace leaving Lysa just standing there, unable to comprehend about what just happened.

 _'Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!'_ Backhanding the cup from the table in rage, it broke into pieces once it impacted on the floor, spilling the tea that was laced with the rare and very expensive poison.

 _'I need to get a hold of myself, there will be other opportunities. Yes! There will be other opportunities. I'll make other opportunities if need be. Nothing will stop me from uniting with Petyr, my one and only love!'_

With that Lysa stomped out of the solar to hatch up a new plan. On the other hand, while Lysa was raging, Jon Arryn had already made it down the lengthy stairs of the Tower of the Hand and was now making his way towards the king's solar. Well, more like sprinting, there was still some energy left in his old bones. Once he reached the door that led to the King's Solar, he knocked hard and hurriedly. The giggles and moaning could be heard from inside the solar and he did not want to deal with this at the moment. The door opened after sometime with giggling women running out of the solar. He wondered where were the Kingsguard that were supposed to be standing guard outside the king's solar.

Making his way inside, Jon impatiently watched as Robert made his way to his chair and sat down, making the chair creak with pressure.

"Robert, a raven arrived from the north. Here read this, Ned himself wrote this. We need to muster our troops and march towards the Wall at once."

"What's gotten into you, Jon? Take a seat and have some wine. You look like your about to keel over."

"I'm sorry but this is no time to rest. Just read the message from Ned..."

"Alright alright, old man. No need to hurry. Wonder what Ned's written about to get you acting like this.." While Robert read the message that his old friend, his brother in all but blood had sent, Jon tapped his foot impatiently and paced in front of the king's table. He wasn't sure if the Seven Kingdoms would even believe in this. Sure, he could get the Riverlands and the Vale as well as the Stormlands to send their armies for the Wall but what about the rest. The Greyjoys would rather raid and pillage the lands first than send their sailors to march towards the Wall of all places with 'Greenlanders'. They couldn't be trusted neither would they provide any significant advantage to the king. He would have to leave a fraction of the army behind to keep the Greyjoys in check. No doubt they would see this as an opportunity. With the armies and king focusing northwards, they were free to do as they liked. Consequences be damned.

Once the kingdoms would here of what's really going on in the north and the realization that the rumours about the Others making their presence known once again weren't actually rumours then there would be mass panic and chaos. The Great Houses already had their own agendas and weren't really loyal to the king. Lords and Ladies like Tywin and Olenna Tyrell would no doubt dismiss the fact that the Others of all things were preparing for bringing another Long Night. They would only send a fraction of their army in response to any ravens they sent and make up an excuse about how they needed to have men ready to defend the south if the Others were successful in breaking through the Wall and the armies up north.

Bandits and all the other kinds of criminals on the other hand would take advantage of the armies marching north and pillage and loot to their liking. That was another problem in itself, he would need to make sure that the few men and guards that stayed behind would do their duty in the absence of an higher authority not that it stopped any of them from slacking during their jobs before.

The damage and corruption that inflicted the kingdoms was truly much too great to fix in such short notice but they would have to make due with what they have. If the Others were successful in their attempt to breach the Wall then all would be lost. There would be no stopping them and it would be too late by the time that the Lords and Ladies of the Great Houses would realize the fact that the Others were no myth but rather reality. The king couldn't actually do anything against the disloyalty of the Great Houses. They were far too powerful and the king's influence was far too diminished. On the other hand, he could order the the Lords staying behind to send patrols and keep the order established while he and Robert were gone to the Wall.

Gazing at Robert, he realized that the king was shocked into silence. That didn't happen often. Placing the letter on the table, Robert looked up to Jon with a serious expression

"What do you think, Jon? Is it true? Can we really believe that bloody fucking White Walkers are coming to kill us and wipe our armies off the map?" The issue about Cersei's children could wait. Jon need Robert completely focused on this main threat that had just risen up out of nowhere. Revealing the truth about Cersei would cause the Realm to blow itself up with all the chaos that would ensue. No, right now was definitely not the time to talk with Robert about the Lannisters. They needed them now more than ever. The Seven Kingdoms needed to be united in order to face the upcoming threat, no matter how difficult and impossible that will be. He would talk with Robert about exiling Cersei and her children after this upcoming war. If they survived that is.

"I have never known Ned for a liar or a joker, Your Grace. He would not have written to us if he didn't believe or confirm the fact that White Walkers do exist."

"Damn it all to hell, old man. The damned kingdoms were already at my throat and now, white walkers of all things make an appearance. Can this get any fuckin' worse?"

"We need to send out ravens immediately and call the banners. We cannot delay anymore, Your Grace."

"Alright alright, go and send the damned ravens although I doubt that would do any good. Who would believe in the thrice damned white walkers of all things, seven hells..."

"We need to muster as much men as we can. You need to give the orders for every able bodied man to get ready to march with the army. Experienced or not, we need every extra pair of hands we can get."

"Yes, yes, I'll get to it. Now leave me to drink, old man."

"As you wish, Your Grace..."

Once Jon had left, Robert buried himself deep in though. Never would he had imagined that he would be giving out orders for the Seven Kingdoms to muster up their armies in order to deal with bloody White Walkers of all things. Seven hells, he would be marching to his death. Hah! What a way to go! King Robert Baratheon, killed while leading the charge against the Others... The bards would sing songs about this and Lords and Ladies would yap their mouths about this for generations if they survived.

Well, if he was going to down then he would go down fighting. Underneath all this fat, there was still some muscle and strength left from years long gone. Maybe not as much but a bit of workout and practicing would be fine. He would have to lay off the wine though. That was a bummer. Ah what the hell is he yapping' about. Time to lift up that old war hammer of his and show them that the man who brought down the fucking dragon spawns still exists!

With those thoughts in mind, Robert quickly wrote up an order on a scroll. Every able bodied man would march with the army northwards where they would take the fight to the White Walkers. Seven Kingdoms be damned, he wanted to die fighting in a glorious and bloody battle. With blood pumping in his veins, muscles stretched and his body heated up. After writing the order, Robert stood up and turned around to where his war hammer was displayed in a glass case. Moving forward, Robert opened the case and picked up his weapon with a strong grip. Aye, he would go down fighting alright. Now time to put in some practice, he'll enjoy trying to spar against Barristan or the Kingslayer. Maybe he would get his son, Joffrey to finally acquire some skills. The Seven knew he had the hands of a girl. It would do him good to get some cuts and experience some pain before he marched with them to the Wall.

* * *

 **Caslte Black, The Wall:**

 _'I hope that Jon can convince the southerners to send their armies to the Wall...'_

It had been four days since the his bannermen had arrived. The army was 20,000 strong with some 15,000 men left to guard the rest of the north. Another 15,000 would be arriving just about any moment while 5,000 men had settled in Queen's Crown located in The New Gift. This was not including Skagos but they had little to no contact with them and Ned doubted that they would establish contact anytime soon. The army had brought with them the necessary supplies as well. It was enough to last them for a few months. Every able bodied man was here and now he was in charge of the defenses of the Wall till and if the Lord Commander returned. And by every able bodied man, he meant _everyone_. That included his two sons Robb and Jon. Gods be good, he never though that he would march to battle with his own sons this soon. He just hoped that Rodrik trained them hard enough for them to survive this winter.

Most of the lords of the North had arrived with the army on the command of their liege lord. Lord Manderly, Bolton, Umber, Karstark and Glover, just to name a few. Everyone of them was loyal to him although he had his suspicions about Roose Bolton. The man was very cold, shady and cruel. He could not be trusted but his men were needed right now. His cunning would also help them in the future during battle and making up strategies.

Hopefully more men and supplies would arrive from the south without any problems. Two days ago he had dispatched a Raven to Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King and a second father to him. Jon would surely heed his warning and Robert would possibly march with the armies of the south towards the Wall. They would need to make camp however since Ned had already divided his forces and ordered them to garrison the abandoned castles along the wall. There were 19 in total and all 19 would be fully manned and supplied by the end of his week. Castle Black was currently occupied by him and the few remaining Nights Watch along with his Stark Men. Roose had gone to the Nightfort. Other various lords were garrisoned in the other castles with their men. Lord Manderly had stayed with him as well as Lord Umber and Karstark with a few of their men. The rest of the personal Stark levies were camped just outside Castle Black. They had come fully prepared for a harsh winter and did not expect anything less.

Lord Commander Mormont had been gone for four days as well. Taking with him most of the rangers including his brother, Benjen. There was no news of them at all. It was a cause for constant worry and Ned buried himself deep in work and the assessment of his forces in order to distract his mind from it. Sparring and practicing had become a common past time for the men at the Wall. They needed to be at their best to combat anything that came their way from across the Wall. The scouts had reported that the wildling host was 100,000 strong with 30,000 fighters. A 100 mammoths and dozens of Giants were accompanying them. If the negotiations went as planned then the wildlings would also be allowed to settle down near Queen's Crown while the fighters and Giants would join the garrisoned troops at the Wall. Although, there was the issue of their wild behaviour and unwillingness to bow down to any lord.

For now though, he had to train both Robb and Jon no matter how reluctant he was to see them go to battle. Maester Aemon had already taken in an apprentice of sorts in the form of a young man named Samwell Tarly, who had arrived just a few days ago. Eddard frowned at the thought. How could a father just send his son to the Wall of all places because he couldn't meet up due to expectations. Under normal circumstances, this wasn't the type of place for boys like Samwell but he hoped that the budding friendship between Jon and him as well as Robb would help him to some degree. Jon and Robb had already given him some training with a sword. Maester Aemon was now researching with Sam on the Others and their weaknesses. Theon however constantly made fun of poor Sam and antagonized him. He would have to have a good talk with Theon sometime soon.

* * *

 **Orsic's Hill, Beyond the Wall:**

Qhorin the 'Halfhand' could see the approaching wildling army from the north. It would be a few hours before they reached anywhere near Craster's Keep. Ordering one of the Nights Watch rangers to go back and report the wildling approach to the Lord Commander, he looked back towards the wildling that had started to make camp. _'Never thought I'd see giants and mammoths in my life'_ The Giants were very noticeable even from this far. Their huge stature made it easy for anyone with even one eye to spot them in the snow. Qhorin counted atleast a dozen of them. If the wildlings would have attacked them, they would be hard pressed to stop the giants. The Wall was the only thing that would keep them safe. The gates, however, were another matter entirely. He did not want to find out if the giants could rip the gates apart or at the very least lift them up.

Scanning around, he saw a party of Free Folks approaching the few rangers that were occupying the hill. _'Well, this is it. As long as I die while doing something to keep the realm safe, I'm satisfied..'_ Holding up his arms as a sign of peace, Qhorin marched forward with his black brothers following close by, hands on the hilts of their swords in preparation for any fight that may break out. Wary eyes darted from one man to another as both sides stopped at a distance of 20 feet.

"Mance."

"Qhorin"

Qhorin had not forgotten that Mance had deserted the watch in favour of the Free Folk. He would not let his guard down in front of the person who had betrayed the trust that the Nights Watch had put into him. No matter if he had been a good friend to Qhorin or not.

"Funny seeing you crows up here, just standing and waiting for us to approach you. This ain't an ambush, is it?"

"No, this isn't. The Lord Commander would like to meet with ya, _traitor_." The clear disdain in Qhorin's voice could not be hidden when he addressed Mance. Old grudges died hard it seems but now was not the time to act on past feelings and Qhorin knew it. The safety of the realm came first and foremost. Mance could be dealt with later.

"You wanted to attack the Wall just so you could get away from the icy bastards coming after your backside, didn't ya? The Lord Commander has come to negotiate some terms with you. If you agree then you'll be allowed to cross the Wall but you and your wildlings will be expected to help the forces of the Seven Kingdoms defend the Wall. No questions asked."

"Hahaha, never thought the Old Bear would actually see it my way! Alright, I'll go with ya to meet the Old Bear. So long as you crows don't stick a spear or dagger in my back." Narrowing his eyes in rage at the chosen leader of the Free Folk, Qhorin gritted his teeth and spat out..

"You have my word. No one will even think about attacking you or your wildlings."

"Good. Where's the Old Bear camped up?"

"Craster's Keep. It would take us an hour or two to reach the keep if we hurry up."

"In a hurry eh? Those icy bastards got you cowering in your cozy armour? Hahaha!"

"This is not the time for jokes, traitor! Gather your men and follow us! Try not to attack us while our backs our turned."

"We Free Folk aren't as dishonourable as your people down south, crow. Tormund, alert the camp. Lets get them moving." Tormund however stayed put for awhile, eyeing each and every crow warily and skeptically. Not believing for a second that the crows of all people would be offering them a safe passage through the Wall. However, seeing the discreet nod from Mance, he reluctantly turned around and made haste towards their camp, leaving the group of crows and wildings in an uneasy silence.

Fifteen minutes later, he came running back. Panting and sweating even in the cold. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he spoke to Mance

"They're ready to move. Just packin' things up. We should get movin'... They'll be right behind us."

"You heard him, crow. Lead the way..."

Scowling for a bit, Qhorin turned around while the rest of the rangers kept an eye on the wildlings to make sure they weren't up to any funny business. Once Qhorin got moving, the others followed. The wildlings however kept their distance while the rangers kept glancing over their shoulders. Behind them, the host of Free Folks was starting to follow them.

* * *

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven, Beyond the Wall:**

Brynden was currently keeping an eye on the Wall through his warging powers. He could sense Naruto's clones in the midst of the armies of the north. Truly, the trio of shinobi had quite a lot of tricks up their sleeves when it came to infiltrating. He wished that he would have been able to make duplicates of himself. At least he wouldn't need to keep a tight check on his spy network. Shikamaru was currently meditating, or at least it looked like he was meditating. He hadn't opened his eyes for a very long time. Maybe he fell asleep? Just sitting in that unusual position with that weird hand gesture for an hour or two would have to be tiring for him. Moving on from those thoughts, Brynden started musing about Setsuna. She had been working on one of her mysterious techniques. When he inquired about what the technique entailed, she became quite tight lipped about it. Well, there was no forcing her. She will eventually inform them about the technique, once finished perfecting.

On the other hand, Naruto had gotten himself in quite the predicament. The young lad was truly unpredictable. Who would've known that his clones would be able to successfully track down the ever illusive Snow Elves. They should be arriving here any moment now. They've been having a conversation about the Others and Naruto's ambitions and reasons for quite some time now. Ah, the advantages of being a Greenseer and a warg. Taking one last look at the Wall, he felt the ever present malevolent and despairing spirits and energy at the Nightfort. It was no secret to Brynden that a part of the Night's King soul was sealed under the Nightfort, within the weirwood tree that makes up the Black Gate beneath the cold, dreary, and dark fortress. The fragment of the Night's King soul is the only thing that keeps the Wall standing. The runes etched onto the Wall are powered by it. As an unwanted side effect of the powerful piece of soul having been sealed directly beneath the Nightfort, the magic around the fortress and it's immediate vicinity became incredibly potent. In other words, Ghosts and specters still roam the halls of Nightfort. It was due to the presence of these spirits that a feeling of unease descended upon any who resided in the Nightfort. That was where the fortress had gotten it's reputation as a haunted place that one should avoid at any cost possible.

Brynden was just thankful that no man had actually found out about these particular tidbits. If any man would have found out then catastrophe would soon follow. A man would do anything for power, even if it meant freeing the soul fragment of the Night's King...

Five minutes later, there was a bright yellow flash followed by surprised gasps and grunts. Looks like the young lad had finally arrived with a contingent of Snow Elves.

On the other hand, Shikamaru finally opened his eyes and looked sharply at the new arrivals. Tensing up, he put his right hand on the hilt of his tanto. He could muse about his new found powers later.

The Snow Elves looked like they had lost their breath and were about to lose their breakfast as well. Disorientated and entangled with each other, they tried to regain some semblance of dignity. Looking around, the Snow Elves were even more amazed at how they were now teleported to a completely new location. Naruto just stood in the center, grinning like a fool. Vyrzhina was the first to speak up after gaining a bit of control over herself.

"This is truly amazing, Naruto. Can you perform other techniques similar to this one?" Curiosity shone in the Archmage's eyes. The dimension traveler had certainly gained her utmsot attention with all the new and neat techniques he kept showing them.

"Yes, of course I can. They're a lot more of other techniques and little tricks that I and other shinobis can perform."

"Someday in the future, I would like to test my magic against your 'Chakra' as you call it."

"I'm always up for a good spar! I'll be more than happy to oblige, 'ttebayo!"

"Young one, did you really have to do that?" Came the tired reply from Ardawen who stood up from the pile of tangled limbs on of the floor.

"Of course, old man! You did want to see some of my other abilities...so, here it is. "

"Yes, well... this is all very intriguing. Although, it seems as if the younger ones are going to empty their stomachs."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the teleportation after some time, 'ttebayo..."

"I do hope so.." Naruto was about to continue speaking when Celevena excitedly jumped up.

"This was amazing! I wanna do that again! Naruto, you need to teach me how to do that!"

"Celevena, you can torment your new friend later..."

"But... brother!"

"We're not alone, dear little sister... Look around for a bit.."

When Celevena turned her attentions towards the rest of the occupants. Her eyes widened a bit and an almost unnoticeable blush spread across her cheeks. Sheepishly scratching the back of her head, she forced a smile on her lips. Indeed, they were not alone. Brynden watched them with an amused twinkle in his eyes while Shikamaru had raised his eyebrows at the strange display from the highly revered Snow Elves _'The woman acts just like Naruto, troublesome..'_

Coughing into his hand, the Snow Prince introduced himself and his companions

"Ehm, it seems that we got off on the wrong start. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Snow Prince Celewe as some of you may already know. This is my little sister, Celevena. To my right is Arch Curator Vyrthur and his brother, Knight Paladin Gelebor, who are my childhood friends. To my left is Ardawen the Head Librarian and his daughter, Archmage Vyrzhina."

"Never would I have imagined that I would be meeting the high command of the Snow Elves. My name is Brynden, better known as the Three Eyed Raven."

"Troublesome... I'm Shikamaru..."

"Aww, c'mon Shika... Be a bit more active! These are our new allies. By the way, where is Setsuna? She needs to meet them too."

"Troublesome blond... She's training underground. Just after you left, she raged and ranted for a bit. After that, she carved out a massive underground training ground. Don't ask me how, she just did it with her powers. You guys are the ones who are all-powerful, not me." With that Shikamaru sat down and leaned against a wall. He wanted to further think and contemplate about his new found ability.

"Oh, I forgot about that... Damn, now I don't wanna actually face her. Oh well, we'll see what happens when we get there."

"Naruto, is this.. 'Setsuna' your third companion that you spoke of?"

"Yep! Don't worry, you'll get to meet her soon. I hope she's not mad anymore, I'll have to go and apologize sometime soon. Anyway, just so you guys know, she'll come off as cold and indifferent towards you. Just give her a bit of time and she'll show her true personality." _'Maybe..'_

 _ **'Don't waste your time, brat! Get to the damn point of this meeting. Oh and one other thing, let me out in the open!'**_

 _'Just wait a little bit, furball! Don't be impatient, I'm getting to it...'_ Deciding to fulfill Kurama's wish, Naruto let the fox manifest himself in the real world. In a matter of seconds, a crimson, nine tailed, normal sized fox was standing on all four, just behind Naruto. The sudden appearance of the fox left everyone, except Shikamaru, stunned.

" **Oi! What are you all looking at? I'm the mighty Nine Tailed Fox, a force of destruction! Do not just look at me like that! Are you even listening?!"**

 _'The fox can talk?!'_ Were the collective thoughts of every Snow Elf in the chamber.

"Aww, he's such a cute and lovely looking fox! Naruto, where did you get him? I want one too! Even Vyrzhina wants one. Just look at her" Kurama didn't know what hit him. One second, Celevena and Vyrzhina were looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes, the other second they both pounced on him and started petting him. Naruto just looked on in amusement, Kurama certainly did seem to be enjoying the attention he was getting.

" **Naruto! Hel-"**

"He's adorable! I could just pet them for all my life... He can even speak!"

"I wouldn't mind taking him with us back to Mithril. We can even find a place for him in my own quarters. You'll absolutely love the Mage Tower, little fox."

 _'Hahaha! Look at him, the mighty Kurama reduced to a household fox! I'll certainly hold this over him for all eternity, hehe..'_ Seems like Dark Naruto was currently enjoying himself while gazing at Kurama who was currently getting suffocated in between the bountiful chests of both women.

 _'That is one thing I can agree on..'_

"If you two are quite done, we have more pressing matters that need our attention." This time it was Vyrthur who snapped the two woman out of their own world in which they gave Kurama, the utterly adorable fox, every bit of their attention.

 _ **'Those women will be the death of me!'**_

While everyone had their attention turned towards the two blushing and embarrassed women, Setsuna had discreetly arrived in the chamber. She stuck to the shadows, almost no one had noticed her except for Naruto himself. In spite of this, he had not deemed it necessary to reveal her presence just yet. He must have done it to provide her some time to observe the new arrivals and allow her to get comfortable before she revealed herself. She had just gotten back from her training. As of now, she was skimming through the memories of Uchiha Madara. The legendary Uchiha had a much larger repertoire of techniques, both destructive and subtle. The three techniques that stuck out from the rest were **Great Fire Annihilation,** **Limbo: Border Jail,** and **Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star**. These were just some of the more destructive techniques that had caught her eye. In the coming weeks, she would master these techniques. Naruto might not show much of his power, but she would definitely remind everyone that they were the top dogs in this world now.

Stepping out of the shadows, she moved behind Naruto without making a sound. Clearing her tongue, she managed to snatch everyone's attention.

"It seems we're all enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" The Snow Elves tensed up. They hadn't even sensed her presence until she was standing right behind Naruto. Standing besides Naruto, everyone could see the difference between them. There was a clear contrast between them. While Naruto was like a shining sun, she was much more like an ethereal moon hanging in the night sky. Regardless of this, they both looked very comfortable in each others presense.

"I knew you'd be here somewhere. Should've revealed yourself sooner, Setsuna."

"Hn."

"Uh well, may I introduce you to Uchiha Setsuna, my third and final companion..." The introduction was done in a very awkward manner which left an uneasy silence hanging in the chamber. Nevertheless, Ardawen the old Librarian, stepped up to the task of getting the conversation on track.

"Ah well, it is nice to finally meet you, young one. Naruto has talked quite a lot about you" _'Way to go, idiot...'_ "Since we're all finally gathered here, why don't we get to the main reason for this gathering. Naruto, if you may.."

Being aware of the fact that the time for idle chit-chat was over, Naruto started to inform everyone of his plans.

"The Free Folk are already on their way to meet with the Nights Watch at Craster's Keep. I have multiple clones that are disguised as both rangers and wildlings scouting out and reporting their progress to me. The meeting will commence in about an hour or so. We'll be crashing this little party. From there on, I will negotiate with both sides with the help of Ardawen and the Snow Prince."

"How do you intend to 'crash' this party, idiot?"

"Don't worry, dear Setsuna. I've got a plan for that too." With a mischievous smile, Naruto glanced towards Kurama who by that time had climbed onto Naruto's head.

" **Hmph. Whatever you are thinking, if it's badass and makes me look good, I'm in!"**

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Naruto..." When everybody turned towards Brynden, he continued to speak.

"If you are truly going to battle the Night's King then you will need to know more about him. You'll need to be aware of what really happened to the Night's King and what was the true purpose of the Night's Watch."

"Indeed, the tale of the Night's King has been twisted overtime and now is completely different from the real deal, young one. There are a couple of old tomes sealed deep within the Great Library. They're written by Archmage Fandeal. He had survived the Long Night and played a part in the defeat of the Night's King. Only a Head Librarian or Archmage is allowed access to those tomes. I can bring them here for you all to study." This time it was Ardawen who chimed in with an informative tone.

"Wait the Night's Watch has another secret purpose?"

"Why, it was establish by the Night's King actually. It's truer purpose will be much more clearer to you once you get to know the real story of the Night's King."

"We will definitely discuss this after we come back from the meeting, old man."

"As you wish, young one."

* * *

 **Craster's Keep, Beyond the Wall:**

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont was just preparing his equipment before he went to meet Mance. The meeting point was just a few minutes away, under a weirwood tree. Qhorin was already there, as far as he knew. A ranger had hurried back to the Keep in order to inform him of the development. Mance had accepted the offer to talk without much hassle. Jeor just hoped that nothing went wrong with the negotiations, but knowing the bad luck that seems to follow the Night's Watch around, something will happen. It'll be a pain in the arse to deal with. He needed to find a new Lord Commander to lead the Night's Watch properly. He was getting old and sooner or later, he'd drop dead.

Fastening his cloak one more time, Jeor moved out of the Keep. Shouting out to the rest of the rangers, he started to make his way towards the meeting point. Horses were no good in this kind of heavy snow. They'll have to walk the distance on foot while leaving the horses behind at the Keep.

"Benjen! With me lad!"

"What seems to be the matter, Lord Commander?"

"If the negotiations don't go as planned, I need you to escape from there and retreat to the Wall to warn your brother about an imminent attack. Understand?"

"Aye, but what about you? The Night's Watch would need it's Lord Commander to lead them in such dire times. You can't just throw you life away."

"I know, but I'm getting old. There needs to be a younger Commander that can lead the Watch. If I die, you'll be in temporary command until a new Lord Commander is chosen."

"I don't agree with this but I understand..."

"Good, now prepare yourself First Ranger! We're either marching to our deaths or a better chance at victory."

With that, the Lord Commander and First Ranger of the Watch led the rest of the black brothers through the forest. The land beyond the Wall was filled with an ominous presence. A sign that the Long Winter wasn't too far away. The sooner they get out of here, the better.

Twenty minutes later, Lord Commander Mormont could see the weirwood tree. The heavy snowfall prevented him from getting a clearer view but vague outlines of heavily clothed figures could be seen. Reaching the weirwood tree, the Lord Commander greeted Qhorin first while the rangers took up their posts behind the Lord Commander. The wildlings were standing behind Mance while scrutinizing the crows.

"Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, It's been too long since I last saw you."

"Cut the small talk, Mance. You know why I'm here."

"Aye, I'm aware of that. It's strange that your letting us pass so easily. We ain't gonna be ambushed at the Wall, are we?"

"No, you have my word, though you and your wildlings will be required to fight with us against the White Walkers. In return, we will let your folks settle down behind the Wall. They'll be no raiding or pillaging though. Your men will be put down if they even think about it."

"Don't worry, we'll stick to our promise unlike you lot down south but we ain't gonna bow down to your king or-" Mance would have continued talking if it weren't for the ground suddenly trembling like a leaf. Another earthquake?! Had the Others arrived to kill them all? The rumbling of the ground got even bigger until everyone started to lose their balance. They had already drawn their weapons and were looking around frantically in order to pinpoint the source of the earthquake, although in the back of their mind it was clear that they wouldn't be able to do much against a force like this.

The Old Bear turned his gaze towards the north from where the Free Folks had come. Did the White Walkers follow them down here? No, that couldn't be it. In the distance, he could see a small speck of... bright flames?

 _'I'm getting too old for this nonsense...'_

The speck started to grow bigger and bigger as it came closer. Upon further notice it seemed like the flaming.. _thing_.. was accompanied by six other fast moving projectiles. Although, it looked like they were spewing out wisps of ice instead of fire. Just then, a wildling cried out

"Oi, the bloody fuck is that?!"

"Don't know and don't want to know!"

"Lord Commander, it looks like a fox. The others look like wolves, Direwolves to be exact."

"Thank you for identifying that Benjen, even if they're coming to possibly kill us, you sure like to flaunt around that knowledge of yours."

"Ehehe, thank you Lord Commander. I'll see to it that I use my 'vast' knowledge in front of possible enemies."

"Aye, you do that while I try to kill them."

The seven mysterious riders approached much faster than anticipated. Noticing that the rumbling was coming to an end, Jeor turned his eyes towards the riders.

And what a sight it was. A majestic yet intimidating looking fox stood just a few feet from both parties. Nine tails, all of them on fire. It's crimson fur looked soft to touch. The paws of the fox were also set aflame while it breathed fire through it's mouth and smoke through it's nostrils. Just like a dragon in the stories told by old nans and mothers. It was certainly bigger than a fully grown horse. Mounted on the fox was a young man who was also wreathed in golden flames with black symbols and strange drawings appearing on his body. His crimson slit eyes looked directly at him and Mance. Piercing through them, judging their souls and their worth. Behind him were his companions. All of them were mounted on fearsome yet elegant looking snow white direwolves. Wisps of crystal blue ice emerged from the bodies of these predators. None of them were smaller than the size of a full grown horse, yet none could match up to the fox either. Each of them looked ready to pounce on anyone who made a wrong move. Were they enemies? Or allies? Jeor didn't know but he would be damned if he let this situation get out of control.

Like a thick coat of honey, the silence stuck to each one of them. No one dared to move from their place. The only sound that could be heard was the panting of the wolves and the growling of the fox. Jeor could hear his own rapid heartbeat. Exchanging glances with Mance, they both silently agreed that whatever happened, they would have to unite against this mysterious golden warrior.

Gulping down his saliva silently, Jeor readied himself for the upcoming conversation. Cold sweat was running down his forhead. The fox gave off enough heat to melt all the snow around the area and turn it into crystal clear water. None of the direwolves looked like they were affected by the heat though.

Meanwhile, Naruto put his childish thoughts, on how he looked completely badass, aside. This was it. The situation could turn either way from now on. Raising his arm, he pointed his index finger towards supposed Lord Commander. Gathering his thoughts, Naruto spoke up in a deep voice that was the result of circulating the raw chakra of Kurama through him.

 _'Show them who's boss, king! This is getting really exciting. I can just taste their fear, even when I'm in your mind!"_

" **You, are you Lord Commander Mormont?"** The voice had the predicted affect. The rangers and wildlings alike trembled upon hearing the deep and guttural voice.

With trepidation in his heart and soul, Jeor decided to reply.

"Aye, I am. Who are you, stranger? How do you know me?"

" **I know a lot of things about you, Lord Commander. Facts that even you may not know. However, I am not here for idle chit-chat. It has come to my knowledge that you and your allies require support to deal with the Others?"**

Grudgingly, the Old Bear decided to answer the warrior. He didn't like the fact that this unknown magical warrior that had appeared out of nowhere, knew his identity.

"Yes, we do require support. The Others have already shown their might before. Everyone beyond the Wall must have seen the giant explosion, I assume. What other being can do something like that except for the Others?"

" **You seem to count on the fact that the Others are the ultimate force of destruction in this world."**

"And they are. What else could be lurking in the shadows that we don't know about?"

" **A lot of things that men don't know about, Commander. Even you, King beyond the Wall."**

"Aye, I'll agree to that. I never said that I knew everything that went on beyond the Wall. Another thing, I ain't no king, lad"

" **Hm, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, despite what you think, Lord Commander, there are much more powerful forces that can help you combat the Others."**

By the time Naruto finished his statement, the shadows around them started to converge on each other. Piling on top of one another, they formed a pitch black figure which started to move towards the group of rangers. This caused them to freak out and back away quickly. Stumbling and stepping onto each other, the rangers watch with wide, terrified eyes as the figure gained colours and turned into a man. Lazily smirking at the frightened crows, Shikamaru started making his way towards Naruto when all of a sudden, the minuscule amount of sunlight was blocked by something huge.

 _'What is it now?! First White Walkers and now this!'_

Flying above the clearing was a huge demonic figure. Seemingly made out of purple flames, it had gigantic wings attached to it's back. Along with that, it carried a sword and a bow that looked like a giant shield. Even a fully grown Giant would be appear to be a dwarf in front of this figure. Rapidly descending from the sky, it crashed down with a huge bang near the clearing, resulting in another minor earthquake.

"Alright! I get the point, you're much more powerful than you appear. But the question still stands, why have you come to help us?"

Cutting off Kurama's chakra, Naruto returned to his original appearance. Jumping down from the fox, he walked towards the Lord Commander and King beyond the Wall. On the other hand, the demonic figure which was Setsuna's **Susanoo,** suddenly disappeared.

From the direction of the recently dispersed **Susanoo** , came Setsuna. The rangers and wildling alike were stunned by the fact that this women was the demonic figure, or atleast controlled the demonic warrior. Completely ignoring the rangers and wildlings who couldn't stop staring at her, she went to stand besides Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Well, seems like we're all here! Lets get down to introductions. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My two companions are Shikamaru Nara and Setsuna Uchiha. These fellows behind me are the representatives of the Snow Elves."

The mention of Snow Elves caused murmurs to spread across the clearing

"Snow Elves? I thought they were just fantasy.."

"So that's why they have pointy ears, Tormund?"

"Yes, now shut up lass."

"Hah, look at those fine women. Wouldn't mind having one of them as a wife for me self!"

"Are you dumb? Don't go shouting around about them! Don't you remember that black haired beauty turning into that giant warrior?"

"Bet the others have something up their sleeves too."

Seeing Setsuna rolling her eyes once she heard about her turning into a demonic warrior, Naruto decided that amusement could be found some other time.

"Uhm, if we can get back to the point..."

"Aye, from what I've seen lad, you've got yourself some neat powers and tricks. If ya don't mind, I'd like to know where you learned that type of magic."

"I was born with it. It's not simply magic, it's chakra. Something much greater and powerful than magic. I won't go into the lengthy explanation about it. It would be a waste of precious time."

"Very well, lad. But you didn't answer the Old Bear. Why'd you come to help us?"

"Naruto, allow me to explain to them."

"Sure, old man... Go right ahead."

Clearing his through, Ardawen stepped forward to address the various men situated around them.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet the race of men once more, young ones. I am Head Librarian Ardawen and with me is the Snow Prince Celewe, Leader of the Snow Elves."

"Greetings to you all..."

"As I was saying, we're here to represent the Snow Elves. We are aware that the Others are coming in order to bring yet another Long Night upon us. We had once foolishly tried to tackle the Others by ourselves. Even though we had exhausted ourselves through constantly battling against the forces of the First Men, your ancestors. We were eventually driven out of our homeland, the Land of Always Winter, and were forced to seek refuge in the mountain range that you call Frostfangs."

"Hang on a second, the Snow Elves were always present in the Frostfangs?"

"Yes, young one. Long before you came with your army. We had already built cities in the mountains and warded them off from any outside force. Until Naruto came, we had never been detected."

"This is all well and good, but why have you come to stand with us when you had warred with our ancestors. On top of that, how can I believe that you had lived in the Land of Always Winter. It's uninhabitable for anyone."

"That is what you perceive it to be. Our homeland was once filled with some of the greatest wonders of this world. It was very much inhabitable at the time. The defeat and loss of our own homeland has humbled us greatly. In time, we had come to realize that we could not hope to defeat the Others by ourselves. In order to do that we would need to unite with Men and the Children of the Forest. Together we can triumph over the forces of winter."

"We'll need all the support we can get. What will you bring to the table if we ally ourselves with you?"

"Resources, untapped and untouched. Anything you need. Weapons and armour, armies of Snow Elves equipped with what you call Dragonglass. Dragonglass itself is obsidian, usually found near volcanoes, but with our and the dwarves crafting techniques we can make dragonglass en masse."

"Dragonglass? Aye, we'll need weapons made out of dragonglass if we're to kill those white walkers."

Looks like Mance wanted to welcome the Snow Elves into the fold while the Old Bear still pondered on their offer.

"Oh and just so you guys know, it wasn't actually white walkers who caused the explosion near the Fist of the First Men.. ehehe, it was actually me. Kinda got excited when dealing with an army of undead, 'ttebayo." Naruto hoped that this would be enough for Lord Commander Mormont to ally himself with them. By the widening of everyone's eyes, he guessed that they hadn't expected him of all people to have actually caused the explosion.

 _'C'mon! Didn't I look like an awesome warrior when I arrived?! Maybe they need a demonstration...'_

 _'Yes! A demonstration is exactly what they need to see! Show them your power, king!'_

Seeing the incredulous looks he was receiving, he decided to just show off his power to them.

"Fine, if you don't believe me than watch this, 'ttebayo!"

Forming a **Mini-Rasenshuriken** , Naruto stared at the Lord Commander who was forced to cover his face with his hands due to the sudden increase in the pressure and speed of the air around them. The others were fairing no better, even the Snow Elves.

"Don't blink, old bear!" Throwing the shuriken into the sky, Naruto glanced towards the wildlings and rangers to see their reaction. Upon reaching a specific distance, the shuriken blew up thus causing another huge explosion in the sky. The pressure of the oncoming winds was so great that a few trees were actually torn from their roots and got swept away. Fortunately, no one was hit by those trees. Smiling a megawatt smile, Naruto looked around the clearing. Everyone except for the shinobis was left shell-shocked by the experience and was forced to lay down on the ground lest something struck them.

"So.. do you believe in me now?"

"There's no arguing against something like that. I believe in ya, so do the others. Come with me to Craster's Keep, we'll discuss further details over campfire."

"Let my daughter just set up the necessary runes to keep out any undead from the area..."

"There's no need, old man. A few clones of mine already set up seals around the area. No undead can come near us."

"Tormund, alert the rest of the folks. We're moving further ahead."

"Naruto, you gotta teach me how to do that! Please!"

"Celevena... not again, little sister..."

"This is going to be another long evening, isn't it brother?"

"Well,I suppose you can say that, Gelebor. But look on the bright side, atleast Celevena isn't teasing you anymore."

"I suppose I can count myself lucky then.."

The party started to make it's way towards Craster's Keep while Kurama led the wolves behind them. _**'Look at me, the leader of a pack of wolves. I am just too awesome...'**_ Although everyone was relaxed for now, none of them had forgotten about the threat that they would have to face in the upcoming weeks. On the other hand, Kurama was currently thinking about Naruto and his idea on creating an empire. Personally, he had seen a multitude of empires rise and fall during his very very long immortal life. Once the Night's King was dealt with, Kurama would have to teach his blond container a few lessons on how to create and run an empire of his own. Furthermore, he'll have to inform Naruto about the other threat that resided in the far south. The Shadowlands as Brynden had called them. There was a huge amount of negative energy in the area which also spreading towards the north. The energy seemed to be identical to that of the Others yet much more potent at the same time.

* * *

 **Land of Always Winter, Beyond the Wall:**

The Night's King was currently standing on a raised platform made of ice. His twelve companions standing dutifully behind him. In front of him were his armies of undead. He had resurrected a great deal of Men and Elves alike in the past millenniums. Now his armies seemed to be endless, and they were. He would march towards the south very soon. First, he would blow that blasted Wall sky high. He could sense the Boltons stationed in the Nightfort. His insane and idiotic descendants from his elder son. The one who had escaped and established House Bolton because of jealousy towards his true heir, Brandon the Builder of House Stark. The Nightfort was his former seat of power. There was a lot of lingering magical energy in and around the fortress that he could utilize. The pests wouldn't know what hit them once he was done manipulating that Bolton bastard named Ramsay. The boy was so easy to bend to his will. He certainly did have a cruel and twisted mind. Once his task was done, he would be of no use though.

The Night's King always had a plan. He had learned his lesson when he went to confront the Great Other. He had to sacrifice his humanity in order to survive when the Others came after him. Now, it was time to exact revenge from Jyggylag and the descendants of the traitors!

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Naruto crashed the meeting while sitting on a flaming fox :D Originally I wanted to see him on a fiery horse but I thought that Kurama would be a much better alternative. Shikamaru and Setsuna will get their own familiars/pets/partners soon.**

 **This takes us to the start of season 1 and as you can already see, some events have already changed from the canon. Jon isn't dead, Ned is at the Wall. Robert prepares to gather the armies of the Seven Kingdoms and march north.**

 **Just out of sheer curiosity, can anyone tell me if Naruto has actually killed a person with his own two hands in canon?**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry for the delay but updates cannot always be consistent.**

 **Peace, I'm out!**


	5. The Real North: IV

**Thank you all for taking your time to review and input your suggestions.**

 **I've started a poll on which girl should be paired with Jon. Daenerys, Ygritte or Val [she's in the books. Don't know if they'll ever show her on TV]**

 **I'll admit that it's taking a bit of trial and error to get Naruto's personality right. I do want to make him a bit more sensible than in canon yet at the same time, I want to keep his original personality that makes him a lovable, charismatic and overall fun character.**

 **The same can be said with Setsuna. I'm not trying to make her look like a feminist. I just think anyone, may it be man or woman, who suddenly get's teleported to a brand new world where women are treated as objects and rape is a common occurrence will be slightly disturbed. Plus, I just wanna see Setsuna rip the Mountain apart, hope I'm not alone in this :p**

 **For now, Naruto will not have a harem. I want to focus on the story and action first. There will be the occasional fluff and romance with Setsuna though, so no worries about that I hope.**

 **I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I did a lot of research on various topics just for this chapter which is why it took a bit longer to update.**

 **Well, enough of this. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **First Contact**

 **Highgarden, The Reach:**

Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns, was sitting in one of the many lush and absolutely beautiful gardens that were grown and cultivated at Highgarden. The regional capital of the Reach and seat of House Tyrell. A raven from King's Landing had arrived a week ago carrying a missive from the King himself. Apparently, the King was gathering the forces of the Seven Kingdoms in order to march towards the Wall. The reason stated in the letter for the march, however, was vague at best. All she could gather from the letter was that there was an enormous threat that was emerging north of the Wall that needed to be dealt with, immediately.

 _'I'd bet my withered arse that the brute of a King was in his cups when he wrote this.. I'm surprised the Seven Kingdoms are still standing with such a drunken brute ruling them.'_

What _threat_ could possibly reside north of the Wall to warrant such drastic measures from the King? Were they afraid of the supposed King beyond the Wall? Oh please, the North and the Night's Watch could easily handle the wildlings if it came to battle. No wildling army had been able to cross the Wall. Why would this one be any different? The King was as big an oaf as her son, Mace. What was even more surprising is that Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King was supporting this decision wholeheartedly. Wasn't he supposed to be the sensible one? No matter, it had been a week since the raven had arrived. Thinking about the King's apparent dumbness would not benefit her in anyway.

Mace, as instructed by her, had sent ravens to the vassals of House Tyrell. In two days, a force of 30,000 men had been raised and dispatched in order to catch up to the Crownlanders. They were led by Lord Tarly himself with Loras and Garlan Tyrell being part of the host. It would send a clear message to the others about the might of the Reach and gain themselves a bit of favour in the court. It would not do for the king to think that the Tyrells did not support him and were possibly plotting and planning behind their closed walls. Everyone thought of the Tyrells as ambitious at the very least.

The Reachmen would travel along Rose Road towards Kingswood where they would meet up with the host of 25,000 Stormlanders led by Renly Baratheon. From there on, the army would march along King's Road and join up with the men led by the King himself near Harrenhal. The forces from the Riverlands, the Vale and the Westerlands would be joining them near Castle Darry.

Lady Olenna had heard that the Old Lion had sent a force of 20,000 men at arms under the command of Ser Kevin Lannister. The Mountain was a part of this host. He and his men were nothing more than glorified brigands and bandits. She wouldn't want any of her grandchildren to be anywhere near them. The world was a better place without the Mountain and his men, but their usefulness could not be overlooked.

Dorne had not sent any of their forces at all. They did not have anything to fear from the King. Dorne had never been conquered before and the Martells would not let it be conquered anytime soon. The fat brute named Robert could not do anything against them and Prince Doran knew it. Even if Dorne did send their troops then it would be of no use. They were neither built nor prepared to withstand the harsh cold beyond the Wall. The wildlings or any other threat would make quick work of the Dornish spearmen and swordsmen. Anybody with common sense would know that.

For now though, the Dowager Lady of Highgarden would feast on some cheese with her sweet and cunning granddaughter. She was shaping up to be the perfect Lady. The future of the Tyrells would be in capable hands. Not that she would tell Margaery. Sometimes it's best to keep the young ones on their toes and not allow their egos to inflate. The Seven knew how Mace had turned out even if she had tried her best to shape him into a proper Lord. It was a shame that Mace had wanted for Willas to be another Leo Longthorn. If he had not been crippled at that fateful tourney than he could very well have been a very excellent leader and commander on the battlefield. It would surely go a long way in countering the influence of Randyll Tarly when it came to military matters. Mace was simply inept when it came to leading armies. On the other hand, Lord Tarly was a well respected, shrewd and capable commander. Narrow minded about some matters yet a man of iron will. It wouldn't surprise her if he and some other Reach Houses such as the Florents would be plotting against Mace.

It was a miracle in itself that Willas wasn't one bit of an oaf like his father. For that she thanked the Seven. He'd be a much better administrator and Warden of the South when the time comes.

While Olenna was occupied by her own thoughts, Margaery Tyrell snuck up behind her. Tapping her grandmother's shoulder once, she had the pleasure of seeing the Queen of Thorns stiffen and jump up from her seat in alarm while yelping.

Putting a hand over where her heart would be, Olenna addressed her granddaughter who was laughing with a hand over her mouth and eyes alight and shining with satisfaction.

"Oh child, stop sneaking up on me. I may have an heart attack soon enough. Who would be left to run the Reach properly when I'm gone. Certainly not my oaf of a son..."

"Don't be too harsh on father, grandmother. You know he tries his best."

"Hmph.. I suppose he does. Why don't you sit down sweetling. The handmaidens will bring the meal soon enough and if they don't then I'll be having a word or two with them. Gods know what those girls gossip about..."

"Of course, grandmother... Oh and I've heard that things aren't looking the least bit good in Essos. Has any news about our contacts reached you yet, Grandmother?"

* * *

 **Darry, Riverlands:**

Robert Baratheon was currently sparring with Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The letter from Ned had gotten his blood pumping once more. Robert thrived in war and bloodshed, the satisfaction of caving an opponent's chest in never got old. He wasn't born to be a king, heck if he had his way he would be fighting as sellsword across the Narrow Sea. Right now, he was getting back in shape, or at least trying to. It took a great deal of effort to keep on fighting against an opponent of Barristan's caliber.

But if he were to ignore the pain and stress that his muscles were under, Robert could safely say that the daily sparring was doing him some good. It wasn't much but still. He had reluctantly held back from drinking anymore wine or fucking whores and servants. Two weeks had passed since Robert had marched towards the north with the Crownlanders and their armies. Each and every one of his Kingsguard was present at the moment except for Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Meryn Trant. They were back in King's Landing, stationed there to protect the Queen and the two remaining royal children.

Robert had brought Joffrey with him. The boy needed to learn how to fight. Almost a man and he couldn't even spar properly. His son just kept seething and ranting whenever he lost a spar. Always going on and on about how he was the Crown Prince. Joffrey didn't realize that when they would clash their swords against the White Walkers no title would save him from death. It was a grim and ghastly though. His son dying while trying to fight against the White Walkers. He was still a boy as far as Robert could tell. Hadn't fucked a woman, hadn't killed anyone with his own two hands. He couldn't hunt, even if his life depended on it. The thing that surprised Robert was that he didn't feel anything when he thought about Joffrey laying dead on the snowy and bloody battlefield.

It was wrong and horrible to not feel even shred of sadness or grief over his son's death, and yet Robert couldn't make himself care about it. Maybe it was because Joffrey reminded him of the Lannisters. Not even a shred of Baratheon could be seen in the Crown Prince. No son of his could have hands as soft as a girl's.

Robert always had his suspicions about the Queen and her brother, the Kingslayer. Same was the case with Jon. Both of them suspected something, yet Robert didn't give a damn about it. The court was already ruled by the Lannisters. Life just wasn't the same anymore after he rebelled and won the Iron Throne. The only reason he had fought the war was so that he could get his beloved Lyanna back from the clutches of that whoreson called Rhaegar Targaryen. Even thinking about him put a sour taste in Robert's mouth. He killed the blasted dragonspawn every night within his dreams. He had took Robert's beloved Lyanna away.

The armies from the Reach, Stormlands and Westerlands had joined up with Robert and the Crownlanders two days ago. The large host of 85,000 fully armed men would resume their march on the morrow. In the meantime, a force of 25,000 men from the Vale and 20,000 men from the Riverlands would be joining them at any given moment. From there on, the army would march along King's Road and follow the causeway through the Neck towards Moat Cailin as instructed in the second message that Ned had sent. Lord Reed would be waiting for them in order to safely guide them through the Neck. Wouldn't want the men at arms to fall prey to the various predators that made the swamps their homes. A lizard lion came to mind when Robert thought of the swamplands. Scary creatures. He had seen a few when he traversed the Neck in the past.

It would take about a month or so before the army would reach the Wall. The greenboys and commoners who had come to join the large host were being trained to their fullest. Even though they'll die in the frozen wastelands beyond the Wall. Wherever the massive army went, hungry mouths and whores would follow them. Robert really regretted the decision to lay off the whores and wine. Maybe he'll have some fun while in the North. He'll probably be the first person to get eaten by the wights.

 _'I'll be damned if I die without having one last rump in the North. Hah!'_

Snapping himself out of his thought, Robert turned his attention towards Barristan. They had been going at it for fifteen minutes now and Robert was showing signs of exhaustion. Ser Barristan kept coming at him from different angles. Swinging and stabbing relentlessly, Barristan had the upper hand in this spar. Robert was hard-pressed to block or deflect the slashes and swings that Barristan would aim at him. The old Kingsguard looked completely at ease, the years had been kind to him. Side stepping a downward slash, Robert swung his war-hammer with all his might, however, Barristan had already predicted the move. Ducking under the swing, Ser Barristan stabbed at Robert's right shoulder with his wooden sword. It was enough to make Robert stagger backwards and loosen his grip on his war-hammer. Taking advantage of brief lapse of concentration from Robert, Barristan quickly slipped past Robert's defenses, disarming him. Pointing the wooden sword against Robert's neck, Ser Barristan spoke up

"Do you yield.. Your Grace?" Gazing at the tip of the wooden sword, Robert smiled and pushed it away.

"Aye. I yield. Still have some fierceness left in you, eh Barristan?"

"Indeed, Your Grace."

"Alright, I wanna see how's Joffrey doing. Let's go."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

With that, Robert made his way towards the space where the Crown Prince was currently sparring against Ser Loras Tyrell. Anyone spectating the spar could see that the Knight of Flowers was going easy on the Crown Prince. An irritated expression was plastered on the Crown Prince's face. A sigh escaped from Robert's lips. What was he going to do with the boy? Moving his sight to the spectators, Robert's gaze honed in on a familiar face. Gendry Waters...

Black hair, Blue eyes, broad shoulders and a knack for using a war-hammer. Now this was a son of Robert. Robert remembered the first time he met his bastard. He had come after Robert had ordered every able bodied man to march with the army towards the north. The boy could wield a war-hammer, alright.

 _'Just like me, back in the days...'_

Robert had caught sight of his bastard when he was sparring with some of the other men at arms. When he talked to the boy, the poor lad couldn't stop stammering and spewing out courtesies left and right. Gendry had good, strong arms that helped him wield his war-hammer. Robert even gave the boy some tips. There weren't a lot of lads that could even lift a war-hammer, much less wield it properly.

"Oi, Gendry! Come here and spar with Ser Loras!"

Startled by the sudden command from the king, the wide eyed Gendry stepped forward a bit timidly. Gulping out loud, Gendry made his way over to the center while the Crown Prince left, seething and muttering about how he shouldn't have to spar and waste his time here.

"Show these lads a true spar, eh boy? I need a good show for once!"

"O-Of course... Your Grace!"

"Well, on with it lads! I don't have all day!"

Obeying the King's commander, both Ser Loras and Gendry started circling around each other. Muscles tense and ready to spring up at a moment's notice. The crowd that had gathered around them watched with anticipation. After a minute or two, Gendry made to strike first. Quickly stepping up, he swung his war-hammer towards Loras' chest. The swing was quickly deflected, yet Gendry did not relent. With a sudden ferocity, he kept swinging his war-hammer with his brute strength that Ser Loras could not hope to match, therefore, dodging and deflecting all of Gendry's blows. They kept going at it for a time, with Gendry seemingly having the upper hand, keeping Loras on the defensive. In spite of this, the Knight of Flowers looked calm and collected. Waiting for the right moment, Ser Loras sidestepped while swinging his sword towards Gendry's right leg. Stumbling forward, Gendry was forced to endure the pain that came from Loras' downward swing on his spine.

It was clear that Gendry was outmatched by Ser Loras. In the end, it was Ser Loras who won, having taken advantage of Gendry's inability to keep up with his speed and agility.

"Don't look so down, lad! 'twas a good try. A bit of practice is all that's needed."

"Uh... of course, Your Grace.."

"Say lad, have you ever squired for somebody?"

"No, Your Grace. Just a blacksmith's apprentice.."

"Well, how'd you like to squire for me? Come with me! I'd do anything to get that shitty Lannister of my back! I could even show ya how to really swing a war-hammer!"

"Y-Your Grace, I... um... I'm honoured, Your Grace."

"Good! Come on, follow me to my tent! Ser Barristan, I'll leave it to you to get the other greenboys in shape!"

"I shall get to it at once, Your Grace."

Nodding towards the Lord Commander, Robert led Gendry away from the clearing. It was a unexpected turn of events for Gendry. Who would've known that he'd be squiring for the King himself?! He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of the King. One thing that he kept noticing was how Ser Loras kept eyeing him in an uncomfortable way. Quickly glancing towards the Knight of the Flowers, Gendry saw him talking with Renly Baratheon, the King's youngest brother.

Making their way towards the King's tent, both Baratheons stopped at the sight of Ser Sandor Clegane, better known as The Hound, glaring at his brother, the Mountain, from behind Joffrey. It was a smart choice to stay away from the Mountain from now. He was surrounded by his band of thugs that would rip Sandor to shreds before he even got close to the Mountain. The Hound knew that as well, maybe that's why he had a furious expression plastered on his half burnt face. If looks could kill, the Mountain would've been turned to ash a thousand times over.

In the meantime, Joffrey had turned his attention from lashing out at a servant towards Gendry. Realizing that this could be an opportunity to get in his father's good graces, Joffrey decided to speak up.

"Father, who is this filthy _rodent_ that is following you? Just say the word and I can have this _vermin_ removed from your presence. Such _lowborn filth_ shouldn't even be allowed to be in the presence of the Ki-"

"Boy, would you shut up for once?! He's my new squire. The lad can wield a war-hammer like a true warrior and he doesn't go off spouting nonsense from his mouth. I'm sure he'll be a much better squire than that golden little shit that calls himself a Lannister. Go and practice your swordplay some more, or do you want to go back and hide behind your mother's skirts? Now, off you go! I better not here about you cutting open cats, you hear?!"

Joffrey seemed to be at a loss for words. Even the Hound was forced to turn his attention towards the king. The surrounding men at arms that were close by were also forced into shocked silence due to the sudden outburst of the King. With tears threatening to spill out from the corner of his eyes that were burning with a silent fury and hatred, Joffrey turned on his heels and briskly walked away.

"Come dog, we need to get back to _practicing_ as my _father_ commands.."

 _'How...How dare my own father embarrass me in front of these...these pests! I am the Crown Prince, I should be the one that he pays attention to! Not that lowborn filth! Stupid old Stag! He should FEAR me, a true lion... I-I'll show him who's a true warrior!'_

Unaware of the hateful thoughts that were sprouting up in his supposed son's mind, Robert turned his gaze towards Gendry and blew out hot air through his nose. He looked more like a bull in that moment, at least that was what Gendry thought of the King.

"Come on boy! I need to fucking hit something now. Keeping in shape be damned! I'll be having a shit ton of Arbor Gold after this and a whore to fuck!"

Bewildered by the King's statement, Gendry could only follow the raging Stag silently towards the training dummies.

* * *

 **Nightfort, The Wall:**

Midnight had approached much too quickly for the men garrisoned at Nightfort. A grim fortress mentioned in tales of horror by old crones and mothers in order to scare their children into sleep. Bolton men at arms patrolled the castle in pairs, intentionally ignoring the screams of agony and despair as well as pleas and cries of mercy. It was nothing new for the men that occupied the Nightfort.

Approximately three weeks had passed since the northern forces had fortified the Wall on the order of their liege lord. Roose Bolton had chosen to occupy the Nightfort. It took about a week to make the castle habitable. Certain parts of the castle were still in disrepair; the kitchens were inaccessible so the men had to use a a storage room as a makeshift kitchen.

Sleep rarely ever came to anyone currently occupying the Nightfort. The feeling of always being watched combined with the screams coming from the unfortunate victims of Ramsay Snow's torture session made it so that no man could feel at ease in this dreaded place. Paranoia ran deep among the forces. Ramsay Snow was insane and cruel. He had a twisted and dark sense of humour and was a sadist. No man was safe from Ramsay, save his Bastard's Boys and Roose Bolton. It was a lucky twist of fate when Roose had decided enough was enough and forbade Ramsay from flaying or torturing any men at arms. Unfortunately, one cook named Belwig had gotten his tongue cut off when he politely addressed Ramsay as 'Lord Snow' instead of 'Lord Bolton'. The insane man was obsessed about being a true Bolton and made it clear to everyone that he was no bastard and should never be addressed as one.

In addition to that, there were reports about movement in the shadows and men occasionally hearing wails and screams from the beyond the rubble that blocked off the halls and paths leading underground. Equipment and other various possessions mysteriously went missing or were misplaced. Whispering and chanting could be heard in the middle of the night. Occasionally a few men would report about illegible sentences being written on the walls with the use of blood. None of the reports did anything to ease the worry and paranoia that grew within the forces everyday. Vigilant eyes would dart around, looking for any signs of unusual and paranormal activity.

The Leech Lord had gone to visit his liege lord, Eddard Stark at Castle Black. He had dismissed these reports in a second stating that the men were more than likely making it all up and were just hallucinating.

" _You men should stop hearing stories that mothers tell their breastfeeding children. Go and get some shut eye, constantly patrolling these hallways must be making you men delirious."_

In his stead, Ramsay Snow ruled over Nightfort. Taking advantage of the fact that his father was absent, Ramsay had resumed his torturing sessions hence the screams of terror that were currently echoing through the darkened halls of the Nightfort.

Insane and gleeful laughter soon followed. The sadistic bastard of Roose Bolton was having the time of his life.

 _'That'll show him! I'm not a Snow...Oh no no no no, not a Snow. I'm a Bolton! A TRUE BOLTON! Heheh!'_

"Do you understand now, my humble friend? I'm a Bolton. Say it...Say it out loud!"

All Ramsay got in return was a pitiful whimper from his victim which was not the best response that the beast in human skin was hoping for. Plunging a knife in the victim's right thigh, Ramsay got the pleasure of hearing the victim scream once more. Twisting the weapon in order to hear the pleasureful screams of a tortured man, Ramsay addressed his victim.

"Now now, this isn't so bad. Remember poor Belwig? I cut your little friends tongue off because he dared say that I was a Snow! But you're not so bad, are you? Your my friend, yes? A dear friend! That's why I'm going easy on you, _very easy_. Don't be shy and _SAY IT!"_

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'll keep m-my tongue in check, I-I promise! Please, just let me go! Lord Bolton, _please_!"

"Now that's more like it! Good,what an obedient little man you are! Father is surely happy to have such men like you in his service!"

The Bolton bastard continued to play his little games with his latest victim, unaware that he was being watched by a spirit of a young woman.

Danny Flint had been stuck in this fortress since the day she was raped and murdered here by two brothers of the Night's Watch. Unable to move on from the traumatic experience and unwilling to leave this world without having achieved her dream, the once brave and happy Danny Flint continued to haunt this place.

 _'Young, naive and stupid more like it... I should've listened to father. The Night's Watch is truly no place for a woman..'_

Ever since that fateful day, young Danny had never been the same. That day she had realized the cold hard truth that was life. It was not a happy song in which gallant knights and young women went on adventures. In fact, it was quite the opposite with death, treachery and a skewed sense of moral around every corner.

Seeing the victim being tortured through her once lively, now dull and ghost-like, hazel eyes, the blond haired spirit that was once a bold and adventurous girl felt nothing. And how could she feel anything? She was just a specter now. A thing of the past; a reminder to every little girl dreaming about grand adventures that life wasn't what it seemed.

The young Flint had seen enough insane maniacs that had dwelled in this place of horrors such as the Rat Cook and Mad Axe. This boy was nothing new. Boltons had a very fearsome reputation even back in Danny's time. The Rat Cook had an even more fearsome one. Always prowling the hallways of the Nightfort in the dark looking for one of his own to eat. Then there was the Mad Axe whose spirit was also trapped here like her. He usually resided in the towers where he had murdered his own brothers in black. The mad spirit keeps talking about how it was a mercy and justice to kill his brothers right then and there. Danny had gotten used to his mad ravings by now. She had tried to start up a conversation with him, but it was not to be. The Mad Axe had tried to attack her in a fruitless attempt. The once bold Danny had given up after that.

There were numerous other spirits and lost souls that roamed these fateful halls. The soul of the young prince who was murdered by the Rat Cook and served as pie to his father. All he did was glare and wail whenever someone was around especially the giant white rat that was the Rat Cook. Then there were other countless specters, brothers of the Night's Watch mainly, who were trapped in their own misery. The Seventy-Nine Sentinels always floated near the stairway that led to the top of the Wall like loyal dogs. Ironic really, in life they were deserters, yet in death they stand guard like a couple of well trained and loyal dogs. Lord Ryswell always seems to be floating around his son. Twin waterfalls of tears flooding out from his eyes as he watches his son just stand there and glare hatefully at everyone and anyone. The Sentinels don't discriminate. Anyone who tries to settle in the Nightfort is a target for them to haunt and channel their anger towards.

Despite all of the pitiful and angry spirits that resided here, there was one that stood out from the rest. Deep underground, trapped in the weirwood tree that made up the Black Gate. She had only visited the place once as a specter. After a less than pleasurable experience, she had never dared to venture near the damned place again. Afterwards, a trio of apprentice boys had tried to climb down the well that was in the kitchen in order to discover what was underneath it. It had not ended well for them. 'The thing that came in the night' was never really physical. The trio had caught a glimpse of what was sealed inside the weirwood tree. Just as Danny had before. The experience had left the poor boys bumbling nonsensical things and mentally scarred for life.

The boys had constantly screamed for three days and three nights until a Ranger of unsavory reputation had slit their throats in the darkness of the night. Nobody dared to question him about it. The whole ordeal was soon forgotten.

Just went to show how the Night's Watch had degraded overtime. The only men who took the black were rapists and horse thieves.

Having seen enough of the torture session, Danny floated away, passing straight through the solid wall like it wasn't even there. Making her way towards the one of the towers of the Nightfort. She passed by a few specters of the black brothers. They didn't pay attention since they were weeping. Gazing up at the stars in the middle of the night was one habit that Danny had picked up during her long existence. It made her relax and forget about the fact that she would never see her parents again. Her loving father who had indulged her with a bow made of weirwood and a skillfully crafted steel dagger due to her love for archery and daggers. Her sweet and soft-spoken mother who had always told her tales of great heroes from ages long since past.

The thought about never seeing her family again made her heart wrench. It was not fair. Not fair at all. Why did she have to be so stupid as to not listen to her father and mother's advice. She had deluded herself into believing that life was just one big and happy adventure. The truth only made itself known to her once she was all but dragged into an empty room after her cover was blown. The two black brothers had had their way with her until dawn. Once they were satisfied, the pair of crows had slit her throat. They had discovered that she was a girl when they snuck up on her while she was bathing in the night. In a matter of seconds, the crows seemingly turned into lusting and horny dogs that were after her. No longer did they remember their vows, no longer did they care about their surrounding or the fact that someone might hear them. It was just her and those two desperate, sex-starved men.

Snapping herself out of the tragic and distressing thoughts, Danny noticed that she had arrived at her destination. The night sky was clear for today. No foreboding clouds could be seen. It was very interesting to watch the Nightfort be manned once again after it's abandonment two centuries ago.

Observing the Sentinels from where she was perched on top of a tower, Danny realized that for once the Sentinels were all looking towards the top of the Wall with what looked like a wary expression. She guessed that such unusual action were justified, what with how the mood around the Wall had been changing ever since a couple of centuries ago. There was a constant foreboding feeling that would descend upon every phantom in the Nightfort. The malicious energy that kept the spirits bound to this world was spreading out.

The source of this hostile energy would constantly try and lure the various specters towards the Black Gate underground. A dozen or so had already been devoured once they came anywhere near the dreadful weirwood gate, seemingly being sucked into it.

Danny counted herself one of the lucky few that had successfully resisted the urge to let themselves be devoured and absorbed.

* * *

 **Haunted Forest, Beyond the Wall:**

Leaping from one tree to another, Shikamaru Nara kept his senses on high alert. He was currently scouting the western side of the Haunted Forest, near the foothills of the Frostfangs. Wearing a heavily furred black cloak, courtesy of Lord Commander Mormont, Shikamaru continued making his way northwards. He had just passed the site where the ninja trio had encountered the army of wights. Did he mention that there was an absolutely massive lake there as a result of Naruto's **Tailed Beast Bomb**? Meh, probably not.

Shikamaru hoped that he would be able to track down a couple of wights since he had to test out his new ability. After the sudden meeting between the three parties, he had gone back to the cave that they were staying in and pondered over the possible reasons due to which this new power had emerged. Had it always been possible for him to control the dead? If yes then why didn't he discover it before? There were numerous undead shinobis that were resurrected during the Fourth Shinobi War. He'd led the troops from the front-lines for quite a bit of time. There should have been at least one instance in which he could have discovered this power a bit earlier.

The strategist was beginning to lean towards the possibility that he had gained this particular skill due to the potent spiritual energy of this world. His techniques did employ the use of Yin energy. It wouldn't surprise him if the potent Yin energy that covered this area had somehow enhanced his **Shadow Binding** techniques.

If Shikamaru was being completely honest with himself then this ability was really awesome. It would definitely be a boon to have when he got caught up in troublesome situations. Turning the enemy against each other without having to always use his shadows. Right now though, he was dead set on finding at least one wight that he could use this skill on.

An hour or two had passed since he had started his search. Shikamaru would have to go back very soon since nighttime was fast approaching. No matter how confident he was in his skills, Shikamaru would never unnecessarily risk his life. He didn't know of the various other predators that prowled and stalked these forests.

Naruto had sent a couple of **Shadow Clones** further north towards Thenn. There objective was to scout out the place and it's surrounding lands to see if the White Walkers had already attacked Thenn or not. The clones were also tasked with persuading any Free Folk still remaining in the area and escort them towards the Wall where the wildlings and northern forces now resided.

Shikamaru was just about to turn around and head back to the cave but a growling noise stopped him right in his tracks. Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru crouched down and using his chakra, blended in with the shadows. Just a few feet from the tree, three wights were attacking a Shadowcat. Shikamaru himself had never seen one before. The Shadowcat was a bit larger than a tiger, almost as large as the tigers found in the Forest of Death located in Konoha. The large feline was limping backwards with the three wights advancing on her. There were remains of a few more wights scattered around the clearing. Clearly, this fight had been going on for quite some time.

In a split second, one of the wights ran towards the Shadowcat with a speed that belied it's skinny frame. It was missing an arm, yet it did nothing to slow the wight down. Furiously slashing with it's remaining arm, the wight did not relent forcing the Shadowcat to back up and dodge. The remaining two wights started to advance towards the cat.

 _'Thank the Sage that I found these wights before they could kill the cat.'_

Deciding to test out his new power, Shikamaru leapt down from the tree. Channeling his chakra towards his feet, he transferred it towards his shadow once he landed. In a matter of moments, his shadow had binded the three wights that were attacking the Shadowcat. Taking a deep breath, he forced his will upon the wights. It was surprisingly easy to get them to obey, he observed. Maybe it was because there was no Other around here that was providing them with additional energy.

Mentally commanding them to move away from the injured Shadowcat, Shikamaru himself started walking towards the wary predator. The shadows had already receded back to their respective sources. It was definitely a neat trick to have. All Shikamaru had to do was assert his will just once and then he would have no need to bind the wights to his shadows. He could just mentally command them to do something and they would obey without hesitation. He would have to test this ability out on a living being, but he guessed that it would be more trouble than it was worth. Living beings would obviously have a will of their on and it would come down to a battle of wills in the end. He would try it out when he had some free time.

Turning his gaze towards the Shadowcat, Shikamaru got a clear view of it. Blood was oozing out from one of the feline's back legs. It would lead to blood loss and eventually death if it wasn't treated soon. A deep rumble erupted from the Shadowcat's chest and a warning growl left it's mouth as a warning to Shikamaru who was carefully making his way over to it. His hands were raised as a sign of surrender. The Shadowcat looked at him with eyes that betrayed it's intelligence.

* * *

The Shadow Stalker was slowly trudging towards me. Each movement and step calculated, muscles ready to spring into action at a moments notice. I was up against a predator that was much greater than me. He had seemingly emerged out of the shadows on top of a tree when I was trying to fight these foul smelling creatures.

His shadows had done quick work and had let me have some reprieve, but it did not last long. Hunger and exhaustion were settling in once the adrenaline and thrill of the battle had left. Prey and food were becoming harder to find as the days passed. Dozens of the natural inhabitants of the mountains and forest had fled towards the great wall that was erected behind the forest. I dared not venture anywhere near it in fear of being hunted down for my black as midnight furs. I had seen my kind being slaughtered by the Two Legged Ones, I did not want to end up like them.

My sensitive nose had led me towards the forest, towards the Dead Ones. In my desperation and hunger I had ignored the my instincts and had foolishly tracked them down due to the scent of blood and flesh that they emanated. However, The Dead Ones had detected me long before I approached them. I was ambushed by them and soon it became a fight for survival. My desperate attempts to stave off the walking corpses were partially successful, yet the sharp pain that emerged from my back legs reminded me of my inability to properly fend off the corpses.

Looking up towards the Shadow Stalker, I let out a warning growl. The pain had finally settled in so I couldn't do much. My limbs were betraying me; my claws were useless if I couldn't even move them into position to tear my enemies apart. I doubted that I could do much against the Shadow Stalker. He had single-handedly subdued the Dead Ones that were still moving. He had raised his arms up as a sign of being friendly, at least that was what it looked like. He could just be tricking me for all she knew. Nevertheless, I let him step closer to her. My chest rumbled in warning.

He seemed to be friendly. I relaxed just a bit, his eyes showed concern. That much was clear to me. The Stalker scanned over my body with his brown eyes. After some hesitation, he crouched down in front of me. The feeling of his hands rubbing and scratching behind my ears were soothing.

The Dead Ones did not move from their places, they just looked on with their icy blue eyes. They unnerved her, so very much.

Disappointment surged through my being as the Stalker stopped his gentle caressing in order to inspect the injury that I had sustained. I hissed when his fingers stroked my furs near the wound. It was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly, the Stalker _rolled up_ his skin. The black skin receded only for a pale coloured one to make itself known to me. I stared at the naked flesh, suddenly feeling a lot more hungry than usual. My stomach rumbled in hunger. My claws extended out as my instincts started to take over.

I was snapped out of my stupor by the nimble fingers of the Stalker scratching and petting me. It felt so good, even though my blood stained the snow underneath me. Purring in pleasure, I opened my eyes once more, only to see a strange sight.

One second the Two Legged Shadow was pointing his finger towards symbols etched onto his forearm and in the next, a poof of smoke emerged. What type of power was this?

I had seen the Two Legged Ones that patrolled the mountains, occasionally straying a bit too far from their den. They could create ice and fire from their bare hands, yet I had never seen them do something like this. In the hands of the Shadow was a a strip of cloth that was rolled up.

The Shadow nudged me towards the ground. I hesitated for a moment. What was he going to do to me? In the end I relented, he did not seem like the type who was deceitful and employed tricks.

* * *

A howl tore through the feline's mouth. Shikamaru was bandaging her wounded leg up as gently as he could. He used his shadows to get her to still. It wouldn't do if she, indeed it was a she now that Shikamaru had taken a closer look, continuously thrashed around. The wound could open further if the thrashing had continued.

Once Shikamaru was finished bandaging, he let his shadows recede. Now the only thing that he had to do was somehow get this feline back to the cave.

Using his **Shadow Clutching,** Shikamaru lifted the Shadowcat up and started making his way back towards the cave. It was going to be a long trek back. He couldn't tree hop in fear of accidentally wounding the Shadowcat even more. Commanding the wights to follow him, he increased his pace. If he were to encounter another one of these rotten corpses then he would just pit them against each other.

The Shadowcat remained surprisingly calm throughout the journey. All she ever did was gaze at him and lazily swing her tail left and right. He would have to inquire about the Children of the Forest and if they could possibly heal the feline's injured leg.

* * *

 **Thenn, Beyond the Wall:**

Under the night sky, fighting against a horde of wights were a dozen of Naruto's shadow clones. They had originally been sent here to scout out the area and if possible, persuade the Thenns to come with them to the Wall. Obviously, that option flew out of the window once the clones reached the valley of the Thenns. The stone wall that blocked off the valley from the rest of the Frostfangs was obliterated. The surprisingly well built settlements were smashed to pieces or swarmed by scores of wights. The entrances to the mines were blocked off by rubble. The clones couldn't detect a single living being in the valley.

Seeing as there would be no way of properly checking out the area without being noticed by the wights, the clones decided to launch an attack on the wights. With kunais in hand and chakra ready to burst out, the clones sprinted towards the first group of wights that they spotted. By the time the wights noticed the clones, it was too late for them. Being hacked into pieces first, the undead were literally melted down by globs of lava that the clones had spat out from their mouths.

With the first of many wights put down, the clones advanced further into the valley. There were obvious signs of scuffles near the houses. Torn limbs were scattered around the area, the snow was stained crimson with blood. Two of the clones split up from the group and started searching the houses for any survivors. Spotting another dozen wights that were feeding off of a corpse nearby, three more clones split apart from the main group to go and engage the distracted wights. With precise throws of their kunais and the use of a quick **Fire Release: Great Fireball** , the wights were quickly taken care off.

"Go and see if you can clear the rubble that blocks off the mines. See if anyone has barricaded themselves in there."

"On it!"

With that, the three clones went further west towards the mine entrances. The remaining clones proceeded to spread out and take care of any remaining wights that were left before starting to scavenge the area for any useful supplies.

After twenty-five minutes of relentlessly tearing the place apart for any supplies, the clones gathered near the broken wooden gate of the valley.

"Find anything useful?"

"Just a bunch of bronze weapons and armour. The wildlings would be delighted to have something else other than their weapons made of stone and bones." A sigh of exhaustion left the lead clone's lips.

"We don't need weapons, we need food and clothing. Brynden and Mance themselves told us that winters are a lot harsher in this world."

"In terms of food, theres not much. I found a bit of meat and dried fruits in the storage house. Already sealed them inside a scroll so they can be preserved. Along with that, we found a ton of furs and cloaks laying around, so that's that."

"Alright, what about the mines? Anything of interest down there?"

"A couple of Thenns had barricaded themselves down there, but they died of hunger and suffocation from what I could see. There are streams of lava that run underneath the mountains. Lots of minerals and resources can be found underneath. A large cache of weapons and armour is stored deeper within the mines. Already sealed them inside the remaining scrolls, along with the clothes and supplies of the dead Thenns. Burned their bodies afterwards."

"If my eyes haven't deceived me then there are traces of obsidian that can be found if one goes deep enough into the mines. Won't be surprised if the Thenns already knew about it but couldn't actually mine it."

"There are a lot of passages in the mines that are blocked off. I broke through one of them. There's a very deep underground ravine besides the mines. I didn't venture into it but I could see rivers of molten lava running through it. We'll have to investigate it later."

"This valley is a great location for a stronghold. A lot of resources, fertile soil, a nearby river, natural defenses. We could secure it right now before moving on."

"Hm, that'll be the best course of action. Alright, put up a **Five-Seal Barrier** around the place. You do have the paper slips with you, right? It'll be enough for now, the valley will remain untouched. I'll draw up a seal and put some Yin chakra in it. It'll help me conjure an illusion around the area. No wights would be able to enter the valley, or anyone else for that matter. Get to work!"

However, before the clones could spread out and continue on with their assigned tasks, a multitude of wails and roars could be heard from behind the jagged and snowy peaks of the northernmost mountains of the Frostfangs that were adjacent to the valley.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Definitely."

"Spread out, mask your chakra and presence. No funny shenanigans. Don't attack before I say so."

"Understood!"

"Roger that..."

"Alright, SCATTER!"

And with that, the dozen clones scattered. Leaping on the partially destroyed roofs of the abandoned houses, each of the clones took up position on a high vantage point. Camouflaging themselves with the **Hiding in Plain Sight** technique, the clones observed the onslaught of wights pouring down from the mountains. Like a dam that was broken, the undead flooded out from the mountains with absolutely no sense of preservation. Dead corpses fell from the top of the mountains and split apart upon impact with the ground, yet it did nothing to deter the endless sea of corpses from continuing forward.

The clones watched all of this with bated breaths. The bodies of the wights that were apparently split apart were fixing themselves up, limbs moved by themselves and combined to form a complete body once more.

Establishing a link through the spiritual energy in the area, the lead clone ordered the the ones carrying the scrolls filled with supplies to retreat back towards the cave of the Three Eyed Raven. Another clone poofed out of existence in order to alert the original about this occurrence. The others continued to observe the strange phenomenon that was occurring right infront of their eyes.

An army of reanimated corpses this large would have to have a group of White Walkers leading them. Scanning the peaks of the mountains once more, the clones spotted their targets. There upon the frozen and jagged peaks of the Frostfangs stood four White Walkers among the endless amounts of wights.

The strange thing about one of them was that he had a crown of horns jutting out of his head.

 _'That must be the infamous Night's King. I should call the bos- Urgh!'_

The clone wasn't allowed to finish that particular line of thoughts as a frozen spike of ice jutted out from the surface underneath him and impaled him through the stomach. The other clones suffered the same fate, neither being given the chance to dodge nor the time to place a **Flying Thunder God** seal.

* * *

"The nuisances have been taken care of, Sire" A voice pierced through the chilling winds that were blowing across the Frostfangs. The voice would send shivers down the spines of even the most war-hardened veterans. Like ice cracking on a winter lake, the voice was chilling and mind numbing at the same time.

"Good, we wait for the rest of the horde to come. Then and only then do we march and annihilate the puny men down south."

"As you command, Sire.."

The Night's King shifted his gaze back to the valley beneath him. His lieutenants had always completed their tasks dutifully and without delay. When he was alive, his companions had always been immensely loyal to him. So loyal that they would follow him off a cliff if it came to it. Even now, after eight thousand years, they still served him faithfully as his lieutenants. It was a good decision to revive them and turn them into Others. He had needed followers then, who would follow him and fight against Jyggylag and he needed followers now,who would support him in his conquest and thirst for vengeance. The Long Night was coming and no one would stop him this time.

The majority of the White Walkers were leaving the Land of Always Winter in order to march upon the southern lands. Every opposition and obstacle would be crushed under their might. Even if their advance was halted, who would be brave or foolish enough to march upon the Land of Always Winter itself?

The Snow Elves were just a shadow of their former selves. They were the only ones who had the resources and power to go toe to toe against the forces of Jyggylag eight thousand years ago. The Last Hero turned Other doubted that they would put up much of a fight in this era. All they did was hide and cower behind their castles and sheltered valleys. They had no fight left in them. Always thinking that they were hidden from the rest of the world and especially his watchful eyes. Fools, the lot of them. The north was under his control, this was his domain. He held absolute advantage over everyone.

He would hunt down every last one of those elves and men alike. Just like he was hunted down in his previous life. The Night's King was prepared this time and he wouldn't let anyone stop him. Jyggalag would pay for what he did to him, so would the men.

 _'Just you wait, my love. Soon we will be reunited...'_

Raising his hands up, the Night's King called upon the northern winds to gather around him. Soon enough, the winds started to circulate around the jagged peak that the Night's King was standing upon. A blind and raging snowstorm soon followed. Rocks and boulders were soon lifted from the ground and flung across the peak, yet the Night's King and his lieutenants remained unaffected.

The snowstorm lasted for a few seconds before suddenly dissipating in thin air, leaving the once jagged peak eroded and flat. There was no sign of the Night's King or his companions. The wights continued to flood the valley and soon started to wander outside of it.

* * *

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven:**

A sigh of exhaustion escaped through the lips of our resident savior of the world. Things were getting a bit out of hand further north. He'd have to alert the Snow Elves about this incident very soon. He just hoped that Ardawen came back with the book he was talking about. They really needed to know more about the Night's King and his White Walkers.

It amazed him how the White Walkers could exactly pinpoint his clone's location. They could pick up even the slightest of disturbance in the spiritual energy surrounding an area. That added another ability to the already growing list of White Walker powers in his mind.

He hoped the clone that retreated earlier would be able to make it back with the supplies. He didn't know where Shikamaru was as he dare not use Sage Mode right now in fear of attracting another horde of corpses to this location. That would be pain in the ass to deal with.

Trying to figure out what to do next brought his thoughts back to the negotiations that had gone down yesterday. They went better than Naruto had expected. Either due to fear of Naruto or curiosity, the Snow Elves were welcomed with open arms into the little alliance.

Naruto did feel bad for using a bit of scare tactic when he crashed their party but it was necessary. The White Walkers were already on the move so he couldn't afford to waste precious time just to try and get in the good graces of the crows and wildlings. Then again, he did feel giddy and excited when he showed off a bit of his power at the meeting. Who wouldn't want to ride a fox that was engulfed in white hot flames? He was completely badass if he did say so himself. A walking mass of sheer awesomeness indeed.

 _ **'Hah! Walking mass of awesomeness? More like a dumb fleshbag!'**_

 _'Shut up, furball! You know you liked it when you were all up in flames!'_

 _ **'Of course I liked it, brat. This world and it's inhabitants need to be shown the sheer might and awesomeness of the great kyuubi after all.'**_

 _'So... does that mean you'll be my new mount? That'll be totally kickass, 'ttebayo..'_

 _ **'What makes you think that I'll degrade myself by being a mount for you? I'm the mighty kyuubi, a force of destruction, not some horse for you to ride whenever you feel like it!'**_

Kurama should have really toned down his voice, Naruto was getting a migraine from Kurama's shouting...

 _'Alright alright... sheesh...Look, I'll cut you a deal. You allow me to ride you when the situation calls for it and in return I'll allow to unleash your fury on the army of White Walkers. Deal? We do make a pretty good team after all.'_

 _ **'Hmm...I think I can live with that, but don't expect me to always listen to your commands, brat.'**_

 _'Wouldn't even think of it.'_

 _'If you two are quite done with your gloating, we have more important things to discuss.'_

 _'Argh, why can't you just leave us alone?!'_

 _'But boss! Leave you alone? In this harsh wilderness?! I would never even think about it!'_

 _'Very funny...'_

 _'What, you thought that once you accepted me as a part of you that I will just vanish from your mindscape? Nah, never in a million years. I can always manifest myself at will in your mindscape. You'll never feel lonely again, boss!'_

 _'Alright, get to the point, Yami...'_

 _'I'm just contemplating on what you will do when you meet the famed Lord Stark two days from now. The Lord Commander did invite you and the Snow Elves to meet with Lord Stark in order to discuss the upcoming war against the Others.'_

 _'Nothing much, to be completely honest. The Lord Commander and Mance still fear me and the others follow their example. I'll keep a low profile when meeting with the liege lord of the north. Probably try and make others feel comfortable around me. Get into their good graces, ya know? I already have clones scouting the wall and infiltrating the northern armies. Other than that, we'll be planning out our course of action against the White Walkers'_

 _'And what about the Snow Elves? If they're be helping the armies of men then they'll need to be introduced to Lord Stark. Moreover, they'll need to show that they're very useful. A bit of magic tricks won't cut it.'_

 _'Ardawen and the Snow Prince will accompany me along with Setsuna and Shikamaru to the Wall. Celevena and Vyrzhina will stay behind to take charge of the forces of the Snow Elves. They'll be the ones who will actually fight beyond the Wall. The army commanded by Lord Stark isn't prepared to fight against White Walkers in this kind of landscape as far as I know. The Lord Commander said that he'll already brief Lord Stark about the Snow Elves and ourselves. The armies stationed on the Wall will already be expecting our arrival. We won't be disturbed by them.'_

 _'That's what Lord Crow says. There are always rogue elements in any army that will always spew out bullshit from their mouths and stir up trouble. I won't be surprised if the Snow Elves are targeted by these elements and discriminated against.'_

 _ **'A common thing present throughout the ages. Unfortunately, there is no fix to this little problem. They'll just have to deal with it for the time being until Naruto can convert the people to his side.'**_

 _'Are you already starting to draft up plans for our supposed empire?'_

 _'Our empire? Oh no no no, boss... This won't be 'our' empire, it will be your empire and yours alone. We're just... advisors, yes...just your humble advisors..'_

 _'I don't really feel comfortable when you say it like that, ya know...'_

 _'Awww, don't worry. We're only here to help you!'_

 _'Anyway...'_

 _ **'Yes, anyway you'll need to win the support of the Night's Watch and this 'Lord' Stark if you want to have a chance at creating an empire. You already have the support of the Snow Elves seeing as you made quite an impression on them during your first encounter. Have I told you that you have a very annoying ability to get anyone to see things your way?'**_

 _'Hah, a lot of people have said the same thing. You won't be the first...'_

Naruto would have continued the conversation if it wasn't for a bunch of clones dispelling at the same time causing him a major headache. He winced at the sharp pain that surged through his head.

 _'I swear they do this on purpose...'_

Shaking his head, Naruto skimmed through the memories that were transferred by the clones. It looked like they had finished reading Orochimaru's scrolls. His head was filled with different medical techniques, cell regeneration, experimentation with DNA, knowledge about human and animal anatomy, poisons, herbs, medical equipment and the generals rules that came with being a medical ninja.

Sitting down in a cross-legged position, Naruto decided to meditate and sort out these jumbled up memories. This would take a while...

The next hour was spent cataloging these memories inside his mind while sitting in the same cross-legged position. It had succeeded in attracting the attention of the Children of the Forest who watched him from the shadows with curious and inquisitive eyes.

Opening his eyes that conveyed excitement to the world around them, Naruto quickly lifted his right hand. Gazing at the bandages that were wrapped around his forearm and hand, he made a decision.

 _'Well, it's now or never. Time to put Orochimaru's experience to the test..'_

Unwrapping the bandages with slight trepidation, he came upon a sight that he was not unaccustomed to seeing. The dark brown colour of the prosthetic forearm made of Hashirama's cells completely contrasted with his pale skin. He hadn't seen the sun in quite a while, the days were not long enough and the sky was always covered in clouds. The weather was getting to the point of freezing out here in the land beyond the Wall so it was no surprise that he was starting to turn a bit pale, not in an unhealthy way of course.

Exhaling deeply, Naruto concentrated and sent forth a large amount of Yang chakra to the prosthetic forearm. He was careful as to not overload the made up chakra network in his forearm with his potent chakra. Soon enough, yellowish white wisps of Yang chakra started emnating from his forearm. A couple of seconds later the brown skin of his forearm started to recede into his upper arm. This signaled the start of the assimilation of the First Hokage's cells. Soon enough the forearm started loosing it's colour and turned into white paste which receded towards his elbow and into his upper arm. Who needed to cut their prosthetic arm when they could just absorb it into themselves. Heck, maybe it'll help him gain much stronger affinity towards his Earth and Water Realeases which in turn would make his Wood Release much more powerful.

Soon, the entire forearm had receded back into him from where his elbow was. Sweat poured down his face due to the concentration required for the first stage of this regeneration. Surprisingly, there was no pain to be felt during the procedure. All he got was a ticklish feeling in his elbow. The cells of the First Hokage would take a bit of time to spread out in his body after multiplying over time. All that was left now was a stump in the place of his forearm.

A few seconds later, a white substance started forming. These were the Radius and the Ulna, the bones that made up the forearm. Immediately afterwards, the ends of both bones joined together to form the wrist and the hand. Once finished, Naruto concentrated on forming the tendons that would connect the bones to the muscles. Once completed, he focused on regenerating his muscles, nervous system, the chakra network and finally the skin that cover up all of this up.

Lo and behold, Naruto was staring at his brand new limb. The procedure took a meager twenty-five minutes to complete. He clenched his fist before throwing mock punches in the air. The regenerated limb was as good as new, although it was bit a numb at the moment. The feeling would wear off in a few minutes. In the meantime he'll tell Setsuna about this and see if she was ready to get a new hand. With that, Naruto stood up and started wandering around the underground cavern system to find Setsuna leaving a group of dumbfounded Children of the Forest behind. It was always funny to see the faces of inhabitants of this world when he did something considered impossible before.

Walking through the various caverns and underground ravines made him feel at peace. It was so very fascinating to see the natural habitat of the Children of the Forest. The sound of raging waterfalls, the sight of massive and ancient trees that houses the Children of the Forest were definitely a sight to see. In spite of this, he couldn't detract from his current objective. He needed to find Setsuna right now.

Said woman was currently training in the underground training ground that she had carved out with her powers. The ground was scorched and blackened giving testimony to the fact that she was working on some of the more destructive fire release jutsus. Right now, Setsuna had her eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed in concentration with her back turned towards Naruto.

With his mischievous side acting up, Naruto decided that it was time to prank her for all the troubles that she had given him in their home world. Crouching down and applying a bit of chakra under his soles in order to muffle his footsteps, Naruto advanced stealthily towards the woman.

"Do anything stupid and I'll have your head..."

"Uh...I wasn't going to do anything, 'ttebayo..."

So much for pranking her. Maybe he'll do it another time, there will be a lot more opportunities in the future, Naruto was sure of it. Gazing into the onyx eyes of the woman infront of him, Naruto lifted his right hand up with a megawatt smile plastered on his face.

"See any difference? I know you can!"

Looking at Naruto's unblemished right hand, Setsuna's eyes widened marginally. Had he already managed to regenerate a proper arm so soon? That meant that he could regenerate her missing limb aswell. The prospect of having both of her hands filled Setsuna with hope. Now she won't have to compromise herself by having to choose one skill over another during battle. Looking expectantly into Naruto's azue blue eyes that were filled with satisfaction and triumph, she decided to ask the obvious.

"If you've regrown your lost limb than is it possible if you could regenerate mine aswell?"

"Huh, of course! You don't even need to ask. I did come here to tell you about it. We can get started whenever your ready."

"The sooner it is done the better. Let's go somewhere else."

"Will I get a reward for this?"

That cheeky smile he wore and the suggestive way in which his eyebrows wiggled when he asked that question infuriated Setsuna. Reigning in her fury Setsuna narrowed her eyes while clenching and unclenching her fists in order to not hit the stupid blond. Speaking through gritted teeth while leveling the blond with a heated glare, Setsuna spat out.

"I always knew you were a pervert underneath all that cheerfulness. Is that the reason why you kept chasing after me for your entire career? To have a piece of me?"

Hearing this Naruto looked genuinely offended and slightly uncomfortable at being routed as a closet pervert. Avoiding the accusing eyes of the Uchiha woman infront of him, he decided to answer truthfully.

"I didn't chase you just because I'm a bit of a perv.. But can you really blame me! I mean look at our sensei and Pervy Sage! Both of them are world class perverts! I bet even Old Man Third had a stash of Icha Icha hidden somewhere in his desk! I haven't peeked at you yet or done anything even remotely perverted with you so you have no reason to be mad at me."

"Are you implying that you will peek on me if you get the chance?"

"Uh..W-What?! No no no! Umm, no I would never even think about peeking on you _'No matter how much I want to'_ I've seen Pervy Sage get beaten to a bloody pulp enough times to know that peeking on woman is in no way healthy for me and my body, 'ttebayo."

Smirking a sinister smile, Setsuna started unsheathing her sword at an agonizingly slow pace, letting the the sharp sound of metal grinding travel through the whole clearing.

"You better not else I'll cut off a thing that makes you a man."

Suppressing a shiver Naruto hesitantly smiled towards the woman while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't think that her threat got him a bit hot under the collar.

"Well, idle chatter aside.. should we proceed, my fair lady?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Silence descended upon the pair as they made their way towards the chamber that Naruto was previously in. Both lost in their own thoughts. Their footsteps echoing through the largely empty caverns. The Children of the Forest didn't come here since these caverns were only recently carved out by Setsuna herself because she wanted some privacy. In addition to that, the little tree worshippers kept their distance from Setsuna because they thought she was the creepy lady with even creepier red eyes. That always got a laugh out of Naruto whenever Leaf, a Children of the Forest, would tell him about it.

Arriving at the chamber, Naruto quickly forgot about any funny thoughts. His mood did a complete 180 when he gazed at Setsuna.

"Alright, no time to waste. Sit down in the middle."

Doing as she was commanded without question, Setsuna placed her sheathed sword against a wall before moving and flopping down in the middle. Mimicking her action, Naruto himself sat down in front of Setsuna and leveled her with a serious gaze. Gently taking her left hand, or what was left of it, in his own, he addressed her with a soothing tone.

"Alright, this won't hurt a bit. You'll feel a bit ticklish at the start and your newly regenerated limb will feel numb for a few minutes. I need you to take deep breaths and steady your blood flow. I'll be cutting open the stump before I start any regeneration so I don't need a ton of blood spilling on me."

"I'm ready, just get started already."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Taking out a kunai from his pouch, Naruto pulled Setsuna left stump a bit closer. Positioning the kunai in order to cut open a wound, the blond mentally counted down to three before plunging the kunai in the stump.

The metal sliced through the skin with little effort causing a wave of searing pain to originate from the stump. Setsuna gritted her teeth in an attempt to muffle a pain screamed. Blood squirted out of the wound, staining Naruto's clothes. Immediately afterwards, Naruto started transferring his Yang chakra into Setsuna's arm. Just like the time Naruto regenerated his limb, the twin bones started growing out of the Uchiha's elbow until they joined themselves at the end forming the wrist before finally forming the rest of the hand. Tendons, muscles, nerves and chakra coils came next. By the time the skin was fully regenerated the pain in her arms had receded until only a dull throbbing remained.

Grimacing a bit yet looking awed at the blond's ability, Setsuna lifted her left arm to her eye level and soon enough a happy smile played on her lips. Seeing the expectant look on Naruto's face and his mischievous smile, Setsuna rolled her eyes.

Naruto's eyes his widened and he placed a hand on his cheek where Setsuna had just gave him a chaste kiss. Blushing and snickering like a fox, Naruto locked eyes with the woman sitting in front of him. She looked a bit flustered after that, maybe he'll take advantage of this before inevitably fucking this up with what he was about to do next.

"Say, I never knew you had a crush on me. Thought Uchihas were supposed to be beyond such affection." Setsuna rolled her eyes towards the heavens.. _'Not this again...'_

"Shut up and never speak out this to anyone."

"Can I get a kiss on the lips?" A tickmark formed on Setsuna's forehead. She gave him a heated retort.

"How about I give you a punch to the face instead?"

"Huff, atleast I tried... Oh well, maybe another time?" Crossing his arms, Naruto looked over Setsuna's shoulder

"You're starting to grate on my nerves, Naruto.."

"I know and sorry..."

"Sorry about what?"

She didn't get to hear Naruto's answer as someone gave a chop to her neck from behind. Turns out it was a clone of Naruto who saluted his boss and poofed out after his job was finished.

"About that.."

 _ **'And they say you aren't sneaky enough...'**_

 _'Good thing you left that clone behind before you went to search for that beauty. Now... are we gonna see some... you know.. hot steamy action? C'mon you gotta take her right now! She's ripe for the taking!'_

 _ **'I agree, man up and shag a girl already, you wimp!'**_

 _'I'm NOT going to 'shag' a girl as you so eloquently put it! She wanted to have her curse mark removed so I will remove it right now before the war comes knocking at our doorsteps.'_

 _ **'You're still such a wimp. No wonder your relationship with the Hyuuga didn't work out.'**_

 _'Quiet down already, furball. Just so you know, my break up with Hinata had nothing to do with me being a wimp! She just wasn't what I was looking for in a girl.'_

 _ **'Fine! I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if you need someone slaughtered or crushed.'**_

Looking at the unconscious form of Setsuna just laying there on the floor with a peaceful expression on her face made Naruto almost feel bad about what he was about to do, _almost._ Gulping down, Naruto stepped closer to Setsuna in order to remove her clothing. He'll need to scribble seals all over her body in order to remove the curse mark. He did in fact ponder over the mark after Setsuna first showed him on the day they arrived. He believed that he had found a way to completely remove the effects of the cursed mark and the fragment of Orochimaru's soul that had latched onto Setsuna like a leech. Even Itachi couldn't remove that little fragment with his Susanoo, but that was because he hadn't actually delved into Setsuna's mind which Naruto would do.

Removing the last of the garments that Setsuna wore, he decided to leave undergarments untouched.

 _'You could atleast grope a bit... C'mon, where's the fun in all of this if you don't take the risks? Just look at her breasts! I tell ya, the chest bindings are not doing her any justice!'_

With a deep breath, he unsealed a brush and some ink to get started. This was going to take quite a long while. Damn Pervy Sage for influencing his mind, he'll be having a hard time restraining himself from copping a feel... He didn't want to risk Setsuna's wrath if she woke up, no matter how miniscule the chance. He didn't want to be beaten to a bloody pulp like his deceased master, no thank you.

* * *

 **Great Library, Mithril:**

In the heart of the capital city of the Snow Elves, stood the Great Library. One of the most treasured creations of the Snow Elves, the gigantic library towered over any other structure in the city. If the sun wasn't cover by the clouds at the moment then the library would cast a massive shadow upon the city of Mithril. A truly magnificent sight to see for anyone.

Designed and built by the best architects and builders there ever were in the Elven race, the library even towered over most mountains between which the city of Mithril was built. Like the city itself the library seemed to be made of blocks of ice that had breath-taking designs carved onto them. Some of them represented Elven religion while others depicted glorious scenes of magic and battle.

The main gates stood proud and tall, made out of Stalhrim with designs of various animals etched onto them. Fortifying and strengthening runes made sure that the gates would stand strong against any force, may it be from mother nature or any invading faction.

The Great Library had a courtyard of it's own which was filled with statues of famous Elven figures, may they be the most intellectual scholars, the most talented mages or revered leaders. Weirwood and Ironwood trees were planted besides the walkways. A variety of flowers were planted and grown near the a pond of crystal clear water on which blue and white will-o-wisps hovered freely. Elves of all ages went about their daily lives, some studying and skimming through books while others conversed with each other on various matters concerning magic or politics. A wayshrine was also built near the pond for ease of travel.

The inside of the library was as big as it seemed from the outside containing rows and rows and shelves upon shelves of books and ancient tomes that had knowledge of the past generations hidden within them. On the ground floor was the School of Enlightenment from where Mages and scholars started their careers. Students and apprentices could be seen running through the massive halls of the library in a hurry while grump yet wisened professors muttered about their latest research on magic and the higher mysteries of the world. The dusty and musty smell of old books and tomes was prevalent in the air.

It was here that Head Librarian Ardawen along with his daughter, Archmage Vyrzhina, was currently staying. On the top most floor of the library, even above the quarters of the Head Librarian was a medium sized room. It was filled with tomes and books that carried the most ancient and dangerous secrets that the Snow Elves had discovered. From the age of the Great Empire of Dawn to the Long Night, from the war between Men and Magic to the Doom of Valyria, locations of the Hinges of the World, lost creatures and myths. Every bit of knowledge pertaining to the magical history of this realm was stored in one form or another in this very room along with a few artifacts and fabled weapons of legends such as the Bow of Auri-el. Protected by the most complex runes, the upper most floor of the Library was unbreachable. The only one who had access to this room of forbidden knowledge and history was the current Head Librarian and Archmage.

Furthermore, the runes did the job of scanning ones memories and intentions before allowing access to the person to the room.

Scrolling through the various books pertaining to the Long Night, Ardawen searched for the old tomes that Archmage Faendel, his father, had written in which everything pertaining to the Long Night and the Night's King could be found.

Spotting the tomes he was looking for, Ardawen quickly picked them up from the shelves before spinning around and looking at his daughter who had her attention focused on the tomes in his hand.

"Are they grandfather's tomes, father?"

"Why yes, of course dear Vyrzhina. Here, have a look at them yourself"

Handing over the tomes to his curious daughter, Ardawen's sight went to the Bow of Auri-el. He had been contemplating if he should hand this bow over to the young Snow Prince or if he should keep it here as he promised his father.

 _'The young Prince has surely proven himself worthy. He's ready to lead us into a new era. I just hope I am doing the right thing father, the previous Snow Prince had entrusted you with this bow and in return you entrusted it to me. I shan't fail you.'_

Making a decision, the aged Snow Elf picked up the bow that was placed on an alter. The act managed to catch the attention of her daughter who had already immersed herself in the tomes.

"F-Father, what are you doing with the Bow of Auri-el?!"

"Do not worry, my dear. The time has come for this ancient weapon to be wielded in combat once more. Just as the fabled Snow Prince Mulhiner had wielded this bow during his final stand in the Land of Always Winter against the Great Other so will Celewe wield it and lead us into a new and prosperous age."

"Is it wise to just handover the bow to Celewe? He's still not had any experience in leading!"

"Nonsense dear. The Snow Prince has plenty of experience already. Isn't it because of him that we're able to expand our reach and build more settlements? He has a sharp mind and is very charismatic, all he needs to do is put it to good use and the people will surely follow. The time is now, dear. The upcoming war will either break us or make us."

"But can we really fill the shoes of our predecessors?"

Ah, so this is what it's all about. Vyrzhina, his sweet little child had always been insecure about herself despite being seen as the unflinching Archmage. Her grandfather had left a very big shadow in his wake that she wanted to step out of. Faendel, his father, was truly one of a kind. After the death of Snow Prince Mulhiner, Faendel was the one who had led the Snow Elves out of the Land of Always Winter and had ensured their survival by taking drastic measures. He and his mages along with the Children of the Forest were responsible for halting the advance of the Great Other and confining them to the Land of Always Winter. This had given the men enough time to deal with the Night's King once and for all, or so they thought.

There were a lot of expectations piled onto his daughter's shoulders. His father had managed to save generations of knowledge, rare artifacts, their culture and had carefully archived it. He had set the foundations for the Great Library and the School of Enlightenment.

"Fret not, little one. You are your own person. Never fear and just be true to yourself. There will come times when this world seems bleak but never lose hope. I believe in you, your mother believes in you and your handful of friends surely do aswell. You don't have to do what others want you to do. Remember this, whatever you may take, me and your mother will always support you. Now, I believe it's time for us to visit my quarters. I have a surprise for you."

The sullen mood that had descended on his daughter immediately lifted leaving behind only plain curiosity. It was times like these that he cherished, his daughter had quite the hunger for diving into the unknown. She had always been an inquisitive one.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, it's one of my most valued possessions! Come on now! I'm not going to get any younger."

Squeezing his daughter's shoulder in a comforting gesture, he led her to the Head Librarian's quarters. The father-daughter duo bypass Ardawen's apprentice, Mirtil on their way to the Head Librarian's quarters. She had been a young graduate from the School of Enlightenment who had decided to expand her knowledge on the history of the realm and the higher mysteries. Over a period of seven decades she became a renowned scholar in the Library and soon afterwards, the apprentice of the Head Librarian itself. She was one of the few friends that Vyrzhina had.

Bowing respectfully to her master and giving her friend a light hug, Mitril gave both of them a small smile.

"Master Ardawen, Vyrzhina, it's good to see you again. I hope your endeavors in negotiating with the men of the Seven Kingdoms have gone well."

"They have gone better than I expected if I do say so myself. Naruto and Celewe managed to reach terms with the Night's Watch. Just so you know, we'll be fighting on the frontlines against the Others. I think it's a wise decision. We have the most experience in dealing with the Others along with the Children of the Forest. This generation of men is young and inexperienced. They're unprepared for fighting against the Others in their own territory."

"I can't say that I look forward to meeting those white demons in battle, but I hope for the best. Oh and I almost forgot...here you go, old friend."

Grabbing the stack of papers from Mitril, Vyrzhina raised her eyebrows. Had her second in command already finished his report? Impressive.

"These are the reports that you requested. All the details about the city's defense, patrols, hidden pathways, supplies and emergency shelters and exits are written in there."

"Thank you. I will look into it as soon as possible."

"Well, I'll be going now. My research on the geography of the Frostfangs is almost complete. Sooner or later, we'll have a lot of new locations open for us to build a few more castles and settlements."

"Then I wish you the best of luck, my apprentice."

Saying goodbye to Mitril, the pair continued onwards towards Ardawen's quarters. Turning left once reaching the end of the hallway, they climbed down the spiraling staircase. There, right infront of them were the doors to the quarters. Swiftly opening them, Ardawen made his way to his personal cupboard that was placed opposite to an enchanting table.

"Hm, let me see. It must be here somewhere...Aha! Here it is!"

"Father, don't you ever clean your quarters? Look at how messy they are! You do know mother will throw a fit after seeing this."

"Baahhhh, don't tell your mother about this, dear. I have much more important matters to attend to rather than listen to her chewing me out. Anyway, here is the surprise. Take great care of it, my little one! I hope you'll keep quiet about your old father's cleaning habits after this."

Exhaling air through his lips to blow the dust that had accumulated over the old journal, Ardawen handed it to his daughter with pride shining in his eyes.

 _'The personal journal of grandfather himself!'_

She couldn't believe it! Here it was, a journal that she had been desperate to get her hands on! Vyrzhina had always wondered if her grandfather had written down anything such as his personal experiences. It would go a long way in helping her understand about the famous personality that was Archmage Faendel, her grandfather that was revered throughout the Snow Elves society. Smiling like a maniac, she jumped towards her father, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. She didn't care if he felt a bit of discomfort from her actions because she needed to convey how much she loved her father and was thankful for this gift that he had given her. Words could not express the sheer excitement that she was feeling. Forget about the report. It would have to wait because she was going to read her grandfather's journal if it was the last thing she did!

"I'm afraid you'll have to let me go,Vyrz. My old bones can't take much more punishment it seems."

"I love you very much father. This is the best gift that anyone has given me. Thank you so much."

Kissing her father on the cheek, she was rewarded with a heartwarming smile in return. Not a moment too soon, her father engulfed her in a hug of his own. Kissing her forehead, he stepped back.

"Alright, lets make our way to the Winter Palace. The others will be waiting for us, we'll be visiting Lord Brynden and Naruto very soon. Be sure to grab the tomes about the Night's King and the Long Night before we leave."

"Of course, father."

* * *

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven:**

Panting from slight exhaustion, Shikamaru finally settled his eyes upon the cave entrance. The Shadowcat that he had taken with him was currently sleeping without a care in the world. The bandages on the feline's leg were stained crimson with blood, but thankfully it did not leak out. The wights that he had taken control over standing dutifully behind him. Night had already descended upon the world by the time he had gotten back.

Taking a step further and releasing a sigh of relief, the Nara felt like he could use a really good nap right about now, but he kept going. He needed his new companion to be healed first before even thinking about sleeping.

"Sure took you long enough to come back..." Startled by the amused voice that chimed in from his side, Shikamaru turned towards Naruto who was sitting on a rock in a meditative stance.

"And I see you've brought some strange company with you."

"Needed to test out my new ability, found these guys fighting against each other. Took control over the wights and bandaged the feline as best as I could. That's about it really."

"What do you plan on doing with the Shadowcat?"

"I don't know. It will depend on her. She's more than welcome to stay with me after she's been healed."

"Follow me then. I can take a look at her injury, although it doesn't look like much one can never ignore any possible infections that may or may not have spread already. However, seeing as I have regenerated mine and Setsuna's arms and just destroyed the cursed seal on Setsuna's neck with my sheer awesomeness, this looks like a piece of cake."

"Regenerated your arm? Wait, don't tell me. I don't even wanna know. Just see what you can do for this cat and we'll talk later after I get some sleep."

Standing up from his spot, Naruto signaled Shikamaru to follow him into the cave.

"By the way, why are you sitting outside in the cold?"

"Well, Setsuna is just about to wake up..."

"And? What's so special about that?"

Poking his index fingers against each other like a certain Hyuuga and sheepishly smiling, Naruto hesitated before answering.

"I may have knocked Setsuna out without her permission before proceeding to remove the cursed seal." _'He doesn't need to know that I kinda stripped her almost naked. Oh man, I hope no one rats me out on that.'_

"I can see why she wouldn't appreciate the gesture.."

"Yeah...well, lets just get going! The sooner we're done the better, right?"

"Slow down, you troublesome blond."

"Fine, just hand over the cat and...do whatever you want with your...minions, I guess..."

Creating a clone to carry the large feline back into the cave, Naruto quickly Shikamaru to his own devices. The Nara dragged his feet across the snow and looked back towards his wights. _'What am I going to do with this troublesome lot?'_

Sighing in exasperation, Shikamaru just shook his head. Crossing his arms, he was just about to head inside before he heard distinct sound from inside the cave before he had to dodge a yellow projectile that went flying past him at an insane speed. Was that Naruto?

* * *

A few seconds earlier with Naruto, we find him walking away from the cave entrance towards the chamber adjacent to Lord Brynden's. Or he would have if it weren't for a sleepy Setsuna stumbling towards him with a creepy smile plastered on her face and fully clothed. The clone behind Naruto stopped right in his tracks before turning right and running away towards the trees that housed the Children of the Forest or more specifically Leaf's residence.

"Uh, hey.. I see you're awake. How're you feeling? I hope nothing too bad, hehe."

Chuckling mysteriously in response, Setsuna continued making her way towards the blond before stopping just two steps away from him.

"I'm feeling absolutely fantastic. In fact, I think you deserve a reward for your outstanding deeds and performance."

"Woah, really!?"

"Just one thing. _You never knock a woman out without her express permission_ "

That was the only response the blond got before he was sent hurtling away through the cave entrance by a chakra-enhanced slap to the face, courtesy of our resident Uchiha.

"Hn. That'll teach him some respect, atleast I hope it will."

 _'Dumbass...'_

Standing in the same spot for a few seconds, she turned around and walked back with a purpose. She needed to rest afterall. Dealing with deadlasts like Naruto could tire anyone out.

Behind her, Shikamaru peeked at her from outside the cave _'Troublesome woman..Troublesome blonds.'_

* * *

 **And, it's done!**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Never actually written a fight scene before so I hope the two scenes in this chapter were acceptable at least.**

 **As mentioned at the start, I've started a poll on who Jon should be paired with so check it out if you like.**

 **Lemme know what you guys liked and disliked.**

 **Peace!**


	6. The Real North: V

**This is the longest chapter that I've written so sorry for the delay**

 **Completely re-wrote the prologue and the dialogues in the first chapter. I do admit they did feel completely out of place once I read them again. So, I did my best to rewrite them into what I hope would be acceptable to you guys.**

 **Secondly, I have decided to give Naruto a harem like most of you want. I'm a bit wary of this. Usually harems devolve very quickly into smut and it takes a lot of effort to actually pull off a successful and well liked harem fic. I'm not the best when it comes to writing a harem. Heck, I ain't the best when it comes to writing a lot of things. We'll just have to see what happens when Setsuna finds out about this _ I'm willing to put 3 girls other than Setsu with Naruto, no more than that. For now, I have Daenerys and Celevena (Snow Elf Princess) in mind. There's always the challenge of how to actually get Setsuna and Naruto to accept another girl into the fold since their personalities lean more towards 'loyal to only one person'**

 **Sorry to the guys and girls who wanted only Setsu to be the pairing. My deepest apologies**

 **Oh and if Setsuna is acting in a very unlikable manner than I guess I'm doing a pretty decent job of keeping her in-character, I hope. Don't worry, her personality will change overtime.**

 **The poll regarding our favourite northerner, Jon Snow, has been closed. Ygritte has swept in and cleared the field. Jon Snow won't know what hit him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Misunderstood**

 _A young Paladin frantically made his way towards the war room with hurried steps and a furiously beating heart. The sounds of metal clashing, inhuman roars of multiple Ice Dragons, and walls being broken down by humongous abominations pierced through the walls of the Great Hall and bombarded his ears with unrelenting force. Screams of agony and pain, call for reinforcements could be heard in the distance. The civilians ran towards the nearest shelters in a hurry for they did not want to become the target of whatever evils that lurked just beyond the walls of their capital city._

 _The capital of the Elven kingdom, Lulfthaes, was currently under siege and would soon fall under the weight of the unending horde of abominations and undead that ravaged and destroyed everything in their path. This was the last bastion for the Snow Elves. Their prosperity and future depended on this mighty city. The shining jewel of their once powerful kingdom. If Lulfthaes fell then they would have officially lost their own homeland. The shame that came with it was another matter entirely. Their own arrogance and stubbornness had brought forth their own demise._

 _The Great Hall was abandoned. Empty. So unlike the times when it was filled with various elves going about their business. The young and battle-weary paladin used to feel so safe among these walls. Now though, he wasn't sure if he would live to see the sun again for the foreboding clouds had covered the once clear skies for months already. He was glad that his parents had already been dead before this crisis erupted under their very noses. Their already fragile hearts could not have taken any more pressure and grief._

 _Nearing the ornately detailed doors that led to the war room, the Paladin hurriedly opened them and pushed past the pair of Knight-Paladins that were guarding it resulting in grunts of annoyance and surprise filling the room. The frantic movement near the doors drew the attention of the entire war council onto the young Paladin._

 _Catching his breath, the young Paladin hurriedly spoke up "Your Excellency! T-The Others! They've breached the outer defenses! Dozens of undead are already starting to trickle down into the city's inner streets! Knight Captain Ferihln requests additional troops to be sent towards the Gate of Lucidity at once."_

 _Just as the statement left the Paladin's mouth, the room was filled with uneasy silence before angry shouts and arguments erupted. The Elder Covanent had grim looks etched onto their faces and sat in silence while the rest of the high command argued amongst themselves. What else could they do? They were just old and withered elves that advised the Snow Prince in matters of the state. They weren't prepared for a war of this scale._

 _The leader of the Paladin's Order, Gordiv was the most vocal out of all the other high command. Shouting out his displeasure for all to hear._

" _We should've never let the Others break through the Whispering Woods. Castle Helkeir was our best chance at putting a permanent stop to the advances of the Great Other and we blew it!"_

" _The ravine near Ylwin's Redoubt would not have allowed our troops proper passage. We would've been overrun if we didn't abandon the castle earlier. Face it, Gordiv...We're surrounded. The Others have already circled around us and have started reviving dead men to join their cause. Men that we ourselves killed. They've reached as far as the Isle of Faces. The Children of the Forest and Giants have already gone into hiding since their numbers have dwindled down to near extinction. We're not the only ones suffering but we can make sure that our race survives." Archmage Faendel retorted calmly._

 _The arguments continued as further chaos erupted among the war council. A figure seated at the head of the table looked at the other occupants with a calm and sad gaze. Arch-Curator Helvind was starting to hyperventilate. Poor elf, he was just recently promoted to the rank of Arch-Curator after the previous one had been killed three weeks ago while making a sort of last stand against the Others at Hakkon's Crossing, near the Temple of Trinimac. A fruitless attempt to buy the rest of the Elven forces a bit of time to retreat further into their own territory but nonetheless, Snow Prince Mulhiner had prayed for the wizened Arch-Curator who had given his life in order to save the others._

" _This is hopeless... We-We can't keep going like this... The Great Other is right at our doorsteps! By Auri-el, we underestimated this malevolent entity, just like we underestimated the men and their will to live." Looks like the Arch-Curator could not keep his doubts to himself any longer._

 _The figure that was sitting at the head of the table clapped his hands just once before complete silence descended upon the council. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of battle and destruction that was taking place outside. Minor earthquakes caused the room to shake from time to time. The forces of death were coming closer and closer by the second._

" _Old friends...Brothers...Here on this day, I speak to you with great sorrow in my heart. Our current generation is doomed. Plain and simple. We have nowhere to go and no one to look towards for help. The kingdoms of men are fighting on their own front against the Others, but I fear it will be too late before they reach these lands. The war between life and death has come knocking at our doorsteps. All we can do now is give it our best and defend the innocent and young. Make sure that they escape from these doomed lands and make it safely towards the Frostfangs. It is the only region that is relatively safe and untouched by the Others."_

" _Your Excellency! You can't just give up on the defenses of this city!"_

" _And I am not giving up, Gordiv. Be at ease my old friend. I've already taken precautionary measures as I feared that a situation like this may arise. Faendel, if you will, please."_

 _Giving a nod towards his childhood friend, the respected Snow Prince, Archmage Faendel stood up from his chair and addressed the rest of the council._

" _Me and my subordinates along with the Scholar's Guild have taken the liberty to transport all of our revered artifacts, books and tomes from the College of Magi to the Winter Palace. The knowledge of our race has been safely sealed under the palace and the best runes that our brightest mages and scholars could come up with, protect the knowledge."_

" _Until such a time comes when a proper place is built and secured to hold such priceless knowledge, the Winter Palace will serve as the primary location to store every bit of our culture that we can find. I've already sent a fraction of our forces towards the Frostfangs in order to secure the region and defend it against the Others if the need arises."_

" _Thank you, Faendel. Now, as I was saying, this city is a lost cause. I've given out the orders to evacuate each and every civilian from this city. As of this very moment the wayshrines in the city are being used to teleport the civilians further South towards the Winter Palace. Me and the rest of the forces will defend the wayshrines and the inner city until the civilians have been completely evacuated."_

" _Whatever you do, Mulhiner we will follow you with a doubt! Know that might of the Paladins will forever and always be behind you, ready to tear our enemies asunder with the might of Auri-el himself!" Grim determination along with unwavering loyalty could be seen in the eyes of the leader of the Order of the Paladins. Him along with the rest of the high command were ready to give their lives up in order to see their race live on and their children prosper at this very moment._

 _This made the Elders of the Covanent smile. They had given it their best, but it would seem that this would be the ultimate test of their loyalty and faith._

" _Then I say that we give the Others a taste of our frosty might! May Auri-el and the others bless us with strength to protect our kind! Everyone, back to your stations. Gordiv, your in charge of the city's defenses. Go and show the Others that we're not ones that will cower before them!"_

 _Picking up his warhammer, a family heirloom, Gordiv nodded in acceptance and walked towards the door with a purpose in his movement._

" _You there! Young one, come with me! We're gonna go and show these demonic bastards that we still have some fight left in us!"_

 _The young paladin, who had brought the dreadful news and had stood in silence listening to his elders, jumped up at hearing the exclamation. Nodding hurriedly, he quickly stepped behind the leader of his order and hurried through the doors in order to meet his foes in battle._

 _A couple of hours into the siege and he would be the one to save Archmage Faendel from imminent death._

" _Faendel, a moment please." Hearing the voice of the Snow Prince, the Archmage stopped in his tracks and turned around. The rest of the council hurried out of the doors as they knew that they had no business here right now._

" _What seems to be the matter, Your Excellency." Curious eyes stared at the Snow Prince who slumped down on his chair. Years of wariness, responsibilities, battles, grief and sorrow seemed to be weighing down upon the shoulders of his leader. He looked so much more older now, more... weary._

" _I shall be having none of that, old friend. There is no need for courtesy between us after all." Exhaling while looking out of one of the windows in the room, the Prince spoke again "There is a favour that I need ask of you."_

" _Just say the word, Mulhiner."_

" _The city is not safe for the Royal Family anymore. Your subordinates and experience is needed in the Frostfangs now. All I ask is for you to escort my wife and son to the Frostfangs and lead the people that reside there."_

" _But- Y-You cannot just ask of me to abandon the capital, Mulhiner! I can appoint the most expierenced among my subordinates for the protection of the Royal Family! The best of the best-"_

" _There is no one that I would trust the life of my family with other than you, Faendel. I've taken the time to transfer your son, Ardawen, from the frontlines to archiving the knowledge in the Winter Palace. Please, old friend. Can't you grant this old and weary man just one final wish? I would die happy knowing that my heir and wife would be safe and protected."_

 _Faendel grimaced at the Prince's pleading tone. When he said it like that, he made it hard to refuse his request. Closing his eyes in resignation, the Archmage nodded "Very well then. If that is your final wish than so be it. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect your legacy."_

" _Thank you. That is all I ask for. Now! On to other matters..."With that both of them made their way towards the door all the while discussing about how to most effectively combat the incoming threat._

* * *

 **Winter Palace, Mithril:**

Before the Snow Elves were forced to abandon their original homeland, the Winter Palace was akin to a second home for the Royal Family of their race. After the fall of the original capital, Lulfthaes, and the subsequent demise of Snow Prince Mulhiner who was Celewe's grandfather, Archmage Faendel had decided that the Winter Palace would be the center of command for the military campaign against the Others.

Over the span of eight millenniums, the settlements around the esteemed place had grown into what would one day become present day Mithril.

It was here, among the many intricately designed hallways and gardens of the Winter Palace, that we could see Celevena, younger sister of the Snow Prince, sitting on a bench with her chin placed on the palm of her hand. She watched as her brother practiced his archery with a bored gaze. Don't get her wrong, she was excited to see her brother finally get the Bow of Auri-el of all weapons. It was like a rite of passage for a Snow Prince to be given the bow when he proved worthy of it. Uncle Ardawen seemed to be in a really generous mood when he handed the bow to her brother out of nowhere with nothing but a mysterious smile to go with it.

She had thought her brother's face would split in half if he kept grinning like a fool on that day. He hadn't let the damned bow out of his sight ever since. Celevena pouted at that. She wanted to try out the weapon too! Nonetheless, she was happy that her beloved brother had gotten what he had wished for when father was still alive. She envied him for that.

 _Thunk!_

Huffing in displeasure, Celevena scrunched up her face to think of something fun to do.

 _Thunk!_

Looks like another arrow hit the mark. Seeing the satisfied expression on her brother's face, Celevena quickly made up her mind on what to do. A little bit of competition between siblings won't kill anyone. Standing up, her determined eyes landed on the standard bow made of Stalhrim that the Snow Elves used.

A pair of Paladins that were standing guard on the balcony overlooking the garden watched the princess with curious eyes. The moment she made to equip the bow was when alarms went off in the older Paladin's head. His eyes widened at what was about to go down. Discreetly looking at the younger Paladin to his left, he decided on his course of action.

Every Elf for himself

 _'Many apologies to you, young one.'_

Clearing his throat, the elder of the two Paladins addressed his junior "Ehem...uh... It... seems that something urgent has come up and I must be on my way at once, Jarendan. "

"Should I accompany you then, Knight-Captain?" The now identified Jarendan inquired curiously. What matter was so important that the Knight-Captain had to address it immediately? Why didn't he tell him before? Scrunching up his face, he waited for the Captain to answer his query.

"No no, that won't be necessary. It's just-" The Princess was making her way towards the archery range, time was of the essence! "Eh...Nature calls!"

Saying the first excuse that came to mind, the Knight-Captain hurried away in a flustered state while warily watching the princess. He did not want to stick around for what was about to come. He could withstand a little embarrassment for his own safety.

 _'Ohohoho! So that was what this is all about._ ' Jarendan could sympathize with his superior. One never knows when nature could come knocking at your natural backdoor "Oh! I see. Don't worry, I got this covered. Take all the time you need, Knight-Captain!" With a satisfied nod, the oblivious Paladin returned to watching the determined Princess who was ignoring her brother's pleading, unaware of the dangers to come.

"Now now! Sweet sister, you don't need to prove yourself. You've already done that before and no one doubts your battle prowess. Just drop the bow on the ground, very carefully, and no one will get hurt." This was not going well. A sheen of cold sweat was starting to form on the Prince's forehead. His sister wasn't the best when it came to archery. Frankly speaking, her skills were atrocious. Not that anyone would dare say that out loud in front of her. Whenever she tried to prove herself when it to archery, someone would always come close to being killed.

Celewe did not want to deal with the headache this time, yet placating his sister was harder than he expected. Her mind was set and there would be no changing that. Maybe he should've just let her have a go with the Bow of Auri-el like she wanted to. At least it wouldn't have come to the point that Celevena had the need to prove herself worthy of handling his bow.

It was at times like these that he regretted being the overprotective and doting old brother. Celevena was partially spoiled due to him overindulging her. She was sheltered from the outside world and the cruelties that came with life. Maybe he shouldn't have pampered her this much like Ardawen had suggested. But there was no point in moping now. There was still time to curb some of her less than desirable traits and habits.

"I swear I've improved! Just you wait and see!" Well that was a confident claim. Sighing in exasperation, Celewe pursed his lips. He didn't have the willpower to deny her right now. That determined yet utterly adorable expression on her face took the fight right out of him. Shoulders slumped in resignation, he gave her to go ahead. Gesturing to the target in front of them, Celewe stepped back "It's all yours, sweetling...'

With a satisfied smile, his sister stepped up and drew the bowstring. Exhaling softly, she concentrated on the target in front of her. Tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, left eyelid closed shut, Celevena stiffened her bow-arm, released the string, and let the arrow sail through the air.

Celewe could only watch on in despair at the mistake his sister had made once more when using a bow. How many did he have to tell and guide her that you needed to relax your bow-arm, not the opposite. Looks like some habits were hard to let go of. Meanwhile, the arrow had shot completely off course. A grimace came upon the Prince's face. _Not again..._

 _Clink!_

The young Paladin standing guard on the balcony only had a second to move his head out of the arrow's flight path. Letting out a surprised yelp, he lost his footing while doing so and tumbled down to the balcony floor. Jarendan scrambled up in an attempt to regain some of his lost dignity while the arrow bounced harmlessly off the ice wall. However, he was given no further reprieve when another arrow went sailing past him.

"Gah!" That arrow came too close for comfort. Whizzing past his ear, the arrow successfully managed to shatter a glass sphere containing Will-o-wisps. The broken shards fell onto the Paladin with the intent to skewer him. With a curse, the Paladin was forced to use his shield to avoid imminent death, or at least getting skewered.

"Sweet Mother!" Astonished at the at abysmal display of archery, the Paladin could only sigh in relief once he was sure that his life was in no more danger.

Taking a careful step backwards as to not tempt his luck any longer, Jarendan cautiously poked his head out from behind the shield.

"Uh... S-Sorry about that! Are you alright?" Came the sheepish and concerned question from the Princess. Quickly shoving the bow into her brother's hands, she did her best to look dignified after such an failure. Eyes twitching and an uneasy smile was plastered on her face. She could just feel her brother's smug 'I told you so' expression.

 _'It's obvious some higher being has it out against me of all people!'_

Regaining his composure and unwilling to compromise his pride, Jarendan spoke up "Do not fret, Princess! A few harmless arrows will not be the end of me..." Puffing out his chest in an attempt to show his confidence, the guard was rewarded with a satisfied nod from the Princess.

Facing her brother, she crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes as if daring him to say anything against her. The whole intimidating gesture was ruined by the very clear blush on her cheeks "Not. a. word."

Holding his hands up in surrender, the Snow Prince smiled lazily at his sister. Giving one final nod towards the unfortunate Paladin and a sympathetic smile, the two siblings made their way through the gardens of the palace. Once they were out of everyone's sight, Celevena's shoulders slumped in disappointment and despair. She felt inadequate. She would never be able to hit her intended target even if her life depended on it. It had always been this way with her. While she adequately skilled when it came to Frost and Lightning magic, her swordplay was mediocre at best while her skills in archery were a laughing stock. Her archery was and is the butt of a dozen jokes made behind her back.

Just the thought of those nasty gossipers in the court made her blood boil like hot lava. So what if she wasn't the most lady-like or the most talented when it came to combat. At least she tried to improve rather than gossip about other people's problems and shortcoming all day long. It made her all the more determined to see her dreams and ambitions come to fruition. She wanted to be seen as someone who could take care of herself, not as someone who needed to be pampered for all her life.

Meanwhile, Celewe was quietly observing his sister's face. Seeing her downtrodden like this made him feel guilty himself. If only he had seen the errors of his way then maybe he could have helped his sister in the long run. It hurt him to see his sister like this. She was always so cheerful and optimistic that it feels unnerving when she acts all sad and gloomy.

Giving a comforting squeeze to her sister's shoulders, Celewe tried to cheer her up "Don't be sad, sweetling. You have a whole lifetime ahead to improve and show the world that your a brave and capable young elf." Pausing in thought, he pondered if he should let his sister accompany him and Ardawen to the Wall.

 _'Do I really want to have her tagging along? We'll be facing a lot of scrutiny from the men stationed over there. Maybe another time? No... It's now or never. She's not sweet little elf who needs to be protected and hidden from the world anymore. The world should know of the jewel of life that is my sister.'_

Closing his eyes and letting an easy smile cross his face, he spoke again "Tell you what, I'll let you accompany me and Ardawen to the Wall."

Hearing this, Celevena's ears perked up "Truly? You'll let me come?" She failed to hide her excitement over the prospect of finally seeing the Wall of all places.

"Yes, truly. It's time for you to see the outside world and expand your knowledge."

"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Capturing her brother in a crushing bear hug, she squeezed the life out of him while expressing her gratitude.

 _'Yes! Finally, an adventure that I can go on. I can't wait to tell Vyrzhina about this!'_

Feeling his chest beginning to cave in, the Snow Prince quickly blurted out "I think you can let me go now..."

"Woops! Sorry... hehehehe, this is going to be so exciting! When are we going?! Do I need to pack a lot of provisions?! Are we going alone? What're we going to do at the Wall?! Come on, tel- Mmph!"

Putting a hand on his sister's mouth in order to get her to stop her interrogation, Celewe let out an amused chuckle "Honestly, you can never hold in your excitement for long, can you? As for your questions, we're going to be brokering an long term alliance with the men in the north. Naruto and his companions are going to be there with us. We'll be discussing on how to best tackle the Others." Honing in on his sister's curious eyes, he continued "And you, little lady, are going to be observing us and your surroundings. It's time for you to gain some experience when it comes to matters like these."

"I'm more than ready to do that!" Replied Celevena in a confident tone.

"Alright then, get some rest and clean yourself up. We'll be leaving within the hour. Oh and there's something in your chambers that Vyrzhina left for you. It's best if you check it out."

Curious as to what her best friend had left her, she nodded and parted ways with her brother.

* * *

 **Cave of the Three Eyed Raven:**

"Totally- Woah! -winning this!"

"Hn! We'll see about that!" Grunting in effort, Setsuna landed yet another jab beneath her opponent's ribcage.

Currently engaged in a heated Tai-jutsu spar, our favourite shinobi duo tried to get the upper hand against each other. It had been two weeks since Naruto had regenerated both of their arms. What followed was two weeks of intense and rigorous Tai-jutsu matches between the two of them. It kept them active and it kept their skills from deteriorating which would have been unwelcome.

Trying their best to come out on top in this spar while employing speeds that made them invisible to the naked eye, the duo didn't notice the flabbergasted Children of the Forest that watched them in shocked silence. They could barely keep tracks of their movements with their naturally enhanced eyesight. The training field had been all but wrecked apart. It looked like a war-zone if nothing else. Massive craters, huge displaced boulders and deep cracks littered the ground.

Deflecting a strike to her shoulder blade, the female Uchiha went for a strike to her rivals temple in order to stun him. In a split second, Naruto caught her outstretched wrist and hauled her over his shoulder, throwing her like a ragdoll to the far end of the training ground.

Eyes widening, Setsuna quickly corrected herself in midair before landing on her feet, skidding backwards before coming to a stop. Panting in exhaustion, she let herself get a few sweet seconds of rest with the blond doing the same. They had going at it for a good two hours. The fight was exhilarating since there weren't much shinobis who could give them a challenge.

"I totally whooped your ass." Smirked Naruto

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance and gritting her teeth, Setsuna charged at her opponent with the intent to inflict sweet bodily harm on him.

Predicting her opponent's movement, she side-stepped his punch before going for a feint to his throat. However, her plans were thwarted as Naruto ignored her feint and delivered a swift punch to her stomach. He knew too much about her style of fighting. It was easy for him to counter her just as it was easy for her to counter his every move. Most of the time...

For a normal shinobi or kunoichi it would have been next to impossible to counter Naruto in a straight up Taijutsu match since he had the habit of switching his fighting styles in the middle of the battle. It was just one of his strong points. It made him unpredictable and kept his opponents on their toes lest they get themselves brutally humiliated.

 _'He isn't called unpredictable for nothing...'_

With a clear and decisive strike, Naruto had snagged yet another victory. They both had won twenty three spars individually which brought them to a draw.

There was clapping all around her. The Children of the Forest had never seen anyone fighting like this so naturally it was more than enough to get them excited. They had finally warmed up to the three ninjas since Naruto had gone out of his way to befriend them, language barrier or not. His natural charisma had won him their trust and friendship.

They didn't shy away from the them now. Some of the older Children even graced them with accounts of historical events from their point of view when inquired about. The Children had been especially ecstatic when they had found out that Naruto had a very deep link with nature. Naruto would now go and meditate at some underground waterfalls with the elder Children from time to time.

They had even taken a liking to her and Shikamaru which was a pleasant surprise. There was no more of that tense silence that filled the air when they were in the presence of the Children. No wary and suspicious stares that she had been accustomed to, no hidden motives behind their pleasant smiles. It was a welcome change from her usual lifestyle.

A sharp stab of pain in her stomach snapped her out of her musings. Holding her stomach in an attempt to relieve it of some pain, she flopped down on the ground. The blond in front of her sure didn't take it easy when it came to sparring with her which was a good sign. Another wave of pain washed over her entire body this time. She was bruised, sore,and tired. The number of Children had dwindled down to nothing since they had moved away from the vicinity. Just as she was about to stand up, her _close_ _friend-_ as she had finally come to see Naruto as just that after such a long time denying it-pushed her down towards the ground. She followed his action skeptically, unsure of what he was planning on but deciding to trust him all the same. Glowing green hands ran over her entire body very carefully. Releasing a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes to enjoy the bliss that descended over her spirit and body.

His hands were like magic to her. The pain was no more and all that remained was content relief. There were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as a result of his touch. She was getting a bit hot under all this clothing. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she saw her companion working his magic on her with a happy smile.

"Feeling any better?" Said Naruto while standing up.

"Yes, much better now. Thank you." Giving a soft smile as a way to express her gratitude, she accepted Naruto's outstretched hand and hauled herself up. Musing about Naruto's reaction at what she was about to do, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Satisfaction coursed through her at seeing him all flustered like that. Smirking at him, she did her best to look like a noble highborn lady and spoke up

"There, a reward for your services, my humble dumbass blond "

Smiling cheekily at that, the blond nodded in acceptance. With his best lordly voice, which people would have a hard time listening to without cracking in laughter, Naruto retorted "This knight appreciates your gestures, milady." He paused "Although, this knight may need a bit of a _different_ kind of reward for his future services." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he giggled.

Taking stock of their close proximity and the fact that they were left all alone in the training ground, Setsuna pursed her lips in thought. Did she really want to go all the way with this? Naruto was inching closer and closer by the second. She had to make up her mind right now.

No... of course she wanted this. If there was one person that she'd be willing to love for the rest of her life, that was Naruto. Guess it was time for her to thank him for all the things he did for her without questioning. She'd show her appreciation to him, _very gladly_. She sighed, damn that gullible blond. His hot breath was now caressing her exposed skin which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He'd made her fall for him, _hard_. Momentarily meeting his gaze, she noticed the mischievous glint in his azure blue eyes. Well she had a surprise of her own for him.

Steeling herself for what was about to come, she took the initiative and lunged forward. There would be no turning back now. The moment her lips capture his was when fireworks went off in her mind and pleasure coursed through her whole being. A strangled gasp of astonishment managed to leave the blond. Hah! She had caught the most unpredictable ninja off-guard. That was an achievement worth mentioning.

The sensation of her soft lips meeting his was out of this world. Come to think of it, she had never kissed anyone except Naruto, which was itself an accident. A moan of satisfaction managed to get out of her mouth, forcing her to open her lips and grant Naruto's tongue entry. Snaking her arms around his sweaty neck and running them through his hair, she smiled against his lips. She didn't care if they were sweaty and dirty, it just made it all the more enticing for her. He had took advantage of her pleasure and was now trying to dominate her in a tongue battle. It lasted for only a few seconds before he managed to win and was having his way with her mouth. Probing her mouth with vigor and exploring every cavity with desperate desire.

The blond was laying on top of her by now, his hands roaming across her body, desperate to explore each and every nook and cranny just like his tongue was doing right now. Groping her breasts through her cloth and giving her ass a firm squeeze, Naruto continued to his ministrations. Electric shocks went through her body, a tingling sensation made itself known near her nether regions. Biting her lips, she let out another gasp. His sculpted chest rubbed itself against her bountiful bosom eliciting a lustful moan from Setsuna. Soon enough, he started rubbing his manhood against her sacred spot resulting in Setsuna losing herself in blissful pleasure.

 **'Oooo! Hehehe, this is getting good...'** Letting out a menacing chuckle, the fox continued to silently observe what his partner was doing.

The training session had done more than sharpen their skills, passion ran high and an outlet for their pent up frustration was needed. These few seconds were full of blissful, however, they were forced to release their kiss as the need for air became much too great. A thin trail of saliva was the only thing that hung between their lips.

"That was... AMAZING." Said Naruto in a daze as he his eyes, darkened by desire, looked directly into her's. Setsuna stared intensely at him before letting out a chuckle. Caressing his cheeks with her hand and fingers, she gave him a quick peck on lips before playfully pushing him off of her. Sitting on his crotch, she began grinding her hips with his. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Strangled groans came out of his mouth at random intervals. Their breathing became labored.

"You're real- ugh... r-really forward with this." In a strained voice, he managed to make his thoughts known.

Licking her lips sensually as to arouse the blond even more, she retorted "Of course... I'm a very straightforward woman after all. I'm not gonna shy away like a blushing maiden from claiming something that is _mine._ " said Setsuna in a possessive tone.

After some deliberation, she stopped herself from going any further with her teasing. Giving one last kiss to Naruto, she stood up on her wobbly legs, leaving a half-aroused and half-irritated Naruto laying flat on the ground. Growling at the loss of pleasure as his primal instincts kicked in, he made to stand.

 _ **'Damn! And we were just getting to the good part!'**_

 _'Tell me about it... C'mon boss, you gotta do something! We wanna see some one on one action right about now!'_

 _ **'Aye! Show her who's boss around here!'**_ When Naruto ignored the ranting of his tenants, the fox continued **_'Oye! Don't ignore me, kid! Grrrr... Damn that Uchiha woman for just teasing!'_**

 _'Gahahaha! You gotta get down and dirty, boss. Looks like the fox's really desperate for seeing some action.'_

 _ **'Come here and I'll show you some action, meatball!'**_

 _'Ugh, stop giving me a headache and please quiet down...'_

Cutting the link to his mindscape, he stared at Setsuna who returned his action in kind. Neither relented in their staring match. He crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze at seeing the smirk cross the Uchiha's lips.

"I think I'm going to go and wash all this dirt and grime off my body at the waterfall." The sensual and inviting way in which she said it started to make him hard again.

With a noticeable sway in her hips, she started walking away. Leaving Naruto in a daze as he stared at her retreating posterior.

 _'Damn that woman.'_

After musing for a second, he followed her through the complex underground cavern system. The waterfalls would be located near the settlement of the Children of the Forest which was a bummer since he couldn't have any fun with Setsuna with all the Children staring at them. The kiss and subsequent make-out session had sprung up more questions than answer the already existing one. Were they officially a couple now? Or was it just a quick way for both of them to release a bit of their pent up frustrations? Well, the source of his confusion was walking right in front of him with a satisfied and victorious aura surrounding her. He'll just ask her himself.

"Hey, Setsuna... Are we... y'know... an item now? I mean you did say that I was 'yours' sooo..." Leaving the question hanging in the air, he avoided the stare that she sent him for the time being.

Smiling as if she knew something that he didn't, she answered, "I'll let you decide about that." Giving him a playful wink, she turned her head around and continued walking.

What was that supposed to mean? Raising an eyebrow at the vague answer, he silently stared at her as if to find something that was hidden on her person, and contemplated on the change in her behavior. It was pleasant, to say the least. He liked this Setsuna a lot more than the closed off and guarded one. He vaguely remembered her personality before the Uchiha Massacre. She was a pleasant person to have a conversation with, teased a lot and was playful at times. Looks like her previous personality traits were starting to resurface after he had extracted Orochimaru's soul fragment from her mind. To be honest, it wasn't that difficult. The fragment was weakened to the point that it could only talk in Setsuna's head and nothing more.

He had sealed the fragment in a spare scroll that he always carried. During his last visit, old man Ardawen had told him about soul gems that the Dwarves had introduced to the Elves a long time ago. They could trap a soul inside of them depending on the soul's power as well as the storage capacity of the soul gem. As a result, they were used in making enchanted weapons. Naruto was looking forward to making one for himself and his companions so why waste a perfectly good resource for no reason at all. He had handed the scroll to Setsuna for safe keeping.

She had thanked him profusely for what he did for her and ever since then she was more open and approachable. He hoped that she stayed this way forever. After all, she deserved some happiness and relief in her life even though they were about to go to war once again.

Speaking of the upcoming war, they were about to go and pay a visit to this Lord Stark in an hour or so. Celewe and the contingent of Snow Elves could be arriving here at any moment. Though there was a minor complication...

 _ **'And by minor you mean like really big.'**_

 _'I think we can have the situation work to our favour.'_ Dark Naruto, or Menma as he now called himself, spoke up in deep thought. His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto decided to inquire about what Menma was planning.

 _'Oh and how do we do that? I mean yeah we could butter them up and gain their favour by helping in the war but what else? Infiltrating their rank?'_

 _'And more. Those whose favour can be won easily enough are no problem to us. But there are always those who will back-stab you and take advantage of your troubles. Having your clones infiltrate the king's army and pick up information could go a long way in helping us.'_ Rubbing his chin in thought, Naruto came to like this idea and continued listening to the his tenant's advice.

 _ **'Information is your best weapon in this situation, Naruto. With the king and most of the Seven Kingdoms' armies here, your free to collect as much dirt on possible future threats. Maybe even take out some of the more dubious looking characters and place the blame on the Others.'**_

 _'Plus, with most the army camping up north here, the south remains ripe for the taking. Your clones can travel long distances if given enough chakra, have them go south and plant Hiraishin marks all over the place and act as spies. It would be a good way to start a spy network without anyone knowing.'_

It was good that they were already planning ahead and trying to persuade him into getting rid of future troubles at the earliest moment possible, but his attention would be on the White Walkers and saving as many people as he could. Unlike in his childhood, he did not let his emotions rule him and he was not as naive as to think that everyone could be saved. Sure he and his companions were powerful, but even with his clones he couldn't be present at multiple places at once. There would be a lot of casualties, of that there was no doubt.

With his attention being focused on other matters, there would be no time to collect information on the various lords of the kingdoms. Prioritizing was one of the things that had been pounded into his head by Jiraya and Tsunade when they had taught him about leadership and politics. The White Walkers took the most priority. The best he could do was talk to these lords without giving away his intentions and see if they spill out any information. Surely, there would not be a lot of 'dirt' that these lords could be hiding.

 _ **'You'd be surprised at how much misdeeds these little cretins can cover up. I've seen my fair share of empires and kingdoms falling into the web of corruption and bigotry. Best be on your toes for even you are not invulnerable to these kind of backstabbing people and their hidden plots. From what that withered old tree has told us, this universe specializes in these type of things. Even more so than yours.'**_

 _'First of all, old man Brynden is not a 'withered old tree' as you so eloquently put it-'_

 _ **'Bah! He's practically a tree himself since he's merged with one.'**_

Ignoring the fox's statement, Naruto continued _'-Second of all, I'm always careful, Kurama. Let these people plot and hide behind their titles, we have our own firepower.'_

 _ **'Hah, that's what I like about you, kid. Never one to back down from a challenge.'**_

 _'Anyway, the best I can do is win the favour of Lord Stark and hope that he is at least as open minded and honourable as Brynden says he is. We would need to have the support of the North above all else along with the Snow Elve's in order to have any chance of creating an empire. The North is the biggest region in the Kingdom's and Lord Stark holds a lot of sway in politics whether he realizes or not. Plus, the North is the first kingdom that we'll have to deal with and pass through to get further south.'_

 _'Hehehe, this is so exciting! I'm getting all giddy for the empire your gonna create. Let's make your name feared throughout history! Heheh'_ The giddiness in Menma's statement disturbed Naruto. Before Menma could say anything else, Naruto decided to voice his reasons

 _'Creating an empire aside, everyone should be very clear that I'm not doing this just for the heck of it. I'm not doing this so that my name will be feared and remembered throughout history, heck I'm not even one to go for personal glory. Yes, I was a bit starved for attention in my childhood but I was just an orphan from birth back then without any support. That's what I'm aiming to change. No one should suffer such hardships by his or herself.'_

A sudden sound of clapping resonated in his mind as his tenants cheered on for him.

 _'Look at you! The paragon of justice! All hail our mighty, ramen-loving leader, Naruto Uzumaki! Hehehehe.'_

 _ **'Better memorize that little speech of yours. Maybe your mate will let you have your way with her once she hears this, Hah!'**_

Growing a tickmark on his forehead, he told his tenants to shut up and cut the connection to his mindscape. Sometimes they could be so insufferable. By the time he had finished the conversation with his tenants, Setsuna and him had already reached the settlement of the Children. The waterfalls were just behind the settlement.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Looking at him with a concerned expression, Setsuna felt worried yet amused. She wondered how he could change his facial expression in such a short span of time. Obviously there was some irritating chat going on in his mind.

"Nothing. Just some dumbasses trying to get me riled up," Said Naruto as he grimaced. He mused if Setsuna and Shikamaru would stick by him once he started building the foundation of his empire, "Hey... Setsu-chan, what will you guys do once we're done with this war?"

"Hmm, I don't know really. I was hoping you'd have a plan which I would tag along with."

Greeting and waving towards the Children in the vicinity with a content smile, Naruto inwardly thought about the source of his inner musings. A clone at the Wall had dispelled, informing him about the arrival of the King and his armies at the Wall. Celewe and him would now need to confront the King first and foremost which would no doubt hinder their plans. They had discussed about brokering an alliance with the North only, not dealing with the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms himself right now. But these type of things rarely ever went as planned. They would need to compromise and hope that the King would be more than willing to accept them into the fold.

There was also the element of surprise that the Snow Elves would lose if they introduced themselves to the King. If the King rejected their offer for negotiations and instead decided to set his sights on the lands of the Elves then that would spell trouble for them. It was a foolish course of action but there was no telling what type of mindset that the King had.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, he blurted out his worries and the conversation that took place in his mind to Setsuna while she listened with a calm yet curious mind. After he was done explaining himself and caught his breath, he looked expectantly towards his best friend and possibly, a lover now.

Hmming in thought, she placed a finger on her chin which was undoubtedly a cute pose for her. Closing her eyes in thought, she considered every possible outcome while placing herself in Naruto's shoes.

"I don't see what's the big problem here. The Elves can't possibly pose a big threat towards the Kingdoms to warrant an attack by the King. The White Walkers are the bigger threat here so the men would focus on them first. Remember that Brynden told us that men have forgotten about the White Walkers and only consider them a myth. They'll be unprepared and much too terrified to face the Others. It would be like a nightmare come true for them so they'll look for whatever support they can find. There's no need to doubt yourself, Naruto."

* * *

 **Minor Lime**

Taking his big calloused hand in her small and dainty one, she gave it a gentle squeeze. They had reached the waterfalls by now. The only sound that could be heard was of water was gushing out of multiple cave openings, only to merge at the bottom and form a large pool of fresh, clear water that reflected it's surroundings making for an very serene atmosphere. They pools and waterfalls were fairly empty and deserted for now which Setsuna took full advantage of.

Whispering into his ears with her hot breath sending shivers down his body, Setsuna started nibbling on his earlobe, "Just relax for a bit and don't let all this pressure get to you." While speaking in a soothing tone, she gently rubbed his shoulders to relieve their tension. Her fingers were like magic, his muscles loosened themselves up and he groaned in contentment. Inhaling sharply, Naruto went rigid right where he stood as Setsuna snaked her hands around his waist and under his shirt, only to feel his sculpted abs and pectorals.

"No need to be so stiff with me, _dear_. Just take some deep breaths and relax. You'll build that empire of yours soon enough and we'll be supporting you all the way. Right now though, you need to worry about what I will do to you."

Stepping back from him but not before stating that he couldn't turn around, she started removing her articles of clothing one by one.

Naruto resisted the urge to turn around and peek at her, no doubt, luscious and perfect body. In a few moments, she was standing behind him once again and prodding his shirt off while running her nails along his stomach and v-line. Feeling her pushing down his remaining garments, he gulped down his saliva while anxiously waiting for what was about to come. His hands were itching to get their hands on her and explore every inch of her body very thoroughly.

Gently divesting him of his garments, Setsuna nudged him forward towards the pool. She planted soft kisses on his neck and between his shoulder blades while rubbing her bare breasts against his back. Her nipples were erect and nether regions were starting to get wet with anticipation.

"I think you haven't been shown proper _appreciation_ for all you've done for me _,_ honey. We'll have to fix that now, won't we?" Playfully pushing him into the pool and earning a surprised yelp, she smirked down at the stunned blond. Making her way into the chilling water and getting goosebumps in the process, she pounced on Naruto's distracted form and kissed him with unleashed desire. Running her hands through his soft hair, she sighed in delight and tugged at his hair. Grazing her lips on his own, she felt his hot breath and his scent which was acting like a drug for her. She could get addicted to this.

Naruto himself was in a world of pleasure and satisfaction. After all he did, all his efforts, all his time spent running after her, he finally got what he wanted. He'd be a fool to let this go. Pinning her arms at her side and growling, he returned the kiss in kind. Hugging her body close to his, he started rubbing himself against her earning a lustful moan from the woman. She was so delicate and small in his arms. Both of their eyes met which were darkened and filled with desire and primal lust. She gave him a coy smile and that was all the signal he needed to continue. Slipping his tongue through her parted lips, he engaged in a tongue battle for dominance which he let Setsuna win. She ravaged his mouth like a hungry tiger on the hunt while he just watched her through his loving eyes. She was looking every bit like an deadly angel right now, so serene yet filled with untamed lust, so calm yet ready to go wild with passion at a moments notice.

Soon enough, the need for air became apparent. After they both parted, Naruto planted chaste kisses on her cheeks then going down to her neck while Setsuna nibbled on his earlobe. Raising his hands up he took her bountiful breasts in his hand and squeezed them while capturing and tweaking her left nipple between his index and middle finger eliciting a gasp, "So beautiful..." Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing labored. Her love juices were traveling down her thighs. He didn't hide his admiration for her. For him, she was perfect.

With panting breath, her hand reached down towards his fully erected manhood and she tentatively wrapped her fingers around it before starting to stroke it. Craning his neck backwards, Naruto let out a groan of satisfaction. He leaned down and capture one of her nipples in his mouth, biting, sucking and twirling his tongue around it.

Both of them were lost in their own little world of absolute pleasure with neither having any idea of what was happening outside.

"Time for you to clean your mistress, Naruto." Giving him another chaste kiss, Setsuna backed away before hauling herself up on the edge of the pool and spreading her legs. Her sacred region was free for the world to see and Naruto's eyes feasted upon it like there was no tomorrow. A seductive smile crossed the Uchiha's lips as she beckoned Naruto towards her with a 'come hither' gesture. Growling in annoyance at the loss of his pleasure, he swiftly made his way towards her and kissed her roughly on the lips before crouching down in the water and intently looking at her petals. Licking his lips, he started by kissing her inner thighs and eagerly lapping up the overflowing love juices that had spilled out from her pink fold. Setsuna smiled at seeing the blond starting to work his magic. It was a euphoric feeling having someone down there, she closed her eyes as a scream tore through her. Naruto had started sensually rubbing his rough and eager fingers against her clitoris eliciting gasps and whimpers. His fingers went on to probe her outer lips before he pushed a digit inside of her core.

Looking up at the woman lost in her primal instincts and playing with herself, Naruto smirked in triumph. Jiraya had taught him much more than just combat related stuff. Setsuna looked so alluring right now, her naked and wet body with water dripping off of it was truly a sight to see, a true beauty if there ever was and it even looked like she was about to reach her climax. Attacking her core with his tongue, he eagerly licked away at her wetness causing her to scream in ecstasy. She gripped his hair and tugged at them, _hard._ But he didn't mind, oh no, not one bit!

Nobody dared to go near the waterfalls due to the loud moans and lustful groans coming from that direction until it all went silent as a much louder scream tore through the settlement of the Children, causing them to panic in shock.

"NARUTO! I'M CUMING!" Eagerly awaiting the oncoming flood of her love juice, Naruto opened his mouth. Just after a shiver ran through Setsuna, the dam broke and it all came rushing out. Naruto expertly lapped it all up with his tongue and swallowed it. Licking his tongue afterwards, he shifted his gaze towards the woman's face and leaned forward to kiss her.

It was strange tasting herself, but she found that she didn't care in the slightest. She was just coming down from her euphoric high and her senses were coming back. Then it hit her like one of Tsunade's punches. This was her first time. Her first time and it was with Naruto whom she secrectly wanted to it to be. She felt faint and her heart fluttered at that. Smiling happily, she gave her lover a heated kiss which would have turned into another rather heavy make-out session if it weren't for the sound of multiple footsteps running towards them and shouts of concern coming closer and closer.

 **Lime End**

* * *

Quickly jumping into the water, Setsuna wrapped her fingers around his girth and squeezed it, hard. The unexpected action caused Naruto to stiffen before letting out a grunt. She kept her eyes locked with Naruto to show her hidden passion and just how much she wanted this to continue while she whispered heatedly into his ear

"If it wasn't for this interruption I'd do all kinds of naughty things to you and make you mine," Smirking up at his perverted expression, she continued, "I'll be looking forward to more of this, _love."_

Giving him one final wink of mischief, she turned around towards the source of the noise. Turns out it was Shikamaru running towards the waterfalls in a hurry along with his pet Shadowcat. A couple of greenseers of the Children followed him with anxious expressions etched onto their faces while they barely matched his pace.

Shikamaru was much too busy observing the surroundings in his frantic rush to notice both of his companions hugging each in the pool while completely naked, "Guys! You alright? I heard a scream com-"

Before he could complete the sentence, his eyes settled upon the forms of his fellow ninjas and he skidded to a halt. The Shadowcat behind him doing the same. A few greenseers had already stopped right in their tracks before gawking at the new couple. They stared at them for a few seconds before an elder looking Children covered his fellow Children's eyes as best as he could. Wouldn't want the young ones to see this!

Setsuna was hugging Naruto to cover up her modesty while annoyed by the fact that everyone had heard her screaming in glee, _'I didn't scream that loud, did I?'_

There would have been a complete and awkward silence if it weren't for the sound of gushing waterfalls piercing through the air. By the time the new arrivals got some semblance of control over themselves, Naruto and Setsuna had already submerged themselves in the freezing water up till their necks. It was getting a bit cold down here now that there bodies had cooled down. This was starting to get a bit embarrassing for the newly made couple since Shikamaru was expertly imitating a gaping fish while blatantly staring at them.

 _'What a drag... You'd think these two would be a bit more discrete in their lovemaking. I swear I heard that scream coming from a mile away..'_

Clearing his throat after a few seconds and looking at anything other than the couple, he hesitantly spoke up, "Uh.. I seem to have come at a troublesome time... Lord Brynden wants to meet us, says he has something to tell us about," Pausing for a bit, he continued before it got awkward, "Best clean yourself up and not go frolicking around... I'll... be with Brynden. I guess..." Receiving a nod of confirmation, he nodded back and swiftly turned around and briskly walked away with his Shadowcat trailing happily after him. The Children stayed for a few seconds before quickly realizing that their presence wasn't needed.

Once they were out of sight, Setsuna sighed. Her playful mood was now ruined thanks to that interference. It was mildly discomforting when they kept blatantly staring at her and Naruto like they were some beings from out of this worl- well they technically were from out of this world. Now they were left in an uneasy silence until Naruto had to let his thoughts known, "So I guess we ARE a couple now! Cool..." That got him a playful punch to his chest, "Ow!"

"And you just figured that out now? What am I going to do with you, Naruto?" Releasing a mock sigh of despair, she rolled her eyes.

"How about you give me kiss?"

Snorting at his request, she, nonetheless, obliged, "Come on, we don't wanna keep the others waiting." _'No matter how much I want to take you right now..'_

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty caverns underneath the Great Weirwood Tree. Brynden's chamber were in sight and Naruto couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. Up until now, whatever discussion that he had with Bloodraven was about the history and traditions of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. By now he had a pretty good grasp on various concepts and topics that were commonly made use of by the smallfolk and nobles alike. However, he needed to experience what the Kingdoms had to offer firsthand.

Taking a side glance at his recent girlfriend, he raised an eyebrow at her blank expression. Looks like she was in a world of her own right, best not to disturb her. Increasing his pace, he took long strides toward Brynden's chamber and swiftly entered. Shikamaru and his pet Shadowcat, which he had aptly named Ino due to her demanding nature and in memory of his teammate, were already there beforehand. The Shadowcat had grown attached to them after he had healed her. The Shadowcat had developed the ability to disappear into the shadows and travel through them, just like Shikamaru, due to him healing her. Naruto supposed it was a side effect of using his Yang Chakra on animals who were in tune with their spiritual energy. She showed a surprising amount of intelligence and sentience. A talk with the Children had led him to discover that wildlife in the north was regularly exposed to magical presence which resulted in them adapting and using the spiritual energy around and in them subconsciously. Shadowcats were known to use this energy to partially blend in with the shadows which made them very fearsome predators.

"Ah, Naruto. Glad to see your alright. I've been told there was screaming coming from the waterfalls, no trouble I hope? Your little escapade caused a lot of ruckus for the Children. They were acting very jumpy after that." Said Brynden in an amused tone. Looks like news travels fast even in caves.

By now Setsuna had come out of lala land and narrowed her eyes in what she hoped was an intimidating expression, but what came out was an utterly flustered look with blushing cheeks. She opened and closed her mouths multiple times in order to retort but nothing came out. In the end she settled for stomping her foot while folding her arms and looking at anything but the amused and teasing Three Eyed Raven.

"C'mon, stop holding it over us, guys..." Naruto hoped that his whining would work this time around, it always had before, "You're not gonna hold this over our heads forever, right? Right guys?" Shifting into a deadpan expression at their supposed pondering over it, he tapped his foot impatiently.

However, Naruto started sweating bullets at their smirks that promised future mischief on his expense.

In spite of this, the mood shifted very quickly towards grim and serious when Brynden lost all lightness from his face.

"Now that we've had our fair share of fun, it's time to get back to business."

Straightening himself up just like his friends had, Naruto watched the Last Greenseer intently.

"Now... Where do I begin with? You're going to be meeting the King of the Seven Kingdoms himself. Not just him but various other lords who'd no doubt come on the orders of the King. I've seen the Wall through various wildlife, Naruto. You want to make a good first impression on the lords and smallfolk, yes? You want to build yourself an empire, correct?"

"Correct. I'm curious as to where your going with this." Plain curiosity shined in Naruto's blue orbs.

Smiling at the inquisitive blond, Brynden continued, "It is rather obvious. Every leader needs a symbol of power; Symbols that... cannot be overlooked. It just so happens that I have two of these magnificent and highly sought-after objects. Well not really objects but rather tools to cut down your enemies. When I travelled beyond the Wall, I took my precious belongings with me. This is one of them."

Just as he finished the sentence, Leaf who was one of the Children stepped out of a dark corner while holding a long roll of stitched up leaves and bark. From the looks of it, the object seemed to be weigh next to nothing as Lead had no problem maneuvering around while holding the item effortlessly. Stalking up to Setsuna who looked on in surprise, Leaf threw her a disarming smile. Placing the long object in front of Setsuna's feet, the relaxed Child started unwrapping it.

3 pairs of eyes simultaneously widened at seeing what laid before Setsuna. A magnificently well crafted and by the looks of it well kept slender longsword. It looked like it was made to be wielded by a woman specifically. Although it shined liked the moon even in the dim lighting of the cave, it looked as if it was sucking the light around it. Smokey and dark would be the first two words that would come to mind. The hilt was made of gold and inlaid with several tiny yet intricately placed crimson rubies. It's pommel had been shaped into a dragon with an gaping maw with black obsidian for eyes. The guard of the sword looked like two dragon wings. Laying along with it was it's scabbard which was the darkest of black and had the depiction of a snarling dragon engraved onto it. By the looks of it one could say that it was handcrafted.

Recognition dawned on the ninjas as they realized just what type of sword this was as Brynden had described these enough times for them to memorize their description and details. It was a Valyrian Steel sword of all things. No wonder it still looked as sharp as it would have been when it was forged.

 _'So this is one of the much revered Valyrian Steel swords that we kept hearing about,'_ were the thoughts that ran through the three ninja's head.

"Behold, Dark Sister. One of the two ancestral Valyrian Steel swords that the Targaryens brought with them to Westeros. Just as Iron completely trumps Bronze, Valyrian Steel is in a league of it's own compared to normal castle-forged Steel. I had some loyal agents retrieve the sword after I was imprisoned and sent to the Wall. It had been hidden by me in one of the many secret chambers and passageways under the Red Keep in King's Landing. I could already see visions from the future by then so I knew that this sword would need to be wielded by someone in the north to hold back the Others."

Setsuna picked up the sword with bated breath. It was incredibly light, just as light as her chokuto. Testing it's balance by taking a few swings, she came to the decision that it was perfect for her. Nonetheless, she did question Brynden as to why he would present her with this, "I understand that this sword has a lot of sentimental and practical value but why give it to me?"

Smiling in response, Brynden spoke up, "Why not? It was once wielded by a woman worthy of being a true queen and then wielded by equally worthy men such as Aemon the Dragonknight. It had cut down it's foe with ruthless efficiency and paved a way for a new dynasty that would last for centuries. I see an even greater person in you. One that is more than worthy and powerful to wield this treasure," Sighing in reminiscence, Brynden continued, "I've seen glimpses of the future, young ones. Trouble and discord lies ahead, but you're all are destined for greatness. Why not have a little help along the way, eh? Just as Aegon the Conqueror had his sister-wives with him when he showed the realm his might, Naruto will have you besides him. Someone that he can trust and can lean on."

Nodding in acceptance at his reasoning, Setsuna smiled with giddiness just like a child would smile when he or she would get their hands on a new toy. Quickly picking up the scabbard, she sheath the sword and tied it to her waist. On the other hand, Brynden was smiling in relief at having been able to find a worthy wielder for his sword. The Targaryens were all but wiped out. Only 4 remained, well 5 if Brynden counted himself. One was little Aemon at the Wall who had grown over the years until he turned into a withered old man. A meek little dragoness trudged in the south along with her maniac of a brother while a sad yet determined daughter of the rebels hid behind oily stones. That was all that was left of a once powerful dynasty.

Dark Sister had been sitting and collecting dust for a much longer time than Brynden was comfortable with. It was a blade that thirsted for blood. There was no use in keeping it hidden away here with him.

"I'm still not done yet. Leaf, would you be so kind to bring the next _present_."

With a nod, the Child hurried out of the chamber to do as her master bid. A few minutes later she came back with what looked like another sword but it's length was half a foot longer than Dark Sister. The sword's hilt was made of obsidian and was long enough for two-handed use. The guard was inlaid with a large circular ruby in the middle and had two dragon-heads designed on it's opposite ends with similar but smaller rubies as a dazzling substitute for eyes. The pommel like Dark Sister was shaped into a snarling head of a dragon. Ornate drawing and depictions of flames and dragons ran across much of hilt and it's grip. It exuded an aura similar to Dark Sister and had the distinctive ripple pattern that all Valyrian Steel swords seemed to possess.

"Now this one, it was much trickier and difficult to obtain compared to Dark Sister. After Maelys I Blackfyre was slain in the War of the Ninepenny kings, the sword he carried was to be taken back by the Golden Company to Essos as was mentioned in his will. Don't ask me how I know this, just keep in mind that my magic may be weakenedd own south but that does not mean I'm completely out of my game. Continuing on, Maelys cared deeply for his sister despite what rumours may suggest. He'd drafted up a will that would be the key to having his sister protected and live a life of comfort while continuing the female Blackfyre line. But fate is a cruel mistress. A few men of the Golden Company got greedy enough to steal the sword undetected and flee away amongst the chaos that ensued afterwards."

"Wait, didn't you told us that the Golden Company was completely loyal to the Blackfyres?" interjected Naruto

"Perhaps once, during the time of Daemon I and II Blackfyre, but all of us are beings made up of greed to some extent. One only needs to have an opportunity to show his or her true colours. With Maelys dead and his sister back in Essos, the Blackfyres were considered all but done for. The schemers took that as an opportunity to gain more riches. Due to this, they fled with Blackfyre hidden beneath layers upon layers of cloth in hopes of selling it off. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let a family heirloom fall into the hands of scum," In a rare show of rage, Brynden scowled fiercely.

The ninja's and Child alike were completely ensnared in Brynden's story telling. Listening raptly to any and all details. Calming down after a few seconds, Brynden continued after taking a deep breath, "Sorry about that... anyway, where was I? Ah yes... The scums had miraculously made to High Heart, a once sacred region for the Children of the Forest in the Riverlands. It was there that my powers were amplified due to the lingering presence of magic. In the dead of the night, I warged into one of the scums, ignoring the fact that it was considered a very detestable act for greenseers, and destroyed his mind from the inside out. I took control of that empty husk and slit the throat of the others in the middle of the night. From there on out, I guided the husk towards the Wall with Blackfyre in hand until Leaf here intercepted the husk as per my orders and cross the Wall while the sword was in her possession."

Stunned silence followed the tale of how exactly the symbol of monarchy got here, beyond the Wall of all places. Looking at the blade laid before him, Naruto could see why anyone would want to get their hands on it. It was an absolutely beautiful weapon, one worthy of a conqueror. Yet, instead of taking the blade for himself, he picked it up while intently starting at it's edge. Running his finger along the sharp edge of the bastard sword, he winced as the blade cut into his skin without any effort although the cut was healed a second later.

"Hey, Shikamaru... I think I found the perfect weapon for you." said Naruto while smiling in mild amusement.

Seeing Shikamaru's dumbfounded expression, he let out a sudden bark of laughter. Of course the Nara would think that the blade was his for the taking. The Shadow user was always loyal to Naruto and would look out for his best interests. But he didn't need this sword as much as the others. He didn't even know any Kenjutsu style that he could use except for the basics on handling swords in general. This weapon would be much more useful in his friend's hands rather than his own. Walking towards the tactician whose words were stuck in his throat, he outstretched his hands for the Nara so that he could take the blade from him.

"Why put me in the spotlight, you troublesome blond..." The annoyance was clear in his tone which made Naruto grin from ear to ear.

"I don't know how to properly wield a sword while you already have experience in battling with one. Plus, it's time you got a reward for your loyalties, no?"

Hesitantly accepting the sword presented to him, Shikamaru could only give him a nod of gratitude for he didn't know how to thank him verbally. He'd just have to show his appreciation for this gesture through his actions instead. With a hardened resolve, Shikamaru stepped back while whispering a quick 'Thank you'

Turning his gaze back towards Bloodraven, Naruto raised a brow of curiosity at seeing the Last Greenseer's satisfied smile, "Truly, you are a man unmatched, Naruto. I had suspected that you'd do something like that. Frankly speaking, the type of character you show is legendary and rare among the men of this realm. However, I cannot let you go away without giving something as a goodluck present, but at the same time you don't seem to be the type of person who'd be happy with just accepting something that you haven't earned through hardwork. Therefore I have a challenge for you," A fire of determination burned in Naruto's eyes at the prospect of a challenge, "Should you accept then whatever you find is yours for the taking. Are you up to the task?"

"Hell yeah, old man! Naruto Uzumaki ain't ever gonna back down from a challenge, ''ttebayo!" Naruto puffed out his chest while pointing at it with his thumb. The passionate and determined exclamation got a smile from Setsuna and Shikamaru.

With a nod of acceptance, Brynden continued, "Very well then. Underneath the Valley of the Thenns, where your clones had caught a glimpse of the Night's King himself, lies his greatest treasure, the most cherished possession that he ever had. A bane of the Others themselves. I do not know the full history behind the figure known as the Last Hero and Night's King, but I do know that he had buried this legendary and venerated possession of his before his eventual demise. If you can find it and claim it, then it is yours forever. But you'll have to complete this task before your Elven friends arrive. Which they will in about half an hour. Give or take a few minutes..."

 _ **'Ooo, I like a challenge! This'll be a piece of cake.'**_

Gulping down at the short time-limit, Naruto hardened his resolve before giving a determined nod. Letting Kurama's chakra flood through him, he activated his **Nine Tailed Cloak.** With a two-fingered salute to the rest of the occupants, Naruto took off towards the cave exit at breakneck speed, leaving the others coughing and trying to get rid of the large amount of dust and leaves that were kicked up.

Outside the hill that they were staying in, Naruto came to a sudden halt. Why was he still on foot when he could fly perfectly well. Shrugging nonchalantly to himself, he manipulated the wind around him and flew off towards the direction of the Valley of the Thenns, breaking the sound barrier in the process. He'd have to look into the numerous closed-off entrances that his clone had discovered in the mines.

* * *

 **Frostfangs, beyond the Wall:**

Grunts of effort and commands being bellowed out could be heard in a narrow yet deep gorge located somewhere between the Frostfangs and Thenn. A scouting party of two dozen Emerald Knights had taken it upon themselves to set up a blockade in the gorge. It was one of the most direct paths that the Others could use to pour into the Frostfangs. Archers were placed upon the cliffs that looked over the gorge. The weather was chilly but the Elves were used to it by now.

The blockade was almost complete with fully hardened and dense blocks of Stalhrim and Ebony being placed at the forefront. Spikes of Dragonglass jutted out of the barriers to repel any and all types of wights and Others that would dare attack them. Fail-safe measures had already been implemented if the barriers were to be destroyed. The gorge was rigged with explosive runes that would explode upon command. If the Others managed to bypass this blockade then the Elves would bury them alive in this very gorge.

This position was to be one of the most forward ones when the Others would hit them. Similar outposts and scouting camps had been set up in strategic locations across the Frostfangs and Haunted Forest. No one dared to venture into the Thenn due to reports of large amount of White Walker activities coming in.

Currently the Scout Commander of this party was looking over a map of the region with his second-in-command. The scouting camp was located on one of the cliffs that overlooked both the gorge and one of the adjacent tributaries of the Milkwater. There were two more forward camps that were placed near the foothills of the Frostfangs since the Elves had started building a fortress at the Fist of the First Men.

There was a lot of pressure on the Scout Commander since he'd have to report any and all activity that went on in the Thenn in order to not compromise and put the builders and reserve forces near the Fist of the First Men.

He was just about to call it a day before he saw his second-in-command running out of the tent in a hurry while sputtering out gibberish. Consfued as to what caused this strange behaviour, he started to move out of the tent before he heard it.

Roars of rage and giant tumbling footsteps could be heard from the outside. With his heart in his throat, the Commander ran out of his tent with his Dragonglass sword in one hand and a Frost Spell at the ready in his other.

"Commander! We're under assault! Down in the gorge, there's an army of wights coming our way!" One of the archers shouted from the edge of the cliff while pelting the oncoming wights with arrows.

Walking at a brisk pace, the Commander observed the fight taking place in the gorge. They had the upper hand for now. He didn't know how many wights were assaulting them. Pursing his lips and tightening his jaws, he barked out an order to his second-in-command who was watching the on-goings in stunned silence, "Aireiel! With me!"

Not waiting for Aireiel to listen and act upon his command, the Commander jumped off the edge of the cliff and carefully leaped onto the ledges that were jutting out of the cliff. Landed in the middle of the defensive lines of the anxious and frightened Emerald Knights, he bellowed out, "Knights of the Emerald Graves! Today and now is the moment that we've all been waiting for! Right now is the time when we test our mettle against the hordes of undead! Today we send these bastards a message that we're not ones to back down! May Auri-el be with you! May Trinimac give you strength to withstand and survive this nightmare! STAND STRONG!"

The inspiring speech had the desired effect of riling up the Emerald Knights who let out warcries of their own before moving forward to meet the wights in combat.

The blockade had done it's job of stopping the majority of wights from advancing, dozens of limbs and bones were laying on the ground infront of the blockade and it was beginning to pile up as each wight blindly ran into the Dragonglass spikes while wailing in despair. The stray one or two wights that had managed to leap past the blockades were swiftly taken care of by the Knights.

Aireiel was watching the terrifying creatures run towards their position in a blind rage with fearful eyes. She was young and inexperienced. Most of her generation was. They hadn't experienced any full-out war with any other race in a long time. This would be the day of reckoning. She had a gut feeling that this was one of the many attacks that the Others would launch before the big invasion would begin.

Steeling her resolve and procuring her twin crimson dragonglass daggers which were enchanted with a fire enchantment, she cut down a wight that was sneaking up from behind her before leaping at another, much bigger wight, who had managed to overpower a frightened Knight causing him to fall on his back. Stabbing the wight in the eyes multiple times, she jumped down and helped the grateful Knight up,getting a meek 'Thanks' in return. The wight behind her falling to the ground and burning away into ashes. Smiling encouragingly towards the young scout, she nodded, "Be brave, my friend. Know that you are not alone in this." encouraged Aireiel while patting him on the shoulder.

Turning around, she returned her attention to the blockade. It was still holding strong, but for how long would that last? A sense of dread had fallen over the Elves as the last of the wights were taken care of. An uneasy silence was the only thing that followed. Like the calm before the storm.

 _'Was this it? Or is it just the first of many waves to come? At least we get to recuperate...'_ thought the commander to himself. Looking for his daughter and second-in-command, he found her chatting with some of the knights. Beckoning her towards him, he spoke up once she was in hearing range, "Aireiel, how are you holding up?" asked the concerned father

"I'm doing fine, father. No need to worry." replied his daughter in a soothing tone while taking a hold of his hand in her smaller ones.

"Listen, no matter what happens, know that I love you so very much. I do not know if we're completely out of the waters yet. If worse comes to shove, I need you to take one of the direwolves and ride back to the Fist of the First Men and- No listen! Don't interrupt... please dear... You're the fastest out of all the scouts currently present. I'll hold this position while you retreat. Promise me, dear! Promise me that you'll look after yourself and your sweet mother if I fall here." He could not keep the pleading tone hidden anymore.

Tears of sadness ran down his cheek and wet his triangular beard. His daughter was his treasure and pride. He would not endanger her life, she wouldn't be the one dying in the cold frosty north in a random gorge, away from her home and the people that cared for her. His daughter mood mimicked his and soon she was hugging the lights out of him while sobbing. He could hear her whispering 'I promise' and 'I love you' again and again. He sighed. It would be very hard for him to part with her. Ever since she was a toddler, she had followed him around and worshiped him like a hero wanting to be like him and surpass him. But his foolish daughter didn't know that she had already surpassed him long ago. The newer generation always surpassed the old, no matter what.

Letting her go from his bear hug, he stepped back and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Giving an affectionate kiss filled with parental love to her forehead, he smiled towards her. She looked so much like her mother in that moment.

Looking around, he noticed that each of his subordinates were saying their last goodbyes to each other or were reminiscing about happy memories. The next second, the earth rumbled beneath them and another set of roars followed. This time they were much more fiercer and the quaking didn't stop. Getting into position and giving his daughter one last nod and reminder of her promise, he shouted for his men to form up.

They didn't have to wait long as two undead giants came rampaging through the gorge. They were barely small enough to fit in the narrow passage, seeing as their strong and huge arms scrapped against the cliff walls. They descended upon them with like an Ice Dragon descending upon it's prey. Completely destroyed the blockade under their gigantic feet, the ignored the puny Emerald Knights that stood in their way, crushing them underneath while ripping the others in half with their bare hands. Sweeping the archers off of the cliffs with barely any effort, they turned their gaze back towards the rest.

However, they were bombarded with multiple spells and enchanted dragonglass arrows from afar which forced them to trudge back while covering their faces with their forearms. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Aireiel sprang forward and swiftly ran towards the temporarily blinded giants. Leaping up on the ledges on the cliff faces, she jumped onto the shoulders of a giant.

Stabbing both daggers into it, she kept a tight gripped on them as to not fall down and be crushed under the currently flailing giant. The giant roared in anger while huge spittle came out of it's mouth. Remembering her scout training, she cast a calming spell with one hand on the giant in hopes that it would work as it had on normal wildlife. Surprisingly, it had a little effect on the giant, but that was all she needed. Once the flailing giant slowed down a bit, she quickly crouched on her feet and jumped up on it's head by grabbing it's ears. Spinning her dagger between her fingers, she stabbed the giants brain a dozen times before letting up.

The other giant had already been immobilized and killed by the combined efforts of the Emerald Knight. Jumping down from the burning giants head, she scanned her surroundings to get a count on the casualties. Out of the two dozen Emerald Knights that had initially come here only 7 remained if they included her and her father.

She stepped forward, only for a squelching sound to resonate in her ears. Looking down with trepidation and hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was, she scrambled back in shock at what laid before her. The young and meek knight who's life she had saved laid dead before her, his lower body crushed to a pulp with his guts spilling out on the cold ground. He had an expression of horror etched onto his face with his eyes rolled into his head. Draping a hand over his eyes, she closed them and prayed for him quietly.

Meeting the wary gaze of her father, she sighed. Their situation had gone from bad to worse in just under an hour. There was no reprieve for them as wails and cries of anger were heard. The scouts stiffened at hearing yet another wave of undead.

Aireiel was starting to lose hope in their defenses. They couldn't hold out for much longer with such low numbers. She didn't see her father approaching from behind with a tense expression, "Aireiel, listen to me. This position is lost, do you understand? I've already sent two knights to go and report our condition to the other outposts. I need you to take your direwolf and run back towards the Fist of the First Men. Knight-Paladin Gelebor, the leader of the Paladins would be stationed there, overlooking the construction of the new fortress. Inform him of this development. I'll hold this position and buy you some time-" "But father!" "-No buts, young lady. This is an order and I'm not changing my mind." Crossing his arms in a defiant gesture, he saw his daughter despair.

She knew that he had put his foot down in this situation. He wouldn't budge one bit, no matter what. All she could do now was accept her orders with great reluctance and sadness.

A new batch of hot tears streamed down her face as she gripped her daggers until her knuckles were white beneath her gloves. Sobbing in grief, she let all of sorrow out as the dam gates broke. She would have tried to convince her father to take his men and come with her, but he would never listen to her in a situation like this. He was stubborn like that. Letting him engulf her in a fatherly hug, she weakly punched him in the chest again and again.

After a few minutes, she got her sobbing in control and hugged her father again while kissing him on the cheeks, "W-Will I ever see you again? You need to tell me the truth, _please._ I-I need to know..."

Giving her a sad smile, he shook his head, "Truthfully speaking... It... It is very unlikely that I will survive the next encounter. But you don't need to despair, sweetling. Never despair," Pulling out a crystal necklace from under his armour, he pulled it over his head and gently handed it to his daughter, "I may not be in the world of the living once the hour is over, but... but remember, m-my dear that I will always be there with you and your mother in spirit. And- And when you grow old and die surrounded by your children and grandchildren, I will be waiting on the other side."

The Commander of the Scouts could not hold his tears in any longer. His eyes were already glistening with unshed tears, but this was the last straw. Like a flood, his tears stained his face like unending waterfalls, "I-I'll always be waiting for you and your mother on the o-other side. Grow strong, g-get married and enjoy your life to the fullet. Live healthy and never be afraid to be yourself. T-Take care of your mother for me, will you? I'm sorry that I won't be able to attend your wedding. I'm sorry that your child will not get to go on trips with his grandfather. I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Gritting his teeth in untold amounts of grief and sorrow, he let go of his sobbing daughter and planted his lips on her forehead for one last time. Pushing her back, he ordered her to go and report about their current situation.

All she could do was step back in a daze while her father kept shouting at her to retreat. The world around her blurred as she looked down at the glowing crystal necklace that had a snowflake design etched on it along with gemstones like Sky Blue Topaz, Lolites, Lapis Lazuli embedded into it. The necklace glowed an unearthly glow. This was the necklace that her father had never taken off of himself. It was the necklace of his uncle, her granduncle named Lydur who had sacrificed himself to protect the fabled Archmage Faendel during the siege of Lulfthaes.

 _'Do not be sad for your father, child...'_

Strange... For a second she thought that she had heard a voice in her head when the necklace's glow died down. Nonetheless, there were more important things to think about like how her father was just going to sacrifice himself for her life. Taking one last look at her father who had turned his back to her, she choked down a sob before climbing up the cliff.

Running while trying to hold in her tears, she came across the Commander's tent. Whistling as loud as could, she waited for her companion to come to her. She didn't have to wait long as a howl tore through the surroundings and a grayish white direwolf came sprinting towards her on all four.

Brushing her hand through her companions soft fur, she mounted her direwolf as quickly as she could, "Come on, Vicinni. Run like the wind!" exclaimed Aireiel.

The direwolf howled to the air once before galloping off towards the Fist of the First Men. The grief stricken Elf left behind her father who was getting ready to activate the explosive runes that they had rigged in the mountains.

The knights by his side were slowly being pushed back by the endless waves of wights. No matter what type of strategy they employed or how powerful the magic they used, it mattered not. They were slowly being picked off and shred to pieces. Taking one last look southwards where his daughter had gone, the Commander of the Scouts, Nirivhur, let one last tear fall from his mournful eyes before flaring his magic.

 _'Goodbye my beloved daughter. May Uncle Lydur's spirit take care of you...'_

Just before the runes exploded in a fiery blaze, Nirivhur nodded towards his comrades who had resigned themselves to their fates and smiled. He'd died knowing that he had given it all to protect his kind.

After a sudden flash of white, he saw no more.

Aireiel's direwolf was running as fast as she could while her rider cried out her sorrows for all the world to see. The elf's eyes widened when she heard an explosion behind her. Not being able to hold it back, she let out a loud scream of internal agony. As if sensing her sorrow, her direwolf whined softly.

Disconsolate, crestfallen and heartbroken, Aireiel rode off towards the south without looking back. Her frozen tears were the only thing that she left in her wake.

The only thing that mattered now was the absolute annihilation of the Others. With an inferno of determination and righteous anger burning in her heart, she made up her mind. Until the wicked demons were all but wiped off and sent back to where they came from...

 _She would not rest!_

* * *

 **Valley of the Thenns:**

That was a whole lot of smoldering hot lava flowing down down there. Naruto was currently looking skeptically at the river of lava running below him in the deep ravine underground. He had found the secret passages of the mines once again and trudged through them only to come across rivers of lava and impossibly deep ravines that went down for miles. His cloak had receded by now and he would only use it if he needed to.

Though maneuvering his way around the harsh surroundings was of no problem for someone of his caliber. He could fly, he was resistant to lava and could control it thanks to Son Goku's leftover chakra. Plus, he had an overpowered healing factor that would protect from the harmful sulfur and other toxic gases that seem to be in abundance down here.

Now where was that damn treasure that Brynden was talking about? Alright it was supposed to be the most cherished possession of his so it had to be something really personal. It was a legendary and venerated artifact so that meant it could be an armour piece or a weapon. Along with that it was a bane of the others which meant that it had got to be a weapon of some sort that the Last Hero used it against the Others, but it was so valuable that he held onto it even after he became the Night King and buried it somewhere among these deep ravines which would have taken a hell lot of effort.

The only weapon of legend that Naruto had heard about was Lightbringer. It filled all of the conditions; it was a cherished possession of the Last Hero; was considered to be legendary and respected; and it was a bane of the Others, well obviously since they say that it was made of fire.

This was getting pretty cool if Naruto thought so himself. He was on the hunt for a wicked sword, 'ttebayo! But the thing that dampened Naruto's mood was that he didn't know how to wield a blade. Maybe he would ask Setsuna to teach him and he'd _reward_ her appropriately. Oh the things he would do to her, that naughty little Uchiha- Woah, he had to stop right there. Didn't wanna let his mind fall into the gutter.

 _ **'Pffft, hahahaha! I find that hard to believe, kid.'**_

 _'Go away, Kurama! And stop pestering me.'_

 _ **'Hmph, fine! Dumbass...'**_

Ignoring the obvious attempt to aggravate him into starting a fight, Naruto scanned his surroundings once more. Well the possible presence of Lightbringer here could explain the amount of heat that this place was exuding. Maybe he'd have to climb down to even lower levels. Nodding his head in confirmation of his plans, Naruto jumped off of the edge of a cliff that he was standing on without a care in the world. Positioning his body so it would be parallel to the cliff, he cut a piece of rock and roughly shaped it into an oval. He was just about to drop into the lava when he put the impromptu surfboard under his feet and re-positioned himself so that he could surf upon the lava. He coated the newly made board in lava based chakra so that it didn't melt upon touchdown. Boy, would that be a bit of a downer

Five minutes later we could see Naruto surfing on the river of lava that was descending deeper and deeper underground. The area around him was blistering hot and overly bright with blackened stones and ores of obsidian and ebony jutting out here and there. It was a complete contrast to the weather and conditions above.

The river was getting wider and wider while the current was speeding up. That was strange to say the least. The landscape around him was starting to change. Naruto had to dodge a sudden glob of lava that almost landed on his head. Was that a damn volcano? Oh crap...

 _'Who would've thought that these underground cavern systems and lairs could get so gigantic!'_

It was true as Naruto could now observe multiple volcanoes that were erupting simultaneously. The heat was starting to get unbearable, maybe he was nearing the artifact. What Naruto didn't see was the jaw-dropping waterfall of lava right in front of him. By the time Naruto stopped his gawking at the range of volcanoes and the huge stone arks above the river that made this place look like an evil villain's lair, it was already too late. Screaming in shock as he fell, Naruto's shinobi training and natural instincts kicked in. Letting the board made of rock go, Naruto dived straight towards the lava. Imitating Kiba, he rotated his body around so that he was coming in like a drill. Activating his **Nine Tailed Cloak** at the last second, he splashed down into the lava before quickly rocketing out it. Levitating a few feet above the sea of lava, he spotted what he was looking for.

In the middle of the massive magma chamber, stabbed into a mass of floating obsidian, shining like a second sun and exuding heat like no other was Lightbringer, the fabled Red Sword of Heroes. It looked like it was made up of fire. Flames wreathed around it, ready to incinerate anything and anyone into a smoldering pile of ash. Naruto was already starting to feel like he was being cooked alive in an oven.

Carefully levitating closer and closer to the sword, he observed it with eyes filled with wonder. In a bold move, he quickly grabbed the grip of the sword inviting the flames to converge on his hand in a fraction of a second. Good thing that he already had his cloak activated. The flames were seemingly absorbed into his hands. For a few moments nothing happened before Naruto felt his body temperature rise to new heights. In a sudden fit of coughing, he exhaled a hefty amount of smoke and embers from his mouth.

 _ **'I won't be surprised if you have an ungodly affinity towards Fire...'**_

The idea held some merit. It was pretty cool actually.

Looking down at Lightbringer, he could now clearly observe it without the flames blinding him. Just like the Valyrian Steel swords, it had an certain aura around it, but at the same time it was different. While Dark Sister and Blackfyre seemed to suck in the light and heat around them, this one seemed to do the exact opposite. It's metal still seemed to be wreathed in shades of red, yellow and orange which moved around like magma. It exuded heat rather than take it in which only cemented the rumours about it being made of living fire. The glow didn't seem like it would die down anytime soon. The hilt looked like it was made from a mixture obsidian and glass. Runic symbols were engraved onto it. Elaborate flaming designs were drawn around each rune which glowed in a mixture of red and yellow like magma similar to the metal.

Finishing his admiring of the sword, Naruto looked around to see if there was any sheath for this sword. Finding none, he shrugged. Tossing the bastard sword of legends in between his hands, he came to the conclusion that it would serve him well. Well, if he could learn swordplay that is. Shouldn't be too hard with a trainer like Setsuna, right?

With his business over and done for in this place, Naruto smiled in triumph before teleporting away to the Cave of the Three Eyed Raven where the hiraishin seals were placed.

* * *

 **Sea of Myrth:**

A Cog was sailing upon the rapid waves on the Sea of Myrth. The weather was cloudy and a drizzle had all of the crew members shivering under their warm clothing due to the cold. The winds had picked up over the ship's desperate journey to reach the free city of Volantis. From the looks of it, they would reach Tyrosh before the end of the day which was a godsend. The crew had left Pentos in a hurry after a rather heated conflict had broken out at the Magister Illyrio's manse. Who would've thought that someone would have murdered him in his own manse? Where were the damned sellswords that these Magisters were fond of hiring?! Well, if one thought about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise. The greedy bastard got what was coming for him since he did piss off a lot of people with his slimy and greedy ways.

Apparently, the mysterious attackers had kidnapped someone of importance from the manse after murdering the magister. There was a lot of ruckus caused due to the attack and Pentos was on high alert now. Anyone leaving or entering the city was thoroughly searched before letting them go. There were even talks of the Prince and Magisters discussing about closing off the city until further notice. That's why the crew of _Guilty Maiden_ had hightailed it out of there before they were forced to abide by anymore of Prince's useless security procedures. Crackjaw wouldn't be surprised if the Prince was found dead with his throat slit in the privy tomorrow.

Being an old war veteran from the time of Robert's Rebellion, Crackjaw, who's birth name is Orwen, was used to these kind of squabbles and conflicts erupting in a split second. Aye, he remembered the days when he was just a captain of a war galley under the command of Lord Redwyne during the rebellion. He was young, foolish and hotblooded. He relished in his victories above the treacherous waters in the Narrow Sea. But in the end, he had to run with his tail between his legs when the rebels had all but won the war. Didn't want to face execution now did he? His ship had been utterly decimated, barely making it to a low-key port near Stonedance. From there he had smuggled himself across the Narrow Sea and to Braavos.

But enough of that! His crew was starting to get drunk again with all this wine that they got from a random merchant in Myr. They'd been there for the Myrish Lace, not to buy pear brandy of all things! Seven Hells, they were gonna get broke if they didn't pull their shit together... He didn't want to be strict with his crew mates since they were good lads with the right set of mind, but damn could they drink like no tomorrow. He dreaded what they would do when out of his sights when in Tyrosh. Hope they didn't get ripped off by a few greedy Tyroshis.

Making his way down to the quarters that they slept in, Crackjaw knocked on a door at the end of the hallway with his gloved knuckles. Hearing a soft 'Come in' from the other side of the wooden door, he gently opened it as to not scare the little girl with any sudden movements. She was a shy little thing. For all his rough exterior and tough behaviour, he just didn't have the heart to be rough with the poor scared girl.

Oh, he'd found her in Pentos alright... She was running away in a hurry from the manse of Illyrio Mopatos. Scared out of her wits and her dress ripped and teared apart in various places, she looked like the hounds of hell were chasing after her. When she had bumped into him, he had seen her panicked eyes and fat tears escaping from her amethyst orbs. She was carrying a bundle of who-knows-what with her. A sack to be more specific, although it looked kinda heavy. He didn't care enough to question about it. All he saw was a poor little thing who had nowhere to go by the looks of it. He remembered his own past, his own childhood. An orphan boy all alone in a cruel and strange world. The world had looked so vast, so unending that it had forced his heart to skip a few beats whenever he thought about it.

The girl was the exact reason that he had not immediately dismissed the bizarre rumours about black armoured demons with horns on their heads attacking the manse of one of the Magisters. He still remembered the chaos and panic that had spread in Pentos that day. Acting upon the first thing that came to his mind, he calmed the little teenage girl down and took her with him. She didn't resist.

Although deep inside his heart, he knew. He damn well knew who he was taking with him. The last of the dragon's blood. A little dragoness. Her appearance, hair, eyes and all that stuff, was a dead giveaway. He was a loyalist at heart, no matter what anyone else would say. He'd give it his all to see the last dragon safe and sound from whatever lurked in the manse.

Orwen had told the little dragoness of his plan. He'd dye her hair black and smudge some dirt on her, she'd need to have a low profile if she was gonna be going with him. One should never underestimate the spy networks of the lords that sit on their pretty fat and greasy arses.

"S-Ser Orwen, i-it's good to see you. How are you doing?" The meek little voice that was addressing him brought him out of his thoughts.

Smiling lovingly at the young girl, he chuckled warmly, "I ain't no Ser, little lady. Just an old sailor looking for a living."

A stubborn glint entered her eyes as she shook her head from left to right in a childish manner, "No way! You're a hero, you saved my life! T-Thats what knights do as far as I've heard." exclaimed Daenerys Targaryen enthusiastically. Raising an eyebrow in mild amusement, Orwen kept on watching as the young teenage girl realized her sudden outburst. Blushing wildly, she seemed to retreat back into herself. He'd go as far as to say that she even seemed to be afraid. Growing concerned over the little dragoness' strange behaviour he decided to voice out of his opinion

"What seems to be the matter, little lady? There's no need to be afraid of me or the crew. No one will hurt you, I promise." It was never easy to get her to open up to him.

Though immensely thankful for saving her life, she was still a bit closed-off from the rest of the crew though they had warmed up to her. It's a good thing that he had dyed her hair black since her natural colour scheme would have been a dead giveaway. He'd handpicked his crew so they all were able seamen and had honour in them and didn't leer at the frightened girl. He'd have to make them walk the plank if they did.

Observing her from his position besides the door, he could see she was reading one of the many books that he had gotten her from Myr. There wasn't any extravagant possession with her, nothing that she could call her own. He'd taken care of that and bought her some decent dresses made of Myrish Lace. Damn little rascal, she'd wormed her way into his and his crew's hearts with her shy attitude. Crackjaw sighed. Damn his bleeding heart.

Thankfully her wasn't wearing off at the moment. Her hair was tied into a ponytail right now since none of the crew members or him knew much about braiding and all that lady stuff.

He watched her as she pursed her lips before whispering, "Brother always said that I'd wake the dragon if I spoke out of turn. I-I don't want to wake the dragon." said Daenerys while hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Pffft! Little lady, the only dragon I see here is you. Your the blood of the dragon, your brother ain't here to terrorize you. You gotta delve into yourself and discover your inner dragon for yourself," Stepping closer to her as slowly as he could, he sat on the edge of the bed. Making sure that she didn't flinch away, he gently raised both of his hands and placed them on the girl's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Staring her in the eyes, he spoke in a low tone, "Aye, there is no one here that will terrorize you. Not on my watch, milady... But this world is cruel and unforgiving. What happens when I'm not here? What would've happened if I hadn't found you running in the alleyways of Pentos for dear life? You told me that you've been running for all your life, that your once kind older brother had slowly lost his wits and went half mad ranting about the Iron Throne. But you always wanted a home, right? A place to call your own? Well, little one, you need to be strong for yourself. Have some faith in yourself. You've survived this long. You've practically ran all across Essos by now! You're a survivor, not a coward that runs at the first opportunity. Embrace your inner dragon like I've heard the might Targaryens did. Sooner or later, you'll have the power. But only if you try to do something with your life. Never, and I mean NEVER, give up hope."

Patting her on the cheek, he had the pleasure of seeing her smile one of her genuine smile. Teary and wide eyed, she hugged him while murmuring a soft 'Thank you'.

He hoped that the girl would stop looking down upon herself. So what if she was akin to a beggar right now. Everyone starts off with humble origins. The Valyrians were damned shepherds before becoming dragonlords.

"Thank you once again, mister. I-I really needed that, hehe..."

Patting her on the head and ruffling her hair, he grinned when she pouted and swatted his hand away. She looked so cute while trying her best to glare at him. Barking out in laughter at hearing her stomach growl like a dragon, he wiped away a stray tear from his eyes, "Haha, anyways-hehe, I came to tell ya that we're gonna be docking at Tyrosh on the morrow. When we dock, you stay close to me and the crew. Oh and no funny business, little lassy. The food's ready as well so come on up and feast with us for the day! I swear it'll be a joyous occasion. The lads are getting worried, seeing as you've been holed up in here for nearly all the journey." said Orwen informatively.

Smiling that small shy smile of hers again, she nodded and hugged him one last time before watching him go. Daenerys sighed and flopped down on her back while staring at the wooden ceiling above. Turning on her side, she looked up towards the small rectangular window that allowed whatever light there was outside into the room.

She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she was now all alone in this world. Her brother was gone. Gone. Kidnapped and possibly killed. Did the men that he kept speaking of, those Baratheons, had they finally managed to catch up to them? Her eyes showed her deep sorrow at the loss of her brother. Sure he had been rude and harsh with her for some time, but there was once happier moments between them. In the house with the red door, with Ser Willem. She dreamed about her childhood home every night and cried in wanting. Why couldn't she go back there? All she ever wanted was a home. A home where she could live safely ever after. Surrounded by friends and family.

She'd heard Viserys speak about Westeros being their home. About how they were part of the royal family and the Usurper and his dog's had betrayed their father. He told her about the rest of her deceased family, of Rhaegar, of mother. If they were alive then she would've wanted to meet both of them. Rhaegar sounded so much like a hero in the tales of the old. She was sure that they would get along nicely.

Her mother... Her mother was a different matter entirely. She died giving birth to her. Was she the one responsible for her death? The thought filled her stomach with knots. Viserys didn't realize but she had always known that, secretly, he had blamed her for their mother's death. He had told her numerous stories about their family, about more happier times, about how they would have warm beds and meals made by the finest of chefs ready to be eaten by them back in the Red Keep if they hadn't been betrayed. She longed for that kind of comfort. The once powerful Targaryens were now reduced to mere beggars. She was possibly the last of them. There was no news of her brother.

Indeed she would miss him. She would miss him with all her heart despite his faults. He had once been a loving older brother. Always telling her stories about their original homeland, always encouraging her and stating that she'd be a princess someday, it was her birthright after all. Whenever their would be a thunderstorm or if she was afraid, he would always hug her and comfort. Make her pain go away whenever she cut herself or got a scratch and cried. He always said that they were the blood of the dragons, they didn't need to fear anything or anyone.

For him, she would stay strong. For Ser Oswen, even if he wasn't a Ser but she saw him as a chivalrous knight all the same, who had allowed her to come with him and taken care of her, she would stay strong. For Ser Jorah, who had helped her escape the manse while fending off the demonic attackers that had came out of the shadows and conjured demons of fire. He had given her the sack that she carried. It was the most precious thing to her now. Even Ser Oswen, nicknamed Crackjaw by his crew, didn't know about the contents in the sack that lay in the corner of her quarters.

Ser Jorah had said that she should go to Volantis. She'll find a kindred spirit there. What was he talking about? A kindred spirit? Did that mean that other Targaryens lived? She wouldn't keep her hopes up. Ser Jorah had said that he would survive this attack and promised her to meet up with her in Volantis. Of how he would be capable of traveling to the free city was something that she couldn't figure out. She'd traveled to Volantis and the other free cities before, but as a mere beggar with her brother. Barely scraping by on the money their meager possessions got them. It was pretty difficult to travel through land.

But she had hope in her heart that Ser Jorah would be able to meet up with her once again. He was one of the few people who had treated her kindly and had actually pledged his sword, life and service to her. Getting up from her bed, she stepped forward towards the sack. Picking it up and spilling it's contents on the bed, she was greeted with the sight of three beautiful dragon eggs. All in different exotic colours. One was coloured the blackest of blacks with red markings around it while another was emerald green with bronze markings. The last one was cream coloured with golden markings. Tracing her fingers along the petrified dragon eggs, she stared in awe at them. They never ceased to amaze her whenever she looked at them. Something stirred inside her whenever she laid eyes upon them, a protective instinct of some sort like a mother protecting her newborn. Her blood would start to boil and the flow would quicken. Her heart would beat faster and faster.

Lately she kept dreaming about flying over a mountain range, over vast rain-forests and grasslands on her massive light blue wings. Roaring to the heavens above, soaring among the clouds. The air whizzing past her provided her with content relief and comfort. It was like she was made to fly. Her eyesight could track down even the smallest of rodents and fishes in the streams but she'd hunt for bigger game. She'd see glimpses of her kin flying besides her, shouting in an unknown language. Words that she could not quite understand would spill out of her own mouth like a force of nature, wreaking havor among her prey, her sharp talons and teeth would tear into her targets flesh with surprising ease. In spite of this she would always be seen as one of the more gentle souls among her kin.

In some dreams, she would shout a few words to heal her kin from the injuries that they sustained. She was ferocious and lethal towards her enemies, but calm, compassionate and loving towards her own king and trusted ones.

Focusing her thoughts on the eggs once more, she looked at the rest of the possessions that were in the sack. A few dragonbones which were a rare and highly sought-after material, some gold which she would have to spend wisely and books about the Seven Kingdoms. It was like a gift from Ser Jorah. She was touched when he had given her the sack in a hurry despite the battle taking place in the manse at the time.

Putting her possessions back in the sack, she got ready for the feast that the crew of _Guilty Maiden_ would be having. She was hungry and she was thirsty. A dragon needed to have an healthy diet to become strong enough. She'd make sure that she would have her fill. Looking over herself, she came to the decision that she was in no need to have a change of clothes. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself and made her way towards the door. Swiftly opening it and entering the candle-lit hallway, she closed the door behind her and walked with a new-found determination and courage. She had a feast to conquer!

That night, after the feast had been done and over with, Daenerys had serenely walked towards her bed and fell down on the soft material with sleep immediately overtaking her. With her belly full of delicious seafood and pear brandy, she dreamed. She dreamed about a fox with nine tails wreathed in gold battling an Ice Dragon in a frozen wasteland. Shadows protectively encircled around the fox and lightning in the shape of arrows rained down upon the intimidating dragon. She watched as the fearsome nine-tailed fox decimated it's opponent but in the end, nuzzled it's head with it's defeated foe affectionately. She observed as armies of men and mystical creatures alike cheered for the fox and praised him as a hero. They drank wine to their heart's content and sung loud and cheerful songs in the fox's honour and glory.

The scene changed and this time it was showing two dragons, one coloured like the sky and the other looking like the moon itself, small and lithe in stature, flying around a ring of volcanoes. The skies were red and the land was covered in smoke and ash. Sisterly affection was clear in the two dragoness' eyes as they playfully nipped at each other in the air. More than half a hundred dragons circled around them, shouting out ' _Thuri'_ whatever that meant anyways.

Yet, in the end, she dreamed of insane laughter. She saw visions of fire burning down everything and shadows descending upon the realm of men. She dreamed of a giangantic tree whose leaves fell after being infested with a malicious energy. The insane laughter didn't die down even a bit. The fires kept spreading and spreading until the same fox from the frozen tundra reappeared. It battled an tall menacing figure armoured in gray. But before she could see the outcome of the cataclysmic battle that reshaped the landscape, her sleep was disrupted as the Cog swayed a bit more forcefully from side to side.

Daenerys was sweating bullets now as she looked down upon herself. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she looked outside towards the raging thunderstorm that had appeared out of nowhere.

She didn't know if this was a bad omen or not. A foreboding silence hung inside of her quarters with the pitter patter of the rain and roaring thunder strikes the only thing she could hear. Hugging herself in order to get some comfort, she tried to fall back asleep. Her wish came true as she dosed off in about an hour or so while contemplating on her dream. This time, only sweet bliss welcomed her.

* * *

 **The Wall:**

Jon Snow was currently standing on top of the Wall with his usual solemn and grim expression looking towards the Haunted Forest with his dark gray eyes. Wearing a black furred cloak over his warm and dark coloured armour, hair falling down to his neck and a light stubble already showing itself on his cheeks, no one could deny that Jon was a true son of the North. His loyal companion, Ghost, whom they had found while on their way to the Wall a month back, was standing besides him and gazing with his crimson eyes towards the horizon. He had grown faster than Jon could have imagined and was already the size of a fully grown dog. He and his sibling, Grey Wind, ate a lot but that was to be expected given their growth pattern.

There was a lot of talk going on about the supposed magical beings being discovered in the far north. White Walkers, Elves, Magic, Warriors wreathed in golden flames, flying demonic figures. A month ago, he wouldn't have believed in these kind of stories that the Old Nan told them, but after seeing that huge flash of lightning beyond the Wall all the way back from Winterfell, he had second thoughts about these so called myths.

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had returned from his recent expedition up north. He'd brought the wildlings with him. They had settled down without much fuss, didn't fight too much, were passive although their women did cause quite a lot of pain for the king's men. Those who couldn't fight were sent near Mole Town and Queens Crown. They'd been given permission to settle down in the Gift and New Gift. The fighters and giants had stayed behind and bolstered their numbers. Now the total number of men and women manning the wall was somewhere in between 45,000 to 60,000. Another thing that the Lord Commander had briefed his father about was that the so called Snow Elves, whom up until now he had considered to be made up by the mothers and Old Nans trying to scare the kids into sleep, were about to arrive on this very day to negotiate with the North.

Of how that would go down, he had no idea. The King had arrived before the given time, in fact he'd arrived two weeks earlier. Said that he couldn't take anymore of his soldier's and son's nagging. Of course he'd heard this from other soldiers. A bastard had no place near a king. No matter what his father said.

There was not a lot that a bastard could achieve down south. Jon always wanted to take up the vows of the Night's Watch and become a black brother. Petting his direwolf in between it's ears, he sighed. This was his chance to prove that he could be something other than a bastard. He could achieve what he had sought to. He'd give it his all to defend the realm and maybe become a black brother. His father was still reluctant about his decision, but he understood. He'd hoped that he wouldn't die against a White Walker. Sighing wistfully, he remembered that before their departure from Winterfell he had made a promise to Arya that he would stay safe and come back alive so they could practice sword fighting with the rapier he gave her. Needle, she named it. Fitting, he supposed...

The weather around the Wall had become colder and colder as the days passed. The furred and warm clothing that they wore did nothing to stop the chilling wind from freezing their bones. The king's men had it especially harder then the northerners. Still it was a surreal experience interacting with men from the south.

They weren't like how Sansa would have imagined these so called knights. Pompous, ignorant, demeaning and all around pain in the asses, they were. Robb and him had the displeasure of running in with Joffrey, the Crown Prince. He was insufferable, always insulting the north and treating it like a wasteland and it's inhabitants like savages. In spite of this, Jon couldn't really say that all of them were bad. He had the pleasure of meeting knights and people like Ser Garlan Tyrell, the Kingslayer Ser Jaime Lannister who had been impressed by his skills with the sword, Ser Barristan Selmy the commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Arys Oakheart and Gendry Waters who was another bastard like him and he was the squire of the king himself. At least he got a better lot in life than Jon ever did. All he ever was was a baseborn of the honourable Ned Stark and the black sheep among the Starks. A stain on his father's reputation no matter how much he loved him and raised him like a highborn. Jon could never swallow the fact that he would never be accepted as a true Stark, not long as Lady Stark lived. That's why he was determined to make something of himself, to achieve something worth mentioning so his father, brothers, and sisters would be proud of him.

The 997th commander of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont had taken an interest in him which was good, to say the least. He would constantly give him advice, talk about the day, ask him random questions from time to time. That brought a smile to Jon's grim and sullen face.

Today the Old Bear had asked him to stand at watch over the top of the Wall and inform them when their guests would be arriving. His father was currently busy training Robb and Theon along with sparring with the king. The king was not what Jon had imagined from the past stories his father had told him about. The king was a bit on the chubby side but he could see the muscles that were buried underneath all that fat. One should never underestimate a person based on their looks, that's what his father had drilled him about. His grace definitely knew how to swing a war-hammer. Furthermore, the king was a jolly old fellow who didn't care who's company he was in. As long as there was something to eat and drink and jokes to crack, he'd be enjoying himself.

His companion shifted uncomfortable and whined. Scratching Ghost behind the ears, Jon spoke up, "What is it, boy? See anything down there?"

Turning his gaze towards the Haunted Forest, his eyes widened at the sight that presented itself.

A party of direwolves that were as big as a full grown horses were zooming past the trees that littered the Haunted Forest. Light blue wisps of ice trailed after them as they sped past their surroundings. They looked absolutely magnificent, something from out of this world. He wondered if Ghost could do that.

However, the creature that got his attention was the flaming fox that was leading the pack of direwolves. It was covered in flames, from it's paws to it's snout. It's nine swishing tails were waving behind it, leaving behind a trail of melted ice. It was bigger than the rest of it's followers and glowing like a beacon in the mist. Just by looking at it, Jon could feel the pressure and presence of the intimating creature. He couldn't move even if he wanted too. He was starting to sweat a little bit. His hands were beginning to shake as he looked at the giant fox.

Jon took back his earlier assumption. It wasn't leaving behind a trail of ice. It was melting the snow in a two hundred meter radius like it was nothing. A warrior of golden flames was mounted on the fox.

 _'So this is the warrior that Commander Jeor talked about. Now that I can see him, I get why the Old Bear was wary and fearful of him.'_

Jon was just about to move when he felt like he was being watched. Looking back, he was shocked to see that the fox and golden warrior were both looking in his direction, straight towards his face. Gulping down at the thought of them spotting him, he backed away a bit while Ghost continued to move around in a frightened manner. There was a heavy presence that had descended upon the Wall. He didn't know if it was caused by the fox or the warrior. Looks like the Old Gods had decided to intervene in the matters of the realm itself.

Mounted upon the other animals were their riders. They were wearing strange type of armoured robes that trumped even the King's own armour due to the fact that they looked to be forged by the greatest of smiths and shined even in this cloudy weather. By now, Jon was fully aware that these newcomers were fast approaching the gates that would lead them to Castle Black. He couldn't see the figures in detail from up here. Turning around, he ran towards the lift that would take him down.

Quickly maneuvering himself and Ghost into the wooden box and closing the steel gates, he signaled a black brother to lower the lift quickly. The courtyard of the castle was bustling with men training, preparing equipment, blacksmiths running around, knights and lords giving out orders. This was it. This was the moment when they would find out just what these Elves were all about.

The lift came to a sudden stop snapping Jon out of his musings. Swiftly opening the door, he walked towards the Lord Commander's Tower where the Old Bear, his father and the King would be.

"...Aye, Ned. I can't believe the buggers would do that... I'll talk to them and put some sense into their thick heads."

"That would be most gracious of you, Your grace."

"Bah! Again with the 'Your grace'. Call me Robert damn it!"

"Hah, as you wish, Robert."

Jon could hear the king and his father talking. He wondered if it was about one of the recent incidents that had a wildling girl beating up a squire of a Frey knight to a bloody pulp. Well, the squire should've really seen it coming. You don't mess with a wildling if you want to stay in one piece. That's what he could glean from Ygritte's ranting about kneelers and them trying to have their way with the spearwives.

Knocking on the door, Jon waited until he was given permission to enter. Stepping in while keeping his eyes glued to the ground, he informed the occupants of the room about the incoming party.

"Well, what're we waiting for boys! Let's give our guests a damn good welcome. I wanna these Elves for myself." Robert stood up while talking with a booming voice.

Jon had to step aside in a hurry as to not get crushed by the stampeding king that ran out of the door. His father patted him on the shoulder before addressing him with a smile, "Your coming with us Jon. Robb will be somewhere in the armoury. First go and get him and then come to the courtyard. I'll be waiting." Giving him one last smile, Ned Stark made his way out of the room followed by Jeor who gave him a brief but appreciated nod.

Nodding back, Jon exhaled before making his way towards the armoury. He wanted to do this quickly and get Robb before he missed the chance to see the new arrivals.

It would be a monumental day for the Seven Kingdoms if magic was rediscovered again.

* * *

 **And done! Wooh... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry for the delay**

 **Honestly, this chapter was kinda hard to write since I didn't know how much info I should reveal about the Elves and the happenings down south.**

 **Oh and shoutout to Noshadowone for giving me the brilliant idea about having Brynden bestow Blackfyre and Dark Sister upon the ninjas! Thanks a lot for the idea mate.**

 **I went ahead and brought Lightbringer into play by myself as you can see. I just thought that it would really add to that heroic feeling that Naruto excudes and the overall plot would just thicken as a very personal possession of the Night's King is taken by his most recent enemy.**

 **It was also my first time writing any sort of lemon, lol. I don't if it's good, if it's bad. I'm depending on you guys to tell me! Did you guys like it or was it like 'Nah, this sucks!'**

 **Few OCs introduced. They may seem like unnecessary to some of you but I need to have someway of portraying the Snow Elves. Oswen's gonna one of Dany's closest friends, I guess. There are other characters I'm planning to introduce from the books actually and the Elder Scrolls in the near future. Maybe after this arc?**

 **So we finally get to see Daenerys in the story! I hope you guys like the shy and meek Daenerys cuz I really wanted to write about her before she was wed to Drogo and became a confident and strong Khaleesi. It gives a new perspective to her, ya know? I have decided to completely change her plotline. Viserys is kidnapped by you know who. Illyrio is dead! Dany still has the dragon eggs, thank god. J-Bear is somewhere in Essos. C'mon guys, I can't just let Jorah the Explora go out like that. You'll be seeing him soon, the J-Bear! There have been hints dropped in this chapter about future events and characters.**

 **Another thing that I do want to address is that the characters presented in GRRM's world are very complex and it's like no one is good or bad. Everyone has their own opinions, reasons, past experiences that lead them to make decisions that are either frowned upon or really cheered for. And of course conventional wisdom is seldom correct in GRRM's world.**

 **So in general, I'm trying to portray these characters as best as I can. Everybody has his or her own motivations that drive them forward, even my own OCs. I do not want them to come off as Mary Sue type characters.**

 **I'm completely relying on you guys to suggest and point out what I have done wrong. I just wanna see how you guys respond to the introduction of a few OCs, does Aireiel or Oswen come off as believable? Are you guys confused about the Snow Elves or Night's King and his past? Was the chapter good or just 'meh'?**

 **See ya later!**


	7. The Real North: VI

**Re-edited the dialogues in chapter one and two.**

 **100 K words reached with this chapter, wow. Never thought I'd come this far :P But it's all because you guys requested longer chapters.**

 **The chapter is entirely based at the Wall with just a few snippets of other places. It will seem like it's going a bit too slow, but just bear with it. The history and story behind the Night's King aka Last Hero and the Night's Watch will be explained in this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. There's a lot of dialogues, the meeting is particularly long. Lot's of interactions between various characters. I wanted to cover everything up before I move on to the war in the next chapter. FINALLY! I promise, this is the last build up chapter. The next chapters will be all packed with action.**

 **I appreciate you guys reviewing and inputting your opinions and views. It really means much to me.**

 **So there was a question that why would Naruto bother with Lightbringer when he can form the sword of Nonoboku through his truth seeking balls. Well, this is a crossover with GoT, Lightbringer carries a lot more influence and power in it's home universe than the sword of Nonoboku. Remember that I'm giving him the sword to show that he has a symbol of ultimate power with him that will help him rallying people to his cause when the time comes. Plus, I just don't see Naruto using the sword of Nonoboku to destroy rather than create. The Sage of the Six Paths did use it only to create. Sure it can and will destroy and reshape planets but I'm not using these swords in that context.**

 **Second of all, I just don't understand how people are coming to conclusion of Naruto giving out info about his world. Since when have I shown him EVER giving away info? If I remember correctly, Naruto didn't ever tell Brynden anything about his world except making a supposed deal that he 'would'. Even then, the deal was never brought up after Brynden got distracted by Kurama's antics. I will admit that it did look like he was going to give away the info but I did make it clear that he did view the memories of his past lives. Ashura to me is the brother who is more outspoken who would spout out details to anyone. Naruto in canon is a loudmouth and is brash. How could anyone have a problem with Naruto, of all people, giving away info. Has he ever followed the normal shinobi ways in canon? I'm trying to keep him in character, he'll still be a loudmouthed brash lovable fool. On a side-note, Naruto was just a candidate for the Hokage, not the Hokage itself.**

 **As for Danny Flint , the 'spirit girl' in Nightfort, well I do have something planned for the Nightfort and the spirits residing there. As for revenge well that can never be gained since the perpetrators are long dead. She's been trapped for a couple of centuries.**

 **Along with that, there was a question about why Naruto is acting more like Indra rather than Ashura? Well personally I don't see it that way. Naruto just hasn't found a reason to use compassion rather than power right now. He doesn't know anyone that well right now except for the Elves and Brynden. Of course, I have shown hints of familiarity and mutual understanding between them. I have shown how he uses his charisma to win the Elves over. He understands that you can't always rely on compassion when it comes to what he's doing. Honestly anyone who shows a bit of love and understanding towards others along with honour gets killed really fast in GoT. Naruto is much more sensible than in canon and is more inclined to understanding the way of how politics and similar type of things work. And we all know how people in GoT world are inclined to follow a man that has power in spades. I just don't see Naruto as a person who'd be oblivious to this simple fact given that he was a Hokage candidate. Politics and things like that would have been pounded into his head.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs!**

 **Confrontation!**

 _ **Flashback – Lulfthaes, Age of Heroes:**_

 _Heavy footsteps approached him as he laid there on the cracked ground, defeated and humbled. The only thoughts running through his mind at this moment was about his precious son and his beloved wife. He no longer feared death, instead he had accepted it as the inevitable. Even the nearly immortal Elves couldn't run from death as. Their great cities would eventually fall, their life force would eventually be snuffed out, children of winter or not._

 _This was all emphasized by the sheer amount of rubble, ice and corpses that were strewn across the sight where Mulhiner, the defeated Snow Prince laid._

 _The clinking got louder as his and every other living being's nightmare approached him at a steady pace, crushing the stray bloody limbs and bones that were separated from their bodies during the great blast._

 _The demon's incessant satisfied chuckles made him want to skewer him on a bloody pike and let Trinimac hammer him like a nail until he was nothing but a bloody smear on the ground._

 _He tried to move his legs, but it was of no use. His spine was splintered, ribs broken, and a damned spear was shoved through his stomach pinning him to the ground. There was no escaping this now._

 _Coughing up a frighteningly large amount of blood, the prone Snow Prince tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. It would do no good to show fear in front of such an unflinching and cunning adversary. Mulhiner closed his eyes while shakily exhaling what little air he was left with. Both of his lungs would fail sometime soon, the rib bones protruding out of them would make sure of that. His throat was parched, how long had they been desperately defending the inner city? Six hours? Eight? He had lost track of time by now._

 _Sharply opening his eyes, Mulhiner gazed at the giant shadowy figure that was lurking over him with a smug air around it._

 _Jyggalag._

 _Even thinking about his name put a sour taste in his blood-filled mouth._

 _He looked like a giant version of his Knights of Order with spikes coming out of his back and gray crystalline armour adorned on his form. The detestable demon was looking down upon him with nothing but cold hard logic and triumph showing through his eyes. He was the perfect image of the word 'Bleak'. The Daedric Prince could even be considered outright boring by some. But that was how he was, it was in his nature. He ruled through logic, reasoning and order._

 _Although how he would create order out of all this chaos that he had instigated was a question that came to the forefront of Mulhiner's wary mind. However, before he could further muse on this question his throat was squeezed harshly by his foe's outstretched and cold metallic limb. His windpipe was being crushed! The spear in his stomach was viciously ripped apart by Jyggalag without any care. With his attention drawn to the Elf's stomach that was spilling it's guts out, Jyggalag loosened his grip on his foe's throat._

 _The pain was something that Mulhiner couldn't handle and a scream tore through him at the unimaginable hell that he was experiencing. Was this how the Divines had decided to punish him for his and their race's arrogance against the race of Men?_

 _The now whimpering Mulhiner was lifted up into the air by Jyggalag who quietly continued to observe the form of his latest opponent. He was simply pathetic. What a waste of space. The mighty Snow Prince reduced to this! A whimpering mess.._

 _Jyggalag had always and would always respect a worthy foe, whether others realized it or not. Even his fellow Daedric Princes, at least those who could stand against him. Despite what they did to him, he was in no rush to go back to Oblivion and wipe their pathetic armies out and conquer their lands so that he could pave a path for Order._

 _Deciding to test his opponent's resolve and spirit, Jyggalag taunted the Elf, **"Look at you..."** the fiend had the gall to chuckle in a situation like this, as if he was enjoying himself and found the sight of his bruised and battered form amusing to look at, which he probably did now that Mulhiner's dazed mind managed to form some coherent thoughts, **"Bloodied, Battered and Defeated. How does it feel to be crushed and utterly humiliated? Hmm, I wonder..."** The monster inquired in a mock curious tone. _

_Mulhiner snarled at the bane of the living. He could make fun of him all he wanted, but this sickafant will never have the satisfaction of him, the Snow Prince of all people rise up to his insults and derogatory remarks!_

 _The only answer that Mulhiner gave the Daedric Prince was a spit to his disgusting face. Perhaps that was not the best or the most wisest of his decisions._

 _That was when he felt it. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next. Sheer raw and primal terror filled his every cell. He felt like he was looking into the deepest level of hell when he looked into Jyggalag's fiery eyes that spoke of untold amounts of pain that he would unleash on him. His insults died down in his throat when an all-encompassing fear gripped his heart and soul. All his bravado and confidence had left him at that very moment when faced with the massive and potent killing intent that the Daedric Prince was emanating throughout his being. The mood and atmosphere around him changed into a bone chilling one. Just for once in his life, for the first time ever, Mulhiner felt like he would wet himself. All of these feelings and thoughts passed through Mulhiner's mind in a split second. He unconsciouosly let out a whimper from his gaping lips._

 _He thought that the monstrosity that had him hanging limply in the air would crush his head if his enraged expression was anything to go by. Wiping the spit of his face, Jyggalag schooled his features and reverted back to his emotionless mask, but not before cradling Mulhiner's face with both of his hands._

 _It would have been so easy to take the demon by surprise by assaulting him, yet his limbs wouldn't respond to his desperate attempts of control._

 _ **"I am impressed,"** Beginning to squeeze his fallen opponents head, he continued, **"It is good that you have some semblance of pride and a fighting left in you. However, that is a moot point."** said Jyggalag dismissively as he looked intently into his victim's eyes to search for any signs of fear or hesitation with his own soulless eyes that were as empty as the void itself._

 _He found it, hidden deep within, behind all that fake bravado and confidence. It was foolish of the elf to think that he could hide these sorts of things from him._

 _Eyes widened in rage, Mulhiner sneered, "Save your compliments for someone else, monstrosity," The last word was spat out of Mulhiner's mouth like it was the worst kind of curse that one could say, "You may have defeated me here, but this is far from over!" exclaimed Mulhiner in a heated voice as he looked straight into Jyggalag's metallic eyes that had mild amusement fluttering about in them._

 _Smiling a cruel smile at his oblivious victim, Jyggalag tightened both of his hands around Mulhiner's head causing his mouth to open in a silent scream, **"Wrong again, little Elf. You're kind is done for. They're running like rats and urchins. Look around you, Snow Prince. Your kingdom is in ruins, but fear not... for this is just a stepping stone for Order! You're demise will pave a new road for logic and order. Be proud of your role in my grand schemes, Mulhiner..."** Jyggalag informed Mulhiner while standing with a nonchalant posture as if his surroundings or Mulhiner himself wasn't worth his attention. He knew that the elf would be irked by the fact that he had used his name in such a familiar manner._

 _Seeing the Snow Prince's eyes narrow in rage, his guess was proved to be spot on. He had just_ _annihilated the Elves and crushed their pride. Of course the Snow Prince would take to him speaking his name as an insult. The Elves were arrogant like that, only allowing their kin or close allies to address them by their first name._

 _With apparent rage evident in his words, Mulhiner screamed out, "H-HOW DARE YOU?! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGH- OOMPH!" A punch to the face was enough to silence the raving and screaming Elf._

 _This was getting dull, Sheogorath was right about these types of situations. One could only take so much amusement out of other's plights before it got boring. The Snow Elf needed to be broken if he was to serve him. And Jyggalag knew just the way he would go about this._

 _ **"Hmm, I'll let you in on a secret since you were oh so co-operative with me. One of my Priests of Order informed me of a maimed corpse lying around near the wayshrines in the inner city."** Mulhiner was starting to get nervous at where this was going, wasn't his family near the wayshrines? The foul being was willingly giving away this information, almost too willingly, **"I was curious about this new development. Who could the corpse belong to? Why was it so important? Did it have to do something with my plans? But when I watched the corpse through one of my Priest's eyes, I was shocked!"** exclaimed the Daedric Prince with a tone of mock surprise and astonishment. Jyggalag made it seem like he truly could feel any emotions, of course Mulhiner knew better than that. Daedric Princes were said to be decievers of the highest kind. He could not trust him or his words._

 _ **"Poor poor Mulhiner, fighting to give your family a chance to escape... Tch tch. Such a tragedy. Truly, I mean it! For the maimed corpse belonged to none other but your beloved son. I am-"**_

 _The moment Jyggalag completed the sentence was when Mulhiner lost all semblance of control over his thoughts and emotions. Due to blood loss and the crippling beating that he had taken, his hazy mind did not deem it necessary enough to actually question Jyggalag's statement. Not with Jyggalag projecting images into his mind showing the bloodied corpse through his powers._

 _Warm tears of defeat and pain fell from Mulhiner's eyes as he sighed in sadness once more. His world was slowly being shattered to pieces and crushed underneath Jyggalag's constant taunting and snide remarks. But the supposed news of his son's demise was when his mind and soul could not take it anymore. He had his limits, everyone had their limits. His limit was just crossed and his thoughts started spiralling out of control. Where was Faendel? Was he killed too? What about his wife? Did she survive or was she in a better place now? There so many questions, yet so little answers._

 _Jyggalag soon realized that Mulhiner was not paying attention to him. Raising a curious brow, he watched with a detached air as the shine left Mulhiner's eyes. The Elf was slowly becoming a husk of his former self. Good_

 _He would be useful as a servant of Order. Jyggalag had plans for him, big plans. Chuckling at his apparent victory once more, he let the husk of the once legendary and unflinching Snow Prince fall to the course, the Prince's son was not truly dead. Cursed to die a slow and painful death by his Priests, yes, but not dead. The pesky brat had escaped with the help of that vermin, Faendel. The mage would rue this day when Jyggalag would find him. Exhaling hot air through his nose in anger at the cockroaches escaping his grasp, he crouched down. He had an Elf to manipulate after all._

 _Placing his hand on Mulhiner's left cheek, he rubbed his thumb gently against the Elf's cold and grime covered cheek, **"You have a new purpose now, my humble servant. If men hadn't came to these lands and started a war with you and the Children of the Forest then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have had to come here to establish order."** said Jyggalag before he continued with his manipulations._

 _ **"As a matter of fact, the men are partially to blame for your son's demise, are they not? Their greed knows no bound, they do not care for others. For them, life is all about victory, chaos, and gaining as much as you possibly can,"** Jyggalag continued to plow onwards with his eagerness starting to show through his wide hypnotizing eyes, **" But we can make them pay! YOU can make them pay! Pay for what misery they caused throughout the lands! You can avenge your deceased family. I can give you the chance for I am not without mercy. I care about my underlings, Mulhiner... I care for them deeply, very deeply. I just don't conquer for the fun of it. I conquer to bring peace to this chaos-ridden world. Join me, and you will have your vengeance."** finished the Daedric Prince with a sickeningly sweet voice. Contentment and serenity were laced within his words yet there was urgency and vehemence hidden behind his calmness. An indomitable zeal._

 _Elation filled Jyggalag's being as Mulhiner's eyes turned icy blue. Even then, the Snow Elf was paralyzed upon hearing about his son's death to respond. Chuckling lightheartedly, Jyggalag shook his head before gazing at his surroundings. His being was content for now. His conquest was going nicely and there was no sign of anyone that could possibly stop him._

 _The fool named the Last Hero had tried to forge an alliance with the Children of the Forest. But in the end, he too had been forced to do his bidding. He couldn't wait until he got the first sacrifice from him. The thought made him chuckle in sinister way. His conquest was going according to plan. Although he was showing signs of having a free will of his own. Jyggalag wasn't worried about it though, the Last Hero's powers now stemmed from himself. He would concentrate on eradicating or enslaving the Elves first before focusing down south._

 _ **"Come, my servant. We must go and prepare for another march!"** The anticipation and eagerness in the Daedric Prince's words were clear for anyone to hear. Without a sound. Mulhiner rose up from where he lay flat on the ground and silently followed the triumphant Daedra like a loyal servant. The only thing on his mind now was revenge for his supposedly deceased son and the pain that had wracked through him all but forgotten._

* * *

 **Present Time - The Sorrows, Essos:**

The Sorrows was a stretch of the Rhoyne that flowed past the decimated city of Chroyane. Enshrouded in mist and fog, hiding mysteries concerning it's past and a supposedly cursed place, Chroyane was a city that only a brave few dared to venture near. Once called the city of festival it was just a shadow of it's former self and glory nowadays. Stone men and trapped spirits inhabited the ruins of the city now with the Shrouded Lord, said to be Garin the Great risen from his grave, ruled over the lands. It is his curse that haunts the Sorrows to this day. The mist that rises over the Sorrows is said to be the breath of the tormented spirits of the dragonlords that are ensnared deep beneath the waters.

It was on these waters that a inconspicuous looking Galley rowed itself. At first glance it was nothing special to look at. It was your average run of the mill boat that would be used for trading and on rare occasions, warfare. Boats like these usually fell prey to the blinding fog that enshrouded the Sorrows. One could be considered lucky if he or she would be able to travel across without experiencing any trouble.

The Galley however would encounter no trouble whatsoever. Their lord had a large sphere of influence after all. The Shrouded Lord wouldn't dare harm anything that was minutely associated with the legendary R'hllor. The boat's true appearance was hidden by an illusion. It's true appearance would send alarm and fear coursing through whoever saw the boat in all it's terrifying glory. On board the boat was it's crew. Well, not exactly the crew, more like a dozen Knights of Order, servants and soldiers of Jyggalag; taller than the average humanoid; decked out in their trademark crystalline armour. They were currently escorting a frightened and bound Viserys Targaryen back to the Shadowlands on the orders of their was their one and only objective. They obeyed logic and order, neither having a free will nor a mind of their own.

Underneath the deck, in a small quarter was Viserys Targaryen himself.

He was scared and lonely. After years of running from Baratheon spies with his little sister, his plans to conquer the Seven Kingdoms were foiled by these monstrosities. They came out of nowhere and straight out murdered everyone in Magister Illyrio's manse after they had failed to comply with their demands. Never would he have thought that a day like this would come. Bound like a rabid dog and being whisked away to someplace. His heart would beat faster than a horse running for it's life. These demons were silent most of the time. Only seeing him as a thing instead of a person. Their movements were monotonous, calculated and planned.

He thought about his sister. She had managed to escape during all the confusion and chaos that ensued afterwards. Had she managed to survive in this unforgiving world all on her own? She was a shy little thing after all. Was she killed by a thug or a bandit? Was she taken by them in order to be used for pleasure? Did she end up in a whorehouse in Lys? He did not know if she would be able to take care of herself given her psyche and personality. Viserys realized that it may have been his fault that she turned out like this. He wasn't the best when it came to being a brother, he'd admit that. But in all honestly, he had tried his best to take care of her and cater to her every need. Guess he had failed to see the hurt that he had put on her in his madness for acquiring the throne.

There was no hope for him. Escape was a foreign concept to him now. He had tried, Oh he had tried! But it was of no use. The demons were well-trained it seemed. Emotion was not a word that was present in their vocabulary.

All he could do now was just sit tight and enjoy the trip to who knows where. As much as he could when being bound that was.

* * *

 **Castle Black, The Wall:**

Ned Stark was standing with his childhood friend Robert and mentor Jon Arryn near the gates of the tunnel from where the new arrivals would come out. The courtyard had grown silent in the wake of the news that Jon had brought. Veterans and greenboys alike were standing at attention in naked anticipation of the mysterious new faction that had arisen in the north. Any moment now they would find out if these new players were everything that the Lord Commander had made them out to be. Shifting his eyes to his left, he saw Robert tapping his foot impatiently while a frown marred his face. Jon Arryn just looked on in exasperation at the king. Ned sighed.

Robert Baratheon, always the impatient one...

He was starting to feel old and worn out by now. The stress was a bit too much to handle for his decrepit and weary bones. With a son well on his way to becoming an honourable and good Lord of Winterfell, Ned thought about retiring sometime soon and letting his son rule in his stead. But of course he would be given no reprieve. Made him wonder if beheading him was the only way to stop his constant and mind-jarring work.

Eh...

No... A beheading would not be necessary. How did he even think up of that? Must be all the frustration and stress piling on top of him, he mused.

Looking around the courtyard, Ned spotted quite a lot of influential lords standing idly in order to get a chance to see a fabled myth come true. Randyll Tarly, Kevan Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Brynden 'Blackfish Tully, Robert's brothers, and surprisingly Oberyn Martell who had arrived a week after the king. Hadn't Robert said that Dorne didn't deem it necessary enough to send some of their men? And yet here he was, the Red Viper himself in all his cocky and carefree glory.

There were much too many additional lords spread out in the crowd to name individually so Ned decided to switch his attention towards his sons. Robb, the eager young man that he was, seemed to be excited about meeting this new faction. Ready to prove himself in front of them and his own lord father. A fond smile made it's way on Ned's chapped lips. His shoulders shook in silent laughter at his son's constant twitching and fidgeting due to the heavy anticipation that had descended upon all of them like a blanket.

And then there was Jon, always the solemn and dour one among the children. Ned couldn't help but remember his she-wolf of a sister every time he gazed at grim looking boy. Jon could see things that others his age could not.

 _'Bastards certainly do grow quicker than normal children, but Jon is no bastard...'_ thought Ned, sadly.

Fate was cruel like that, mayhaps in another world Jon would've been living happily with his mother to take care of him. He would have experienced the love of a mother. He'd be the son of a king and a royal prince. Ned himself would've been happily married to Ashara Dayne, the lady that had stolen his heart at Harrenhall, while Brandon and father would've been alive and doing whatever they damn well liked.

Wishful thinking, that was.

They didn't live in a perfect world where everyone could live happily ever after without a care in the world. This world was cruel and unforgiving. You never know when someone could slit your throat in the middle of the night. There was just so much faults in their world that it certainly made Ned feel hollow inside. Were they truly any better than the Targaryens? Did the realm truly benefit from Robert's rule?

Eddard Stark had tried to always uphold his honour and protect his family from the scheming machinations down south. But none of that seemed to matter when the Others appeared out of nowhere. Frankly speaking, this was all just one big mess in Ned's mind.

He was fed up of this world.

Groaning and wiping his face with his hands, he started feeling restless. What was taking the Elves so long? They should've been here by now if what Jon said was true. Gazing at the boy from the corner of his eyes, Ned could see that Jon himself was confused and anxious. Weren't the Elves riding on direwolves of all things?

This was going to be a long wait...

* * *

...Kurama was being an ass once again.

Fuck...

Naruto felt like crying out loud right about now. The wall was a hundred yards away from them and Kurama had just decided that his pride had taken enough hammering for now. One of his swishing tails wrapped around him and unceremoniously dropped him on the ground.

Landing with a loud 'Oomph', Naruto hurriedly picked himself up from the ground while the others chuckled in amusement at the pair's antics, "Hey, what's the big idea, furball?!" exclaimed Naruto while stomping up to Kurama's face and shaking a fist in front of his crimson slit eyes in annoyance.

He deactivated his chakra cloak since he had no need of it right now. The lords had gotten his message clear and loud. He wasn't one to be taken lightly and the outward display of his power had cemented that fact. They would take him seriously, he was sure of it. Lightbringer was currently sheathed in a scabbard made of one his **Truth Seeking Balls**. The Elves had been shocked when they had seen Naruto with the Lightbringer of all swords upon their arrival. The sword was just as legendary as the Bow of Auri-el for them. It had played a huge part in driving the Great Other from the Land of Always Winter. Naruto had inquired if they could make a suitable sheath for the blade, but all he got was a negative response in return.

The sword emanated heat and exuded fire like no other. It's temperature was so hot that it would melt any sheath built for it. Therefore Naruto had used one of his **Truth Seeking Balls** and transformed it into a scabbard for the blade. The ball could never be destroyed plus it helped Naruto in containing the sword's heat to his and his being only. He didn't want Brynden's cave to go up in flames. It also had the nice little effect of getting Naruto used to subconsciously channel chakra to whichever place he needed.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the stray thoughts before focusing on Kurama who was scrutinizing him.

Snorting in Naruto's face, Kurama replied, **"You'll walk from here on out brat. I'm tired of being your mount and I refuse to be humiliated any further. I have kept myself from beating you to a pulp up until now just because you're someone I trust and respect."** Pausing, Kurama continued on, **"No matter how dumb or stupid you can be at times."**

He rolled his eyes seeing Naruto stomp his foot and pout like a child.

Crossing his arms, Naruto whined out loud, "Heyyyy, I'm not that bad... But we're getting off-topic!" Pointing his index finger as a sign of accusation, Naruto delibrately talked in a louder voice, "You're such a conniving little fox. Always looking for an opportunity to aggravate and downplay me!" In a sudden twist of mood, Naruto got on his knees and started pleading, "Oh c'mon Kurama. Just this once buddy! C'mon C'mon! Please! I can't go in there without you as badass familiar of mine. I ain't gonna go in there with my chakra cloak activated but I wanna go in there with you by my side." Widening his eyes to massive proportions and clasping his hands in front of the amused yet annoyed fox, Naruto gave it a pleading stare.

 **"By your side? Pfft, more like under you..."** Realizing what he had just blurted out, Kurama tried to correct himself, **"Wait, ignore what I just said... That came out wrong!"** Kurama shuddered with a disgusted expression engraved onto his face.

In the back, the Elves and Naruto's companions were watching the mount and it's rider bicker with each other. Never could the Elves had imagined that a mount would actually have the ability to scold it's own rider like Kurama was doing right now. In the meantime, Naruto had collapsed to the floor and hugged himself while a depressive aura descended upon his head.

Celevena giggled behind her hand as she watched the comical interaction taking place in front of them. The dreadful thoughts of what could occur at the Wall all but forgotten among the light hearted atmosphere.

Leaning towards the right while on her mouth, she whispered to Setsuna who had somehow managed to procure a direwolf for herself before they left for the Wall, "Are they always like that?" Celevena giggled at the end.

Looking at the Elf with mirth dancing in her onyx eyes, Setsuna nodded in the affirmative, "Don't worry, you'll get used to their antics." finished Setsuna as she locked her eyes with Naruto's pleading form.

"I quite like their bickering actually. It certainly lightens the mood."

A small smile was adorned on Celevena's lips as she continued to gaze at the blond and his fox. Truly, their arguments were always a welcome reprieve as they did the job of taking away her attention from the more stressful thoughts that plagued her mind.

Setsuna just flashed her an easy going smile. Celevena kinda reminded her of Naruto to some extent with her cheerfulness and mischievous personality. She had a competitive streak going on for her which was good, in Setsuna's opinion. Every one needed to improve themselves at some point and what better way than to compete against others and try to outdo them. She was of course a bubbly princess as well but one that was powerful in her own right. She had told her of how she wanted to prove to the others that she was not a girl that needed to be coddled forever.

Made her all the more likable for Setsuna and easier to become friends with. She had messed up when it came to her social life back in her own world as proved by how Shikamaru was still wary of her and kept glancing at her from time to time. He watched her like a hawk would watch it's prey just before snatching it. She regularly ignored him, but it was starting to get to the point where she was starting to get aggravated by his constant watch. A confrontation between them was inevitable.

Back to the topic of her social life, she was trying to befriend others and adjust her personality. If she was left alone to her devices then she probably wouldn't have but Naruto had specifically asked her to give it a try. It was yielding results, excellent results. She had already gotten along well with Celevena and had befriended her quite easily. She quite enjoyed their conversations on magic and different type of fighting styles that existed in this world. It was definitely useful to store that information until it was needed. Plus, they both were from noble families and were highborn women themselves. Just gave them one more topic on which they could bond with each other.

"Alright, lets get a move on! I fear we've already kept the king waiting for a long enough." said Naruto with no hint of his previous playfulness present.

 _'About time..'_

Finally they started moving once again with Kurama grudgingly agreeing to be Naruto's mount for the time being. The atmosphere became tense around them once again. If the negotiations failed and gods forbid, a fight broke out between them then they would teleport themselves back to Mithril. Teleporting stones linked to wayshrines were always useful to have on your person. A company of Paladins had been left at the Cave of the Three Eyed Raven under the command of the young Paladin Jarendan, overlooking the construction of one of the many wayshrines being built across the lands beyond the Wall.

Naruto gazed towards the top of the Wall and with his enhanced eyesight, he could see his henged clones standing guard atop the Wall. Giving him a discreet nod, one of the clones dispelled. Information about today's on-goings flooded Naruto's mind as his eyes glazed over and his body went into auto-pilot. The tunnel leading towards Castle Black was currently open. The lords were waiting just beyond the stretch of carved out ice.

From what information that his clones had gathered, Naruto had already marked out targets that he and the others would keep an eye on. The Mountain and his men, Roose Bolton, and the so called red priestess, Lady Melisandre. She was a serious point of concern for Naruto. His clones had felt a dark presence controlling her from what little sensory abilities that they had. Her mind was effectively brainwashed although it was hidden very masterfully.

A lord by the name of Stannis Baratheon, the king's brother, was being influenced by her as well as many other men from a place called Dragonstone. Slowing his gait down, he positioned Kurama besides Setsuna's mount. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, "Do me a favour and keep Celevena close to you. Also keep an eye on a lady donned in red clothing. Her name is Melisandre and she is a problem that would need to be dealt with soon." said Naruto, concerned, "If someone gives you and Celevena trouble, then please try not to break a bone or leave him in a bloody heap. We know very well how men act towards women over here at the Wall."

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he got a nod and a smirk in return. Of course Setsuna would beat anyone up who tried to get a little too close to her and her new friend. But he was worried if that could cause troubles for them during their talks.

Most of all, Naruto was worried about Celevena. She was like a female version of himself with only a bit of difference. They had gotten along well and were fast friends since day one. Pulling a few harmless pranks on the paladins escorting them had helped in strengthening the small bond that had formed between them. Still, it was a point of concern for him and the others that Celevena would be targeted by the men seeing as she was very beautiful, but a sweet and naive girl as well.

Weakness was one thing that they couldn't afford to show in front of these men. There could be absolutely no crack in their proverbial 'armour'.

Trotting forward on Kurama, Naruto looked at each of their party member in the eye and that included their guards as well. The Elven party consisted of 30 members including Naruto and his companions.

Entering the tunnel, Naruto was surprised that the cold ice the tunnel was make of did not melt as quickly as the snow outside when Kurama's flaming body came near it. Good, at least they didn't have to fear the tunnel caving on them anytime soon. Although it did raise the question of how exactly the ice could withstand Kurama's heat, maybe it was magically imbued like Stalhrim? Definitely another thing to investigate if the Wall was to be the last line of defense against the Others.

Celewe had came up from behind with his direwolf bustling besides Kurama. They both looked into each other's eyes and nodded with their faces set into grim expressions.

"Whatever happens, know that I'll watch your back."

"Likewise, Naruto. The Elves will side with you no matter what." Celewe spoke up with conviction.

Behind him, Ardawen, who was unusually quiet right now, nodded his head in agreement. The party increased their pace when they saw the light coming through the exit of the tunnel.

There was no going back now..

* * *

 _'Seven hells... Where the hell are the bloody Elves?!'_ Thought Robert, sourly. His face was starting to redden with anger and impatience.

He'd been waiting for quite some time now just so the so called Elves could show their pretty arses in front of him. What was taking them so long?! Did they manage to kill themselves somehow? Or were they just doing this deliberately to piss him off?

"Someones approaching!" a shout went out through the training yard as a crow came running from the tunnel with a astonished and anxious expression on his face.

 _'Must be the Elves... About damn time. I could've been drinking that sweet Summerwine by now, training be damned.'_

Narrowing his eyes once he heard the clattering of hooves coming from the tunnel, he straightened himself up. Besides him, Jon watched with weary eyes.

A collective wave of gasps went out across the yard and a multitude of eyes widened in astonishment as the first things that came out of the tunnel were a flaming fox and a direwolf with icy wisps trailing behind it. Both of them were bigger than full grown horses, Robert was damn sure of it.

Even men like his stuck up brother, Stannis and Randell Tarly weren't exempt from the shock that spread throughout all the bodies of the men present. Robert would have laughed at the gaping expressions of his men if the situation wasn't so dire and maybe if his own mouth was closed shut.

 _'...'_

Robert couldn't form any coherent thought inside his head. His body wouldn't respond to his commands to move as he watched in awe. The majestic beings were followed by a bunch of similar looking direwolves. One thing in common about them was that they were all fully armoured from snout to their paws. The Elves came prepared it seemed.

His face paled when he looked directly into the crimson slit eyes of the nine tailed fox. It held an intelligence behind those orbs that no animal should have been capable of. Staring at each men like they were it's prey and beneath him, the fox let out a menacing growl. It's limbs and tails were set aflame with flames that looked hotter than wildfire itself. Robert and the others were already sweating through their clothes as the heat became a bit unbearable for them. The snow had already metled into ponds of fresh water because of the intense heat that the predator exuded.

Gulping down, he tore his gaze away from the fox and warily switched his attention towards the direwolf donned in silvery blue armour specifically made for it. Covered from snout to paws, Robert could still see the fur that poked out of the armour through small openings. It's fur was as white as the snow that fell from the cloudy and ominous sky while it's eyes were misty gray, just like a crow's breath on a frosty morning. Thin trails of icy blue wisps followed the direwolf like a shadow. It was the exact opposite of the fox. Fire and Ice in the flesh.

What got Robert's attention however, were the riders themselves. They were a strange bunch, at least for him. These Elves really liked their silver and blues, he guessed.

The delegation of the mythical beings made their way towards the center of the yard, right in front of where Robert stood. They were given a wide space to move since no one wanted to accidentally end up being stomped on by their monstrously big mounts.

What got most of the attention from the men were the two absolutely stunning and graceful looking women riding with the delegation. Most of the men leered at them with their perverted and darkened eyes. Desire was clear within their eyes as they saw what could only be the two most beautiful women that they had ever seen in their life.

Robert himself was completely entranced by their beauty and kept staring at them even when the the delegation stopped right in front of him with both leaders glaring at him.

Besides him, Ned gulped as he saw where the situation was going. Elbowing Robert in his side as being subtle was not possible at the moment, he eyed him chidingly.

"Greetings King Robert. It is a pleasure to meet you." strained out the Elf seated on the white direwolf.

Adorned in a masterfully crafted and ornate silver armour that had a blue tint to it with a dark blue and furred cape draped over his shoulders, the young elf looked like a regal ruler. Like how a prince should look like. Robert nodded his head in greetings and respect, "Aye, the pleasure is all mine. I hope you had no trouble coming here. Forgive us for we know not about what goes on beyond the Wall." said Robert in a surprisingly diplomatic and formal tone. Even though he was currently gazing at the spiked crown of ice and steel that rested on the Elf's silver head. That sapphire embedded into it looked expensive as shit.

Running the seven damned kingdoms had done him some good after all. People may not see it as that but it took a lot more than just drinking and fucking to keep the Iron Throne for yourself and not fall for the schemes that were constantly plotted by the snakes in the shithole of a city.

"Absolutely not. The trip to the Wall was easy. Although, I think it is best if we get to the point of this meeting and put the pleasantries aside."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Aye, best get to it, I suppose. Yet, I must ask if you desire to rest up a bit before we continue with the talks." offered Robert.

It was only right to make a good impression on the Elves by catering to them. So far only the Snow Prince had spoken while the others watched the men that surrounded them like moths surrounding a flame. He was getting a bit uncomfortable because of the heat the fox emanated. Couldn't it tone it down a bit?!

"Your offer is most appreciated, King Robert, but we have urgent business to attend to. If we are to defeat the White Walkers then we must prepare for the inevitable clash at once."

The Elf was good at persuading, it seemed. Nodding his head once again in agreement, Robert clapped his hands causing two stable boys to show up.

"See to it that their mounts are well fed and well rested, lads. I don't want any trouble for our guests, you heard? And the rest of you slackers! What're you looking at!? Back to your posts you lazy bastards!" bellowed the king.

However, just before the stable boys could reach for the reins of the direwolves who had started to growl, Celewe spoke up, "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, King Robert. We take care of our direwolves ourselves, plus they're a bit aggressive towards strangers..." intentionally eyeing the growling direwolves as if to emphasize his point, Celewe looked towards the surprised Robert with a small smile.

All Robert could do was agree with the prince as he watched the Elves dismount and calm their snarling mounts down as they took the reins and let the stable boys guide them towards the stables. Celewe nodded towards one of the elves as he let them take his own direwolf away. The only animal that remained was the fox which to Robert's stupefaction burst into crimson and white flames that were absorbed by the blond.

There was no logical answer that Robert could come up with now that he had seen the Elves and their miracles. Magic was the only thing that came to the forefront of Robert's mind. It made him a bit wary of his guests. Exhaling through his nose, Robert nodded to himself and motioned for them to follow him, "If you will follow me, please." Starting to make his way towards the newly renovated Shieldhall, Robert continued, "Sorry if this isn't the best place for a first time meeting between us, but it was the best that we could have seeing as our current predicament takes priority over where to hold a damned meeting of all things." chuckling at the end, he guided the elves and the other influential lords to the Shieldhall that was adjacent to the common hall.

Hesitating for a moment, Robert decided to ask the obvious, "You know, I was surprised when I saw your mounts. They have some connection to magic," It was a statement rather than a question, "That much I know. But I'm baffled as to how you absorbed a fox bigger than a fully grown horse into yourself. Do I need to be worried about a possible threat? Or dark magic?" There was a menacing undertone in Robert's question.

It was a big cause of concern for him now that he had seen the Elves first hand. The blond and the other two people wearing astonishingly light clothing were surely not Elves. They didn't have pointy ears nor did they have that usual aura that the others had. How did they end up with the Elves? They seemed human enough, but Robert didn't hear anything about a human being able to perform magic in his entire life. The only ones that were ever reported to use sorcery were the Red Priests and Priestesses of that light lord or something. Stannis had one in his employ and she wasn't the nicest of the bunch. Creepy and alluring, that's what he'll call her. He'd seen the way men leered at her but she didn't seem to notice them at all. No one was brave or foolish enough to go near her however.

"Answering your last question first, there is no need for you to fear me, King Robert. I'm neither a Red Priest as you think I am," Robert's eyes widened, how the hell did the boy know what he was thinking?! "Nor am I a threat to any of your men or you. As for how I absorbed the fox, I'll tell you later if I want to... after you earn my trust that is." Throwing an easy smile Robert's way, Naruto tried to ease Robert's worries.

He should've known that people wouldn't straight up accept them. Man fears what he doesn't understand or comprehends. It would be up to him and his companions if they were to break the ice between the two races and actually get to a point where cordial relations between them would be possible. There would a lot of reluctance and propaganda against them but Naruto could deal with that. He was a shinobi after all.

Before he entered the Shieldhall with the others however, Naruto locked his eyes with the crimson ones of a certain Red Priestess. She was hiding in a darkened room, staring with interest and reverence at Naruto. The moment he locked his eyes with her however, she quickly stepped back and melted into the darkness of her room. Frowning slightly, Naruto turned back towards his entourage and walked away.

The Shieldhall looked very homey, if Naruto said so himself. Immediately they felt the warmth of the hall embrace them as they stepped inside, leaving the freezing cold behind. The hall was quite large, various kinds of shields painted with sigils of different houses and tapestries were hung on the walls. The cracking blaze on the hearth was a welcome sight for Naruto and the others. Great oak pillars with designs of everything related to winter carved into them supported the ceiling of the homey and large hall. A rectangular table was already placed in the middle with a dozen or so arm chairs to go with it. Velvet cushions were placed upon them. The king had done a lot of preparations for these negotiations, that much was for certain.

"I suppose we should get down to it then. Not the first place of choice that I would pick to have such important talks at, but we don't have that luxury with the White Walkers looming upon our heads, eh? Now, please have a seat, Prince..."

Realizing that they hadn't properly introduced themselves due to Robert getting a bit _sidetracked_ with his thoughts, Celewe spoke up, "Prince Celewe. I see that we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Allow me to do just that," He pointed at his sister, "This here is Celevena, the Snow Princess and my little sister. She's the jewel of the Elven kingdom. I'm already sure that you know _why._ " Robert refused to meet the Prince's steely gaze and just settled to stare at his crown. Maybe leering openly at the women wasn't the best choice. _Shit_

Randyll Tarly sneered from where he sat but did not dare speak up. This was no place for a woman to be at. The other lords just stared at her in curiosity and incredulously, mainly Tyrion and Oberyn.

"Moving on, this here is Ardawen. The Head Librarian and a war hero from the time of the Long Night." said Celewe with reverence. Jon Arryn gasped at that. A living war hero from the Age of Heroes?! Were they bluffing or was it the actual truth? Furrowing his eyebrows, he clenched his jaws.

The rest of the men didn't fare any better. Each of them were stupefied by that little fact. This Elf was older than the Seven bloody Kingdoms themselves!

"By the Seven... " was all Robert could get out as he stared with diluted pupils at the seemingly kind and unassuming old Elf who kept on smiling in amusement at them.

If he had survived the first war against the Others than that was a huge advantage for them. How many other Elves were there that had survived the war and the test of time? If they could live that long and possibly reproduce at the same rate as men then that would mean that the Elves held a major advantage against them. They could go to war with the Seven Kingdoms anytime they wished and there was nothing that the kingdoms of men could do to effectively stop them. Best be in their good graces.

"I apologize if I offend you in anyway, but I find it hard to believe that anyone could live from the time of the Long Night to this day." Brynden Tully muttered with his hoarse and smoky voice. When all eyes locked onto him, he hesitantly bowed his head a little, "Brynden Tully. A pleasure to meet you." said Blackfysh with caution.

Ardawen smiled at the young man, and his disbelief.

"None taken, mi'lord. Most men would find it hard to believe, but we Elves do live for quite a long time. I suppose I could share a few stories about some of my encounters with the First Men and the Others over a campfire." offered Ardawen, kindly, while smiling. Brynden just nodded his head silently while sinking back into his comfy chair, but not without returning the smile.

"I most certainly would love to hear about the stories about the First Men. Say... did they have any brothels back in the days?" questioned Tyrion in jest causing Ardawen to bark out in laughter.

"I fear not, my child. We were far too focused in the war to care about such things at the time." there was laughter in his voice

"Oh! Such miserable and brutal times you lived in! No brothel?! I bet I wouldn't live to see another day without visiting at least two brothels. The horrors that you must have went through in those dire times. I can sympathize with you lot..." quipped Tyrion dramatically while putting a hand over his chest and a wry smile on his lips.

Tyrion's jesting successfully got a round of snickers and chuckles to go through the table, effectively lightening the mood. Kevan Lannister sighed inaudibly besides Tyrion. Truly his father's son, no matter what the others say. It was crucial for them to get the Elves to open up despite them looking like they were already on friendly terms.

After a while the snickering stopped and Celewe took this as his cue to introduce the last of his entourage, "And last but not the least, I would like to introduce you all to our good friends and very trustworthy allies, Naruto Uzumaki and his companions, Setsuna Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara."

Grinning like a fool to at least throw some heat off of him, Naruto cheerfully waved his hand with a enthusiastic "Hello" thrown their way while Setsuna and Shikamaru nodded in greetings.

"Well, would you look at that Lord Randyll. Looks like Dorne isn't the only place that allows women to take up arms and actually play a vital role!" Oberyn goaded Randyll with a smirk.

It was a well known fact that Randyll was a narrow man. He saw things in a more... traditional manner, "Hmph, I say again. The gods made men to fight and women to bear children. A women's war is in the birthing bed, not in the battlefield," Sneered Randyll, "I hoped that the esteemed Elves of all races and their allies would see sense due to their wisdom, but it appears I was wrong." said Randyll, disdainfully. Finished with his scathing attack of words, Randyll picked up a cup that was already filled by the servants and gulped down it's content.

Celevena frowned at that. She wanted to retort harshly to this fool but kept her tongue in check. It would do no good for them to argue with a narrow-minded fool that was Randyll Tarly. Although, that didn't stop Setsuna from spitting out, "I suppose Lord Randyll is afraid of women then. Afraid that we'll steal all his manly glory. One would think that you felt insecure by the way you vehemently deny our involvement in politics." Setsuna smirked in a condescending manner, "I suppose your inadequate self would be hard pressed to handle our intellect. Maybe even when it came to sheer raw strength. I personally know a women that could leave you as splattered blood on the wall without even trying." She finished her tirade with a smile that was a bit too sweet for comfort.

Randyll Tarly was left stumped and seething at her onslaught while the Uchiha women just sipped her Summerwine from the cup that was recently filled by the servants attending to them.

The other lords and knights tried to hold in their snickering but ultimately failed in that endeavor. Though, there was Stannis Baratheon who just kept gritting his teeth throughout the meeting and had not laughed even once. There wasn't even a hint of smile on his grim visage. Naruto squeezed Setsuna's hand under the table while his eyes twinkled in delight.

Suddenly, the door was opened with a brief knock and in came the Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch supported by Samwell Tarly and Jon Snow who closed the door behind them.

"Ah, forgive me, mi'lords. There was a bit of an inconvenience in the library which had to be dealt with. I hope I'm not interrupting any dire talks." spoke the ancient Maester.

"Absolutely not, Maester Aemon. It is good that you are here. Samwell, take the Maester to a seat." ordered the Old Bear who was sitting in between Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn.

Jon Snow quietly made his way towards the corner of the room after bowing respectfully towards the seated lords. He stood besides Gendry Waters in a shadowed corner of the room before being joined by Sam who nervously made his way towards him after he saw his father seated.

"Everything alright, Sam?" whispered Jon, concerned.

"That's my father, right there. I never thought he would actually come to the Wall." said Sam as he went into hysterics which required Jon and Gendry to calm him down.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose we can get back to business." The Old Bear quickly spoke up before any of them got sidetracked, "It seems that we have at least one representative from every constituent region in Westeros, all of them in a high-standing position of influence and power." informed the Old Bear to the Elves, informatively, "Mance Rayder won't be joining us since he says that this is between us only. He's currently overlooking the patrol pattern and defenses of the Wall in our absence."

Robert ran a hand through his thick beard before speaking, "Alright, first things first, gentlemen. We have no clear cut strategy against the Others. While not a man of intellect myself," At this Robert chuckled to himself before speaking gravely, "I do see the importance of having one when faced with an adversary like this. I would like to know if you have any plans underway to combat this threat." Robert finished directing the question to the Elves.

"There's little to worry about. We have dispatched our forces to occupy any and all strongholds and defensive positions for use. Frozen Shore and the Frostfangs have been completely fortified, although there were reports of the Valley of the Thenns falling against the Others. A dozen fortresses and footholds have been erected and built across the lands in order to cut off the advances of the Others. The Antlers and Milkwater in particular have been fortified. Our engineers and builders are working hard in order to spread our network of wayshrines, which you can call instant teleportation. I do not know much about the progress that the Children of the Forest have made, unfortunately. However, Naruto here can brief you about them." Gesturing towards the blond who was idly spinning a kunai of his on the table, much to the dismay of the other lords, Celewe requested, "Naruto, if you will, please."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto continued where Celewe left off, "The Children of the Forest have taken to littering the Haunted Forest with magic runes that are known to repel the Others and wights." Pausing, he continued, "I, as in us three, have already encountered an army of wights before. Twice actually." The others looked towards him with curiosity and shock, "They have overwhelming numbers on their side, that much I can say without a doubt. And from what I have seen, they can wield ice or frost magic rather masterfully. Chances are that we're going to have to go on the offensive if don't wanna be subjected to another Long Night. The Wall, as glorious and intimidating as it is, won't hold for long."

At this the lords shifted uncomfortably on their seats. The Wall was their best defense at the moment and this blond young man just said that it wouldn't last against the Others in such a casual manner. Things were starting to look grim. However, Naruto couldn't let them lose their courage at this point.

"Not that I'm saying that we should completely leave it abandoned. The reserve forces can keep guard at the Wall until they're needed. The Elves and the Children will be fighting on the front-lines against the Others since you are not fully prepared or equipped for such a war." Naruto tried not to come off as harsh or demeaning.

Standing up, Naruto put on a brave face and looked intently at the others, "As much as it seems that we will very well lose against the White Walkers with their necromancy and ice magic, there is still hope for us. The Others have weaknesses of their own. Mainly fire and Valyrian Steel. Our dear friends here are in possession of two of these swords. We have weapons of our own that could cause great harm to them. Dragonglass is the only other material that would kill the Others. It is readily available through the Elves and Dragonstone. Normal steel and iron will not do much good. The runes that the Children are placing can cause the Other's to adjust their path accordingly which is an advantage for us since we can set up ambushes and what not." The firm tone in his voice and the various weaknesses that were pointed out did a lot to calm the frantic hearts of the various lords gathered.

Jon Snow, who was listening to the talks silently, watched with respect and admiration at the blond man who could so easily encourage others and stand tall in times like these. Maybe one day, he would get the opportunity to be someone like that.

However, his musings were cut off as Lord Stannis abruptly stood up from his table and started to speak through gritted teeth, "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a few doubts about you. You speak like a highborn, yet no one has ever heard of you or your friends. Along with that, how come you know so much about the Seven Kingdoms by the way you talk with such familiarity about Valyrian Steel and the Dragonglass mined in Dragonstone."

"I wondered when someone would point that out. What you don't realize, lord Stannis, is that the world is much bigger than you think. There are so much more mysteries hidden in the shadows that you cannot see. You foolishly claim much of magic and myths to be just those, myths. But that is not the case, there are things that you men cannot quite comprehend at this moment. Fear not though, it shall become clear to you sooner or later." finished Naruto with his enigmatic smile.

"You still haven't answered my question, Lord Naruto." muttered Stannis through his clenched teeth.

Naruto smiled good naturedly before snorting, "Please, I am no lord. Just a humble soldier. I suppose you can ask Bran Stark, son of Eddard Stark about that. See if he knows about a certain Three Eyed Raven. He filled me in on the on-goings in this world and it's history." casually responded Naruto. Sooner or later, they would figure out that he wasn't actually from this world. Best if he just came out with it unless he wanted to have strained relations further down the road.

He wasn't worried about the Others really. They could be easily dealt with, that much was for certain. Between the shinobi's strength and the experience of the Elves and Children, the Others would sooner or later fall.

Ned's eyes widened at that. How could the blond know about Bran? He was sure that the enigmatic man in front of him had never been sighted or seen anywhere near Winterfell before. A person with the blond's attire along with his distinct Lannister colouring could easily be identified if he went travelling around.

"Of this world? Boy, your telling me that you're not from this world?" inquired Robert with a derisive snort. He could believe in magic when he saw it, but coming from another world? He needed more wine for this shit.

"Exactly, though that is a story for another time." replied Naruto with a cheeky grin

"I find that hard to believe.." murmured Robert inaudibly to himself with a incredulous expression on his face. It was a thought shared by all of the other lords, "Going back to the topic, I would like to know how much manpower do you Elves have."

"Enough to withstand the initial wave of the Others that will surely come. After that, it is as good a guess as anybody's."

Celewe's grim reply did not help in lifting the tension that hung in the air.

"There's really not much to worry about..." came the sleepy reply from Shikamaru, "The Others have a hive mind mentality, so to speak. An army of wights is under the control of two or three White Walkers who work together." Looking at each and every man in the room, he continued, "From what I have read from the books that Ardawen graciously gave me, it seems that the Others have a ranking system between them. The White Walkers controlling the armies report to one of the twelve lieutenants who in turn report to the Night's King. If we cut off the heads then the body will fall" Shikamaru lazily drawled out.

"That sounds all good and dandy, but how do we reach these so called heads while in the battlefield." Blackfish questioned.

"Easy, we lure them out. Set up a bait," with this, Shikamaru smirked and looked towards Naruto who sighed in defeat and gave him the stink eye," And I know just the person who's up for the job."

"I still say that the Wall is our best defense at the moment. I'm not very keen on traversing the chilling weather and a sea of snow while fighting for my life." retorted Garlan Tyrell with a hint of amusement in his voice. So far he had stayed quiet and only observed while sitting at Randyll's side.

The men of the Seven Kingdoms would be much too reluctant to leave the safety of their Wall. For millenniums it had been a bastion of defense against the anything that lay beyond, they couldn't just pack up and start traversing the treacherous north.

"I fear the Wall is not as safe as you think it is, my child." Ardawen brought everyone's attention to himself with his bleak and grim tone, "Do you know the purpose of the Night's Watch and the Wall? Do you know who actually built it?" questioned the Librarian in a serious tone.

"The Wall was built by Brandon the Builder and the Night's Watch was established to man it." Jon interrupted before he got nudged by Sam for it.

Seeing as he had just spoken out of turn, he quickly tried to rectify his mistake, "I-I meant no offense, mi'lords. I spoke out of turn, forgive me."

"It matters not if you spoke up or not, son. We're here discussing about combating the Others. I suppose everyone has the right to speak their minds. Gods know if we'll live to see another summer." said Ned with a warm and encouraging tone.

Offering a small and thankful smile, Jon inclined his head before feeling Ardawen's keen eyes upon him.

 _'A son of Ice and Fire. How interesting. The magic runs strong in this one.'_ thought the ancient Elf, fondly.

Procuring a book from under his robes, Ardawen handed it over to the king who in turn just gave it to Jon Arryn. The book looked old and worn out but nowhere near the point where it could crumble to dust at the slightest of touch. _Winter's March_ was the three words written on the cover. They were barely readable as it was.

"I suppose history has been distorted over time. Allow me to enlighten you, young one. The book that I just handed over to you details about the Last Hero" Clearing his throat and sweeping the hall with his eyes, Ardawen continued, "It is true that the Bran the Builder built the wall, but it was the Night's King who started it's construction."

"The bloody Night's King?! I thought he was out to get us, not defend us!" Robert exclaimed while gulping down Arbor Gold from his gold cup laden with rubies. The wine spilled onto his thick beard.

Ardawen waited until Robert was done before speaking, "True, it does sound strange, yet you do not know the full story behind the Night's King to truly understand his purpose. I will explain to you, but I do not want any interruptions," At this, Ardawen looked pointedly at the king like a parent would when scolding their child,

"Where should I start? Hmm, I think I will tell you about the Last Hero first. You can read the book later if you like. A man who journeyed throughout the lands in search of the Children of the Forest so that they could defeat the Others together. He and his twelve companions were on a quest to stop the Great Other at the time. But unlike the fairy tails of the old, they did not succeed. Instead, they met a bloody end; Hunted by the Great Other and his minions and decimated. When the Last Hero laid dying on the snowy ground, clinging to his last breath, he made a deal in desperation and fear..."

The lords scooted towards the edge of their seats in anticipation when Ardawen paused, building the suspense.

"A deal with the Great Other that is..." Maester Aemon and Samwell Tarly were left stumped. They had been researching heavily on the Others and the accounts detailed in old tomes and books spoke about the Last Hero making a deal with the Children, not the Great Other.

"But wasn't the Great Other the Night's King himself?" Sam inquired.

"I fear not. The Great Other wanted to get rid of the Elves in the north before focusing all his forces south. The Last Hero in a last desperate attempt to save his life agreed to giving anything the Great Other demanded," Ardawen inhaled sharply, "The Last Hero was just a man after all, an influential figure, but a man nonetheless. He caved when fear enveloped him. He agreed to sacrifice his sons to the Others." A long suffering sigh followed, "Appeased, the Great Other marked him as an Other; not totally turning him into one, mind you, but enough to make it clear to the Others that he was an ally of theirs," Ardawen's eyebrows furrowed and his face darkened,

"The Great Other tried to destroy his will, but he ultimately failed. The Last Hero had his own secret agendas. He had free will unlike his frosty brethren. He was unique, I suppose. Trudging back through the deadlands the Last Hero went back to the kingdoms of men and gathered more men to form the Night's Watch while claiming that he could resist the Others." clarified Ardawen

Ardawen paused and reached out for a cup of Summerwine to drink while the other people seated just contemplated on this recent info and chatted away with each other in hushed whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm not as young as I used to be. Curse these old bones." the old elf chuckled heartily.

"I suppose you're saying that the Last Hero is the Night's King himself by the way you're explaining things. However, in the records of the Watch it is said that the 13th Lord Commander became the Night's King when he brought his Other bride to the Nightfort and married her. The timeline doesn't coincide. There would have been 12 previous commanders before the Night's King. How could the Last Hero live so long?" Jeor informed the old elf in hopes of getting a confirmation or denial to the story.

"That is true, and that is what exactly happened, but not in the sense that you see."

"Well then, go on. I'm finding this a good bedtime story if nothing else." retorted Jeor dryly, earning a snort from Celewe and Oberyn.

Ardawen nodded and obliged, "The Last Hero would fight against the undead with the help of his followers and he would secretly sacrifice the children that he fathered to the Others. The men succeeded in capturing everything above the Neck and pushing the Others far north. He was proclaimed as a King of Winter at that time. People rallied after him and the lords sent men to the new order that he had established, the Night's Watch. That is where the Wall comes in. He ordered the construction of the thirteen castles along the line on which the Wall would be built. As a tribute to his twelve fallen companions, he named himself the 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Commanding the Night's Watch along with twelve other brave lords who took residence in those castles with their men and became came to be known as the twelve other Lord Commanders. The Nightfort was built with a secret tunnel that could be accessed by the Black gate. A gate made out of a weirwood tree. It was where the Last Hero would be able to cross the boundaries between the Others and Humans and sacrifice his sons secretly and without interference. It was where he ruled and commanded from."

Tyrion thought over these newly revealed facts. The Last Hero was the first King of the Winter and the 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. But every legend has some bases to them. Where do the Children of the Forest fit in? Wasn't the original objective of the Last Hero to find the Children of the Forest in order to find the secret to defeat the Others?

Jon Arryn closed his eyes in thought and let out a sigh, "If your saying that he fathered children than that must mean he had a wife. Did she not get suspicious about why their children kept dying?"

"She did. Her name was Nissa Nissa actually, you must've heard of her in the legends of Azor Ahai, I believe. She was slain by the Last Hero in order to forge a sword that would be known as Lightbringer. Of course, this went down after he had decided that she had come to know a bit too much about his shady work." stated Ardawen in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The legend of Azor Ahai stems from the religion of R'hllor. How come these myths coincide with the northern ones? They should be separated, I believe." the dwarf chimed in.

"The religion of R'hllor is one created by the Great Other in order to gain power and influence. The legendary Azor Ahai was actually the Last Hero. The Great Other twisted the tale and used it for his own purposes. Just like he twisted the conscience of Elves and men alike who had delved too deep into dark magic and turned them into Others" All eyes went to Stannis who stiffened and clenched his teeth. He frowned deeply and curled his fists in anger at him being suspected of something foul. It was common knowledge after all that he had a red priestess in his company. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Robert kept looking at the tense Stannis from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto already knew about the Red Priestess currently lodged in Castle Black. She would need to be taken care of, _soon._ Stannis was already being manipulated and controlled by her, but he could be saved if they acted fast enough. Which would have to be today. He continued to idly sip some wine from his cup. It tasted rather pleasant. Locking eyes with his new girlfriend, he gave her a brief smile. She knew what to do when the time came. Two of their problems would be solved by the end of the day. Sometimes, Naruto just wanted to kiss his clones for all their worth since they provided him with such useful information and dirt on the various lords, knights and men-at-arms here at the Wall. For now he went back to listening to the lords and observing them quietly.

"However, that did not mean that the Last Hero did not want a heir. In fact he did worry about his inheritance problem, quite a lot actually. With being a king and having earned fame throughout the lands because of Lightbringer, he needed a son who could continue his line. That was when the Children of the Forest came in. They offered him a bride." Ardawen threw a teasing smile their way. It was always fun to get the younger ones riled up with the stories, "Through their union, the Children came to the aid of men with Dragonglass weapons supplied by the Elves. A pact was signed between them. A son was born from the bride who would eventually go on to become Brandon the Builder. The esteemed Hero refused to sacrifice anymore of his sons so Brandon was spirited away from the Nightfort when the Last Hero found a hot spring on which he built Winterfell."

"And for all this time, we believed that it was Brandon the Builder who built the Wall and Winterfell." murmurred Ned to himself

"You can say that the Last Hero laid down the foundations and Brandon built the rest. The hot spring under Winterfell provided heat and warmth which would repel the Others and keep the Hero's family safe and sound. It was previously occupied by the Children of the Forest who had carved out an underground network to travel through during the Long Night. With a heir and a castle for him, the Last Hero went back to Wall which was being constructed, leaving his son and wife behind." explained the old Librarian.

"Suppose that is why you northerners always blabber about a Stark always being in Winterfell..." jested Robert.

"As expected..." Ardawen mulled over this information, "The Stark scion was a child of magic. He could resist the Others. Who better to lead the men than a Stark. His bloodline would allow him to fight off the Others since his father had a natural resistance to them when he was marked. As a result, the Starks would have been a big target for the Others, that is why it is safe to say that at least one Stark should remain in Winterfell to ensure safety of the line. I personally met him you know, young Brandon. When he allied himself with a giant whose name was Joramun, the King beyond the Wall who blew the Horn of Winter to awaken his brethren. That was the turning point of the war, honestly." Ardawen's eyes grew cloudy as he lost himself in old memories of the Long Night.

"Hear that Ned?! I always knew there was something more to you gray and dour northerners. Tracing your descent back to the Last Hero and Children of the Forest, Seven hells! Suppose that's why you always visit and cling to the Godswood so much. Wonder what else you've got up your sleeve" Robert mused.

He was rewarded with a small amused smile from Ned who just shook his head at his friend's antics. But underneath all that facade, he was concerned. Concerned and worried about the mystery that engulfed his House's history and past.

"Was the Great Other not aware of this treachery? Of how the Last Hero spirited his own son away from the Nightfort?" wondered Maester Aemon as he 'looked' with his blind eyes. He had no need of help. Blindness had not stopped him from adapting according to the situation. He had memorized and could maneuver just as well as any man around Castle Black.

Just one of the things that had left the young men flabbergasted. He could always pointed out where and who was speaking to him.

It was a treat to be able to meet a being older than him. Especially one who had lived through the Long Night. Such wisdom and knowledge was hard to come by. Truly, he felt unworthy of being here in this very room, sitting at the same table where a living legend sat.

Shaking himself out of memories long past, Ardawen responded "No, at least not until Brandon was safe and sound with his mother in Winterfell. We Elves had put up quite the resistance under the leadership of our Archmage, Faendel." His chest puffed out as pride seeped into his voice.

He shook his head, "Too caught up in his plans in the far north, the Great Other discovered the Last Hero's betrayal a bit too late. However, he did make the Last Hero pay for it. A female Other was sent to ensnare him. And ensnare him she did." Ardawen frowned, but continued on with his voice lowering a decibel or two causing heads to turn towards him,

"So lost in love was he for his Other bride that he forsake his own vows to his wife in Winterfell and embraced his new love completely. The men at the Nightfort were ensnared and fully turned into Others as well. He declared himself the Night's King. Feeling powerful with his new love at his side, he chose that title so that he could oppose the Great Other. It did not help that his bride fell in love with him as well and forgot about her duties to the Great Other. The Night's King was taken down when he started to sow discord among the Others and created his own faction. His soul was sealed inside the Black Gate underneath the Nightfort and it is what keeps the Wall and it's wards standing strong. That is all you need to know for now.."

His gaze pierced through Garlan's sheepish looking eyes, "Just know young one, the Wall hides a few unspeakable secrets of it's own. Definitely not the best place to mount a defense." He finished.

"That's quite the history lesson that we've got. I for one, find it very intriguing and worth investigating further." said Tyrion.

Picking up his cup of wine, he lifted it into the air and nodded with a smile towards the Elves in front of him, "A toast to our esteemed and very knowledgeable guests!" It resulted in a chorus of 'Aye' rolling through the hall.

"I think it would be best if we continue. Honestly, I'm starving here." grinned Naruto.

Robert barked in hearty laughter and patted his stomach, "Aye, lad! This old Stag needs to have one last feast before he goes into battle," Turning his head towards Gendry, Robert bellowed out his orders with laughter in his eyes, "Gendry! Tell the lads in the kitchen to cook up a feast for our guests! And tell them to include that damned honeyed suckle!"

"On it, Your Grace!"

Gendry rushed out of the Shieldhall in order to carry out the orders. Satisfied at the quick response, Robert turned back towards the lords, "Well, lets proceed onwards! The feast will take a bit of time to be prepared. Does anyone have any comment to add?" questioned Robert while looking around.

Quickly, Garlan questioned, "While it is good that we've at least learned something about the Wall and the Night's Watch, I'm still curious as to how we, as in the men, fit in. Are we required to be in the vanguard or are we in the reserves." He rubbed his fingers on the hilt of his sword that leaned against his chair.

"Last time I checked the passageways to the Black Gate collapsed so there is really no need to worry until Roose somehow manages to clear the rubble." Jeor stated off-handedly as he eyed Celewe who was pressing his finger against some kind of circular symbol on the scroll. It looked like a dragon eating it's own tail.

"I don't think Roose is interested in mythical tales, much less discovering what's behind all that rubble," Eddard hummed, "I always pegged him to be the materialistic type. Cunning and ruthless but he would make use of those traits in order to gain more lands or power, if given the chance." The last part was spoken as an afterthought. Eddard never trusted Roose. He just gave off that eerie feeling.

Celewe nodded in thought and gestured for Ardawen to do something. The librarian procured yet another item which happened to be an ornately designed scroll. A crystal was embedded in it's middle where Celewe placed his index finger, just barely touching it.

Hearing a click, Eddard shook his head to rid himself of these worrying thoughts and gazed at the newly revealed map that lay before the lords on the table. From the looks of it, the map seemed to be about the lands beyond the Wall which was an achievement in itself. No one had been able to properly map these lands while the wildlings just didn't give a damn about it. Admiration and respect sparked up in his eyes as he gazed at the surprisingly detailed map of the real north.

Coughing in order to get everyone's attention, Celewe proceeded, "Mi'lords, may I present to you a complete map of the lands beyond this wall of ice. We Elves had tried for centuries to properly map out this region but we had failed in that endeavor. It is only thanks to the effort of our dear friends, " He pointed towards the ecstatic looking Naruto and the smugly smiling Setsuna, "that we were able to get a layout of the lands further south. We Elves dare not come this close to the Wall in fear of revealing ourselves too early, too soon."

"But not all credit should go to us. After all, it was Shikamaru, our resident genius who compiled the map together." pointed out Naruto.

Standing up and patting the sleepy Nara on the back, a bit too hard for the tactician's liking, Naruto made to stand besides the seated Snow Prince.

Whistling a jaunty tune, he crossed his arms as he observed the markings on the map. There was a solid line of fortresses at the Fist of the First Men. Enough to cut off the advance of the Others on the Elven front. What really worried him was the Haunted Forest. While the Elves had the Frozen Shores and Frostfangs under watch, the Children of the Forest weren't what they used to be as he had heard from Bloodraven.

Of course, the runes placed by them would no doubt force the White Walkers to change course, the Haunted Forest was still the weakest link in their defense. In spite of this, he had a rough idea on how to make the best out of this situation.

Clearing this throat, the Snow Prince spoke in a firm tone causing a number of eyes to turn towards him, "Moving to the point, the lands around this area, the Valley of the Thenns, are under the control of the undead. Believe me, they are swamped by them. We have sent patrols out, but to no avail. They never came back. All contact with them was lost," Ardawen interrupted at this point

"We mark our scouts and mages with magical sigils in order to keep track of their movements. If they need then they can channel their own magic to those sigils which would send an outward pulse of earth-type magic. It would be picked up by a set of runes placed around the region so that any nearby patrol or forward posts could send help."

Judging by the expression of the men around them, Ardawen would say that they were mighty impressed by this little trick that his father had come up with. It was a useful tool to have at your disposal during wartime.

Nodding his head at the information, Celewe continued, "This was the first thing that led me to ordering the construction of a solid line of castles and fortresses along the Fist of the First Men. A healthy number of temporary outposts have also been established further ahead. They would help in stalling the wights until we are prepared to march northwards."

"Our forces have the Frostfangs and the Frozen Shore covered. I will be personally leading the war efforts here while Celevena would be commanding the forces responsible for defending the supply lines." Randyll Tarly frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He could feel the sly snake's gaze on him. Randyll did not want to give the woman any satisfaction that he was in anyway affected by her degrading remark.

Celevena looked relieved at hearing this. They had discussed this before with Naruto and Shikamaru, but that was never official. Honestly, while she wanted to prove herself to be a capable women, she was nowhere near the level to command the forces on the front-line. That was a job that she would gladly pass on to her brother, anytime.

Celewe clicked his tongue in annoyance, "But that's where our sphere of influence ends. We cannot spare any of our scouts or paladins to look over and guard the front on the eastern side. The Haunted Forest is a place that we never really took much interest in the past. We were wary of being so close to the Wall that we did not bother with scouting it properly. Our numbers were another thing that we had to focus and preserve. Given time, we would be able to compensate for it somehow-"

"-But time is not a thing that we have in spades..." Naruto calmly finished for Celewe.

Breathing out hot air, the Snow Prince nodded, "That is where you and Naruto here comes in. On the behalf of the Elves, I humbly request that you help us by moving your forward forces to river Antlers. The Elves would happily provide you with our builders that could construct and erect a fortress or a castle in no time at all." Celewe looked at Robert for his approval for the request.

"But the Antlers is a river. A natural obstruction, is it not? Why the need for fortresses along it's banks?" inquired Garlan.

 _'Not the sharpest of these lots, I see..'_ Ardawen mused idly. Though, there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Snorting, Shikamaru retorted, "The Others would just freeze the water and walk over it. I think they have some sort of mastery over ice magic." quipped Shikamaru with a wry smile on his face.

Tyrion and Oberyn chuckled upon hearing the remark and slight insult towards Garlan's observing and deducing skills while he himself looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding any sort of eye contact.

Ignoring the idle chatter going on, Robert was thinking about the notion of moving his forces from the relative safety of the Wall and weighing the pros and cons of stationing his forces in the Haunted Forest.. His eyes locked with Jon Arryn's weary ones. There was a despondent resignation within them. _He surely looks his age right about now. Seven hells, what to do? What to do?_

After much deliberation and tapping his foot impatiently, Robert resolved to ask the opinions of the gathered lords once more.

"There's not much that we can do. Any arguments that we raise have a counter-argument to negate it. Stay at the Wall or march forward to the Haunted Forest, both have their own risks and advantages. It's purely up to you." Jon Arryn replied.

While the others held their tongues, it was Mormont who resolutely came forward and spoke his mind.

"We should march towards the Haunted Forest at once, Your Grace. We'd be much closer to the Elves and the Children of the Forest. The wildlings would be in their natural element. Even if we're overrun by the Others then at least we would have a place to fall back to," suggested the Old Bear, "I dare not think what would occur if the Wall is taken down by Night's King." Jeor's eyelids lowered and his hands curled into fists as he muttered tiredly.

Lowering his eyes and staring at the ground for an indefinite amount of time, Robert suddenly spun backwards and fixed his gaze on the stiff and alert form of the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan the Bold.

"Ser Barristan, you're the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The realm is under grave danger at the hands of this dreaded enemy. What would you advise in this situation?" queried Robert, seriously.

Breathing out, Barristan thought about it for a scant few seconds. There were risks to both sides. There were one too many factors that were unknown to them, for now, "I agree with Lord Jeor's suggestion. It is prudent that we make up a solid line of defense in collaboration with the Elves. Guarding the Wall will not do us any good," Seeing the speculative expressions etched onto the faces of the assemblage, he clarified, "What is stopping the Others from wiping out the Elves before they move on to us. We, who are cowering behind our Wall and uselessly hoping that despite all circumstances victory could be ours." Pausing for a moment to gather himself, he continued, "As we have discovered, the Wall has weaknesses of it's own, Your Grace. How do we know that the Others don't have a trick up their sleeves of ice and metal that would destroy the only thing guarding the realm from the treacherous north? So, it stands that we have the best chance of defeating the Others if we take the battle to them." advised Barristan.

Satisfied with Barristan's advice, Robert agreed without any hesitation or reluctance.

Celewe's lips turned upwards as his eyes roamed the map, "It is settled then," taking his eyes off the map, he nodded towards Naruto, "though I suppose your forces and commanders do not have any formal type of training when it comes to trudging and battling among the snow. That is why Naruto and his companions would be the one to guide you through the north. Of course, I have no doubt that you would adapt very well and very quickly." He was careful when picking his words. Best not to wake the sleeping beast that was the ego of these lords.

"Shikamaru here will be the one coordinating the war efforts on your front. You have no need to worry. You all are in safe hands." inserted Naruto with his usual exuberance.

"Where are we to strike first?" asked Eddard.

It was a question on everybody's mind. Would they wait until the White Walkers made their move or would they take the initiative and try to quell the threat before it became a bigger problem? Eddard had just been the quickest to ask.

Tapping his finger two times on the Valley of the Thenns that was marked on the map, Celewe directed their attention towards himself, "We have been planning to assault and re-take the Valley. It would provide us with a direct route into the Land of Always Winter. If we control the Valley than we will be in a position to determine the flow of the undead pouring out of our former lands. There are a dozen or so veterans still alive from the last Long Night who have a pretty good idea about the layouts of the Land of always Winter. If I can have a quill and ink than I can mark out the locations of importance."

While Celewe was briefing the lords, Naruto had tuned him out. His negative emotion sensing had picked up something, though he couldn't pinpoint it's exact location. It was much too spread out while at the same time masterfully masking it's intent. However, it was not enough to completely hide from Naruto.

A mental ping chimed in his mind.

 _'There!'_

Closing his eyes to better concentrate, he focused on the location of the rapidly moving presence.

 _Much better_. A clear mental image crossed his mind. The mysterious presence had taken on a form of a small and lean Ice Dragon. With spikes protruding from it's spine and icy blue eyes staring back at him. It was moving inside of the Wall, quickly approaching Castle Black at an astonishingly fast pace.

On the outside, Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew damn well what this presence actually was.

 _'Kurama...'_

 _ **'I know, Naruto. Don't worry, if this thing get's the notion that it can jump into the mind of MY vessel then it's got another thing coming for it!**_ Growled out Kurama.

He had half a mind to make a dozen Shadow Clones and send them on their way to the Nightfort. To see what the Black Gate really was and if he could permanently get rid of the soul fragment that was trapped there. For now, he would stay quiet. After this meeting he would discuss about the soul with Ardawen and Celewe in private. No need to spread panic among the ranks of the men stationed at the Wall.

 _'I'm glad that you have my back.'_ Cutting the link to his mind, he turned his attention back towards Celewe who was in embroiled in a serious discussion about the best ways to breach into the Land of Always Winter, "We've already made preparations to mount an invasion by the sea at the western coasts of the land. I have no doubts that we'll face heavy resistance once we land. The dead live and thrive in the Land of Always Winter. Whatever the case, we cannot allow the Night's King to retreat back to those treacherous lands. If he does then we will not even have a sliver of a chance to be done with him once and for all." warned Celewe with an unflinching and firm voice.

The blond shinobi was of the same mind. The wights were just a nuisance at best. It was just the massive unending numbers that created a problem for them. There were many countermeasures that Naruto had thought up on his way here. Fire was the most obvious and at the forefront of his mind. A well placed fireball would be enough to wipe out scores of wights. The Elves however were naturally attuned towards water, ice and lightning. That was where complications arose. They would have to rely on their runes that could convert any nature of magic to fire. Enchanted Dragonglass swords and spears, and torches would be their weapons of choice, he supposed.

Mokuton was the second thing that came to his mind. His luck had shined when Brynden had told him about the runes the Children used to ward off the dead. They would suck the spiritual energies out of the corpses and convert them into nature energy which explained why the air and atmosphere around the cave they lived in was always saturated with nature energy.

He could take a few branches of the weirwood tree and using his Mokuton, grow a whole bunch of them at strategic locations. The Children would then sweep in, etch the runes in the trees and swiftly retreat. It could be used to box the White Walkers in, or at least the wights.

A third and final option was to use Sage Mode. Previously it had drawn the ire and rage of the undead towards himself. They had pinpointed his location and came rushing in. The wights had completely ignored Setsuna and Shikamaru in their frenzy. The same thing could be applied out there on the battlefield.

Naruto himself would become the bait and that was what Shikamaru was saying when he spoke about the 'perfect distraction' a minutes back. Frankly speaking, he was much more than a glutton of punishment. It would be easy enough to power and force his way through the ocean of wights and aim straight towards wherever the Night's King was.

Lightbringer would be his greatest asset in this situation. It had a very large area of effect. Combined with his ungodly power, it would be a peace of cake to cut down his foes. In spite of this, he would need to watch out for his allies. Wouldn't want them to get burned to a crisp now, would he?

The oaken door leading to the Shieldhall was opened. No one paid much attention to it except for Jon and Sam who were dutifully standing at the side of the hall. The lords were busy discussing amongst themselves.

Just then, memories came flooding into Naruto's mind. A clone near the tunnel entrance had dispelled informing him of the strange arrival of fourteen Rangers. The thing that set alarms off in his head was that they were giving off a subtle aura of decay and cold. Almost identical to the presence he felt and was still keeping track off.

 _'Looks like the Night's King is already making his first move'_ mused Naruto.

The fox acknowledged the blonde's statement, _**'Seems like a weak assassination attempt to me. I doubt the meatbags around you would fail to see it. Stay focused on the soul piece that's coming towards the castle.'**_ urged Kurama.

While Naruto was having a mental conversation with his longtime partner, Gared of the Night's Watch quickly stepped inside the hall and closed the door behind him. Urgently making his way towards the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he coughed into his hands.

Setsuna and Shikamaru discreetly watched his movements like two hawks.

Coming to stand right behind the Old Bear, Gared tried to get his commander's attention in a respectful way in front of all these lordlings. Clearing his throat, he tapped the commander's shoulders. Once he got a hum signaling that the Old Bear was paying attention, he proceeded, "Commander, there's something that requires yer attention outside," whispered Gared.

Arching a brow in curiosity, Jeor turned away from the table and faced the Ranger, "What is it, Gared? I don't have time to deal the petty squabbles that Waymar get's into." bemoaned the commander.

"But 'tis ain't about them. Rangers have arrived from north of the Wall. Remember the group under Jaremy that went on a ranging a couple o' months ago? They're back, though Ulmer and Blane ain't 'mong them. Best if you see for yourself." suggested Gared in a no-nonsense voice.

Frowing, Jeor turned his head towards the lordling that were staring at him.

"I think we've talked about strategies and tactics for quite a bit of time. Get some fresh air men. Provide our guests with lodgings if they require." Robert dismissed them, "Look forward to the feast. I'll personally make sure that our stomachs are full and our thirst quenched before we march!" laughed out Robert. Giving a firm handshake to each of the males in the Elven entourage, he turned towards the two woman among the gathering, respectfully voiced out a 'miladies' and made his leave.

The lords were quick to disperse after the meeting. Some trailing after the king while some stayed with the Elves for some more idle chatter. Jeor, however, followed Gared out of the Shieldhall in a hurry with Jon and Sam following him.

 _'Finally...'_ Naruto released a sigh of content. Rolling his neck clock-wise, he moaned out in delight as a satisfying 'pop' rang out. But there was no time to rest. He had cooked up a plan that would make Shikamaru proud. Well at least he hoped it would. Looking around, he saw Tyrion and Jaime Lannister having a conversation with Celewe while Eddard Stark was discussing something with Ardawen. A worried frown was visible on his grim visage. Celevena was sticking with Setsuna. Probably discussing some girly stuff that Naruto would never be able to completely wrap his head around.

Making eye contact with Shikamaru, he discreetly nodded his head towards a shadowed corner of the hall. It was the furthest away from the crackling fireplace.

"You heard what I heard, right?" whispered Shikamaru while keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.

Nodding once again in agreement, he confirmed Shikamaru's suspicions, "The new arrivals aren't what they seem. They're like sleeper agents. Best if we keep an eye on them, though I think Jeor would do that for us. What I'm worried about is the thing inside the Wall that's headed towards Castle Black."

"Let me guess, the soul piece we were talking about?" guessed Shikamaru, lazily.

"Mmm-hmm, that's the one. It's more active than I thought it would be. It can move freely inside the Wall which is troubling to say the least. My guts are telling me that something is about to go down tonight, and they're usually always right." stated Naruto

Sighing, the Nara shrugged, "Can't say I don't agree with that." looking intently at his companion, he continued, "But whatever it is that you're about to do, be careful. We don't want to get caught." He smirked

Get caught? Naruto would have laughed at Shika's jesting if it wouldn't have attracted all the attention to himself. Laughing silently, he replied, "Yeah sure. I'll be very careful, sensei... Anyway, the Mountain and the Red Priestess need to go." Sneered Naruto.

Shikamaru was a bit surprised at Naruto's sudden change of mood. One could never truly predict what would happen when hanging around with the blond, "I understand about the Red Priestess. From what you've told me, she's ensnared Stannis with her sorcery and is a cause of trouble for us. But the Mountain? He's a bannerman of Lord Tywin Lannister. A very influential and powerful figure. I wouldn't just try to make him disappear. It would seem a bit strange that such a noticeable, no matter how disgusting, monster could up and disappear in thin air. The only other way I see is to..."

Looks like Shika caught on to what he was planning. Smirking at the blond, he continued, "You sly fox... Trying to pin the blame on the Red Priestess and the wights. Killing 3 birds with 1 stones..." shaking his head in exasperation, Shika chuckled and crossed his arms.

Leaning against the Wall, Naruto acknowledged Shika's statement, "Exactly. We have the skills, we have the power, we have the ambition to do it. So why not?" At Shika's nod of acceptance, he moved on, "The sleepers are obviously here to cause some mayhem and damage. We'll wait until the feast to see if they act up."

Sweeping the hall with his keen gaze, Naruto came to the conclusion that no one was currently observing them except for Setsuna. Creating two Shadow Clones silently and without smoke, he ordered them to henge and keep track of the Red Priestess and the Mountain. A dozen of his clones were already keeping an eye on the wights.

Making themselves invisible, the clones silently stalked out of the Shieldhall. Good thing that the door was coincidentally placed at a more discreet spot.

"So, as I was saying..." Naruto paused, "Bah, never mind. Here she comes."

Gazing sideways, Shika saw the Uchiha approaching them and narrowed his eyes. Call him overcautious but he'd be damned if he let his guard down around that woman any time soon. She'd have to prove herself that she was trustworthy to get him to willingly work with her.

"Shika, now's not the time for that." chided Naruto with a frown.

Shika was like a natural third member of their team. Not as a replacement for Sakura or Sai, but a person of his own. Naruto would never EVER consider someone as trustworthy and dedicated as Shika as a mere replacement. However, their team dynamic was a bit strange for now. Shika and Setsuna weren't just clicking with each other. Naruto knew that he had the right to be wary of his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit annoyed that Shika watched her like a hawk, ALL the time!

Grunting, he exhaled through his nose while averting his gaze from Naruto's piercing one.

Stepping near the blonde, the Uchiha women gave him a peck on the lips, "What're you boys up to?" questioned Setsuna.

Smirking in response, Naruto answered with a question of his own, "How good is your Sharingan when it comes to persuasion?" hinted Naruto towards his plan

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, she retorted dryly, "Do you really need to ask?"

"No, definitely not."

A gleam entered the blond's eyes as he looked into his lover's intrigued onyx ones. His plans would commence at dusk, and he couldn't wait for the results to show themselves.

* * *

An hour or two had passed since the meeting had been adjourned. Dusk was fast approaching. Naruto, who was all freshened up as he had took a nice hot bath in his assigned room, was currently spectating the spar going on in the training yard from the open hallway on the first floor. Standing along with him was Celewe who had discarded his armour in favour of warm and comfy looking icy blue robes.

The wind breezed through the hallways creating a peaceful atmosphere. The crowd down below in the training yard were shouting and making bets. They were hyped up, thick and hot blood rushing through their veins as they witnessed what could possibly be the most one sided beatdown in Westoroi history. Knights, simple men-at-arms, lordlings, be they minor or major, stewards and cooks, everybody who was anybody was drawn towards the excited and exuberant crowd. Even Robert looked like he was enjoying himself to the fullest while pegging Ned to place some bets with him who at the moment was too busy staring in fear and awe at the figure single-handedly wiping every single man's arse on the floor and handing it back to them on a silver platter.

"You keep some strange company, Naruto." chimed in Celewe as he continued to observe the spar.

"What can I say, my friend? We're just too awesome for the likes of you to handle." chuckled Naruto while puffing out his chest with a haughty looking expression.

Snorting in amusement, Celewe grinned, "I'm curious if the she-devil has whipped your ass before."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Finally getting frank with me, eh?" He patted his companions shoulder, "Well, it's not like she's ahead of me or something. Sometimes I've manhandled her while at others, she totally owned me. We've been at a stalemate really." murmured Naruto as he tapped his chin.

Another grunt of pain reached Naruto's ears as Setsuna threw, yet another knight, outside the sparring ring. Cheers rippled through the gathered crowd. Some men looked despondent while others shined with ecstasy.

"Wonder where Shikamaru is. He's missing out on all the fun." muttered Naruto.

Not taking his eyes of the spar, Celewe replied, "In the library with Celevena. She and Ardawen were going with Maester Aemon when he decided to accompany them." He paused for a bit, "You know... I haven't seen Celevena so upbeat and cheerful in the last few decades. I mean to say that she has never been truly happy or at peace like she is now. Even when the world is threatened, Celevena is not one to let that stand in her way of simply being happy. She truly has found true friends in the form of you three" Celewe smiled fondly, but it turned into a bitter one as he continued, "unlike some pests that do not see her true beauty for what it is." He curled his fists in anger and scowled.

So she wore a mask of happiness and outward cheerfulness like he had and was always under threat of being used like a puppet or an object by someone who couldn't look past his or herself. Yet another thing that was common between them. A kindred spirit maybe. It's what Jiraya would have called them, kindred spirits. He liked the sound of that, to be honest. It gave him a reason to help her achieve what she wanted, like the scant few and precious people that had helped him along the road. The first would be to obviously make inquiries.

"Tell me more about these pests. Maybe I can help?" offered Naruto in an inviting tone.

Sighing and rubbing his face as his mood was soured by just remembering the fiend, Celewe answered tiredly, "You know how it all goes, Naruto. I'm in a position of power. Elves are no different then men you know. We also have some of those shady factors amongst our society. One just happens to be a fiend who goes by the name of Urphurl. Long story short, he's an arrogant and pompous little prick who's been pinning for Celevena's hand in marriage. An uncaring and selfish person, his only goal is to gain more power so he can somehow topple me over. Celevena's just a pawn for him in the long run." snarled the Snow Prince.

He usually wasn't quick to anger. Quite the opposite actually. But right now, he just couldn't find it in himself to care when he remembered that disgusting and miserable little elf. Just mentioning him was enough to sour his mood for a good week or so. If there was one thing that he couldn't forgive, it was using his little sister as a chess piece. As an object that could grant someone power. He took a deep breath in order to get some semblance of control over his self.

Naruto arched a brow at Celewe's enraged state. A vein was throbbing on the Prince's forehead and he was starting to redden a bit. The blond gazed into his friend's eyes and saw torrent of rage building up, barely restrained due to the Prince's resilience and mettle.

Shaking his head to rid of unwanted thoughts, Celewe apologized, "Sorry that you had to see me in a state like this," he reluctantly continued, "It's just that with all the pressure that's been heaped onto me, I'm a bit on the edge. The Night's King is coming back. The council back in the capital demand that Celevena be married off so that the royal line can be safe. Damn fools, demanding that she produce a heir at the soonest. Even during the war, they say." scoffed Celewe.

"I do hope that you've put them in their places, 'ttebayo..."

The elf snorted, "Who do you take me for, my friend? The man down there that's getting the beat-down of his life by Setsuna?"

Naruto laughed while idly looking towards the spar. The so called Knight of Flowers, as his clones had gathered from their spying, was currently trying his best to land a hit on the woman in front of him. But to no avail whatsoever. Setsuna was just too experienced and skilled, way out of the league of these knights.

The shinobi winced as his girlfriend landed yet another hard punch right under Loras' chin. That had got too hurt.

And it did since Loras was down for the count. Groaning in pain while holding his jaws. His brother, Garlan, had to pick him up and get him something to heal the bruise that would form.

A stray thought came to Naruto's mind while observing the spar, "Do you really have enough manpower to grant the men some builders?"

Celewe made a face at that and winced afterwards, "Not really, no. But we can't afford to look like we're out of resources. Stretched thin we may be, but I can't let them see that we're not as powerful as we're made out to be. Our forces couldn't fully recover after the Long Night. We were forced to hide away, our best warriors dead and gone. That's why I was so quick to accept your offer of friendship, not that I am only using you for my own purposes. I wouldn't even think about-" Naruto interrupted Celewe's sputtering

"I'm not offended you know. In fact, I'm glad that you're honest with me." He smiled, "No matter what, we're still true friends. I won't hold it over you that you initially befriended me for your own purposes. Don't we all do that?" Naruto gave his companion an enigmatic smile.

Celewe shrugged. He supposed it was true. Everyone had at least one reason or the other to make contact with another person.

"Don't worry about the fortresses. I've got it covered. There's no need for you to send builders towards the Haunted Forest. You've done enough by constructing those wayshrines near the Cave and Hardhome."

"Can't say I'm not glad to hear that. But I think you have company." Celewe glanced behind Naruto towards the shadows and narrowed his eyes, "I'll leave you to it then, Naruto. Go to the library if you need me." Nodding one last time, he quickly moved away to give Naruto some much needed privacy.

For a minute, the blond only observed the on-goings at the training yard. Not deeming it necessary enough to grace the person who walked up to him with a greeting. He did watch her discreetly through the corner of his eyes. Flaming red hair, crimson eyes that were enshrouded in mystery, thin robes that did nothing to protect the beautiful and alluring woman against the cold breeze of the north, yet she looked like she was not affected by the chilling atmosphere.

A couple of minutes passed as the two silently watched the wild and unruly crowd.

"When I traveled from the Shadowlands to Westeros, I had no idea that I would find the real Azor Ahai here, in the freezing north." reverently whispered Melisandre as she gazed into Naruto's steely eyes with her own fanatical ones.

"So whoever catches your interest suddenly becomes the legendary warrior?" snorted Naruto.

Melisandre smiled one of her usual smiles, seductive and inviting, "Lord Stannis is but a pawn for his Lord; My Lord; everyone's Lord. You, however, you're the one that will bring about a new era. The Lord of Light has granted me visions. He has shown me. You are his chosen." said Melisandre as she ran her index finger against Naruto's right shoulder down to his biceps and finally his hand which she took in her own.

He allowed her to do what she liked for now. This was turning out to be a bit funny. Poor Melisandre, her 'lord' would not be able to save her tonight. Stannis will be free from her clutches and her lord will loose the only willing agent that he had in Westeros.

"However, that woman. She is one with the darkness. I can see it. Her soul is tainted, Azor Ahai! Leave her and move on. Better yet, sacrifice her. The Elves are no better, they are in tune with the evils of this world. Do you not know what atrocities they committed before and during the Long Night?" whispered Melisandre in Naruto's ear.

The blond scowled at her insinuation and shoved herself off of him. She could play her mind games all she wanted, but bringing his lover and the elves in this was crossing the lines.

"Listen here, _Red Priestess,_ ' he spat out, "Tell your lord of light that I'm coming for him after I'm finished here. I will come and I will break his being apart. Nothing will stop me, _nothing._ " snarled Naruto.

Her throat tightened and she panicked. This man! This man was Azor Ahai reborn, he could never go against R'hllor! He would never. R'hllor had showed her in his fires that this man carried the real Lightbringer. Inside that sheath that radiated an energy that could be compared to the void. She could feel the heat, no matter how much he tried to suppress it in his own being.

Furthermore, that woman that he traveled with. She was _cold. Evil. Tainted._ She was not worthy to be with the Azor Ahai. She was a threat, a threat that needed to be taken care of.

"Please, you must reconsider! You're the champion of light! You must not let her taint you and sway you towards the darkness!" pleaded Melisandre as the ruby in her necklace glowed.

Naruto felt her trying to sway his will. It was a petty attempt compared to his mental defenses and the likes of Itachi Uchiha. He had no problem in resisting her compulsion spells and charms. Quickly wrapping his calloused hand around her throat, he lifted her off her feet causing her eyes to widen in fear.

"I could just snap your pretty little neck right here, but that would put me under suspicion. Suspicion which I do not need right now," His eyes grew cold and lost their shine, "Leave now and don't pester me, woman." growled out Naruto in a voice as cold and bone freezing as the harsh winds in the Land of Always Winter.

"You are lost, champion. You carry the Lightbringer, yet you do not see the light. But worry not, you shall soon be rid of the darkness that taints you! You know as well as I do that the wights are here. In this very castle, roaming the halls until such a time when they could strike." exclaimed the Red Priestess as she retreated into the shadows.

An insane gleam was present in her eyes. She was truly beyond saving, Naruto felt sorry for her. She was brainwashed, her mind twisted to whatever her master desired. The Great Other had claimed yet another victim in the form of Melisandre. If she wouldn't have been so crazy than maybe most men would be on their knees and begging for her hand in marriage. She was a true beauty, but that beauty was forever marred by the taint of the Great Other.

Switching his attention from the now empty hallway towards the crowd down below, he sighed as he continued to observe.

"C'mon, you no good lot! IS THERE NO OTHER MAN THAT CAN TAKE ON THIS BEAST OF A WOMAN?!" shouted Robert while laughing and mocking the so-called great knights of Westeros, "Kingslayer! Why don't you give it a try? Oh wait, you already got your arse handed to ya, AHAHA!"

Men jostled and tried to push themselves to the front to get a glimpse of the devil of a woman. Laughter and whistles prevailed and sounded out among the crowd as they took pleasure at the expense of the humiliated Jaime who was giving it his all to keep up his dazzling smile while trying not to run the fat oaf through with his sword. Behind his lips, he was gritting his teeth so hard that they could crush a solid rock between them.

He was stumped and amazed at the seemingly dangerous woman that had made a name for herself so soon after arriving. Boldly, in front of everyone, she had declared that all of them were just insects ready to be stomped by the Others. Claiming that she could beat each and every single one of them without the need of a sword, she kept bruising their pride until most knights were all so fed up that they challenged her. An endeavor that they had come to regret soon afterwards.

It was true that he had gotten utterly beat up at the hands of the She-devil as they had taken to calling her. An apt name, he supposed. An aura of superiority and danger engulfed her being. She looked like as if she wasn't even trying. It made Jaime frown. He was supposed to be one of the best knights in the Seven Kingdoms, yet this woman just took care of him like it was nothing new for her.

Humph. Well, at least he wasn't alone in that endeavor since Ser Barristan had also been utterly annihilated. Although he did take his defeat with grace and commended the woman for her skills.

Setsuna craned her neck from one side to the other., "Next..." she muttered out.

She was careful enough to not accidentally break any bones since every man would be needed to fight off the forces of winter. These men just didn't give her a challenge. All of them, for all their boasting and shiny armours, were just so _weak_ compared to the shinobis and kunoichis of her previous world. It was depressing, really. She wouldn't be able to battle anyone worthy. The only two exceptions were Shikamaru and Naruto.

Her future looked boring if this was all the challenge she could get out of these men. Weren't they supposed to be the best of the best?

The crowd was too busy to pay any attention to the new comer that had joined their midst. Though when his bodyguard followed after him, heads moved and people stepped aside, giving the two figures more than enough space.

Tyrion who was silently observing the spars and laughing every time a knight landed on his arse, just rolled his eyes, already knowing what would come when the arrogant and cruel Crown Prince stepped up to the sparring ring. His locked with Jaime who raised his hands in surrender and looked away. Looks like he wasn't going to be any help. Jumping off of the crate with grace and landing elegantly on his feet, he walked passed Randyll Tarly who was in the middle of a struggle. He looked like one side wanted to scowl and berate the woman while the other wanted to just stare at her in awe and naked astonishment. Setsuna, as she was introduced in the meeting, would be a very hard conquest for any man. He pitied whoever became her husband.

Quickly scurrying towards where Joffrey was making a scene with his little feet carrying him as fast as they could, he struggled to get through the gathering of these large men and knights. Sometimes, he hated being a dwarf.

Of, for the love of all the tits in the world, he did not want to see the result of the perverted thoughts that were running through this burly man's mind. Ugh, scarred for life, he was! Sweet mother have mercy!

"What's all the ruckus about, ey?" Joffery mockingly inquired in an arrogant tone.

"W-We were just watching the spar, My Prince." A Lannister men-at-arms sounded out

Sneering at him, Joffery retorted, "Pfft, a spar? All I see is a number of knights trying to take it easy on the fair lady here and win her affections," He said in a patronizing tone, "But they are all cravens! They call themselves knights while they fight an unarmed lady! Have you all fallen _so low?_ I fear for the future of the Seven Kingdoms. Seems I have my work cut out for me when I become King!" Joffery rolled his eyes while the Hound that stood behind him just watched on, disinterest clear in his eyes.

Tyrion suddenly stepped in front of his nephew and looked up to him, "Seems like my dear nephew is not satisfied with the performance of our knights. They'll be sure to correct that in the future," He continued, "How about you have some of that watered down Summerwine that's just waiting to be tasted?" invited Tyrion.

Some of the men silently snickered. Watered-down wine, aye, that was a funny. _Watered-down_ , who in the bloody fuck drunk that? Haha! Only children and lightweights! The arrogant prince definitely needed some. Hopefully, he'd choke on that. The fucker ruined all their fun. It wasn't everyday you got to see some of these pompous knights backhanded like it was nothing! They needed to be pegged down a knot and shown their places.

Joffery looked like he was about to hit the dwarf, "Step aside, _Imp._ You have no business here. I don't even know why grandfather forced you to come to the Wall. He must've been tired of your whoring and wanted you to die in this wasteland they call the North." insulted Joffery.

The northerners who were unfortunate enough to be near Joffery barely restrained themselves from spewing out any insults that they could think of.

Frowning, Tyrion said dryly, "I'm afraid not. I'll be going into battle with these glorious northerners that you oh so kindly call barbarians," Thinking and rubbing his chin as if to emphasize the point, he continued, "As a matter of fact, I always wanted to piss from the top of the Wall. It was like a dream come true when I experienced the sheer thrill of the action!" exclaimed Tyrion resulting in joyous laughter rippling through the men observing the interaction.

Robert and Eddard stood a bit further away but could still hear them, "You know Ned, sometimes I truly wish that I would've sent him to be fostered by you in Winterfell as a ward. Queen bitch back at King's Landing has spoiled and ruined him." Robert frowned.

"You shouldn't call your Lady Wife that." chided Ned, sternly.

"Bah, you know it's the truth. She's always looking at me with those eyes filled with wildfire, like she wants to burn me. You know how she sees everyone as inferior to her. Plus, those rumours of her and Jaime. Varys has already hinted towards that enough times as it is. Practically everybody who is anybody has heard of those rumours. Seeing Joffery and the other children now, I doubt they are just rumours." said Robert in a weary tone and angry tone.

He clenched his fists in rage. _Incest._ It reminded him of the dragonspawns. If he could have his way, he'd put Cersei's and her fucker of a brother, Jaime's head on two pikes and display them on a wall for all the world to see. Tywin Lannister was all that stood between him and his bloodthirsty desires. He needed Tywin. The crown was in debt to him. He could start another war in the blink of an eye. He was supposed to be better than the Targaryens! Robert was not here to instigate war. He was not the same young and strong lad that he used to be. That was what had stayed his hands.

Regardless of that, he had a plan to spite the Lannisters for all their cunts were worth. It would leave Cersei a seething and frothing mess on the bloody floor. Too bad he wouldn't be alive to see it. He was sure that he would be dead by the end of this war to come. That was why he would make his move tonight!

Eddard sighed, already guessing about the hate running through Robert's mind for the Targaryens and Lannisters, "Tell me, what's on your mind? Anything new?" asked Ned, off-handedly as he observed Setsuna who was approaching the Crown Prince.

"Ned, tonight I need a favour from you." pleaded Robert.

"A favour? Anything for you, old friend. Just say the word." assured Eddard as he looked at boyhood friend.

Robert sighed, "Meet me in my quarters after the feast tonight. Jon will be there as well. I've already discussed this with him."

Confused, Eddard could only nod as he followed the now leaving King.

Setsuna quietly observed as Tyrion devoured the Crown Prince with his witty remarks, yet something about the prince made her want to punch the lights out of him.

"Lord Tyrion, if the Prince really wants to test his mettle against me than by all means, I would be most thankful for it. After all, it's not everyday that we get to see a prince in action." mockingly voiced out Setsuna in a silky smooth voice.

"See dwarf? Step aside and let me show you how real men fight. In the end, I always get the last laugh." sneered Joffery as he switched his attention to the Uchiha, "Not to worry, milady. I will go easy on you so that it may be a fair fight. After all, I am not one who resorts to backhanded tactics and take advantage of the weak." said the prince with what he hoped was a dashing smile.

Clicking her tongue as to not lash out at the wimp of a prince, she nodded all the same. Stepping back into the sparring ring, she gestured for Joffery to do the same.

Handing his sword over to Sandor Clegane, ever the loyal dog following the prince, he stepped inside the sparring ring completely missing what Tyrion muttered, "I don't need the last laugh. I've been laughing and will be laughing at your stupid arse for all my life."

He rolled his eyes at how Joffery seemed quite confident in his so called fighting capabilities, "Milady, are you sure that you want to continue? I will give you the chance to back out now if it pleases you." offered the Lannister.

"I would like to test myself against the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. I have dreamed about for all my life." Setsuna replied, sarcasm dripping from her statement. She smiled a smile too sweet for anyone's liking.

A black brother stepped up to the fighting ring and held his hand upwards. Bringing it down, he signaled for the fight to start.

Naruto burst into rambunctious laughter when Setsuna walked away five seconds later, leaving a wheezing prince laying on the ground holding his stomach as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for Joffery. It was a relief that he wasn't at the meeting.

The gathered men once again returned to their usual boisterous and rowdy hooting and whistling. Naruto locked his eyes with his teammate who gave him a saucy wink and a smirk before leaving the courtyard. He followed her towards her room. They had a bit of time on their hands which they could use for more _beneficial matters._

* * *

The king and Eddard Stark along with Jon Arryn were currently in the library having a conversation with Ardawen and Shikamaru. Jeor Mormont along with Maester Aemon and Samwell Tarly sat among them on a table. Ardawen was currently skimming through some of the more interesting books regarding the history of the north and the Night's Watch. Not surprisingly, it had distorted and twisted. Changed over the many years. The Andal Maesters did not nearly know enough about the Age of Heroes to write about that history. He snorted in disbelief.

Robert and the others were just confused as to why their presence was requested here. The Snow Princess was also in attendance and kept giving them a comforting yet hesitant smile. She looked out of her element. Quizzical expressions were etched onto the faces of the king and his companions.

"Fascinating books here, Maester Aemon." said Ardawen with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Aemon chuckled in his usual raspy and withered old voice, "I fear these masterpieces of men aren't nearly enough to match your deep well of knowledge. You honour us by gracing this humble library with your presence." smiled Aemon.

"You truly do embarrass me with all this praise, I fear." Ardawen's lips curled upwards, "But we must get to the matter at hand, I suppose. No point in beating around the bush." He gestured towards Robert and the others, "I noticed some glaring mistakes in some of these accounts of the Night's Watch." the librarian said, off-handedly, "For on, I and young Shikamaru here, would like to reflect upon them with you and correct them. It would do good to you if you were here to listen to the real history behind your ancient order." All hints of humour and amusement were gone from Ardawen's voice. The shroud of the kindly old man was lifted with the war veteran and revered Head Librarian being left in it's wake.

"Does this entail why we're here?" questioned Jeor in his usual gruff manner.

"Absolutely..." Shikamaru said, alert and keen with attention and seriousness that belied his lazy frame, "All of you, in one way or another are attached to this little bit of history. It may even change the way you look and perceive some of the things around you." he smirked while Celevena light slapped his shoulders.

"Ow, what was that for, woman?" grunted Shikamaru.

"Stop scaring them. At least be considerate about their feelings in this situation." chided the Princess with a stern face and hands on her hips.

Confused, all Shikamaru could do was nod in wonder. How was he to 'be considerate' about their feelings? Wasn't like he was giving any grave news really. The Snow Princess just went back to her cheerful and bubbly mood, giving the nervous looking Samwell a happy smile which had him jumping out of his skin.

Looking upwards towards the ceiling, Ardawen leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face with both his hands. A silent exhale of breath and he was back, sweeping his gaze across the hall, "The half-brother of Brandon was a cruel fellow."

Half-Brother? Wasn't Brandon the Builder the only one that survived the Night's King sacrifices? Seems like there were others who shared the same fate.

"He was a product of the union between the Night's King and his Other bride. However, in a twist of fate he found out about his half-brother, Brandon. He left the Nightfort soon afterwards to spite his father and in jealousy, wanting everything that Brandon had. That is why he always plotted against him in secret. If I may ask, is there any Bolton here?" spoke Ardawen in a voice drowned in melancholy.

Eddard gulped, "Roose Bolton, lord of Dreadfort. He's here at Castle Black for the moment. Although he's currently on duty to look after the patrols. Why do you ask?" he inquired with trepidation.

Ardawen observed the young Stark with eyes clouded by premonition, "Be wary of the Boltons, young Stark. Never trust one, never dally with one. The world may have forgotten, but the Elves have not. They have the blood of the Others running through them, however minuscule it may be. Cold and ruthless at heart, they only seek to destroy the Stark line. It has become their nature over time. The House of Bolton was created by this very half-brother in order to compete with or possible overthrow Brandon. Have you ever wondered why the Starks didn't get rid of the Boltons even though they flayed Stark kings and men and wore their skins? "

Ned shook his head, he always knew there was something wrong with the Boltons. However, his father had always been wary of them and left them alone. Dealing with them only when it became truly necessary. Now that he knew about Roose Bolton's blood, he was less inclined to giving him any chances to gain power.

"They know secrets. Secrets that may very well be the downfall of mankind. Where has Roose Bolton stationed his men?" questioned Ardawen, urgently.

"T-The Nightfort..." All Ned could do was answer in his confused state. He was getting restless and anxious. Was there something that he was missing out on? What was the deal with the Boltons, did they know something that he didn't? Was Roose Bolton in on it? Had he his own agendas to fulfill?

Ardawen's eyelids lowered and his jaws tensed, "Just as I feared..." The men in the hall felt themselves shiver upon hearing the haunted voice of the elf, what was the deal here exactly? Locking eyes with each other, they all searched for an answer, "By the time Brandon discovered about the grim fate of his father, he was already a man grown. Deciding to take action against his father, he rallied the men and allied himself with Joramun who in turn brought giants to aid them with his Horn of Winter that the Elves bestowed upon him. With a united effort we attacked the Nightfort with the help of the other twelve commanders of the Night's Watch. They were furious after they learned of what exactly went on inside the Nightfort." Shaking his head to clear himself of the ghastly thoughts that were running through his head, Ardawen was about to continue until Jon Arryn voiced his thoughts.

"The Great Other had the Elves on the defensive, didn't he? How come the Elves had room to maneuver and help the race of men. Why didn't the Great Other come to the aid of the Night's King if he was attacked?"

Ardawen chuckled, "A very good question. At the time, the Night's King was busy converting a faction of the Others to his side. The White Walkers were internally weakened by infighting, so we took advantage. While the Night's King was focusing his efforts in order to thwart the Great Other's plans, we Elves secretly met up with the Children of the Forest. We spread out a spy network throughout the lands. That was how we knew so much about what went behind the Wall. In one swift move, we stormed the unfinished Wall. After a tiresome battle at the Nightfort, we managed to kill every single thrall under the Last Hero's control. He and his Other bride were put to the sword by the Night's Watch itself. I was personally there, at Nightfort, to witness it." Ardawen continued on, sullenly.

"Brandon trapped a piece of his father's soul in Black Star, a soul gem. A material we Elves use to enchant our weapons. This is the biggest secret that we have held for so long. We tied that fragment of his soul to the weirwood tree underneath the Nightfort, cursing him to forever hear and respond each time he heard a vow from a true black brother and grant them entry to the lands beyond the Wall or vice versa. " finished Ardawen with his long and tiresome explanation.

"And this is the secret that the Bolton's supposedly know and have passed down from generation to generation. But that in itself doesn't explain why a fragment of a soul would cause jeopardy for the race of men." taking over where Ardawen left off, Shikamaru continued after a minute or two, "This tiny piece of soul is connected to a lot more than the Night's Watch of that time was made to believe."

Ardawen smiled, "Spot on, my boy... You speak true. The Night's King was never truly dead. He survived through his sorcery. Warging, you may say. We were only able to trap a part of his soul. There was no doubt that he would be back again to gain vengeance. That's where complications arose. What would we do with the Wall? What would we do with the Night's Watch? Sure it was made to defend against the Others, yet it was created by the Night's King himself. Surely he would know it's weaknesses. The men of that era had a certain affinity towards magic as well. Anyone recruited in the Night's Watch would say their vows and be marked in a way that allowed them to combat the Others. Their vows acted as a literal defensive measure against the Others. I don't quite remember the exact saying so if someone would be kind enough to say it..." He left the request hanging in the air.

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Jeor shrugged, "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no child. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." Jeor recited the vows with memorized grace.

Ardawen nodded his head in satisfaction, "Have you ever considered how strange it is that a black brother cannot have any children? Truthfully speaking, it doesn't actually hinder their duty if they have children, so why did they vow to not marry or birth any off-spring?" A silence descended upon them as they pondered over this.

Shikamaru took this as an opportunity to speak up, "What a drag... It's so simple once you think over it for a bit," when all eyes turned to him, he continued, "Is it not strange that there are no female Others spoken of except for the Other bride? Obviously the White Walkers cannot reproduce since a female Other seems to be a rare thing. They would need living men to be turned into White Walkers. An infant would be most suitable, with no strong will or any complex thought process, they would be the easiest to turn and control. The vows were taken so that the Night's Watch wouldn't produce more fodder for the Others. It would go against their purpose. They would just be providing their enemy with more numbers." Taking a deep breath he continued to plow forward, analyzing the vows and the details, events and accounts that he had read from the book provided by Ardawen.

"I shall take no wife, hold no lands... I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. It's obvious that these vows were created after the Last Hero's fall from grace. There isn't any proof that tells us that the Night's Watch weren't allowed to hold lands when they started out. The commanders were lords after all. It's possible that these vows were created after Brandon the Builder defeated the Night's King. They wouldn't want another king to rise now, would they?" Going silent, Shikamaru took his time to speak again.

"I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn... There seems to be a misconception among the men here. The 'Lightbringer' that the legends speak about wasn't actually the sword that the Last Hero wielded. It was the order itself. The Night's Watch WAS the 'Lightbringer'. The order itself was the sword that brought down the Others in the Battle for the Dawn, the final straw that broke the back of the faction under the control of the Great Other and pushed them back in the Land of Always Winter."

The explanation had left Shikamaru in need for air. Celevena patted him on the back as a comforting measure, "Shikamaru and Uncle Ardawen speak true, mi'lords." the Princess spoke in a soft voice, "The Night's Watch is much more than it seems. It's vows carry much deeper mysteries and lost powers. You'd do well to remember this." warned Celevena.

Shikamaru was currently thinking about the sword in Naruto's possession. The sword was very real, however it did not have anything to do with the Battle of the Dawn. The Night's King must have took the sword with him when he retreated. That was why the sword was found underneath the Valley of the Thenns. Such a priceless artifact would need to be kept somewhere safe. This was the only possible explanation. Brandon had made the Night's Watch itself the Lightbringer. After they had been rid of the Night's King influence. A ray of light in the darkness. The original sword was lost to them at the time.

"As I was saying, the Lightbringer mentioned in the legends must have been the Night's Watch itself. A single sword couldn't have defeated the Others by itself. The Last Hero was the only known wielder of the sword. It may have been possible that he took the sword with him somehow to the far north when he retreated. Ardawen, you've questioned and investigated a lot of sources and people from those days, right?" Once Ardawen nodded, Shikamaru proceeded, "All of their accounts are written in that very book that you hold, Lord Eddard. None of them speak about Brandon the Builder or anyone else wielding Lightbringer. So it's correct to assume that the sword was lost to them by then. It was the Night's Watch who took on the role of Lightbringer later on. That was the real message behind the vows." muttered Shikamaru.

"I'm beginning to have doubts about even the name of the order. Is there anything else we need to know?" said Ned trying to solicit information.

"Well, dear boy, there may be one thing that the book doesn't mention. The Night's Watch was a name given to the order when the Last Hero became the Night's King. Before that, they were just one king and twelve lords along with their men who bravely defended against the onslaught of the Others. They called themselves Light Bringers actually. That's where the actual sword got it's name from. The name Night's Watch just stuck to the order as grim reminder." Pausing to clear his mind, Ardawen spoke again, "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he does become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you..." That saying struck a chord within each man and woman.

A tense silence descended upon each men and all of them mulled over the information dumped onto them. History was really distorted it seemed. It came as no surprise to Ardawen however. The Andals were the ones who had wrote the history of the men. The First Men had left only runes and scribbling carved onto rocks. The Faith and the order of the Maesters themselves were influenced by the Great Other. Just another one of his shady manipulations to cause chaos in order for him to bring everlasting order among the lands. In spite of this, he wouldn't go around telling them this just now. The Great Other could wait. Telling these men that their religion was made up would only cause problems for now.

"I still don't see how this all leads to the Boltons. We're just circling around the damned point! Spit it out already, this meeting is starting to get on my nerves!" shouted Robert in annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation, "No offense, but can't you see where this is going? The Night's Watch was made of men gifted with powers and magic that could fight off the Other. They took on the role of Lightbringer. But they needed a source of this magic if they wanted to further continue to recruit. Remember that only the Night's King was forced to retreat, not the Great Other." Shikamaru locked eyes with the old Librarian and smirked, "That's where the soul fragment and Bolton come in. The Night's King was the one who marked his order so that they could fight off the Others, but now with him gone, who would do that job? Simple, the Wall and Winterfell were completed. Brandon sealed his father's soul fragment into the Wall in secret with only a trusted few to witness it. Bolton however caught wind of this and discovered the real secret. The Night's Watch would make their vows and they would be linked to the Wall through their magic. However, no one was made aware of how exactly."

Celevena smiled at the tactician. Leave it to Shikamaru to solve a mystery like this.

"The Wall was powered by that tiny piece of soul. It's how the Wall is still standing to this day. It's how the wards that fend off the Others are still active. Bolton took advantage of this secret and Brandon was alerted to this. His hands were forced as Bolton plotted against him, yet he couldn't do anything since his half-brother could reveal the secrets laid within this wonder of the world. Isn't that right, old man?" Shikamaru directed his attention towards Ardawen.

Shifting in his seat to get comfortable, he nodded, "Correct. Only a Stark or a Bolton could possibly unseal the fragment with their blood. Brandon couldn't outright kill his half-brother since he needed every man to fight off the Great Other and it would paint him in a bad image. After the Long Night had passed, the kingdoms of men turned against each other. Brandon didn't get any chance to deal with the issue. Seeing as how his half-brother was keeping quiet for now and the Night's Watch on full alert, he decided to let the matter go since he needed to stabilize the realm and get things under control."

"The Bolton was no fool by the looks of it. He would have realized that if the Wall fell apart, he would be just as much in jeopardy as the others so I believe he never went far beyond threatening in secret, but you never know what a man can do in desperation..." The Nara closed his eyes as he finished.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ardawen decided that the explanation was enough, "I would tell you about the Great Other himself, but you do not need to worry about him for now. The Night's King takes priority."

There was a tone of finality to that sentence. The lords relented and decided to keep quiet for now, "Now that I've explained all there is about the Night's King and the Night's Watch, I think you may understand why I am particularly against the idea of us staying at the Wall and Boltons off all people stationed at the Nightfort. Remember to keep an eye on this Roose Bolton. I do not know if he is aware of his true heritage. Keep it a secret. No one must hear this or there will be dire consequences." warned Ardawen, sternly.

* * *

The sound of chortling and boisterous laughter pierced through the walls of the King's Tower where the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms currently sat in sullen and moody silence along with Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark. Both of whom stared at Robert before hopelessly looking at each other.

The feast was at full swing and here sat the man who's life could be described with four words; feasts, wine, tits, battles. Cersei's frolicking with her brother had left Robert in no mood for the feast. No bawdy jokes, no smile, no laughter, this was the rare side of Robert that few ever got to see. Either they were the ones who were a part of his inner circle or the ones who incurred his wrath.

"You know and I know about why we're here." said Robert in a serious tone.

His eyes locked onto their's. It seemed like he was staring into their souls, stripping them of all their worldly wealth and seeing them for who they were underneath all the clothing, riches and practice pleasantries. A rare side, indeed.

However, they were not here to contemplate on Robert's mood swings. Jon nodded his head in the affirmative and hurriedly sat in front of the table that Robert was currently sitting behind. A hearth was crackling at the side of the room, casting an ominous and eerie light. Eddard gave a long winded sigh and nodded as well.

"Eddard, a parchment and a quill please." ordered Robert.

Ned quickly got to collecting the requested things from the cupboard placed at the corner of the room. With practiced grace, he glided over to Robert, handing him a parchment and a quill to go with it. Looking towards the door to see if it was locked, Eddard hummed. Hopefully no one would be sneaking on them and eavesdropping.

"All of us know that the realm is in danger. I am in danger, you are in danger. If I die then the realm will need my heir," Robert made a displeased sound, "to take up the mantle of the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms."

The king scowled and clenched his fist. Lips curled in anger and distaste while his cheeks coloured in anger. That bitch of the Lannister would get what she deserved. He didn't give two shits about Tywin thought of this or would do when this was revealed. The realm would rally under his orders and Tywin would be crushed. IF they survived this crisis that is. Winter had arrived as Eddard had stated before in the morning.

"I don't think Joffery would be ready for that, or Tommen for that matter." Eddard spoke up

He wasn't aware of the Lannister's treachery, Robert mused. Honourable Ned Stark, ever the grim and serious man. He'd need to show his friend the proof that the rumours concerning were indeed true.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout Joffery." muttered Robert as he gazed at his old friend, "My 'children' are no off-spring of mine at all!" exclaimed Robert.

Ned stepped back in shock at what was just said. Not his off-spring? How could he say that? Better yet, what madness made him say that?! He was forced to sit down on the chair beside's the grim looking Jon Arryn.

"Robert, there better be a damn good reason about what you're blurting out. What has gotten into you?! You consummated the marriage didn't you?" questioned Ned

"Aye, I consummated; I got a heir on her; I was there to hear the news that the baby was still-born!" Tears sprang up in Robert's eyes as he remembered his first-born.

Black of hair, blue of eyes, he was the perfect little son that Robert would've raised himself. But his life had taken yet another turn for the worst when the baby was declared a still-born. First Lyanna, now his baby. That was a blow that Robert could not take and he eased his own pain by indulging in wine and whores.

Joffery, the cruel cunt that he was, was a bastard. Robert was glad. At least he was no son of his. Worthless cunt would just die in the lands beyond the Wall, he hoped. Sweet and innocent Tommen and beloved little Myrcella were no children of his, unfortunately. Not an ounce of Joffery or Cersei in them. He would perhaps spare them. Tommen couldn't survive the Wall, he wasn't built for it. Perhaps he'd marry him off to a daughter of his bannermen. Sweet Myrcella would share the same fate. He'd at least spare them the misery.

"The royal children, who will be royal no more, are bastards of Jaime Lannister of all people." He wanted to wring that fucking Kingslayer's neck.

"W-What?! Do you have ANY sort of proof? If it is true than it is a treason of the highest order." sputtered out Eddard.

He gulped at the thought. If this was true than it was would one of the most biggest scandals in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. A queen going behind her king's back just to rut it out with her brother who was in the Kingsguard. Gods be good, this would result in all out war if the information leaked out. The thought rattled his being to it's core. He had had enough of these bloody wars but they didn't seem to end. The lands would continue to be ravaged by them, it was the truth of this world.

"Aye, I do. Jon will explain it to you, but I can give a short explanation," at Ned's hesitant nod, he continued, "There's a book, The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Go and read the Baratheon family tree. Every son and daughter born, blue of eyes and black of hair. Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella, all golden haired and green eyed. Not an trace of Baratheon in them. They even show some of Jaime's traits. The jaw structure resembles his, eye shape resembles his. Quite clear who the actual father is."

Ned had no comment for that. He could not think of something, _anything._ This was treason, it was as simple as that. Now Robert was left with a succession problem just before he was about to go to war. There was a real possibility that Robert would not be returning south, ever. The idea and notion of Robert dying in the cold north, leagues away from his home, chilled Ned to the bones. The Realm would be in trouble if that happened.

"I know your thinking about the succession problem now. The royal children are bastards, all three of them. I have no legitimate heir, none whatsoever." He smirked, "But that doesn't mean I don't have illegitimate ones."

Jon's eyes widened. The young girl of nine and ten in the Vale, Mya. Edric Storm. The prostitute at Stoney Septs, Bella. The king's own squire, Gendry. So many more bastard-born of Robert's spread throughout the Kingdoms.

"Jon... Jon!" Robert shook Jon's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts, "Jon, listen here and listen well. You're like a father to me, old man. A damn good one. I want to legitimize my bastards. Ones who I haven't forgotten about at least. Mya, Gendry, Edric and Bella. Four children, four heirs." Robert would have continued if not for Jon standing up in shock.

"WHAT?! ROBERT, ARE-"

"Keep it down, old man! You want someone to hear us?!" exclaimed Robert as he made his way around the table to get Jon to sit, lest he crumble to the floor if his legs give out underneath him, which by looking at his face, Robert would say they probably would.

"Robert, you are mad! This is not how we can solve this problem!" whispered Jon, harshly.

Robert gritted his teeth and snarled. A sigh escaped Eddard, he knew what was coming. Robert was famous for it after all.

Stomping his foot on the ground in an attempt to funnel his anger elsewhere, Robert growled, "I know what I'm doing, Jon. Don't question your king. He demands it!" Jon's eyes widened in rage and indignation, "Look, just listen. I know what I'm doing, Jon. Everyone may think that I forget about my bastards, well that's half true, I don't forget about all of them. Seven Hells, they're my bloody children, born from my seed and cock!"

His voice took on a pleading tone, but Eddard interrupted, "But you forgot about them when you thought that Joffery was your son." murmured Ned, sullenly.

Robert closed his eyes and exhaled in exasperation, "I know, I know. It was wrong of me, I regret it. Even more so now that the bitter lioness' secret has been revealed. Just please, let me do this. It's one last good deed that I can do in a life filled with the fulfillment of desires."

The king was begging at this point. There had been inclinations about the queen's incestuous affair with her brother, but he had hoped against all hope that the rumours were not true. A foolish thing to do. Rubbing his wet eyes with his big hands, he gave out a strained and cracking sigh. Grief took a hold of him and his mood dropped into the dark abyss known as despair.

Jon hesitantly took Robert's trembling hands in his own and gave them a comforting squeeze, "If that is what you wish,then so be it. I will follow my king to the depths of the Seven Hells if needed. Isn't that right, Eddard?" Jon lifted his eyes to stare at Eddard's frosty and solemn ones.

Ned nodded his head in agreement, "Of course, whatever it is you require, I shall give it my all, You Grace." smiled the Stark lord.

Robert lifted his head from his hand and stared thankfully at the both of them with eyes lit by happiness. He rapidly nodded his head and began writing down on the parchment. A legitimization decree which would legitimize four of his known bastards.

Jon watched with dreaded anticipation as Robert completed his task. Rolling the parchment and sealing it with the seal of the king, he presented the scroll reverently, "Aye, Cersei's and Lannister's worst nightmare come true. They can try to hoard all the power they want, but the stag doesn't back down so easily now, does it." smirked Robert.

"A blacksmith apprentice turned a squire of the king, a traveler's guide, a prostitute and an bastard raised as a noble. We have our work cut out for us." Jon sighed in exasperation and weariness, "Other than Edric, not even one of them has any training when it comes to being a noble. Can they even read? Bella is a _whore_ , Robert. A whore. What are we going to do about that? The Kingdoms will spit on us and devour her alive." said a worried and concern Jon.

Robert snorted, "A whore no more, Jon. Varys gives me monthly reports on my bastards, you know? From their lifestyle, to their letters, to what they do in their free time. Everything. Bella has moved on, found a better job at the orphanage at Stone Sept. She's got quite the reputation among children. A fact that makes me wonder how she didn't influence the children if her previous profession is anything to go by."

Jon palmed his face and groaned, "Fine, at least she isn't a whore now. But it still stands that she WAS. We cannot let this bit of information leak before the time is right. Another thing is how are we going to get them together? One's at Storms End, the other at the Vale and the last at the Stoney Sept." inquired Jon.

"Simple, we send out some of my men, loyal men, to bring them to a place that is safe from the Lannisters and their cunning while also closer to friendly lands. I think the North or the Vale are the best regions when it comes down to it." suggested Robert

Ned nodded his head in agreement. He for one, would be honoured to foster Robert's children. Jon, no doubt, would take it upon himself to properly train them in the art of nobility as well.

"Then it is settled. Jon, you and Ned would have to keep this piece of writing safe and sound with you. Never let it out of your sight and never let anyone else see it before the most opportune time." ordered the king seriously. It was their ticket out of a precarious situation.

Seeing them smile at him, he patted their shoulders and laughed. It was time to eat and drink! Cersei could have her bastard cubs. He had his own little stags to continue his legacy!

* * *

Trouble was right at their doorsteps, so to speak. The soul fragment of the Night's King was currently at Castle Black. Right under the Wall that was thought as the ultimate defense against the northern ice cold demons. His hands were tied in a tight situation like this. Naruto could not mess with the power source that kept the Wall standing. It would have dire consequences if he were to rip out the soul and seal it elsewhere.

Best he could do was observe and react to any hostile actions that the thing could dish out which, to be completely honest, weren't many. It was trapped inside the magnificent piece of architecture. It had no way in, no way out. Naruto was inclined to believe that it wasn't that much of a physical threat to anybody given that it had been trapped in the Wall for millenniums yet did not really cause any harm as far as he knew from Lord Brynden's accounts.

Calmly sipping his Arbor Gold which tasted sweet and delicious on his waiting tongue, Naruto quietly observed the on-goings of the feast. It was a place where cultures mixed while lordlings and knights mingled with each other. Even the wildlings were in on the fun. He was currently sitting at the table where all the Paramounts and high lords sat, at least those who were currently present. Celevena was sitting behind him, trying out to different food and drinks that was piled onto the table, making it bend and squeak under the weight.

He could see roasted meat and potatoes, peppered boar, venison pies chunky with carrots, mushrooms and bacon, Auroch joints roasted with leeks, Minced lamb with pepper, just to name a few. The delicious smell wafted through the hall that was warm and alight with an air of cheerfulness and a homey feel.

The blond hadn't really desired to eat anything when danger was just lurking a few tables away. The wights in disguise had been allowed to attend the feast like all the others in the common hall. It was jam packed with people, but that didn't stop the men from singing bawdy songs and laughing to their hearts content with the memories and reminders of the danger lurking just beyond the Wall all but forgotten for the time being.

However, his clones had made sure that not every wight was present within the room. A few of them were outside. A gentle nudge on their mind from Setsuna's sharingan had made sure of that. She was currently working on the task assigned to her by Naruto after they had made love in the King's Tower.

He picked up a few stories from Tyrion, who was fun to be around, with his keen ears. A chuckle made it's way through Naruto's parted lips. If he survived the upcoming war then Naruto would be sure to make acquaintances with him at the very least. Oberyn was another man who regaled the men around him with his escapades in the far south when he was in Essos and traveled to Asshai.

Essos and Asshai, another matter that Naruto had given thought about. Once he turned his attention southwards, he'd be sending his clones to every corner of the known world. Information was power after all.

Nudging Shikamaru in the ribs with his elbow, he was rewarded with an annoyed grunt, "Don't fall asleep just yet, the real party is about to start, 'ttebayo." cheekily grinned Naruto.

"I don't care. Just let me get some sweet reprieve from all of this." Shika placed his chin on the table and gave a long and exhausted sigh. Naruto instinctively rolled his eyes, a trait of Setsuna that had rubbed off on him. Forcefully shoving the cup that he was drinking from into Shika's idle hand, he urged him to drink, "C'mon don't be such a party pooper man..." quipped Naruto.

"Party pooperrrr? Whosh the guy that can't enj-enjoe-enjoy the partyyy?" drunkenly giggled Celevena as she hiccuped. Her eyes were droopy but she kept on drinking her wine.

Celewe winced as he looked at his giggling sister who was trying to sip from her cup but ended up spilling all of it on her silk dress. She was a lightweight. It was the simple truth of the matter. He rubbed his face with a single gloved hand. How could he have forgotten about that? Last time she got drunk, her entry to the Library was barred for a month, Snow Princess or not, no one was allowed to sing a song dedicated to lust and desires of all things in the Library where the young and old studied.

Ardawen coughed besides him and tried to hide his grin, "I think you should escort your innocent sister to her quarters, Celewe." hinted Ardawen

He probably should. She was trying to sit on Naruto's lap and he looked distinctively uncomfortable with the gesture. The blond's pleading and alarmed eyes met his own and he nodded in defeat. Making his way over to the jewel of the Elven kingdom, he picked her up bridal style and excused himself from the feast.

"Probably won't be returning to the feast, I fear." mused the librarian.

Naruto shrugged, "Good for him. Have a seat, show's about to start." he narrowed his eyes as his pupils shrunk themselves into slits.

Ardawen's mood suddenly went grave as he stiffly sat at the chair previously occupied by the female Elf. The rest of the Elven entourage, mainly their escorts were standing close to them, alert and sensing for any danger.

A sudden presence descended upon the hall as the men stopped whatever they were doing and tried to pinpoint the source of the ominous feeling that rattled their bones. It could be compared to what a scared little child felt when he was all lost and alone in a dark and gloomy place. Many of them involuntarily shivered as a sudden presence passed through them. Hands quickly moved towards sheathed weapons and shields as everyone prepared for what was to come. Eyes roamed and darted across the hall, blood flowed faster under each man's skin as fighting instincts kicked in.

The bards that had been told to accompany the king to the Wall suddenly went stiff and sat upright. Their eyes wide and unseeing. Mouths opened in silent screams.

A scant few seconds passed as Naruto silently observed the bards. Their eyelids suddenly closed. The next second they opened was when Naruto's own two orbs widened. The group of singers all possessed the trademark icy blue and dead eyes that every single wights and Other possessed.

The rest of the men backed away from the bards as they began to play an ominous, dark and foreboding tune. Fingers moved with practiced elegance and grace as they continued until their mouths opened and tongues rolled as they started singing in possessed voices.

 _'When winter comes.._

 _When life is frozen.._

 _When the moors they hide away under the snow..._

 _Fingers of doom..._

 _Will clutch the chosen.._

 _All beasts will shiver, from the lion to the crow.._

Eight rangers in black, those who had arrived from beyond the Wall under mysterious circumstances, went rigid. They let out a raspy wail before their eyes turned the same colour as the bards'. The men around them scurried away but two unfortunate souls became the victims of the wild and reckless stabs that they made after unsheathing hidden daggers from under their cloaks. The two men-at-arms, probably from the Vale, let out gurgling sounds as blood rushed out of their mouths as they crumbled to the floor, already dead.

 _'When winter comes..._

 _When times are starkest..._

 _When the wailing of the wolves fades with the sun.._

 _The wilds are numb..._

 _The days are darkest.._

 _The fates of many cease to rest on only one..._

Naruto and the elves were quick to act. Shikamaru restrained three of the wights with his shadows while Naruto made quick work of the other two with two kunais in hand. The bards continued to sing without interruption. It was turning out to be a good distraction as the men didn't know what to focus on. The ominous and ill-omened song or the wights that had popped up.

On the sidelines, Jeor and Robert watched with bated breaths. His suspicions had turned out to be true then. The Old Bear gritted his teeth, the Wall was truly not safe if this terrifying presence that had wrapped around them was anything to go by.

Frost magic engulfed Ardawen's hands as the floor and table around him were covered in a thin sheet of ice. Half a dozen spikes of ice were shot. They struck true to their targets as another three wights dropped dead to the floor. Benjen Stark did quick work with the restrained wights, stabbing them repeatedly in the head and heart to make sure they were dead.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the men looked at each other, dumbstruck and terrified. He gravely looked towards Shikamaru who was staring back at him in a dead serious way. Things had quickly gone downhill and now they were in no mood to feast anymore. Allister Thorne just scowled and sneered at the Elves. In his eyes, they were the cause of all this trouble. Bringing down evils and threats from the north with them.

 _Walls will not hold the winter..._

 _Over and under crawl_

 _Walls will not hold the winter_

 _All in the way shall fall..._

Truly, walls would not be enough to hold back the Night's King. Naruto mused idly as he listened to the catchy song, in a twisted sort of way at least. Outside, in one of the many darkened hallways of the ancient castle, the Mountain was being stalked by Setsuna. He was currently under her control through her Sharingan. Lady Melisandre was currently engaged in a fierce battle against the seven remaining wights. There were no black brothers or men patrolling the nearby surroundings so she was relatively alone in her defense. Throwing a multitude of fireballs at the wights, she tried in vain to hold them back. They were starting to overwhelm her soon enough.

 _When winter comes_

 _When thrones are idol_

 _When the brave they cower under eyes of blue.._

 _The rising roar..._

 _The endless cycle_

 _Turns the darkest myths of yesterday to truth..._

This was her cue. She mentally nudged the Mountain to charge in. He was caught after he had had his way with a wildling woman with the rest of his men and had slitted her throat in the lich yard besides the castle.

The disgusting fiends were slaughtered by her after she had castrated them with a kunai. The bodies had been burned to ashes while the Mountain was forced to obey her. She had buried the unfortunate women's body and muttered a small prayer for her. Truly, scums like them should have been shred to pieces like the dogs they were. She would fully support Naruto when he started creating his empire. People like them would have no place in the world if she had anything to say.

Melisandre didn't know what hit her as a giant of a man, nearly blocking out the rest of the hallway, charged at her like an enraged bull and threw her against a wall. The wall cracked behind her as she felt her bones getting crushed. Gritting her teeth she charged up her shadow magic instead. Fire magic didn't nearly do as much damage as she would hope and would set the castle alight. The wights were much too quick and numerous for her to properly aim and fire. This forbidden sort of magic would drain her of her powers and stamina. She would need to make this count.

The wights had already turned their attention to the hypnotized Mountain who was swinging his unsheathed great-sword like a possessed man. He crushed the head of a wight with one hand while splitting another in two halves.

His legs, however, were caught in the midst of hands made of smoke that was an ominous black. In spite of this, he was not deterred as he cleaved another wight in half when it made to bite his arm. All was looking well for him until three wights grouped up and jumped him from behind, wailing in a horrendous and ear splitting voice. They tore and bit at his face as he groaned and grunted in pain and anger. A few seconds later, a larger than average fireball struck true to his face.

 _Walls will not hold the winter..._

 _Over and under crawl.._

 _Walls will not hold the winter..._

 _All in the way will fall.._

He screamed in distress as his very skin was melted off of his face. The wights that had clung to his back encountered the same fate. Few seconds past and the hungry undead fell off of the Mountains back and crumbled to dust besides his feet while he kept trying to put the fire out with his armoured hands. The Mountain hysterically ran and crashed into the wall and various other objects as he tried in vain to relieve himself of this suffocating inferno that was crawling on his flesh and under.

The sound of burnt flesh which could make stomachs quiver in disgust and vomit out their contents, traveled through the air and made it's way to the Uchiha's nostrils. _Ugh... At least this will be over soon_. Shouts went through the courtyard as the black brothers on guard duty caught sight of the fight. Other men quickly rushed out of the common hall after Lord Mormont. They had heard the ruckus outside it seemed.

One of the two wights charged Melisandre while she distracted by the sight in front of her and managed to land a fatal blow right at her chest. Just before she died, Melisandre weaved one last spell and fired it off at the wight. Shadows engulfed and forcefully made their way into the wight through his ears and eyes. Inflating to impossible proportions, the wight exploded, sending pieces of cold and frozen flesh everywhere in the vicinity.

Jon Snow managed to land a killing blow on the last wight. He arrived just in time to see the priestess taking her last breaths. Try as he might, he could not think up of any way to help the lady as he crouched besides her. Jon, caught up in his thoughts, missed the red lady glancing behind him towards the shadows where a pair of crimson eyes with three spinning tomoes stared into her own pure red ones. It was the last sight she saw before she went slack in Jon's arms, not paying attention to his questions and frantic shouts of help.

 _Walls will not hold the winter..._

 _Over and under crawl.._

 _Walls will not hold the winter..._

 _All in the way will fall..._

It was the last thing the bard's sung before they all dropped to the wooden floor. All resting in the sweet embrace of unconsciousness after their minds had been hijacked by the ancient threat that was the winter's forces.

A chilling wind crashed against the Wall as Jarendan, the young Paladin who was a part of the Elite Guards of the royal family made his way towards the towering structure. A clone of Naruto spotted him and signaled for the gates to be opened.

He brought grave news with him. The Others had breached their defensive wall near the Frostfangs and were marching to the Fist of the First Men. He doubted their walls of stone and ice could hold them back.

* * *

 **Finally! It is done. Phew**

 **Personally, I think this was the most difficult chapter to write for me. Dialogues are not my strong point and this one was filled with them. I continuously kept forgetting which words to use and it looked like it was becoming a bit stale and boring.**

 **The mumbo jumbo about the Night's King that may or may not have bored you to death is a decently popular theory. You can go and google it. I didn't come up with it, just saying... But it's a cool theory nonetheless.**

 **The idea of legitimizing Robert's bastard came from when I read a fanfic of A Song of Ice and Fire a few weeks ago. I can't remember the name of the story, but all credit for that idea goes to the respective author of that story. I thought that if Robert would legitimize Gendry and the others than it would really make for some epic interactions and plot later in the future. Wait till Cersei finds out about this.**

 **The sound that the bard's sung was 'When Winter Comes' by Miracle of Sound. Gotta say, pretty epic song. Really gives the White Walker feel and chills, hehe. Ominous, dark, foreboding. Everything that the winter forces are.**

 **Hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it. I'm always looking forward to constructive criticism and suggestions.**


	8. The Real North: VII

**Finally, here we are. The war is on full swing and the first arc is finally coming to an end.**

 **Never really written about sieges and huge battles. In spite of this, I tried my best to write the scenes. I hope the strategies and all that are at least sensible. Along with that, I would appreciate if you guys could tell me if you like the backstory on the white walkers that I'm dropping. Should I continue on with it? Or should I leave it?**

 **I know some of you enjoy it, and that is lovely, but I need to know if the others do too.**

 **Totally appreciate you guys taking your time to review. Honestly, it was like a burden lifted off of my shoulders when I read that there was no problems with the dialogues and it was written well enough that the shit ton of information that was dumped was not burdensome. So thank you! (I did go back and re-edited some stuff)**

 **As for Coldhands. Well, he will not be appearing since this arc is already coming to a close.**

 **Lastly, for Melisandre, I had made it clear that she was well beyond saving. She was completely brainwashed during her time in Asshai and had Stannis ensnared in her clutches, slowly taking away his free will. Personally, I don't think Naruto would click with any person who tries to take another's free will and power of decision. I had made her out to be an unfortunate victim in the Great Other's scheme, but a threat that needed to be dealt with nonetheless. I know that Naruto in canon would have tried his damned hardest to save her, either through his own stubbornness or charisma. However, in this fic, I don't really want him saving everyone. People will die, Naruto will kill for his own gains.**

 **He's just a man after all, and a shinobi on top of that. They kill, deceive, steal and dirty their hands if it means completing their objective. That's what I'm going for in this fic. Allies will love and trust him while enemies will hate him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto or Game of Thrones except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Winter's March**

 _She was flying once again. It was invigorating to say the least. The morning air brushed against her damp, moist and slick scales. They shined against the bright rays of light that the luminous orb in the sky bestowed upon them. It was always a refreshing experience. Her being was filled with relief and simple contentment at just being able to fly and let herself relax._

 _Little birds flew away at the sight of her sleek, compact and intimidating form. She could just smell their fear even from a mile away. Yet she was not here to terrorize the populous. There was only one objective that she was focusing on._

 _Three little hatchlings awaited their mother with eager bellies craving for fresh meat. It would be a sin to keep her little ones waiting any longer. After all, she was a fiercely protective dragoness. That's what old Paarthurnax told her anyway. A chuckle went through her. It was a terrifying sound that would send any human running with their metaphorical tail tucked in between their legs. Rough, guttural and raspy._

 _Soaring across the sky, tearing through the stray one or two white and fluffy clouds just for her personal amusement and pleasure, she nose-dived straight towards a clearing that her amethyst orbs had locked onto. A herd of deers were drinking water from a gushing river that went through the vast and dense forests that dotted this continent. They were wholly unaware of the danger flying above them. Content and happy with water filling their mouths and quenching their thirst._

 _It was a good thing that her silver scales usually made her harder to see and detect at a time like this. Sweeping in while holding her breath, she plucked a fully grown stag that was the furthest away from the herd. It looked meaty enough. Her sharpened claws did the work of relieving it of it's life. A pained cry was all it could get out before the light left it's onyx and wide eyes._

 _She ascended towards the blue sky, leaving behind a frightened and scampering herd of hoofed mammals. The smell of the stag's blood that oozed out of it's fatal wounds was very much inviting to her own empty stomach. However, she would only eat after her own little fledglings had had their fill._

 _An hour later, she was happily lazing about on her strunmah. The mountain was one of the more taller ones around. Littered around it were forests that were deprived of it's wildlife ages ago. Her kin had hunted all and any animals to extinction. An unfortunate dilemma, but a necessary way of life in itself. It was the survival of the fittest after all._

 _The cave that she inhabited was full of charred bones of various animals. From fishes to fully grown mammals. The little fledglings needed their meet to grow big and strong like their mother. However, sometimes it seemed as if their stomachs were endless abyss that could inhale any amount of food that she gave them. It was tiring work being a mother of three._

 _Her three hatchlings were contently munching on the sack of meat and bones that was her latest kill. Hot air left through her nostrils, blowing up dust and leaves in front of her snout. She closed her eyes and swatted her tail in a fraction of a second. The leaf-shaped end of her tail found it's target in the form of a little black dragon and lightly pushed him back, allowing his little brothers to get their share of the meat. Black as the midnight sea, his eyes are akin to smoldering pits of red hot lava. Already the size of a fully grown shadowcat that she had seen in the far north, he and his brothers would have to venture out of this little gul and hunt for themselves._

 _For now though, he was being rowdy and needed to be taught to care for his kin. Relsuleyknah, always the dominant and most aggressive one out of his brothers. But, she loved him all the same._

* * *

Daenerys' eyes shot open as a loud clap of thunder sounded from out of the quarters she slept in. The Cog that she was on was currently rocking back and forth due to the violent waves that crashed against it. She laid on her back, covered by the stark white bed-sheets up till her neck.

Yet another dream again. This was getting problematic. Since leaving Pentos, she had been having these dragon dreams. Did all Targaryens have them? She doubted it. Travelling with Ser Oswen had matured her a bit, now that she had gotten to see the world for what it was and not through the eyes of a naive little girl. Of course a lot of people, young and old, would dream of dragons. Everyone was fascinated with them, feared them. That's how the Targaryens were so successful and damned at the same time.

But this dream was a bit more clearer than the previous ones. _Relsuleyknah_. Her eyes moved towards the black dragon egg that was placed besides her. Turning to the right, she wrapped her arms around the eggs protectively. The little dragon that she had seen, it was the same colour as this egg. Would the egg hatch? Had she seen the future?

No... that couldn't be. The island that she was on, it matched the description of Valyria before the Doom. However, Valyria was done for at this time. Dragons were gone, extinct. There was no way that she had seen the future. Maybe another one of those random dreams, no matter how much clearer it was.

Quickly disentangling herself from the bed-sheets and carefully removing her arms from around her eggs, she stepped onto the hard wooden floor made of white oak. It was raining once again making Daenerys sigh in annoyance. She had hardly seen the sun in the past two weeks since they left Tyrosh. Nonetheless, she put on her slippers and made her way towards the window.

It had been a good adventure in the free city filled with the eccentric, loud and bright Tyroshi people. A giggle left her mouth as she remembered Oswen trying to haggle the greedy and brightly coloured Tyroshi merchant for a pendant of all things. He would've started a fight if it weren't for her and the crew. Her right hand went to the piece of jewelry that was hanging around her neck. It was nothing outstanding to look at in all honesty. However, she still considered it one of her most prized possessions since Ser Oswen had really put his heart in buying it for her. The dragon shaped amethyst linked to the polished silver chain was just a bonus. No one since Viserys had gone through the effort to get her something just for the sole purpose of making her happy.

Travelling across the free cities with Ser Oswen really presented the opportunity for Daenerys to truly admire and experience the culture and tradition of these diverse cities. Her hair was still light blue from the time she had dyed it in Tyrosh. Their next stop was the city of Lys. Despite the fact that she had Ser Oswen taking care of her, she still felt a deep seated sadness in her heart. Her big brother had always been a constant presence in her life. Always looming over her like a protective shadow in the past. That was before he became mad. Her eyebrows scrunched in sadness and she pursed her lips. In a way, she felt lost. Viserys had always been the one to take the lead. In spite of Ser Oswen encouraging her to stand up for herself and be brave, she was still having difficulty in coping with her new lifestyle. A life without Viserys there for her.

Looking out of the window once more, she gazed at the night sky. Clouds loomed over the violent sea. Resting in their places until the next day when the winds would carry them away to another place. Was her family resting somewhere among the clouds? Among the stars and sky? Were they watching over her? Were they watching over the kingdom that their ancestors had forged through fire and blood? What would they think of her now? A meek and lonely little dragoness trying to stay alive in a gigantic world.

Tearing her eyes away from the dark clouds above, she moved her gaze towards the numerous bright specks of lights that casted a wonderful reflection over the water. They would probably dock at Lys in about twenty minutes. Ships of all sizes and types, come to trade from different parts of Essos and Westeros, were docked at the port. Vague outlines of crew members who were unloading their merchandise in a hurry could be seen from her position. She could make out a massive amount of figures scampering across the docks to find shelter against the onslaught of billions of tiny droplets of water that descended from the sky like a vengeful army of Targaryen loyalists.

Hmm, loyalists..

 _'Are there still any loyalists remaining in Westeros?'_ idly mused Dany.

She ran her hands down her sky blue gown that went down to her ankles. It was made of Myrish Lace and embroidered at the neck and cuffs with silver threads. Once the dress was smoothed out, she gathered up the three eggs and placed them back in the woolen bag. Oswen would be here any moment, knocking at her door to inform her of their arrival. Maybe she should wash off the dye? There wasn't any real danger of any spies sighting her in a city full of nobles and commoners alike that were from Valyrian descent.

* * *

 **Fist of the First Men, Beyond the Wall:**

The air felt ominous around the area as an Other, mounted on his giant ice spider, made his way pass the ranks of the assembled wights. Coren had left him in charge of the wight army as he had taken a small portion of it and circled around the Fist to render the enemy's supply lines useless.

The two of them were lieutenants. Coren and Varn. Their names did not matter to them as they had given them up many millenniums ago. Now, names only served as reminders of the happy and mournful times that had long since passed. Of a childhood lost in the dark abyss. Of boyhood spent surviving in a frigidly cold era that froze the hearts of men and beast alike. Adulthood had been a sordid affair. It had passed in the blink of an eye as they had rallied behind Torrhen to defeat the Great Other.

They now served the Night's King with the utmost loyalty. He who had freed them from darkness and he who would lead them in yet another glorious fight against the Great Other. Gazing at the army of un-dead assembled around him, he nodded to himself. Nothing would stand in their way. The lieutenants would perform at their best. Their shall be crushed under an fist of cold, hard and unforgiving ice.

 _We do not bring despair, we bring hope._

With one last thought, the Other that was once known as Varn, raised his armoured hand high into the air and brought it down, slicing the air in once swift movement. The wights roared in unison, a terrifying sound that would send their enemies trembling and running in sheer and primal terror.

The Great Other would get what was coming. The Last Hero would sweep across the land once again and vanquish the evil that lay beyond these lands. Hidden from these younglings' eyes. They did not know who posed the greater threat to the world at large.

Another wave of wights crashed against the defensive line that the men and elves had put up. With no regard for their own limb and safety, the wights pushed forward with just cold purpose radiating through their being.

Archers and mages did what they could to pick off the wights from a distance and cover the men and elves ahead, yet it was of no use. The un-dead were descending upon them like a flood. Grunts, shouts of pain, bellows and orders being shouted out could be heard throughout the frozen battlefield.

The dark of the nighttime and freezing winds of the blizzard accompanied this living nightmare.

Lord Stannis, ever the resolute and hard man that he was, stood tall and steadfast against this blight. Besides him, a man in his late forties perhaps was shaking in his armour. His teeth clicking against each other in an attempt to stave off the bone chilling cold that had wrapped them in it's embrace.

 _'Men will die in their armour due to the cold.'_ thought Stannis as he clenched his jaws.

It was the cold heart truth. He could see his banner-men, young and old, green-eared boys and veterans from the War of the Ninepenny Kings alike shaking in fear.

It was like a never ending battle that they were supposed to fight. Bashing another wight in the shield, a young lad with rotten skin and no teeth in his mouth, Stannis cut it's un-life short by a stab in the throat.

Gelebor, the commander of the Snow Elves in this region was right besides him, hacking and slashing with his sword. Stannis had decided that he would mimic the elves and follow their lead. They had much more experience then him, after all.

Another wight ran at him, screeching and wailing. It was shot dead at his feet by an archer. Flaming arrows were prominent in the night sky above him.

Made for a beautifully grim sight.

"HOLD THE LINE! PUSH!" bellowed out Stannis.

The battle had been raging on for about two hours now with no end in sight. In a moment of emotional weakness, Stannis cursed lord Naruto for leaving them here while he did whatever he had in mind. Though he had left that hulking fox in his wake. Gods be good, it was holding the western front all on it's own.

While Gelebor took the lead and danced around the undead, Stannis took the time to appreciate their unnatural and unruly ally's gigantic form.

Thrice the height of the Wall, half humanoid and half fox, it mattered not what it was. The only thing that mattered was how it slung the rotting and dead giants back towards the back of the line like swatting a fly. White hot and sometimes golden flames spewed out of it's mouth and burned everything around them to a crisp. An inhumane roar went out as it punched the ground in front of it, effectively crushing the undead horde and sending out an earthquake that rattled the earth underneath them.

In spite of that, he could not just stand here idly. His limbs had tired and his movements had become sluggish. He needed to keep moving and keep himself warm else the cold would seep in his armour and muscles and render then useless. Same was the case with his men, but Gelebor and the fox looked like they could go on forever. His eyes held grudging respect for their adversary and his allies.

Stannis could give respect where it was deserved. His body was moving on it's own in the time being. A stray wight that managed to get past the initial line of shields and dragonglass spears sprinted towards him. This one was unnaturally silent. A women wrapped in furs. A wildling perhaps. Her lips were eaten away and an eye socket was empty. She swung her mangled hand at him, forcing him to lean backwards before slashing at her head. Gaining a steady footing, he pushed the duel to his advantage and leapt forward, swinging his sword in order to behead the undead.

Moving ahead after his bout with the wight, Stannis met up with Gelebor once again. The elf smiled and nodded towards the Haunted Forest as if he was waiting for something.

Suddenly, a dozen ice spikes erupted from the earth, twice the size of the Mountain, and impaled majority of the wights right before their very eyes. It did not stop there, gradually the eastern passage at the lake's side was completely blocked by these spikes. Like a new forest that brought death and frosty relief with it.

The men cheered as the onslaught of the wights stopped, however temporary it would be. A score of elven mages emerged from the treeline of the Haunted Forest. Walking with a swagger at their triumph, they happily greeted their fellow brethren and got quite a few pats on their backs from the heartily laughing men.

The Lord of Dragonstone was not of the same mind, however. As another aftershock rippled underneath them, he gazed at the western front of the battlefield. The fox itself had utterly annihilated the enemy as it were. An uneasy silence swept across the field as the men recovered from the latest attempt at penetrating their defense while wondering when would the next wave come.

"Archers, Mages! Fall back to the remains of the outer wall. Stock up and provide covering fire when the next waves come. Aireiel! Your in-charge!" Gelebor ordered.

A female elf, most likely from the scouts as she wore their trademark outfit, nodded. These elves sure did like their blues and whites. Stannis was getting a bit sick of seeing all the white in particular. She made her way past the men as she had been massacring the wights at the front-lines in cold rage with her twin crimson daggers. Fire enchanted as Gelebor had informed him. He would've liked the weapons of his men to be enchanted as well, but this was neither the time nor the place for that.

He observed her gliding over to the archers. Light blue hair currently hanging out from under her hood. Silver eyes filled with a ruthless sense of justice, a feeling Stannis knew all too well, and vengeance. It was rare to see a woman on the battlefield, fighting alongside the men. But Stannis had gotten used to it, seeing as the wildlings and elves had their fair share of them. As far as he was concerned, the more manpower you had, the better.

 **"Prepare for battle, you meatbags!"** Kurama shouted from the other side of the battlefield.

His guttural voice sending shivers down the spine of the elves and men alike. On the other side, the White Walkers commanding the army from behind actually backed away on their ice spiders. It always made Kurama smirk. _Good, they should know who's the boss here!_

Looking down from the clouds, Kurama could see the battlefield from a birds eye view. An advantage as he was freakishly tall now that his Yin half had reunited with him. He could see the pesky insects bringing another wave of their rotten meat to the forefront. He few frost beams and ice shards tickled his paws as the White Walkers tried in vain to hurt him. He'd have none of that!

Charging up another of his Tailed Beast Bomb, he fired it off to the other side of the lake, effectively wiping out the remaining wight army.

A few seconds before the attack hit the wight army, the perplexed lieutenant watched as the massive fox charged up an attack. Despite himself, Varn chuckled at how fate had dealt it's hand. With a morbid fascination, he watch as the hulking giant prepared to annihilate them. There was no running from it. No going back now. He had failed his purpose. He had failed his friend. His brother in all but blood. _His King._

At that very moment, seeing the black particles converging in front of the fox's snout, Varn accepted his fate. A befitting for him, he supposed, he was born amidst chaos and death, he'd die amongst chaos and death. Memories came unbidden to him. Memories of a time long gone.

* * *

 _"Take up a spear or a sword, lad. The times are cruel. Never know when ya gonna get eaten by the desperate men. Frosty demons ain' leavin' food behind them." A tired old voice chimed in. His torn clothes, ragged breath and beaten body was surely a sight to warrant pity from the old village leader._

* * *

 _His teeth chattered against the cold. Stomach grumbling since he hadn't eaten in about a day. There was no game here in the wilds anymore. All dead. Frozen, buried, rotting... He'd have to go back to the village empty handed. Spend another night with an empty stomach. Nothing new._

* * *

 _A spear went through the heart of his attacker. Body slumped, the man swayed towards the side before falling dead. His vision cleared and he coughed up a tooth. The fucker knew how to punch._

 _"For a second," Varn gazed warily at the mysterious boy who had saved his life, "I thought I wasn't gonna make it. Blasted snow everywhere, even end's up in my crotch sometimes!" the boy laughed. He couldn't be older than him, "Name's Torrhen, by the way. You're a wanderer, aye? Only people I ever saw wielding a dagger like that are lone hunters. I fancy m'self as one as well." Torrhen continued chuckling as he offered a hand, which Varn hesitantly accepted._

 _"Name's Varn..."_

* * *

 _His hands were shaking. He realized it the moment his hunters drew nearer._

 _"Varn, what the in the bloody hell you think you're doing?! Don't just stand there, MOVE!" rasped out Torrhen as he staggered near a tree for support._

 _Varn knew what he had to do. He was a grown man after all. Three companions lost already in their quest to discover the secret that will grant them victory against the demonic Others and their leader. Coren, Wyllam, Harrin. All dead. They were near the deadlands. Only a river remained in their way._

 _Flames formed around his hand as he charged up his magic. He had learned some of it from a wandering mage._

 _"Forget about me and the food, Torrhen. Take the bag near ya. Loaded with whatever edibles I could scavenge. You in no shape to fight, mate."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Torrhen, I never had a truer friend than you. Thank ye, mate," He sighed and continued, "Leave me here, I'll hold off the frosty fuckers while you and the others back at camp move forward." Varn chuckled._

 _Persuaded and defeated, Torrhen left with the supplies. Half an hour later, Varn would be killed by an icy shard embedding in his forehead. Torrhen and the company would successfully make it across the river in the mean time due to the distraction._

* * *

 _His eyes opened. Icy blue. He felt hollow inside. Sitting up, he ignored his surroundings and gazed at his hand. What had happened?_

 _His hand looked pale. He groaned as a strange sensation engulfed him. Like something was trying to eat him from the inside. It disappeared a second later and was replaced by a much more pleasent one. Made him remember the time when old Myrda used to tuck him into bed._

 _"Welcome back from the dead, friend."_

 _He had heard that voice somewhere. His memory was fuzzy, mind dizzy and body numb. With monumental effort, he lifted his head upwards._

 _Torrhen._

 _Recognition dawned on him as he looked at the pale face of his friend. He looked different now but was still recognisable. His own pair of icy orbs stared into Varn's shocked ones._

 _On that day, at the same place he had died, he took up the sword. He devoted his skill to his one true king. Forever loyal, forever serving._

* * *

The memories passed him in the blink of an eye, from his childhood to his resurrection and beyond. Calmly gazing at the black orb coming his way with no fear in his eyes, Varn laid down his sword in the name of his king on this day.

A second later, there was no sign or smell that would lead people to suspect that a loyal companion of the Last Hero had stood here at this very spot when death claimed him once again with an eager embrace.

Snorting, Kurama took a step forward and made his way across the lake, sending tremors and shock-waves through the ground. The water from the lake was pouring into the new crater that he had created. Soon, the lake would double in size. No worries there.

Kurama's sharp eyes gazed towards the north. While the men beneath couldn't see what was happening further north, Kurama didn't have the same problem.

In the distance, large explosions, flaming infernos and giant trees sprouting up and promptly bursting into flames could be seen. A second later, a large hand made of lava shot up and smashed the ground underneath it. The orange fox chuckled.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to clear the area of wights near the foothills of the Frostfangs. It was where the un-dead were trickling from as they had previously eliminated the forward outposts of the elves. Once that was done, it would give the opportunity for that girly prince to position his armies in order to attack the valley.

Idly, Kurama swatted aside an stinking dead giant which was fortunate enough to lag behind the forward army of the un-dead. _Like that would matter anyway._

 _'Kurama! Can you hear me, buddy?'_

It was about time. Look's like the brat was done with his work.

 _ **'What is it, Naruto?'**_

 _'Just checking up. I'm all done here. Took care of most of the wights. Saved a couple of elven scouts that were stuck here. How about you?'_

Kurama snorted. The brat should know better than to question the mighty Kyuubi. Of course, he'd have no trouble crushing these bags of rotting meat and bones to mushy paste!

 _ **'I'm done here. Are you sure there ain't any wights left?'**_ Knowing the little blond, he wouldn't even have noticed the couple of stray wights in his excitement. How much had passed since they had a good battle?

 _'Meh... I don't know. I've taken care of the Others. That's for sure. Don't know about the strays. I can clean them up while coming back...'_

Truthfully, it was a waste of time. Kurama was dead set on getting this done with brutal efficiency and utterly crushing the Night's King, to be honest. Contrary to popular belief, taking the time to clear up the strays would just be wasting precious time that could be better spent planning on how to get the Valley of the Thenns under their control without losing most of their men. Yes, that was a problem. While it may not be showing itself due to the ninja's and elven prowess, these men from the Seven Kingdoms were poorly equipped to fight in conditions and climate like this. The men were already knee deep in the snow and freezing in their plate, leather and chain-mail armour. The Starks, as he had seen were better off, but not by much.

The Others were masters when it came to controlling the weather. Kurama would give them that. The blizzard that had accompanied their arrival had barely subsided. If one was to fall asleep right here, he or she would not be able to open their eyes. Men wouldn't even feel the cold creeping in until it was too late.

Because of this, it was very important that they capture the Valley. It would effectively stop the Others from entering the lands further south and keep them locked in the Land of Always Winter.

 _ **'Leave them be. The elves can take care of them. Teleport back here. Secure this lake like you had planned earlier. It will provide us a choke-hold in this area. Once we take the valley, then we can take care of these stray wights. Otherwise, it is just a waste of your talent and skills.'**_

 _'I've already blocked each and every passage there is that leads to the Valley, though.'_

 _ **'I don't care. The mountain range is very long. I won't be surprised if there are hidden passes in the mountain and underground tunnels that the pale and wrinkly bastards can use. Now, teleport back here and do secure the area.'**_

The next second, Naruto was standing on Kurama's snout. Grinning like a fool, Naruto made a show of giving Kurama smooches on his snout, "I missed you, my one true life partner." said Naruto in an overly dramatic voice while hugging his snout with all four limbs.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was sent pummeling towards the ground by Kurama's fingers.

Growling at the blond, Kurama could only say two words before he went back inside his friend's mindscape, **"Fuck. Off."**

* * *

The night had passed without trouble. Sentries and patrols had been posted at the outer walls in case a wight would end up knocking on their doorstep.

He tapped his foot as another skull was cracked and caved in under the foot of his companion. Poor girl, so caught up in vengeance. Just like a certain woman that he knew.

Five pointed blood-red leaves were carried past him by the cold breeze. A prominent line of weirwood trees could be seen a few meters from his position. It would've made for a tranquil scene if it weren't for the stray one or two corpses laying around. Naruto would've liked to have Setsuna here with him, but one never could always get what he wished for.

He had taken the opportunity to grow massive amounts of weirwood trees around the lake that he had unintentionally created during his first clash with the wights. It would serve as a type of safe zone for the living. White Walkers or their thralls would not be able to get past the line of weirwood trees since the Children had worked their magic and engraved runes around the area and on the trees. It allowed the already battered and bruised elven forces to breath a sigh of relief. Gave them a window of opportunity to gather themselves and prepare to face the enemy.

Personally, he thought that the forest of spikes adjacent to the lake was a nice touch. It reminded him of the time he fought against the Kaguya when Setsuna had gone rogue. He still shivered at the memory. Sick or not, Kimimaro was not a shinobi to mess with.

"C'mon, Aireiel. Let's go inside. There's no use in continuing your little tirade." A grunt was the only response that he got.

His hardened visage softened slightly at the woman's plight. Stepping around the dismembered limbs with practiced ease, he placed his hands on his companion's shoulders in an attempt to placate her. She stopped what she was doing and stiffened.

"I will admit that I do not know in the slightest of how it feels to lose a father. One can only imagine the emotional and physical pain that a person goes through, but sulking around like this?" He eyed the corpses around him to emphasize his point, "Crushing the skulls of already dead and desecrated corpses in order to get some form of revenge is not the way to go." He squeezed her shoulders lightly as he guided her away from her latest victim.

With half her face shadowed, Naruto couldn't really know what she was thinking. He could only see her sky blue eyes that were darkened with sorrow and grief that had clung to her from the day she had ran from the gorge. His hands fell down to his side, limp and relaxed as she shrugged them off of her shoulders.

"I had a teacher once, ya'know.." he continued hesitantly, "He was... eccentric.. to say the least. A self-proclaimed super pervert," Naruto chuckled at the memory of his deceased master while Aireiel raised a light blue brow in interest.

"Despite all his faults, he was like a father to me. He trained me, educated me, made me feel happy whenever I was down and beat me black and blue whenever I acted like a brat. He did all of this just to get me to smile and enjoy life because he knew that I didn't have the most perfect lifestyle." Shrugging idly, he continued, "But all good things must come to an end. He was killed while fighting a former student of his. I never got to see him in his last moments; never got to bury his body; never got to say my last words to him, of how much I appreciated him and loved him like a son."

"All I wanted to do was go on a rampage and murder the one who killed him. But that would just be disrespecting his memory. I would get myself killed and would be going against his beliefs." He pinned Aireiel under his gaze, "Recklessly throwing around your anger and hate at anyone or thing you like will not get your father back. Count yourself lucky that you had the comfort of speaking with him before his last breath." pointed out Naruto, calmly, "You just have to try and learn to cope with it. Cherish the memories that you had with your father and learn to smile once again for his sake."

The blond shinobi sighed and turned around. Trudging through the knee-length snow that had already been stained crimson by the blood spilled upon it, he made his way to the fortress that had been wrecked by the Other offensive. Aireiel followed him in sullen silence as she rubbed the necklace that her father had gave her. It was glowing once again.

"I'll smile when I spit on the Night's King's mangled face." raged Aireiel through gritted teeth.

She clenched her fist in anger at just the thought of the bastard that was the cause of her misery. However, Naruto wasn't having any of it. He snorted.

"You say that like the Night's King isn't a victim of schemes and manipulations much greater than himself."

"Oh and all of a sudden YOU have the right to speak for the bastard? What makes you so sure about that?" retorted the elf in a harsh voice.

"Nothing. Lightbringer just told me. She's surprisingly very forthcoming about it. Kinda like a win-win situation right? I reunite her with her long lost husband while she give's me information on his past." He stated it almost off-handedly while he continued to walk, "Plus, the Night's King reminds me of someone. Someone that wanted the world to feel pain like he had." He said with a far away look in his eyes, leaving a confused Aireiel to contemplate on what in the name of Auri-el was he speaking about in his wake.

Naruto busied himself in surveying the damages wrought on to the elven forces by the wights. The fortress was truly an intimidating piece of dwarven architecture that the elves had succeeded in preserving. Though it was of no use since the undead had attacked while the fortress was still halfway from completion.

Elves and men alike were carrying the corpses of their comrades away to pile them atop of each other and burn them. He could already see a couple of smoke columns rising above the rubble and ruined walls. The stench of burning flesh was prevalent in the air around him. It made his nose scrunch up. He idly noticed Aireiel continuing to follow him.

Clearing her throat, she pointedly quipped up, "You know, with all the power that you pack you could wipe out the Others in one fell sweep. Why don't you?"

Naruto stopped right in his tracks and kept staring forward with a blank gaze. With a long-winded sigh, he made himself comfortable on a pile of rubble. Aireiel followed his example.

Mulling over it for a second, he scrunched his nose. By what Ardawen had told him about the history of the elves, arrogance was a big problem for them in the past. He was a bit reluctant to hand them a victory on a silver platter. He didn't need future allies to be complacent and not be able to look after themselves. No matter how strong he was, he was not immortal. Years down the line his bones would turn to dust in his grave, if he had one. Who would look after them if he was gone? Plus, this war meant much more to them than it did to him.

 _ **'I'd say it's a means to an end.'**_ snorted Kurama

 _'I don't particularly like the way that sounds.'_ the blond mentally frowned.

 _ **'Believe what you will, Naruto, but this is the truth. Take it from a being who's lived for quite a few millennia. The world is not as black and white as people make it out to be. You may have been moved by the history of this world and decided to help out of genuine kindness like you always do, but there's always a tiny part of you that will see this as a means to an end.'**_

The fox didn't bother to speak again and left Naruto to his own devices. He could not deny that. Gazing at the sullen elf, he grimaced as he saw resignation and sadness in her eyes. Her lips were quivering as she tried her hardest to hold back the unshed tears that made her silver eyes glisten.

It was then he came to a sudden realization that she hadn't had the time to properly mourn for her father. What with the wights constantly knocking on their doorsteps with a savage hunger there was no reprieve for them.

Instinctively, he engulfed her in a tight and warm embrace. Patting and rubbing her back, he started channeling some of his natural chakra into her. It did the job of making her relax, "There there now. You can let it all out, no one will speak ill of you. There's no harm in shedding tears for loved ones." said Naruto in a soothing and understanding way.

The gentle nudge was all that was needed for the dam to break. Tears and emotions that were previously locked tight within her broke through her gates like a flood. She wept and wailed while weakly punching Naruto's chest. The blond didn't do anything except for putting his chin on her head and humming in a comforting way.

Seconds turned into minutes as Aireiel poured all her grief out for the world to see. It took only about fifteen more minutes for her to fully calm down and get her sobbing her control. That didn't stop Naruto from kissing her forehead in a way only a big brother would.

Cracking a small and sad smile towards her, he inquired if she was okay to which she replied with a firm nod.

"Aireiel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a insensitive and harsh bastard. Forgive me if I have offended you in anyway." apologized the blond while giving a small bow of his head.

Not trusting her voice, she gave him a grateful smile and hugged him. Seeing her trying to wipe away her tears, his resolve strengthened, "Don't be such a downer, dear. Know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Like a brother who'll always have your back and look after your best interests. I promise, sincerely and with all my heart that I'll help you and the others in anyway I can to bring this madness to an end. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we'll get there no matter what."

"Truly, you will?" she questioned in a quiet yet hopeful tone.

Naruto grinned in response. He leaned forward and touched his forehead with hers, "I always keep my word, don't you worry about that. You may have lost a precious person to you, but they will always be alive in your heart and memories. Cherish them and do not let revenge and hatred take control of you," In a sudden move, he pulled back and pointed a thumb at himself, "Plus, you got me! The great Naruto Uzumaki! I'm willing to help you if you let me, little missy."

A smile broke out on her face no matter how hard she tried to restrain it. Playfully punching his shoulder, she stuck her tongue out, "I'm not a little missy, don't call me that."

"I'll call you a 'little missy' as much as I like... little missy," She smacked him in the chest again, "Ow! Stop that, it hurts."

He pouted in return causing her to giggle before they both went silent. With their mood considerably more lighter, the two of them got lost while reminiscing.

They both stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Neither willing to speak up, both lost in their own thoughts of the past and future. The men and elves pacing about paid them no heed. Why should they when they have so much more to do? The battle may have been won, but the war was far from over. In truth, the damage had been already done. A couple of White Walkers had already slipped past the Fist and made way towards the reserve camps. Scouts and outriders had been sent, but Celevena, who was in charge of the supply lines, wasn't informed. Gelebor was hoping that the scouts would be able to track her down before the Others.

Naruto smiled encouragingly towards her before he stood up. Gesturing for her to do the same, he continued walking, "C'mon girl. We shouldn't sit on our asses while others do all the hard work."

The scout shrugged in response, "Agreed."

Clouds rumbled above him, lazily hanging from the sky yet casting a foreboding shadow upon the elves and men that dwelled among the frozen wasteland. Sunlight was all but forgotten about. The men had no hope of ever feeling the warmth that came with the bright rays of light. Most likely due to the grim accounts and tales of the Long Night still fresh in their mind. It had been two weeks since he had taken command over the forces of men when they had advanced further north from the Wall. No one had argued against him seeing that he had the most experience out of the men and power in spades to go with it.

The Stark banner-men had made up much of the vanguard of the forces combined with men from the Vale and Stormlands. The majority of them were currently stationed at the Antlers among the five hulking fortresses that he had erected through his Wood Release. The Children of the Forest had graciously engraved magical runes along with his seals to ward off the undead that ventured too close to his liking. With the Antlers secured, Naruto felt at ease and appointed Shikamaru to the task of positioning the men and giving them proper tasks while he had moved out with a host of a couple hundred men under the command of Lord Stannis.

The Wall itself was left in the hands of Renly and the Crownlander forces. He had sent clones to survey the Nightfort before he went away. It was unfortunate that the Nightfort was literally _infested_ with those thrice-damned ghosts. Naruto shuddered at the very thought. The ghosts standing at the stairs built into the Wall were just plain _creepy_ when they eyed him like a piece of meat. Perhaps that was why his clones had dispelled without really putting all their efforts into securing the Nightfort. Lannister men-at-arms had been garrisoned at Nightfort soon afterwards along with Ramsay Snow. They were specifically ordered to watch his every move. Roose Bolton had been stationed at the Eastwatch-by-the-Sea after Naruto had given it some thought.

The first and foremost objective for Naruto was liberating the Fist of the First Men from the onslaught of the wights. He had made haste towards the sight when Jarendan had brought the missive with him to the Wall. They had come in unending numbers, relentless and ferocious while devouring anything that got in their way. The fortress that the Elves had taken to building, Adamant Fortress, had taken it's fair share of damage while taking on the brunt of the White Walker's offensive. It was the first of many offensive that they would launch in these two surprisingly long weeks.

The outer walls of the fortress were all but destroyed. Reduced to rubble in mere moments after the wights had first attacked according to Gelebor. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, the elves would have lost this stronghold and would've been forced to retreat. The underground chasm and tunnel system under the Fist of the First Men was a much needed strategic advantage. It would have been a setback for them if they were to loose it.

Making his way towards the inner courtyard of the fortress, or what was left of it anyway, he came upon the sight of a few dozen elves groaning in pain. Some were sleeping fitfully with pained expressions permanently etched onto their faces while others were just clinging to their lives. Creating a dozen clones, he ordered them to go and help wherever they're medical expertise were needed.

"Lord Naruto..." greeted Stannis with his ever present frown in place.

"Lord Stannis, I hope that your men are fully fed and well rested. Seeing as we've neutralized the threat here, we'll be marching along the Milkwater and it's tributaries up north." informed Naruto with a steady voice.

Mulling over it for a second, Stannis nodded stiffly. His men were plenty safe from any threats that could come their way. Between the fighting prowess of the elves and Lord Naruto's own unimaginable powers, he was more than inclined to march forward.

The Red Priestess had all been forgotten about. This was the first time in many months that Stannis could really think and work with a clear mind. His memories of the past months were fuzzy at best. Naruto had taken the liberty to inform him of Melisandre's magic and how it was subtly influencing him. He'd be more cautious of these Red Priests as they called themselves from now on. Would've hanged Melisandre himself if she was alive.

Now the guilt weighed down on him. He had foolishly allowed her inside his inner circle and had paid the price. Half his troops were wary of him. _They have the right to be. After all, I allowed good men and women to be burned alive._

His orders to burn any infidels had particularly rattled him. Although, none would know it from the outside. His grim visage revealed nothing to others. It would be a long and tedious task to get others to see him in a better light. At least Ser Davos had been pleased about hearing this from him.

"I have spoken with the Commander of the Paladins. I am inclined to follow his advice about maneuvering through the tunnels for the time being. The men are ready to march, but in no shape or condition to trudge through this white sea. It will hinder them." said Stannis in a no non-sense tone.

Observing his surroundings, Naruto came to the same conclusion. The snow was one thing that the men from the Seven Kingdoms weren't prepared for. It was simply much to deep for them to be effective while locked in combat. While he could melt the snow around him, he could not accommodate each and every host. It was much too dangerous to move about alone or in small groups. There was no real way to differentiate between day and night nowadays. The wights could be buried underneath the ground, ready to spring up and latch on to you or waiting among the shadows to ambush.

Naruto would give the Night's King credit where it was due. He hadn't personally shown his face anywhere right now, but there was no doubt that he was commanding his armies from the back. Hidden, but not quite safe if Naruto really pushed his sensory abilities to the limit. The only thing standing between them was the wight army. Powerful or not, Naruto could not protect everyone by himself. If the wights converged on him with their full might, the men besides him would stand no chance against him.

Their supply lines kept on taking hits at the most inopportune times. While he kept on sending his clones to clear them out, the undead just kept on trickling down from the cracks in the front-lines.

With his patience wearing thin, he had half the mind to just unleash Kurama and blow the place sky high.

"Do you have a map, Lord Stannis?" questioned the blond.

Gesturing for Naruto to follow him, Stannis led the blond towards the entrance to the underground chasm underneath the cliff. Aireiel followed closely. She was after all assigned under Naruto's command by Gelebor.

The chasm was larger than Naruto had expected. Loads of unpacked stuff laid around the ground with elves and men alike scampering about. The trio ignored the rest and entered a room that was carved out. Gelebor was already present and inspecting the map that was placed on the table in the middle of the spacious room. Ethereal blue fires illuminated the room just like the chasm.

"Ah, Naruto, Lord Stannis. What brings you here?" inquired Gelebor once he noticed the trio. He nodded towards Aireiel in greeting.

Inclining his head in greeting, the shinobi made his way across the room and stopped in front of the table. His eyes surveyed the map while he addressed the paladin, "I've decided that we should march along the Milkwater as soon as possible. Celewe has forces stationed just at the foothills of the Frostfangs which are waiting for us to catch up. They're doing the best they can to take out the stray wights."

"That is all well and good, but our forward outposts and camps have been decimated by the Others. You've already told us that you've collapsed each and every passage way that will take us to the Valley the night before." Gelebor pointed out.

"The Haunted Forest is relatively free of undead influence. Bless the Children for that. Shikamaru sends outriders to scout and report every few hours." suggested Naruto while crossing his arms.

However, Stannis butted in, "But we're not going to travel on the surface, are we?"

With a shook of his head, the blond continued, "No, we're going to be using the tunnels."

Ah yes. Thank Auri-el for Vyrzhina getting her hands on her grandfather's journal. The journal contained a lot of details about the underground tunnel systems that she had shared with them. A smile made it's way to Gelebor's lips.

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto yawned and stretched himself to get the kinks out of his system.

"Tell you what. You guys prepare to depart from here. Leave a garrison here and take the rest through the tunnels. Once we meet up with the forward forces than we'll mount an invasion on the Valley. I'm going to go back to the Antlers to draft up a plan. I'll be leaving my clones here though." suggested the blond.

Cloning... A concept that Stannis still had difficulty wrapping his head around. This was the first time that he had seen anything like that. A one man army, if there ever was one.

"You will report back here in due time, correct?" questioned Stannis, dubiously.

"Correct. Never let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki abandoned his allies in times of need," puffing his chest out, he continued, "I assure you, by the end of this week, we will have conquered the Valley and rid the lands of White Walker influence." With a cheeky grin and a two-fingered salute, Naruto placed his hands on the amused Aireiel's shoulders and teleported out of there.

"Well... I think that we should get to the task at hand then. I would like to see the Land of Always Winter while I live." Gelebor smiled and attempted to alleviate the awkward silence that had descended upon them. Giving a quick bow and muttering 'Lord Stannis' the elf left in a hurry to gather his men. A few seconds later, Stannis followed his example while gritting his teeth.

* * *

 **Milkwater, Beyond the Wall:**

Huffing and puffing in effort, Celevena shot another round of thunderbolts, each the size of an adult's head. Six wights dropped to the ground, their faces and upper chest smoking as they were electrocuted.

The slight satisfaction and relief that passed through her was quickly cut short by a curse that forced it's way through pursed lips. _Ugh, if these wights don't kill me their rotting smell surely will._

Sometimes, Celevena wondered if some higher power had it against her. First those awful ladies at court that never had the guts to insult her in the face, then the sniveling piece of shit Urphurl, and now this!

Another curse was muttered. Wholly undesirable from a lady of her standing. Forgive her, but she was in a piss poor mood at the moment.

They'd been going at it for days now. Running along the supply lines to reinforce the desired squads when the wights attacked them was turning out to be a tiresome dilemma. Her legs were sore from all the walking and running combined with bouncing on her mount while it sprinted at full speed. The cold didn't bother her really, but her hands were going numb from all the magic that she pushed through them and swordplay.

When the reports had come in that the Fist of the First Men had been attacked, she didn't expect the wights to go around the fortress and cliffs, and attack the troops in the back. It was a bold move. Yet considering that there really wasn't anything to lose, since the dead neither felt any fear or pain, it was solid strategy. Now they were caught up in a big messy situation which seemed to be favouring the Others more than anything.

She sidestepped another wight that came at her and swung her sword with all her might. She lopped off it's head and let it drop to the ground like the sack of bones and meat it was.

Another one down.

 _Hundreds more to go..._

They were practically cornered between the ruthless currents of Milkwater and one of it's tributaries that led to the Bay of Ice, and the horde of un-dead in front of them. Craster's Keep was just a few miles south of the river and was previously where they had been going. Wood and timber for fire and raw meat was in high demand at the reserve camps since their supplies were running out.

Now, cornered like the prey they were, the elven party consisting of a handful of Emerald Knights, Mages and Paladins could only desperately cling to the little shred of hope that they had been left with and fought desperately in a bid to save their lives from the un-dead. Perhaps reinforcements would arrive? They were so close to the reserve camp.

Each elf was pulling his or her own weight. For every dead elf, seven wights would perish in their wake. She wondered if they had any families waiting for them back home? Probably.

She despondently gazed at the snow around her. The crimson had already seeped into it. A horrible colour, she was starting to hate it. Corpses of loyal and hardworking elves laid around her.

Hydeur, young, aggressive and with a lot of fire and energy in him. His unmoving form laid peacefully on the ground, with a nose bitten off, an ear missing and his arm ripped apart. He probably died in a second seeing as a large hole was staring right back at her. It was where his heart was supposed to be.

Shaking her head, she switched her attention towards the situation. Where she was truly needed. Wails and moans were the only sounds she heard around her as she moved forward.

Twirling her sword in her fingers, Celevena made to strike fast and hard at another thrall, but her ankle was caught by a wight that was cleaved in half and laying there on the ground in wait.

 _Shit.._

Like a pack of hungry shadowcats, the un-dead were relentless in their brutal pursuit. Their mangled, half-eaten bodies pushing against the elves with ruthless intention. She was not exempt from this. Even the slightest of mistakes resulted in being torn apart by the monsters.

A number of wights had already attempted to take a bite at her – no doubt, juicy and very tasty – flesh. They would've succeeded if it wasn't for Jarendan, ever the loyal guard, placing himself between them and swinging his axe like a madmen in a frenzy.

"UGH! Fuck you! Get off of me, you rotting piece of shit!" gritted out the Snow Princess as she stabbed the wight holding on to her ankle a dozen times.

"Such uncouth words do not fit a lady of your stature, Princess!" exclaimed Jarendan as he back stepped yet another ferocious swipe.

Trudging through the snow as quick as she could, she traded blows with the wights with Jarendan besides her. Placing her fingers in her mouth, she whistled sharply.

"Here girl! I've got a snack for you!"

 _Hmm, rotting meat... Not the ideal food for my sweet Velicia, but it will have to do._

A howl tore through the area as a direwolf cloaked in white fur and blue wisps charged at the wights attacking her mistress. Jumping into the frenzy, she tore the un-dead open with a gusto and happily munched on their decaying bones and flesh before spitting it out. With size playing to her advantage, the direwolf casually shrugged off the wights that tried to tackle her.

With her snouth covered in black blood, she growled before massacring the remaining wights with ferocity.

A smile of contentment and triumph made it's way onto her lips as she turned around with a swagger, having just set her direwolf on the damned thralls.

Though the contentment didn't last as long as she hoped it would. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

 _Curses!_

She wished she could squeeze someone's throat right about now, mainly her brother's. Ah, how these bastards were looking so smug in all their un-dead glory. It was unfortunate that they didn't have any teeth or proper lips remaining to show their pleasure. The elves were reminded of their dire situation once again as they huddled against each other. Only about a dozen remained after the minions of the Others had ravaged their camp.

The Emerald Knights were doing all they could to form a proper defense, however it failed miserably. A dozen of them versus nearly a hundred wights.

Celevena wondered how long they would last.

"M'lady, I think it's best if we should retreat. A wise tactical decision if there ever was one." Jarendan spoke as he clutched his one-handed war axe in one hand and a dagger in the other. His gaze didn't leave the wights as he leaned towards Celevena in order to whisper.

Celevena would've laughed at their plight if they weren't staring death in the face. Her face showed an incredulous expression before she retorted harshly, "No shit!"

Scrunching her eyebrows in fury, she bellowed out, "Paladins! Defensive formation! Put up your damned wards. Mages! See to it that the river is frozen solid for a safe passageway!"

The elves formed up just in the nick of time as the remaining wights clashed against their hastily erected wards. The mages ran behind the group and started firing frost beams at the river in hopes of freezing the water. It was turning out to be a problematic task since the current was so stupidly fast.

"I think we have a bit of a problem here!" A mage backed away from the river as he saw that their magic wasn't going to cut it.

A pit of dread began to build up in her stomach as she watched her surrounding. She felt like they were utterly screwed...

It was strange really. Perhaps it was the sound of ominous, forbidding footsteps crushing the snow underneath them as they grew louder and louder...

The wights instinctively parted ways for what they considered was their master. Decked out in ancient Night's Watch armour, shining amongst the frost, a tall, lithe and pale figure made it's way directly towards wear Celevena currently stood.

With a steady pace, unhindered by the snow beneath him, the Other marched forward intent on subduing this little elf. His sire needed this girl in order to proceed with his plans. Her blood would be useful in many way and her life even more so.

It was the only purpose that he had left. He served his king to the best of his abilities. In life, he had been Coren. A childhood friend of the Last Hero and a constant companion during his quests. Yes, he would serve in death just as he served his friend in life. He would make up for his failure to truly protect his king in life. Having been the first one to be hunted and killed, he hadn't even known about his impending doom until it was too late.

That failure was a sour reminder for the lieutenant of the King. He need to succeed!

Being one of the twelve lieutenants of the Night's King, the duty fell on him to complete this task quickly while his forces besieged the fortress north of here.

The aura around the White Walker shifted. It became suffocating as his inner rage, all cold and silent, burst outwards. His pace quickened, lips curled downwards. It made for a terrifying image for his enemies.

With an ice sword in his hand, the Other marched forward with cold and dutiful purpose and cut down an Emerald Knight that was unfortunate enough to stumble in his way. He didn't stop there as he crushed the skull of the knight underneath his boots and left the body to be feasted on by his thralls.

"Jarendan, with me. If we're going down then we're taking his wrinkled ass with us." said Celevena

She felt a bit doubtful about her odds when going against the hulking mass of ice.

While the battle raged on around them with chaos once more taking root amidst the combatants, both adversaries met each other with a clash of their swords. Sparks flew off of the blades as they grinded against each other in a bid to overpower the other. However, it was clear who had the most strength.

Struggling to keep herself balanced, Celevena gritted her teeth while Jarendan attempted to attack from behind.

With a flick of his wrist, the Other disengaged with his current opponent and spun around. The air around his left hand was frozen to ice in a tenth of a second and Jarendan was rewarded with a solid punch of hardened ice straight under his jaw.

A chain made of solid snow sprung up from the ground and encircled the elf's ankle. The Snow Princess didn't have the time to react as the White Walker grabbed hold of the chain and swung Jarendan with a surprising swiftness that belied his lanky frame. Both the elves collided with each other in a brutal display of strength shown by the lieutenant and went sailing towards the end of the field.

 _This is definitely not my day..._

Tentatively running her hand across her stomach, she winced as pain flared through. There was definitely going to be an ugly bruise forming there. Rolling onto her back which took more effort than normal, she blearily gazed at the Other coming towards them. Stretching her fingers, she pushed them under the snow and touched solid ground.

 _Please, let this work... Please, let this work... Please, let this work.._

She pushed her lightning magic through her fingers and into the moist ground underneath while chanting the same mantra over and over again in her head.

The White Walker was forced to stop momentarily as his body was wracked with a lightning shock. He convulsed and fell to the ground.

Celevena couldn't help but grin at her success, "Jarendan, Jarendan, did you see that?" excitedly questioned the Princess as she looked at the prone form of her guard.

 _Oh great, he's unconscious... Just my luck.._

She had no time to contemplate further as her adversary suddenly pushed himself off of the ground and screeched.

Wincing at the sound that resembled the cracking of ice, Celevena casted a protective ward around her and Jarendan to temporarily stall the Other.

Her efforts paid off as the Other continuously struck his sword against the ward, only to be deflected a second later. Before he could think of a plan, his limbs were restrained by icy claws that sprung from the ground.

Two mages had taken it upon themselves to distract the Other while their lady recovered. Looking at their grim faces, it was clear that they had accepted that they would die here.

If one would see this from the White Walkers point of view, it was utterly pathetic. He, a being that controlled the powers of ice and cold, was restrained by this measly attempt at ice manipulation. Even Varn would've done a better job at it, and he preferred fire over anything else.

He managed to break free of the shackles that held down his hands. Pointing his palm towards the two mages, he eventually made a crushing gesture.

Nothing happened for a few moments. The two elves just stared at the White Walker in confusion. A raspy sound emerged from his mouth. It sounded like a chuckle.

They were just about to attack when suddenly their limbs froze. Celevena watched in mute horror as their faces turned dangerously pale and miniature icy crystals starting sprouting from underneath their armour. They're mouths were open in silent screams.

Horror was etched onto their faces as they tried and struggled to regain control of their limbs. A numb feeling was crawling under their skin, engulfing them in an unwelcoming embrace. They could only whimper and watch as their executioner dealt out his punishment upon them.

Celevena started backing away, dragging the unconscious form of Jarendan with her. Fear overtook her as she saw the sapphire orbs that had replaced the eyes of the mages staring right back at her. She understood what was going on. Their blood was turning into ice. Her pupils dilated and her breathing turned ragged.

The seconds were passing in an agonizingly slow pace as the mages were forced to endure through the pain that was ravenously biting under their muscle and bones.

Not a second later, their forms were encased in ice that shattered into thousand little shards as the White Walker punched the air in front of him. A terrible way to die. Not even being able to scream in an attempt to relieve themselves of the pain.

The Snow Princess gulped. She was hurriedly dragging her guard's body and moving backwards without seeing where she was going. This was turning out to be too much for her to handle. She had never seen anything like this before in her life.

In the meantime, the wights had made short work of the remaining elves. Their corpses oozing out hot blood, inviting the un-dead to feast on them.

In her haste to run away from here and her senses focused on her subordinates being torn, limb from limb, she didn't notice the gushing river behind her.

She herself didn't know what happened. One second she was trying to drag Jarendan back with her and the next she was hanging onto his body as the river swept her away from the sight.

Despite herself, she shivered once the chill swept across her body, from head to toe. The river was _freezing._ It was plain and simple. Terrified and in tears at her fate, she sobbed and screamed as she tried to hang on to Jarendan in vain. Her limbs were going numb and sooner or later, she would be unable to properly grip anything.

Celevena tried to grab hold over anything solid with her free hand in the limited time frame that she had. It was a complete and utter failure. The current was much to rapid for her to do anything. For a second, she feared that she would die right here in this river. Buried beneath the cold and unforgiving waters in the chilling deeps.

Nonetheless, she still held on to a sliver of hope. She spotted the numerous rocks were jutting out of the waters, sharp and pointy at the tip that were good enough to skewer anything that fell on them. In her desperation, she made a grab at them.

She heard a howl from somewhere. It was her direwolf. She had lost track of her, despite her familiar's size, in all the chaos. She hoped that her little wolf got out alive.

Her vision went dark as the water current caused her to veer of course and hit her head against a rock. The last thing she saw was the White Walker and his scowl.

* * *

 **The Antlers, Beyond the Wall:**

Another raven, black against the winter's mist, made it's way to the new rookery in the newly erected fortresses along the Antlers.

Surrounded by lush forests and in clear view of the Antlers, the five fortresses made for a remarkable sight from afar and an even more intimidating one up close. Despite being made of wood and bits of steel and metal, they were sturdy and impenetrable as Naruto had made sure to fortify them to their limits.

Each of the huge wonders could hold at least ten thousand men each due to the expansion seals that Naruto had engraved onto most walls. As they were so huge in size, they felt a bit empty and deserted even with the men and giants occupying them.

Numerous outposts had been established around the forts to make it easier for the scouts and outriders to report and leave for another scouting as soon as possible.

Among the thousands of men scurrying about, Naruto and the current liege lords present were looking over a war table in one of the more larger halls present in the central fortress.

The map on the war table showed the current position of the army, supply lines and all the castles and forts that they had under their control.

"Lord Stannis and Knight-Paladin Gelebor, or should I say Knight-Commander, are currently preparing to march through the tunnels underneath the Fist." Naruto leaned on the table support by both his hands. He pointed a finger towards an area in between the Thenns and Frostfangs, near Milkwater, just before it split into two tributaries which led directly to the Valley.

"Celewe is stationed here with the bulk of his forces. What we need to focus on is moving through the Haunted Forest." The blond pointedly gazed towards Shikamaru who was sitting comfortably on a plain wooden chair. He felt like he could fall asleep. Yoshi, Shikamaru's shadowcat was laying besides the chair, happily sleeping her days away. Her tail wagged from right to left as she purred when Shikamaru rubbed her behind the ears.

Grunting in response, he assured Naruto, "The forest is clear and safe from White Walker influence. If you want I can order the men to march. I expect some company once we close in on the valley."

"What about supplies, lad? Are we fully stocked and ready?" Jeor questioned.

"We could probably fight for two years straight if we're careful with how much we consume. However, the situation is a bit different in the reserve camps near Craster's Keep."

Eddard and Jon Arryn shared a look at that.

"Out with it already, lad. I don't have the time to sit here forever." Robert sighed as he ran a finger across his war-hammer.

 _Troublesome.._ "Brynden has informed me that they're running out of supplies. Very quickly. There has been no word from the ones responsible for the resources to reach their destination."

 _'Well duh! White Walkers have a hive mind, remember? They've been hear for like what? Eight thousand years? I think they would have the sense to cut off our supply lines AND mount an attack at the same time. It'd sure be easy for them. " _ Yami, or Menma as he called himself, spoke up.

Well, it was the most obvious thing to do. Cut off their supplies and they'd be sitting ducks.

That was if the ninjas weren't here. Naruto wasn't really worried about the reserve camps. He'd appointed Setsuna to take care of anything that related to the camps. There was also the Wall. While the snow had impeded their journey, it would not necessary stop supplies from reaching the camps. Maybe they had been delayed? Even if there was a White Walker or two hunting down their supplies, Setsuna would take care of them.

He was damn sure about that.

"Is the Wall not provided their share of resources?" Prince Oberyn Martell questioned in his usual smooth voice.

"More like delayed. The snow is already hard enough to trudge through. There's been constant snowfall since two weeks already." suggested Naruto, "I'm of the mind to push forward. Setsuna and the others are looking over the reserve for a reason. Have a bit of trust in them." He paused and looked towards each lord present.

"Hear hear!" exclaimed Tyrion while raising his cup.

Both him and Prince Oberyn surprised the others by actually agreeing to be in the vanguard. Neither of them had backed down from a challenge. Oberyn had even brought a contingent of Dornish spearmen with him while leaving the rest in reserve. Ill-equipped they may be, but they were some of the best that Dorne could provide.

"If the fair lady has taken charge of the reserves than I am fully confident that they are in no danger," Taking a large gulp from his cup, Tyrion burped, "Ah, a thousand apologies. Where are my table manners," He smiled, "As I was saying, she may even prove herself a better commander than the rest of you lot, she certainly did hand these 'noble' knights their smelly arses on a golden platter made by the gold of Casterly Rock's mines!" hollered the dwarf while making a grand gesture with his hands.

A round of chuckles went through the lordlings as they remembered what they had seen, or heard in some cases. Now that they had gotten time to let the full details of that day sink in, they were quite amused by the memories. Even Ser Jaime and Barristan who were standing guard behind the king couldn't hold in their laughter. It came as a surprise a few days later that another monster of a woman, Brienne of Tarth had come barging through the ranks of knights and men-at-arms and swore fealty to the mysterious Uchiha.

"I wholly agree with Lord Tyrion. The world needs more woman like those two." Oberyn murmured.

Mance Rayder, who had been sitting quietly up till now, chuckled, "Funny ya say that. We Free Folks have our lot of spearwives."

"Don't forget about the Snow Princess." Robert giggled lewdly, "They say she's a spitfire underneath all that sweet bubbly personality. Ah, how I wish I was forty years younger. Would've surely gone after all three of those warrior women! What'da ya think, Jon!?" laughed Robert.

Amused, Jon decided to dash his hopes, "Yes, yes, you'd have gotten yourself beaten black and blue in the process." calmly supplied the Hand of the King.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Setsuna is taken." Naruto smirked.

There was a glint of challenge in his eyes as he stared at Robert with his arms cross. They both entered a staring match which went on for a few moments before Robert muttered out, "Ah bugger that."

He cackled in glee afterwards.

Sitting besides Jon, Eddard decided that they had had enough fun. Barely restraining his smile, he spoke, "I think we have had enough fun for now. Unfortunately, much work needs to be done before we can sit back and relax anytime soon."

The smiles immediately fell from everyone's faces, "Shikamaru, are the men ready to march?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes. Just give the orders and we'll be ready."

"Good. Time is precious. Get the men ready; We march in two hours." ordered Naruto, much to the surprise of the rest of the men.

"But isn't that a bit soon, Naruto?" Mance Rayder questioned worriedly.

"I do not want to leave Celewe hanging in such a dangerous and active area. Remember, there are no wards put up by the Children near the Frostfangs. They're on their own. The sooner we capture the valley, the sooner we can breath a sigh of relief. Someone send ravens to Craster's Keep. Alert Ser Brynden and Randyll Tarly about our movements and order them to move their troops up north. They shall secure these forts until they're needed."

It was just a matter of time before the lords started to discuss matters of importance with each other. A unanimous agreement was reached between them that they would leave a garrison behind before marching. Old Bear Mormont had already gone and started ordering the Night's Watch to send ravens to the Wall and Craster's Keep.

Mance had left soon afterwards. Said he needed to gather the giants and ready the Free Folks for the march.

"I shall inform uncle Kevan of the orders. No doubt he is with the men in the training yard." With that, Tyrion took his leave, but not before throwing a cheerful wave towards Naruto who grinned and saluted the little man.

The younger brother of Tywin Lannister was an pleasant fellow. Solid and steady as Tyrion had called him. Naruto had had the pleasure of meeting him when he had arrived at the five forts. They had already established cordial relations with each other.

Standing up, Naruto excused himself with Shikamaru following him. Neither needed to say a word to each other since they knew that now was not the time to talk. Soon, they both parted ways. Shikamaru went to inspect the preparations while Naruto found himself an empty room to sit in. It had a nice little window from where Naruto could see the Antlers.

Closing his eyes, he delved into his mindscape, wanting to meet his newest tenant once again.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was not standing in the same clearing as before. Now his mindscape had changed once again.

A forest that expanded for miles was the sight that greeted the blond. In the distance, he could see an inactive volcano thrice the size of the Hokage Monument.

A cool and gentle breeze blew across the area he was standing in. Crisp and refreshing. Oak leaves that covered the ground beneath them, scattered in every direction. Gazing to the distant horizon, he could see the fiery red orb of light sinking, leaving threads of light to linger in sky. Enshrouding it in orange, ember red and purple. Stars twinkled like diamonds, winking down at him.

Admiring the scenery once again, Naruto walked through the forest. Fiery red casted a rich hue on the forest. It was perpetually autumn and dusk inside his mindscape. The trees looked like they were aflame with molten red leaves hanging silently. Shivering slightly as the yawning wind passed through.

All sounds were muffled by the wind except for his own heartbeat and footsteps. He kept moving through the forest. Half the leaves turned smoldering gold.

Arriving at his intended destination, Naruto leaned against the white stem that most of the trees had. It was rough to touch. Ahead of him was a medium sized lake. No bigger than Castle Black. He quietly observed from the treeline as two of his tenants interacted with each other.

 _Well, more like Kurama demanding services._

Sitting on her knee, besides the lake, was a woman in her early thirties. She wore a plain brown robe that went down to her ankles. If she was standing up, she would be somewhere around 5'6. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall made up of flames. It was the exact same colour was the molten red leaves that the forest was covered in. A few stray golden bangs here and there did make their presence known though. She had gentle curves, a bit round around the edges and a healthy bust. Naruto guess that should be expected since she had gone through five pregnancies. She was scratching Kurama behind the ears as his rear leg kicked thin air again and again while his tongue lolled out from the corner of his mouth.

"Aha, I see you're checking her out. Can't really blame you though. She's a real keeper, I tell ya!" Naruto knew all too well who this was.

Craning his neck around in a deliberately slow motion, he came upon a terrifying sight. A second head, similar to his own except for the crimson pupil and iris along with the black sclera was sprouting from his shoulder blade and grinning like a madman at him.

A totally manly scream left his throat.

"Ugh, quiet down a bit. You're such a little pussy, boss-man," Yami pouted, " Hmph, I never get any love." mocked Menma as he emerged from Naruto's own body, causing the blond to shiver in disgust.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That!" gritted out Naruto.

Waving off his rage, Menma gazed at the hot chick that was looking curiously and a bit worriedly towards Naruto. Kurama just looked annoyed and irritated at having his relaxing time interrupted.

"Looks like you've managed to catch her attention. Let's not keep the hotty waiting any longer _._ " giggled Menma.

Hesitantly making his way towards the redhead while rubbing his shoulder in order to comfort himself, Naruto flopped down besides her. Her curious ruby red eyes gazed at his visage. _So much like Melisandre's. Although without the madness._ She was a sight to look at, in all honesty.

 **"Grr, woman! Don't stop now. You still missed a spot!"** growled Kurama.

"Which spot did she miss?" inquired Menma in a mock curious tone.

 **"None of your business!"** countered the fox.

Shrugging, Menma decided to have a bit of fun with the furball. Raising his foot without any prior notice, he brought it down on Kurama head. Smashing him against the ground while smirking in delight.

"I think I got it!" shouted out Yami as he ran away into the forest with Kurama chasing after him, sprouting out curses that would make a sailor go crimson like a little maiden.

The woman watched the two as they disappeared among the treeline before shifting her attention back to Naruto who was looking at his reflection on the lake's clear blue water.

"What brings you here, child?" The lady spoke as a smile crossed her lips causing dimples to form at both corners of her mouth.

Naruto shrugged, "Just thought that I'd check up on you. How's it feel here? Not uncomfortable, right? I hope these guys aren't giving you trouble. I know they can get quite troublesome and annoying at times." He gave her an hesitant smile.

"Nonsense. I quite like it here," she paused and gazed at the fiery sky, "While Kurama can be a bit demanding at times, he's a nice fellow. The other one though, he looks a bit shady, as you call it. We've talked once or twice, at the most." She finished.

"Ah well, that's nothing to worry about, Nissa. After all, he IS me. He emerged once again after a couple of years. Won't do you any harm though." assured the blond.

When Naruto had found out about Lightbringer being sentient, he wasn't really surprised. A lot of swords back in his world were semi-sentient such as the legendary swords wielded by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The lady sitting in front of him was Nissa Nissa. The wife of the Last Hero and the one whose heart was used to finish forging Lightbringer. Her soul had combined with the sword.

Nissa, on the other hand, had been amazed at the fact that someone else could wield Lightbringer other than her husband. She had been lying dormant in the valley for who knows how long.

When Torrhen became the Night's King, she had been with him. Supporting him to the bitter end when he was forced to leave her under the valley. In the end, she herself had become much too dangerous for him to wield, forcing him to hide her.

* * *

 _She watched, trapped within Lightbringer, as the Night's King who was once known as Torrhen pierced the sword through the ground. They were deep under the valley, another one of the underground chasms that the elves had built._

 _"I'm sorry..." It was the only thing that the Night's King could rasp out. His eyes betrayed nothing. His face was blank._

 _But she knew that Torrhen was somewhere inside. It was why the Night's King had never let her go even if she had weakened him through her flames. Underneath the cold mask of the monster lied the Last Hero as people called him; Lost and trapped within himself; Battling against his alter ego that was the Night's King. Trying to assert his will so that he could say one final goodbye to his beloved._

 _He had succeeded._

 _In a flurry of motion, the Night's King turned around and started marching back. He didn't spare her a second glance as he left. She was left here all alone, waiting and biding her time. Hoping that someone would come for her._

* * *

 _'Alas, someone did come.'_ Nissa thought as she gazed at the young golden-haired man in front of her. He was looking expectantly at her, hoping that she'd started a conversation. Well, who was she to deny him that.

"You know, Torrhen used to be like you," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. True, Naruto did resemble Torrhen when it came to personality.

But seeing Naruto becoming uncomfortable, she thought that perhaps that was not the best thing to say, "Uh.. I'm not that... ruthless, really," said Naruto.

"Oh dear, do not worry. I am talking about the Last Hero, sweetling. Not the Night's King." He made a sound when he realized what she was saying and nodded to himself. She gave him a warm smile, "My husband was... very caring. Kind and warm-hearted, always looking after the best interest of his friends and followers, " A mischievous smile made it's way onto her lips, "Well, that and he was a bit of a buffoon like you." She tried to keep her laughter in check but ultimately failed in that endeavor, "I still remember him trying to shag a tree while drunk," Nissa managed to speak in between her bouts of laughter.

"I'm sooo going to hold this over the Night's King. Just you wait." The blond chuckled. He had been called a tree-hugger quite a lot by other ninjas, either as a joke or an insult, but Torrhen had taken it to another level.

"Nonetheless, he was a lovable buffoon," continued Nissa, "Even more, he was MY lovable buffoon." A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as her eyes became half-lidded.

"Woah, I don't need you going into details, lady... 'ttebayo."

She flushed, "I was not even going to..." mumbled the fiery lady as she averted her eyes and pouted.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes afterwards. Both of them silently staring and taking in the scenery around them. It was refreshing for Naruto to escape from all the gloom and doom of winter.

Scratching his head, Naruto pursed his lips, "We'll be assaulting the Valley in about a week or so. What do you want me to do with the Night's King, if I find him there that is." He tried to lay the question down gently, but in his head, he thought that it was coming off as a bit too blunt for his liking.

It was made all the more apparent when Nissa Nissa turned sullen and started receding into herself, "I don't really know..." She bit her lower lip, but before she could continue, Naruto hastily spoke up.

"I-I mean, I will try my hardest to save him, don't you worry about that," He squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "But, if somehow, something goes wrong then I can make no promises." He confessed.

Closing her eyes tightly, Nissa nodded, "I understand. There's no knowing how much his mind has been corrupted by the power of the Great Other," She paused for a moment to collect herself for what she was about to say, "If he is truly beyond saving than we will have no choice but to end his existence once and for all. The world will be a better place without a demented monster running around. We have the Great Other to worry about as it is." Her voice bared steel, a stark contrast from her usual sweet and warm tone. There was also a hint of finality in her voice as she finished.

"Good, that was all I wanted to ask," Smiling sadly towards her, he pushed on, "But if it's of any comfort to you, people say that I have a talent for making others see things my way."

"We shall see about that." She said cryptically as she returned his smile.

"Then I shall take my leave." Standing up, he dusted himself off, although he didn't need to since it was his mindscape. A force of habit, he guess, "M'lady."

He bowed low in a courtesy while grinning. Soon he faded away into nothingness, leaving an amused Nissa behind.

Outside, in the real world, Naruto spent the rest of his time preparing for the inevitable march and going over strategy once more with Shikamaru. The forces at the reserve camps would be here in about a day or so so there was no real reason to delay. The men at the forts were doing whatever they could to busy themselves and keep their anxious minds distracted for what was about to come.

While he was at it, Naruto had taken the time to observe the king who was rigorously training his squire in the training yard. It could easily hold about three thousand by itself. However, what worried Naruto was the fact that Robert seemed to pay little to no attention to the Crown Prince who was, not surprisingly, absent from the training yard. It ticked Naruto the wrong way seeing Robert ignore one son for the other. He would even go as far as to say that the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms seemed a bit hostile towards Joffery. It reminded him of the Team 7 under Kakashi's leadership. Kakashi had shown blatant favourism towards Sasuke at first while leaving him and Sakura in the dust.

It was a miracle in itself that they had managed to pass the Chunin Exams and had lived through the subsequent invasion of Konoha.

* * *

 **The Frostbacks, Land of Always Winter:**

 _They are dead._

His grip on the rock tightened in rage as he mourned the loss of his lieutenants and long time friends. Varn and Coren, two of his boyhood comrades. Brothers in all but blood.

Dead.

To add salt to the wound, he couldn't even find Lightbringer underneath the valley. A small part of him, a part that was the conscious of Torrhen, longed to see and feel the warmth of his first wife. The one he had truly loved. He remembered exactly where he had left her.

It seemed as if he had underestimated his opposition. These newcomers were quickly becoming a prominent thorn in his side. A nightmare and an annoyance to deal with.

First the giant fox, and next a warrior wreathed in golden flames, smashing his forward army to pieces and blocking all direct access to the south. Of course there were hidden passages and tunnels that he had used, but that was a slow affair.

His plans depended on the possibility that Varn and Coren would be able to break the strength of his enemy's before they could make a move. Those plans were quickly reduced to rubble and scrapped away when he felt his link with Varn diminishing and ultimately, breaking.

Annihilated without a trace by a humongous and terrifyingly powerful fox. It was bigger than anything he had seen in his long years. His strength had waned for a scant few minutes after Varn's loss.

Regardless to say, even his heart of ice had cracked when his loyal follower had been ruthlessly wiped off from existence.

Coren was the next to go. The one who was originally leading the assault. He had given him the task of subduing and kidnapping the so called Snow Princess. Her blood was potent and magic even more so. It would provide them with the necessary power to spawn or convert even more Others.

Well, that was the reason he gave to his lieutenant. In the back of his mind, he thought that she looked a lot like his third and last bride. Maybe he had wanted to relive the old times, blind and lost in love for his wife.

Coren was more or less, burned to ashes with flames that seemed to have been sent from hell itself. Black in colour and so much more frightening. They had engulfed everything in their wake. He had felt the heat of the fire even through his link with Coren.

His being still felt like it was burned to it's very core. Only Lightbringer had been able to do that. The Princess had fallen into the river and Coren had made to search for her, but he wasn't long for this world.

Someone or something had taken Coren by surprise and burned his wight army in the blink of an eye. He had not been able to see the face of the mysterious attacker.

Along with that, for the first time in his long existence, he had been forced to his knees. His lieutenants shared a special bond or a link with him. They gained their powers from him. If they were to die then that fraction of power was truly lost to him. It left him temporarily disorientated and weakened.

The situation was not looking good for their cause, but all was not lost.

He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Varn and Coren would be avenged. Just because he didn't outwardly show it, didn't mean he didn't care in the slightest for his long time allies and friends.

Venturing forth into the mountainous terrain he soon came arrived at the edge of a cliff. The Frostbacks were located just behind the so-called Valley of the Thenns, and he had a clear view of it.

Multiple roars went out through the air as six Ice Dragons rose among the winds. They had been summoned by him from the Shivering Sea. More were on their way.

An army of White Walkers and wights was at the ready in between the valley. An unending sea of black, blue and white. More were pouring in from the north and west.

He turned around after observing his army beneath. Five figures, baring an uncanny resemblance to him, stood in a line. All of them keeping their eyes on their feet.

These were his sons.

The five sons that he had been forced to sacrifice to the Great Other. He had been able to free them from the clutches of his worst enemy. But the damage had already been done. They did not consider him their father, neither could he called them sons.

By the time he had found them, they were already fully grown.

Just another one his many failures.

The being once known as Torrhen, frowned.

Nonetheless, they were loyal to him and him only. His eyes went towards the gray skies as the dragons roared and ascended even higher. Spikes of ice adorned their backs that were covered in light blue scales.

He suddenly smiled wickedly. The men would find another present waiting for them in the place they thought was the ultimate defense against the winter's forces.

Walls could not hold the winter back.

* * *

 **Done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Never really written about long scale battles and sieges so all constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I was thinking about making this chapter longer, but I thought that I had no need to rush it. The war will be finished up in probably two more chapters.**

 **Oh and I am curious if you guys want me to continue giving bits and pieces of Night's Kings and his lieutenant's past or should I just stop right here?**

 **Dragon language taken from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.**

 **Strunmah means Mountain**

 **Gul means Cave**

 **Relsuleyknah - Rel Suleyk Nah - Dominate Power Fury**

 **I think you guys very well know which dragon of Daenerys this is.**

 **Of course, I'll be keeping the dragon language to minimum.**

 **Adamant Fortress and the Frostbacks are from Dragon Age.**

 **I thought about having a northern version of the Five Forts that separate the realm from the Grey Waste.**


	9. The Real North VIII

**Hello there and welcome back!**

 **I do very much hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I'm truly humbled and thankful to all of the people who take their time to review.**

 **One thing that I did notice was that people seem to have a problem with Dark Naruto. Personally I think he would've made for an intriguing character if he was given enough spotlight, time to develop and some actual effort and thought were put into making him an actual character.**

 **If you guys want him removed than do leave your response in the reviews. Should I keep giving him the spotlight or should I make him disappear. It's up to you.**

 **Oh and I went back to chapter 8 and edited the conversation between Naruto and Aireiel since Naruto was sounding a bit too insensitive and out of character. Hope I fixed it and a humble thanks to tsun and catze for pointing that out.**

 **I did a bit of research on Strunmah in response to Schwarzer's review. The translator I use always spells it as Strunmah as do most people in Elder Scrolls story and the wiki, though there are a couple of places where it's spelled as Strummah. I think I'm just going to go with Strunmah for now as it is the more commonly used one :P**

 **I fixed the fuck up in the timeline that I made. I admit it was a silly mistake on my part. Robert's Rebellion happened seventeen years before canon not three decades, lol. Sorry 'bout that. Dunno what I was thinking at the time I wrote that down.**

 **Last of all, I'm sorry if it feels like there's not enough politics going on since I'm trying to clear up the whole war in the north thing. As for people tending to call Naruto a lord already, it's because he's been put into a position of power and influence. The men of the Seven Kingdom are following his lead and command when it comes to this war. A lord to me is a person who has great influence, authority, and power. Plus, our resident savior of the world has always been seen in the company of the Snow Prince and the Robert along with other leaders of the Great Houses. I think the men would be more inclined to call him a lord upon seeing this. Hope this satisfies you.**

 **Disclaimer: Think it's clear that I only own my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Crowns**

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Celewe glared heatedly at the map laying on the table.

Little pieces of carved wood depicting the troop placement for the elves and men were strewn all across the map. Hidden passages, venues of attack, secret tunnels, supply lines and various other things related to the ongoing war were marked in an untidy manner for all the commanders to see and contemplate on.

The Snow Prince shut his eyelids and breathed out a long and suffering breath in order to calm his nerves. His head was turning into mush with all this careful planning and coordinating the war effort.

His suffering was only enhanced further due to the tiny little fact that the whereabouts of his sweet sister were currently unknown. The last time she had sent a report was two days ago. Others may not see it as a big deal, but it was a big cause of worry for him when they were embroiled in an all out war.

Reports of wight movement inside of the Frostfangs had been coming in. They were particularly close to the Elven capital, Mithril. Celewe could only hope that Vyrzhina had it all under control back at the Winter Palace.

While the young leader of the elves was musing on sending out a detachment of Emerald Knights to locate his sister, the flaps of his tent opened and Ardawen entered while Gelebor and Lord Stannis followed after.

It had been a welcome relief when Gelebor and Stannis had been sighted a few miles from camp with their men loyally following behind them. All was going according to plan except for the fact that his darling little sister was missing! Call him overprotective but he had the right to be. She was the only family that he had left and he would be damned before he let anything happen to her.

"Celewe..." called out an exasperated Ardawen, "My boy, you worry too much. Celevena will be alright, she's a strong little lady after all. Have faith in her." assured the old elf.

Groaning, the Snow Prince rubbed his face with both his hands as his exhausted mind tried to get back on track, "I know, I know. I'm worrying too much." said Celewe. He turned his apologetic gaze towards the other two occupants, "Sorry for my current behaviour, M'lords. It's just..."

"There's no need to say anything else, my friend." Raising his hands up in a placating gesture, Gelebor continued, "We all have things to worry about. You in particular have tons more responsibility heaped onto your shoulders."

Stannis hesitantly nodded. It looked liked he didn't know what to say right now so he kept quiet while keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"Right! Lord Stannis, how are the men adjusting to elven camp? I hope there hasn't been any trouble?" questioned Celewe.

Stannis clenched his teeth. While there wasn't any outright hostility from the elves, there was still an air of general discomfort and unease among his troops. The men kept a respectful distance from their allies and made sure not to get in the way of their activities. A few civil conversations had sprung up among them, mainly Ser Davos and his curiosity getting the best of him.

The elves were courteous so far. Stannis would even go as far as to say that they were very gracious, more gracious than most lords in the Seven Kingdoms. They had offered and repaired damaged armours, weapons and supplied the men with fresh supplies and warmer clothing that was very useful to have when fighting in conditions like this.

"Not at all, Prince Celewe."

"Ah, that is good indeed. Now, any news from Naruto or the capital?"

Gazing at Ardawen, Gelebor got a shrug in return. Taking that as his signal to continue, he replied, "Naruto marches northwards across the Haunted Forest with an army of 90,000 strong." Celewe raised an eyebrow after hearing that little bit of impressive info. An army that large was nothing to be scoffed at.

"They'll be hear in about three days at the least while taking a week at the most." the Paladin Commander finished.

"That is certainly impressive. Our own army numbers about 60,000 strong. Though it is separated into smaller divisions at the moment. A few thousand guard the capital. About twenty thousand of our forces are preparing to mount an invasion from the western shoreline of the Land of Always Winter in coordination with our attack on the Valley. That leaves us with about thirty-five thousand elves at our disposal." Ardawen informed while stroking his beard as he looked at the map on the table.

They went on to discuss further tactics that could be possibly used at the Valley though Celewe never really paid any attention to the ongoing conversation.

The only thing he felt was the weight of the crown on top of his head.

A crown.

A sign and proof of power.

How intriguing that whatever problems arose in whichever part of the world, in whichever time period, they all went back to one thing.

A greed for power. All these wars fought, just to obtain dominance over others and a crown at the end.

At the end, it all came back to this simple circlet of metal sitting atop his head. His sister was out there somewhere and he was stuck here, forced to perform his duties as expected. Even with all the power this crown granted, he still felt useless. The only thing he could do was send out scouting parties in hopes that they locate Celevena.

Suddenly, being a Prince didn't seem all that glorious as it was made out to be.

* * *

 **Haunted Forest, Beyond the Wall:**

Night had descended and forced the marching army to make camp. They had made good time from when they had left the safety of the Antlers. Only another day's march to go before they were in position to launch a siege on the valley. Currently the troops were busy in preparing dinner and setting up night patrols.

Naruto and Shikamaru were currently sitting with a group of Ned Stark's household guards along with Jon Snow and Robb Stark. Ghost and Grey Wind, ever the two loyal companions for the young Starks lazed about at the side, happily chewing on strips of meat and bones. The men were basking in the light mood and warmth that the campfire provided. Though that wasn't the case for all of them.

"I swear they're giving us this sorry excuse of a paste just to have a laugh." muttered Jory Cassel darkly as he glared at the contents of the bowl in his hands. Gods be good, he was going to puke out this excrement anytime now.

"Oh, grow some balls and eat your meal!" Harwin laughed while munching happily on a roasted boar leg.

Giving out a sarcastic laugh, Jory replied gruffly, " Ha. Ha. Ha. Maybe I should shove this Acorn Paste down your throat and see if you like it..."

"Jory..." chided Rodrik Cassel.

The household guards of Lord Eddard Stark laughed including Harwin when they saw Jory's grimace.

"Don't think your off the hook either, Harwin. I'm sure you have a lot of free time to clean Tomard's chamber pot." pointed out the master-at-arms of Winterfell.

That statement had shut Harwin up. No way he was going to clean Fat Tom's privy. He had enough sour experience to last him a lifetime while working in the kennels.

Discreetly, Jory smirked at Harwin's plight while everybody went on to munch and chow down on their respective meals. The lords were dining in their respective tents while the men were left to their own devices.

While the household guards were embroiled in a light-hearted conversation of their own, Naruto was softly conversing with Jon about their current situation. He had been informed of the magical potential the boy seemed to posses. One of the rare few men and women in the world that could wield magic nowadays.

"So, feeling excited about what we're going to be doing after tomorrow?" questioned Naruto. He was given an enthusiastic nod in return.

"Mmm-hmm, in all honesty, this march makes me feel like we're some kind of heroes of the old. Old Nan used to talk about the Age of Heroes a lot back in Winterfell. I've grown up hearing stories about these men all my life." The boy seemed excited enough as it was, though there was a hint of nervousness in his grey and cloudy jewels from what Naruto could deduce, "I always wanted to join the Night's Watch. They were always made out to be an honourable and revered order that protected the realm from threats north of the Wall. But I feel this is much better, " He paused and pursed his lips, "Still, I feel a bit nervous about it. W-what if I don't come back? What if none of us come back? This is the Night's King we're going to be confronting, right?"

Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, Naruto calmed him down while Shikamaru quipped in, "Oh, I don't find it necessary to fear. This troublesome blond will make sure that each of us gets out alive and well."

"You give me too much credit, Shika." The blond in questioned grinned cheekily causing the Nara to roll his eyes.

"It's the truth. You're way to stubborn to let any situation go against your favour." Shikamaru drawled out lazily. Naruto conceded at that point while Jon's lips quirked upwards.

Once everyone was finished with eating their meals, they lazed about, trading stories and jibes with each other. Bawdy jokes were exchanged and half-hearted brawls erupted from time to time. Naruto, throughout all of the interactions stayed silent. He was busy observing young Robb Stark and Jon Snow, who at the moment were very much enjoying themselves.

This had become a routine for Naruto. Since they had started marching, he had taken to interacting with the various banner-men of the Seven Kingdoms. He had already made acquaintances with the troops from Stormlands and the group that had come from Dorne. It would do him good to get to know the men and secure cordial relations for the future. A good and subtle way to integrate himself into the system early on. It allowed him to pick up on little details about the various noble lords and the latest ongoings of the Seven Kingdom before the men left for the north. In addition to that, the blond couldn't deny that the men were good company to have.

"You're such a little wimp, Heward. At least try to wield a greatsword for once," Suddenly, Alyn went quiet as if inspiration had struck him, " Ah wait! I have a better solution, why don't you spar with me sometimes or would you rather hide behind your mum's skirts? Bet I could mop the floor sparkling clean with your arse." jested Alyn.

"Oh, gimme a good shield and a sword over those hulking monstrosities any day," Heward retorted, "Plus, ya know what they about greatswords and the need to overcompensate for something." He pointed a finger in mock accusation at Alyn in good spirit.

Laughter boomed across the campfire as Alyn narrowed his eyes, but failed to hide the amused grin.

"Aye, that's well and true, but I clearly remember both of you getting stomped on by the She-Devil." interrupted Wyl, "And speaking of the She-Devil I wonder where she is right about now. I'd really like to see her kicking a few more of those turd buckets called knights." Unanimously, the household guards nodded in agreement. It was highly amusing to see southern knights get their pompous asses kicked by a woman.

All attention went to Naruto who at the moment had his eyes raised in mild amusement.

 _'I have to hand it to her. She knows how to make an impact on the men.'_

 _ **'Bah, you're much better than that blasted Uchiha of all people.'**_ snorted Kurama.

"She's currently leading scouts to clear out the wights that had made it past the Fist." answered the shinobi while he observed Robb who had stayed silent for much of the duration of the conversations that took place. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. The reason was pretty clear to Naruto as he looked at the glazed eyes of the young heir to Winterfell. He snapped his fingers in front of Robb's face in order to shake the boy out of his thoughts.

The boy grunted in surprise as he snapped back to reality. He blushed even harder when all the eyes landed on his uncomfortable form, "W-what is it?" He was hesitant to speak up, seeing the gleam in the eyes of the men.

"I know what you're thinking, Robb. Personally, I think you're a bit too young for Setsuna. In all honesty, she'd probably eat you up." Naruto chuckled as he patted the shoulder of the furiously blushing boy as a form of comfort.

The other around them snickered upon seeing the young heirs reaction. Deciding to not give the young lord any reprieve or rest, Harwin spoke in a teasing fashion, "Ohohoho, I see our young and noble lord has got himself a crush already, ey?" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "Mind sharing what you daydream about?"

"Don't mind the fool! A man should always have high ambitions for himself!" cheered Jory.

"I second that!"

"Me too, lad! Better start building a reputation if you wanna snatch the shark out of the water!"

Not being able to take it anymore, Robb stood up in a split second, "T-This isn't what it seems! A big misconception is what it is!" His skin coloured matched with Arbor Red. He'd have to try harder in order to convince the men, "I-I shall retire for the night, good night." In a speedy fashion, he excused himself, barely managing to restrain his stutter and stormed away with quick and light steps. He almost broke into a hurried sprint as he heard catcalls and whistles behind him.

Jon was the next one to excuse himself. He went to follow after Robb in order to keep his half-brother company and possibly get a bit more amusement for himself at the expense of his brother. It was becoming more and more uncommon to see Robb flustered like this and he wasn't a person who'd miss out on an opportunity like this.

"Ah! And there goes Snow. Perhaps off to see his wildling spitfire that he just bagged, ey boys?!"

Of course, there was always the possibility of getting a good night's rest and be able to wake up early in the morning to be fully prepared for the march. Nothing beats fatigue and a bit of dizziness like a good night sleep. He wanted to stay fit and in shape, thank you very much.

The group continued to chat for quite a while after some time. Once the campfire went out, most of them retired to their tents.

While Rodrik and Harwin stayed up as it was their turn to participate in the night patrols, Naruto and Shikamaru idly strutted about the camp. No matter if the banner-men were still sleeping, the fires were still lit in order to provide some measure of warmth and safety in the darkness of the cold night.

The night was particularly chilly. Cold and crisp wind stung at his cheek like a piercing needle. He and Shikamaru had had a recent change in their attires, no longer wearing the light shinobi cloths. Instead preferring to triple-thick cloak with a bone button fastening at the neck along with leather gloves and armour underneath it. Their pouches that carried most of their kunais and shurikens were safely strapped and hidden underneath the cloaks.

The wilderness was much more active this night than the rest. It was a curious thing really. Being a sage, he always felt the need to be close to nature and simply enjoyed the sensation of being in an environment like this. From what he could guess, it was a pack of direwolves howling in the night. Perhaps they had managed to catch their latest prey. They had been going at it for about an hour now.

Following that line of though caused Naruto to develop a feeling of unease in his stomach. He hoped that none of the men fell prey to the wolves. It was understandable that the animals in the wilderness would be much more daring in order to fill their stomachs. From what he had observed, winter had not been kind to the wildlife in the north. Frozen remains of animals and dead trees were becoming a common sight for the marching army.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not see Tyrion and the Hound scurrying towards them. Well it was more like the dwarf trying to match the Hound's long steps and quick pace while being slowed down by the thick snow.

Sensing that something was amiss, Shikamaru tore his gaze away from the clouds hanging above and tapped Naruto on the shoulder,

"We have company." He grunted.

"Naruto! How glad am I to see you! Just the person I was looking for." the Imp approached with small and hurried steps. There was a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Lord Tyrion, Ser Clegane," giving a nod in greeting, he continued, "I hope you come to me in good spirits. What seems to be the matter?"

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Tyiron made sure that they were alone before answering while making frantic hand gestures, "Have you by any chance seen Prince Joffery? I've been informed that he had another spat with little Gendry. He's not been sighted since three hours ago!" Tyrion's voice only got louder and louder in exasperation at the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.

Naruto muttered something under his breath that the others couldn't quite make out and made a face at what he was told. These little spats were becoming more and more common between the two boys. It all seemed to go back to Robert and how he only paid attention towards his squire rather than son. It wasn't that much of a far cry to say that Joffery absolutely craved for Robert's attention.

He was developing suspicions that there was more to the situation then it seemed upfront.

Sandor grunted in agreement, "Aye, the little prince had sulking about all day. Told me he needed to be left alone for sometime. Haven't seen him since."

"Have you asked the patrols?" questioned Shikamaru as he crossed his arms.

"We have, but they claim that they haven't seen or heard the Prince strutting about in the snow." A sigh escaped the dwarf's lips as he rubbed his face, "  
It seems we've got ourselves a troublesome situation to deal with. I fear for my oh so lovely nephew." muttered Tyrion with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Joffery was always a reckless and vicious idiot. No wonder what he had gotten himself into this time. One boy, a Crown Prince at that, just doesn't up and disappear from a camp filled to the brim with banner-men and knights from all parts of the Seven Kingdoms. And yet, here was the lovely Joffery who managed to exceed his expectations at every turn. His vicious attitude may have already cemented his death in the cold north. There wasn't enough Lannister men here to protect Joffery from the wrath of angry banner-men. The Crown Prince seemed to have a talent for stirring the hornet's nest. Had the camp already seen what a little prick Joffery was and decided to get rid of him?

"Go and alert the patrols. I'm going to try and find the boy before anything happens." ordered Naruto before he started walking northwards.

Tyrion and the others hurriedly followed after him. While Sandor was not in the mood to go searching for that little shit, he was forced to since if something happened to the brat than it would be his head on a spike somewhere. The Queen would string him up along with the Imp if she had her way.

"We've already informed the patrols. They're on the lookout, though they aren't very keen on venturing into the forest and away from the safety of the camp thanks to the howling wolves in the night." informed Tyrion.

The group of four made their way across numerous tents and the thick snow before the boundary of the camp was finally in sight. A dark and ominous forest awaited ahead of them, "Are you sure you're prepared to venture forth, Lord Tyrion?" asked Naruto in a concerned manner as he played with a kunai in his pouch.

Patting a one-handed axe strapped at his side, the Lannister nodded, "I'm still in my armour, as you can see. I think I'm more than ready. Plus, there's always brave men like you to protect little old me."

Shrugging in response, Naruto lead the way into the forest while telling the others to keep close. The wolves had been following the army ever since they had departed from the forts. While they kept their distance, they always hounded after the leftover bits and pieces of meals that the men dumped and left behind in their wake.

If Joffery did venture out, his life would be in the greedy paws of these direwolves that were starved by this unforgiving winter. They wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart, Crown Prince or not.

The voices were getting louder and louder by the minute. Cautiously, they took one step forward at a time in order to not alert the pack of wolves. Frantic and agile eyes darted left and right to spot any threat hidden in the shadows.

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, Naruto spotted a dull gleam of a sword. Signaling the others to follow him, he jogged towards the sword which was partially covered up by the snowfall. He clicked his tongue as he picked up the sword and presented it to Tyrion and Sandor. A trail of blood was present besides the sword, but it had been partially covered up by the snow as well. From what Naruto could see the trail stopped after a few meters.

Seeing the grimace on the Imp's face was all the answer Naruto and Shikamaru needed to know whose sword this was. Taking a few swings with one handed sword, the shinobi stretched his arm out so that the Hound could take it.

It was a marvel of blacksmithing, that sword. Light and well balanced with a very detailed design of lions on the cross-guard. A perfect sword for a boy of Joffery's physique and status.

"He must've left this sword behind in a hurry. Too bad that the snowfall has covered any trail that we could follow." pointed out Shikamaru.

No more needed to be said before Naruto dashed off into the forest, leaving the others behind. Shikamaru already had an idea of what happened to the Prince and it wasn't a pretty one, "We need to go back and alert the men about this." said the Nara in a grim voice.

In the meantime, Naruto had successfully pinpointed the location of the direwolves and was currently tree hopping towards them. A faint smell of blood still lingered in the air for him to track. He hoped it wasn't too late to save the boy from a gruesome death.

The Crown Prince already dead before the army even reached the valley. It would a blow to the morale of the men. He did not need influential figures dropping like flies right now.

 _ **'Pay attention, there's a clearing up ahead. A lot of dire wolves as well.'**_ The sound of Kurama's chiding brought him out of his thoughts.

Slowing his pace down and making sure to stay silent as a shadow, he crouched down on a tree branch and observed, azure blue jewels darting across the clearing that he had come across to spot Joffery among the massive number of direwolves. Nearly each and every one of these predators were the size of a small horse except for the occasional pup that was spotted among the pack.

The pack that was trailing after the army since they had departed. It was one of the more bigger ones, it seemed. Not a single man had found it in himself to scatter or make the wolves go away. It could be chalked up to the fact that most of the men were not keen to think about anything else than the fact that they were possible marching to their deaths in a mad bid to save the world.

It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. The banner-men would make silly mistakes here and there, gloss over a few details and minor workings which would contribute to the overall problems faced by the army later on. Misplaced possessions, fights breaking out due to frayed nerves, not properly following orders, ignoring the seemingly minor tasks such as making an effort to scare the wolves away, these were all common problems that emerged from time to time due to the nervousness of the men.

At the same time, it allowed Naruto a bit of breathing space in order to maneuver around. The lords were much too busy in organizing their troops and carrying out their assigned tasks to question and inquire about his origins. Initially they had tried, but after he gave a few vague answers that were open to interpretation, they had stopped. As long as he didn't reveal too much and only used his powers when relatively alone, no one was too focused on gaining another potential ally for the so-called 'game' they played in their little kingdoms, as Bloodriver had so aptly put it. Stannis and his troops would already have met up with the Elves and Stannis didn't look like the person who'd really care for such type of frivolities in dire times like these.

The only thing the these men knew was that he could enshroud himself in golden flames and had a horse-sized fox as his mount. They had absolutely no idea about his other abilities. The only ones who did know were some of the black brothers including Jeor Mormont along with a bunch of Free Folk and Mance Rayder.

Most of the wolves were congregated on the side of a clearing where the trail of blood transformed into a pool of the crimson lifeline. The smell of blood wafted through the air like thick honey, yet it had no effect on Naruto. He had been desensitized to such things a long time ago.

Forcing a bit of killing intent through the clearing caused the direwolves to scurry away. The stray one or two that were left were quickly forced to leave as a kunai landed dangerously close to them as they growled and backed off. Certainly not happy to have their latest meal snatched from their jaws.

Entering the clearing with a steady and slow pace, Naruto scanned his immediate surrounding in order to make sure that it was relatively free of any danger. Nodding to himself in satisfaction after a minute or two, he proceeded to trudge towards the corpse that was once Joffery.

Lying among a pool of it's own blood, the corpse was completely mangled and eaten beyond recognition. The nose, lips and ears were bitten off. A faint expression of grimace crossed Naruto's face as he gazed upon the dead sack of flesh and bones. The only thing that would help others identify the corpse was the fact that it was still garbed in an elaborate armour that had a distinct Lannister colouring to it along with the trademark Lannister blond hair that was now partially covered in blood and saliva. The armour didn't stop the wolves from tearing the poor boy to pieces. He could still see the lone hand laying about just a few feet away.

Naruto's keen hearing picked up on the sounds of a group of men coming his way. Most likely Tyrion and Shikamaru arriving with a bunch of other patrols.

His focus quickly went to the hand that was probably torn right off from the boy's arm. Quickly moving and picking it up, Naruto used a bit of his healing chakra to reattach the limb to the body before the others came. It was the least he could do.

Five minutes later, the others finally made it just in time to see the enigmatic blond stand up from where he was sitting besides the corpse.

"I would question if we are too late, but it seems like the answer is quite clear." muttered Tyrion as he pushed past the men he brought with him.

"This just got so much more troublesome..." lazily murmured the Nara in the group as he stared at the corpse.

Backing away, Naruto addressed the men, mostly Baratheons and Stark banner-men, "Well, don't just stand there gaping at the poor boy's fate. Pick up the corpse. We need to burn it, but not before letting King Robert know about this."

While the men got to work, Naruto sighed and started making his way back to the camp. The others followed without making a sound.

"I find it hard to believe that Joffery was just allowed to venture into the forest without at least one guard." said Shikamaru as he looked at his blond friend.

"Our first priority should be burning Joffery's remain. The boy deserves that much at least." voiced out Naruto in a low tone.

However, Tyrion found it hard to sympathize with Joffery. He still may be a boy, but he knew what kind of monster he had become under the watchful eyes of his viper of a mother. A cruel and sadistic bastard hidden beneath a veil of forced courtesy. Even though he was his nephew, Tyrion knew Joffery's parentage. While incest did count to something, Joffery was an insufferable and arrogant prick by nature. He got what was coming for him, and this time his status wasn't enough to save him.

 _'Another Aerys the Third that was in the making. Not exactly what the kingdoms needed right now. Good riddance.'_

Still, he kept quiet in front of Naruto and Shikamaru. The both of them didn't need to know the details just now. Tyrion wondered how long would it take for them to get the pieces together and crack the puzzle as it was. They were turning out to be quite the intriguing company to have. The two along with Setsuna made a closely-knit team from what he had observed. It made Tyrion all the more curious as to their origins. Naruto wasn't particularly forth coming with their past. Numerous lords had tried, yet they were only rewarded with vague answers. Rumours were starting to spread in camp that perhaps these strangers had come from beyond the Shadow Lands or across the mysterious and ever deadly, Grey Waste.

"Once we're done with Joffery then we can move on to questioning the men that were posted on night watch tonight." suggested Naruto.

"I doubt most of them would be very forthcoming with the information. Joffery was not the most well-liked person in the Seven Kingdoms after all." informed Tyrion.

The trio continued to walk away from the clearing with the men lugging the corpse behind them. If one was to turn around they would see Sandor Clegane spitting on the pool of Joffery's blood with a sneer on his half burnt face. Spinning around he hurried after the men, "Look's like the crown wasn't enough to save the little shit from the hole he dug for himself." He murmured to himself while snorting.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry m'lord, but I know nothing else, I swear upon the Seven!" A Lannister banner-men stuttered out.

Young and fresh from the south. Didn't have much going for him, just another plain face in the many among the camp. Dirty blond hair to go with hazel eyes. Not too skinny, yet didn't have too much muscle on him either. Just a head shorter than Naruto.

Standing besides a tent, the banner-men currently felt like he was about to piss himself. The blond in front of him was turning out to be one scary fellow.

"Are you sure? Did you hear any screams? Any kind of noise that would alert you and your buddies about the ruckus that went down in the forest?" questioned Naruto in a firm tone.

He stood with his arms crossed and a relaxed stance, but one only needed to look at his expression and eyes to see that he wasn't in any mood to play games. Truthfully, it was an art itself. Presenting yourself in multiple ways to get the outcomes that you wanted, to make others behave as you wanted them to behave. He had the Lannister in front of him stuttering and sputtering out nonsense just by fixing him with a piercing gaze. The shinobi's very stance exuded an aura that demanded respect and obedience. Naruto very much loved it when he got a show off some of his prowess. It made him inwardly grin.

"N-Not at all. Me and J-Jordes stood at the northern perimeter for two hours s-straight without hearing any sound. After that... we were relieved of our duties by the Stark banner-men... The, um, the Cassels! Yes, the Cassels were the one who replaced us," The Lannister gulped in air greedily before continuing, "Perhaps you can question the Baratheon banner-men that were on watch with us. They probably encountered the little prince- _'More like little shitstain' –_ They'll surely have the answers you're seeking. You can find them near tents set up by men from King's Landing. Ask for a man named Adrew." The nervous blond finished.

Nodding his head in apparent satisfaction, Naruto backed off and threw an easy smile towards the Lannister banner-men, "I humbly thank you for your cooperation. You're free to go now."

Not waiting for the man to reply, Naruto spun around and headed off towards where Shikamaru was lazily standing, shoulders sagging and a sour expression etched on to his face. His shadowcat was dutifully sitting besides him on the ground while cleaning herself up with her tongue.

Look's like morning had arrived a bit too early for Shikamaru's liking. He may have wanted to get two or three hours of sleep before moving. Oh well, you can never always get what you want.

Naruto sighed before lightly slapping the back of his head, "C'mon, we still have two more guards to questions before we're done. Don't laze off right now, be active, Shika..." The blond lectured, lightheartedly.

Grunting in response, Shikamaru made an effort to keep his eyelids from drooping too much. This was all becoming such a drag to deal with. He wanted a nice, soft and fluffy bed to fall into. Yoshi, his shadowcat on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the morning air if the satisfied stance was anything to go by. Occasionally she would brush herself against his legs and purr when he idly scratched her behind the ears.

The ninja duo made their way to the last two men that they wanted to question. A few hours after they had discovered Joffery's corpse, curiosity and suspicion had gotten the best of them and they had started investigating the possible cause of the Prince's death.

 _'Joffery, Joffery, Joffery...'_ Naruto pondered over the boy as he made his way across the large number of tents and men scurrying about.

 _'The poor boy... So young – too young to die such a death. No one deserves to die like this.'_ Nissa spoke up in his mind.

Naruto ran his fingers across the scabbard that Lightbringer was sheathed in. The scabbard had been provided by Celewe after he had witnessed Naruto handling the sword in all it's magnificent glory. Setsuna had casted an illusion on the sword to make it look like any other ordinary bastard sword. Can't have him revealing all of his cards so early on now, right?

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he focused his mind on Joffery once more. At first glance the boy looked like any other Royal Prince that had been catered to for all his life. Arrogant and reckless. The little spats between him and Gendry were just those, childish spats between half-siblings.

The boy made it clear that he had wanted the attention of his father and would do anything for it.

Joffery was turning out to be quite the unpopular and hated figure among the southern banner-men. He and the northerners hadn't had the opportunity to properly meet the boy to form a solid judgement on him. Most of the Baratheons and Vale-men, along with the few Lannisters that had accompanied him carried a strong dislike, no matter how well-hidden from the common man, for the boy. Subtle and unintentional hints were dropped quite a few times for him to piece it all together.

None of the men seemed particularly saddened by the news of his death, in fact they happened to feel quite the opposite. Some of them had a more easy air around them. The camp itself felt more lighthearted today. No one was bothered by the fact that the Crown Prince had died in the wilderness.

While he was musing on the fate of Joffery, Shikamaru tapped his shoulders in order to alert him about their arrival. The contingent that had accompanied Robert personally, Baratheon household guards and Kingsguard, had erected their tents near to the King's own humongous one.

After a bit of asking around they finally found the one named Adrew. A Baratheon banner-men in the employ of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Not from the Stormlands, but picked up from the Crownlands after Robert had established his new House branch in King's Landing. Short and sturdy, the man had a rough beard adorning his face. Olive eyes stared back at Naruto as he made his way across the tents towards the man.

With formalities such as greeting being taken care of, Naruto quickly started questioning the man who couldn't keep his eyes away from the shadowcat.

"I've been informed that last night, you and a fellow patrol of yours had the fortune of encountering Prince Joffery, yes?"

"Aye, that be true... m'lord." Adrew nodded his head. His eyes moved from Naruto to the shady looking man standing besides him. He seemed like he could fall asleep any moment.

"Good, good. I suppose you also know of the death of the Crown Prince." prodded Naruto.

The man snorted and scowled, "The little shit got what was coming for him. Can't say I feel sorry for him." he muttered causing Naruto to frown.

At least this one was a bit more open about his opinion. Good, made it easier for him to gather some more info on Joffery's popularity.

"You were tasked with patrolling and watching the camp boundaries. Why didn't you stop the Crown Prince from venturing out into the wilderness. Everyone had been made aware of the direwolves stalking the camp." inquired Naruto. He narrowed his eyes at the man for some extra effect.

Fumbling about in his clothing, Adrew made a point to not stare into the blond's piercing blue orbs, "I-I did try to." If it's wasn't for his keen hearing, he would've almost missed what Adrew said.

"Tried to? Be honest with me, nobody is going to kill you on the spot, y'know?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Did you really try to or did you just make a halfhearted attempt to stop him?"

Silence reigned around them as Adrew's jaws tensed and he clenched his fist. Despite the cold, a thin sheet of sweat could be observed on his forehead. After taking a deep breath, Adrew opened his mouth, "Aye..." A suffering sigh followed soon afterwards, "Yes, Neither me nor my partner tried to really stop him from going," Suddenly, Adrew scowled though his bravado was crushed before it ever soared high in the sky by Naruto's stony expression. Whatever words he was going to mutter were stuck in his throat.

"Why?"

A simple question. No tricks or deceiving, just one single word, and it was enough to silence Adrew. He was stunned. The Baratheon bannerman expected himself to be hauled right up to the King to face a short and swift excuse of a trial and be executed shortly afterwards.

This seemingly straightforward question wasn't what he had in mind. The short man gulped before letting it all out, "Why? Why ya say? M'lord, I do not mean to offend ya, but ya do not have the slightest of ideas of what type of boy Joffery was," He paused as a haunted gleam entered his eyes, "The boy was as cruel and mad as they came. He may have not shown you any of his cruelty and given you the chance to judge him, but that ain't the case in the south."

Naruto raised a brow in curiosity. He was more than willing to hear about anything related to the south. Meanwhile, Adrew shook his head.

"I was regularly posted to guard the halls of the Red Keep. Whenever I saw the boy, I only saw Aerys the Third, I tell ya. Would ya rip open a cat's stomach just to see her unborn kittens? Would ya beat your little brother and any stableboy up for no good reason?"

"That little shit caused a fair share of guards and knights to have 'unfortunate accidents'. Always blaming others for his mistakes," Adrew spat on the ground.

Naruto grimaced upon hearing that, "Didn't anyone report about his... less than pleasant behaviour to the King or Queen?" interrupted Shikamaru.

"With her pit viper of a mother bearing down upon our necks? No way in seven hells... She's one vicious bitch, no one messes with her children and lives through the week." Adrew scoffed, "I'm telling ya, no one was safe from that little menace. The world's better off without him."

Before any of them could speak, the men around them started hurrying towards the center of the camp as calls went out for them to gather there.

 _'Look's like the funeral pyre is ready.'_

Nodding to Shikamaru and Adrew, he turned around and left without another word. His curiosity was satisfied for now. Shikamaru and Adrew left with Yoshi soon afterwards.

"Crowns certainly do queer things to the heads underneath them, don't you agree lad?" murmured Jon Arryn as he gazed at Eddard next to him.

"Aye, they certainly do." The Grim Wolf sighed as he watched Robert lit the funeral pyre on all four corners with a torch. His face was blank as he stepped away from the now brightly burning fire. The fire soon reached the center where the body of Joffery Waters was placed.

At least the boy hadn't lived to experience the horrors that were about to come. Everyone watched on in silence as the flames burnt away the pyre and the body to ashes and bones. A living proof of the Queen's treachery burned away, just like that. His eyes unintentionally went towards the Kingslayer standing besides Ser Barristan Selmy. He gritted his teeth at the uncaring expression that Jaime Lannister sported on his face.

With Robert, he was... indisposed, so to speak. His mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything. No grief or sadness erupted in his heart at the sight of Joffery's dead and burning corpse.

He was a disappointment. The first time he had seen him when he was born, he had been so happy. So hopeful that his 'son' would turn out to be just his old man, Robert the Second. Instead, all he got as an illborn. A bastard. An inbred, vicious little cunt.

What was he supposed to think? The vicious bitch of a Lannister and her treachery came to mind. His gaze went towards the Kingslayer. The fucking cunt had the gall to sport an uncaring expression. Hah, did he even love anything else other than Cersei's cunt?

He wanted to squeeze the blond shit's little neck and crack his skull, bash it in. But he stopped himself from falling into blood-lust. The Lannister's would get what was coming for them. Gendry, his real son, would sit on the Iron Throne and would be supported by his now legitimized siblings.

Gendry, the real son that he had always wanted. Ah, that boy was turning out to be his joy and pride. He'd already informed his son of his heritage, not that Gendry had not been suspicious before. But the smart lad had seen it fit to keep quiet about it until addressed by another.

Robert fixed the crown atop his head for another time. Damn thing always felt so heavy on his head. Sometimes he wished he'd drop dead and throw this crown away. Everything was for this crown. He'd only wanted Lyanna, his she-wolf, ever wild, ever free. Instead he'd got this stinkin' piece of metal and trinkets.

Fuck this! He need some wine. Perhaps a Dornish sour red would help drown him in his sorrows. Fuck Joffery, fuck everything else, _fuck the crown_.

Jon Arryn gazed at Robert's furious figure as he stormed away with his face going red. Ser Barristan, ever the dutiful man he was, followed after him. He shook his head and sighed. Ned patted his shoulders a couple of times before taking his leave. The flames would die out after a few minutes in a weather like this.

A shiver wracked his body as the wind picked up. The atmosphere felt depressing and bleak. It was the norm now. Jon wondered what Naruto, the enigmatic blond that he was, would come up with when dealing with the White Walkers. He hoped Stannis was well and safe wherever he was.

* * *

 _A pair of azure blue eyes snapped open for what felt like a hundredth time. A sigh escaped her cracked lips._

 _Her bones were about to crack open due to the cold and fatigue that was experiencing. She tightened her cloak around her thin frame, but it made no difference. The hallways around her conveyed a sense of dread. She tried turning her head, but it wouldn't move. Her own body refused to obey her commands, instead it moved on it's own._

 _How long had she been running? First the clearing where she encountered the White Walker, then the Chantry of Auri-el, Mithril and finally this place._

 _All she could do was observe._

 _However, this time it seemed to be different. She was all alone. No frightening undead chasing her, no Others blasting her with their terrifying arcane arts. She gave a sigh of relief at the mere thought of getting a bit of rest from the endless running._

 _Her legs carried her across the familiar halls of the Winter Palace. But it didn't feel like her childhood home. Where were the warm hearths crackling with fiery flames? Where was the feeling of safety and bliss? The big and bright chandeliers that she had become accustomed to seeing. The huge kitchens where she would sneak in and reward herself with a tasty snack? The beautiful statues of Princes and Princesses of the old? The masterfully cultivated gardens filled with blue winter roses? The blue coldsnaps, or the scarlet Frostfires?_

 _Where were they?_

 _It was then that she came to a startling realization. This palace was just a poor mockery of the glorious Winter Palace._

 _Where the Winter Palace was homey and warm, this fortress was cold and dreadful. It was empty. There were no statues or sculptures of ice, only ruins. The walls were cracked, the ceiling torn apart, revealing the open sky covered in thick and fluffy grey clouds. A snowflake landed on her as she observed the sky. She was all alone in this bitter and cold fortress._

 _Her throat was parched, but her body moved again nonetheless. She moved around the fortress for what seemed like an eternity to her. Where was everyone? The poor condition of the structure told her that it had been abandoned for quite a bit of time._

 _Her stomach churned and heart sped up at the thought of being all alone in a place like this. Her legs had automatically taken her to a huge door. Once decorated with the imagination of various craftsmen, now a cracked and worn down piece of ice and stone. It was partially open, allowing her to see what was behind it._

 _A throne room._

 _At least that was what it looked like. The Winter Palace had one of it's own. Looked pretty similar. Though what caught her attention was the figure sitting with his back turned towards her. She had sneaked up behind her brother enough times to know what he looked like from behind. Her heart soared. This was her brother!_

 _What was he doing in a place like this? Was he waiting for her? This was new indeed._

 _Her brother was sharpening his favourite sword with a whetstone. Wasn't his sword always sharp?_

 _Pushing herself through the door, she moved towards her brother's seated form. Subconsciously registering that she had regained control over her body. Thank Auri-el for that._

" _Brother?" Celevena timidly called out._

 _No response. Only the cringe-worthy sound of grinding that made her wince._

 _Frowning, she walked forward and forcefully turned him around, only to scream out in shock._

 _His face was half eaten. Empty eye sockets, decomposed lips, no nose, and a whole lot of blood to go with the terrifying visage._

 _She backed away as he made a very, very, VERY poor impression of a smile. Could it even be called a smile?! Two rows of jagged and bloodied teeth, riddled with plaque made her eyes widen. A horrendous smell caused her breath to get caught in her throat and made her cough._

" _Celevena, my sweet sister..." the abomination rasped out. The sockets that were previously empty and black were suddenly filled with icy blue sapphires._

 _Her eyes stung as tears fell, of fear and grief in equal measure. She didn't wait for the corpse to catch her as she spun around and darted out of the room. The empty hallways were filled with her screams as she kept running, not looking back, not stopping, never giving her body the sweet reprieve that it needed._

" _Celevena..." A voice sounded out from just about everywhere. In her head, from the surroundings, from the sky itself._

 _Everything soon became a blur of motion as she kept running for her life. Her eyes shed tears like waterfalls as her vision became blurred. The hallways soon turned into courtyards filled with wilted leaves, dead plants, broken balconies and statues. She had exhausted herself by screaming her fear and sorrows out. Frantically looking around to find a way to escape this cursed place, she came up empty._

" _Coward!" Much to her dismay and dread, the corpse limped out of a darkened passage. A menacing expression, amplified a thousand fold by it's already horrible and brutal wounds, was etched onto it's face._

 _Her frame shook with fright as she started backing away. She stuttered but nothing came out of her mouth as she numbly watched the limping monster come towards her. She didn't want to die, no way! She wanted to live. She wanted to play in the snow. She still had so much to do, so much that she wished for!_

" _Celevena!" Another voice shouted out from somewhere behind her._

 _Ardawen! It was the old librarian. She tried powering up a spell, but nothing happened. No euphoric feeling of magic running through her veins._

 _She turned sideways to watch another figure run out of the shadows._

" _Celevena... You need to wake up..." It was that omnipotent voice again._

 _She yelped in fear at seeing the disgustingly cheerful smile on the wight's face as he ran towards her. She almost puked at the smell that accompanied the corpse with a half eaten brain, but running took priority over anything else. What had happened to the old man?! Why was this happening to her? Why, why why?!_

 _The distraught and sick princess would've made a run for it if another hulking figure didn't block her path._

 _'This is a dream... This is a dream... This is a dream... Just a dream... Just a dream...'_

 _She chanted the mantra over and over again in her mind as she stood stiffly. Her path was blocked by another armoured figure, though his ribs were displayed for all the world to see. Slowly, she craned her neck upwards to see who did the corpse belong to._

 _It was one of her elite guards. Jarendan._

 _He looked down at her with an impassive face, icy blue eyes which every wight possessed stopped her from moving. Her body was encased in terror._

 _Ardawen descended on her from behind, letting out a sound that could have been a cheerful laugh as he knocked her to the ground. She as going numb, trying to disconnect herself from the world._

 _Her eyes watched in morbid fascination as her brother joined the other two in pinning her body to the ground._

 _She held her breath as they did nothing more, but she didn't need to focus on them as clapping rang through the courtyard. A malicious, and lewd chuckle soon followed._

 _Another elf soon entered her vision._

 _Urphurl._

 _His face was pale and wrinkly. Trademark frosty blue eyes stared back at her body with a perverted and malicious gleam._

 _Why was he here?! Wasn't this bad enough already? Was this how she was going to meet her end? At the hands of this bastard?! Her body thrashed against the tight hold of the wights as she desperately tried to escape their clutches._

" _Look who showed up," His voice sounded like cracking ice, "Finally tired of running?" She grimaced and turned her head away from the outstretched hand of the menace. Her ears were ringing at the sound of his voice._

 _In a last ditch attempt to gain some satisfaction and hope, she quickly spat on Urphurl's face._

 _The world around them stilled as he sighed and wiped away the saliva from his face, "Tch. Tch. I must admit, I was not expecting that out of a coward like you," He grinned down at her, "But showing resistance make's it all the more fun for me to break your apart and devour you!"_

 _A cackled maniacally as he ripped her clothes and armour with frightening ease. His cold and disgusting hands roamed over her body as she thrashed and shut her eyelids close in an attempt to stave off the revolting feeling. Every touch made her feel like less than dirt. Was this how she was going to die? Her innocence being taken away before she would be devoured by her precious ones? Not being able to hold it back anymore, she screamed for help._

" _LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed out._

 _Her assaulted silenced her with a hand on her mouth. A crazed gleam was present in his eyes as he whispered, "There's no one here to save you now, girl! You're mine! Hehe... Heheheh... Hahahah!"_

" _Celevena!" He bit at her breast, painfully hard. She only had a second to realize that he had ripped the flesh with his mouth._

" _Hehe, Oh sweet Celevena..."_

 _Whatever she did, it was not enough to free her from her tormet. She bit her tongue in order to stop herself from screaming as tears once again sprung up from her closed eyes._

 _She didn't want to hear her name being uttered from his mouth. It made her feel nauseated. His hands continued groping her as he sucked her blood like a leech. The wights were starting to stretch her body, it was about to be ripped apart._

" _You are mine now, my sweet sweet darling."_

 _Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her joints began to split._

" _Wake up, Celevena..."_

 _Her legs were ripped away by Jarendan. A scream tore through her frame as the pain kept intensifying._

" _Celevena.."_

 _Her own brother plunged his mangled hand deep into her stomach. A fountain of blood sprung up from the wound._

" _Celevena!"_

 _She didn't get the chance to scream as her head was brutally torn away from her body by gleefully cackling Ardawen._

"CELEVENA, WAKE UP!"

With a scream of horror, the silver haired princess woke up with a start and bashed her head against Setsuna's nose causing her to fall back on her butt and grunt in annoyance, "My nose..."

Somewhere in the cave that they were in, Jarendan chuckled in amusement. A menacing glare by the Uchiha was sent his way.

"Shut up before I burn your balls." gritted out the fair woman.

Stiffening in fright, Jarendan nodded in a hurry, "Y-Yes, sure! As you wish... Um... carry on?" He gave a sheepish smile while scratching his cheek.

Giving a single nod, Setsuna turned back towards the currently hysterical Princess who was shaking like a leaf and frantically looking around.

The Uchiha sighed as she gently placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, getting her to snap out of her little escapade. When the matter about the delay in supplies had been brought to her attention, she had left quickly with a couple of Elven scouts to sweep and search the surrounding area near Craster's Keep for any signs of Celevena's party. Lo and behold, the elves had managed to track down another one of their brethren's party that was currently under assault by White Walkers. They had made haste towards the area near Milkwater and she had made quick work of the Others.

"W-Where... are we?" questioned the princess with a wary and tired voice. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Don't worry. We're currently in a cave. I had to get you guys out of the water and your body temperature to normal before anything else." informed Setsuna, gently."

 _'Sage knows how long they would've lasted if I hadn't found them in the nick of time. Their temperature was dropping to dangerous levels."_

"How did you find us? I-I mean, I'm not ungrateful for it, quite the opposite actually. Just curious, is all..." Celevena's hands roamed her own body in order to ensure that everything was still well and intact. She shivered as remembered the still vivid dream.

Jarendan crawled towards the two women and made himself comfy on the hard ground underneath as he looked over his mistress with concern. She smiled towards him in order to alleviate her companion's worries.

A warm feeling coursed through her body, making her relax despite her frayed nerves. Setsuna's hands were rubbing against her back. She must've been channeling that strange energy of their's. What was it called again? Chark? Chaka? Chakra! Yes, that was it.

"First of all, I need to make sure you're alright. You were thrashing quite horribly for the past hour or so. Do you need something to eat? I have a few provisions in my scroll." She inquired, concerned for her friend.

Celevena shook her head in return. Her stomach wouldn't accept anything while she still faintly remembered the horrendous smell that accompanied her dream. She did throw a grateful smile towards Setsuna for asking though.

"If you wouldn't mind, I could eat another piece of that sweet sweet bread. In fact, I could eat a mountain of food just about now!" quipped up Jarendan from where he was sitting. He grinned as he outstretched his hands in an attempt to amuse the Princess.

"Tch. You've already eaten enough. Is that even a stomach or an endless pit for food?" She slapped his hands away and narrowed her eyes, "Leave some for your Princess, you cruel elf." A ghost of a smirk passed her lips as she gazed at the pouting elf with eyes filled with mirth.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Jarendan slumped while patting his stomach, "Do not worry, my loyal subject. Sooner or later, we shall feast in the glorious halls of the Winter Palace. Ravaging and plundering through tables filled with the most delicious of delicacies." He drooled as his voice took on a far away tone. A dream sigh escaped his lips.

The two women could only watch in amusement as the sole male among them continued to dream about the marvelous wonder that was food, all the while leaving this reality behind in his wake.

"I wonder how you feel safe in the company of guards such as these, " muttered Setsuna, "I mean really? Look at that, even Naruto doesn't act like that when it comes to ramen, " She suddenly paused and placed a solitary fingers on her lips as she mulled over her memories, "On second thought, no. Naruto does really act like that when it comes to his favourite dish." She concluded.

The Snow Princess chuckled in delight and amusement. Truly, her fears and worries were temporarily melted away in the company of these two. Oh how she was glad to be back in the world of the living. She took a deep breath to fill her lungs with fresh and crisp air. That got her thinking, what time was it?

"We've been out here for about two days. It's currently morning, as far as I can tell. The sun hasn't been seen for what feels like ages." Setsuna answered once the silver haired Princess decided to inquire about it.

"Did you follow the river to find us? What happened to the White Walker? Did you track him down?" Her mouth could not stop as questions left, one after the other, but she needed to know.

"Yes, the White Walker has been taken care of. The ring you're wearing kept giving out 'distress' signals through your magic. That's how the elves in the vicinity, mainly the ones who had followed me, pinpointed your location. I ordered them to clear up the mess where the battle had taken place while leaving to search for you."

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Celevena laid down again and gazed at the dark ceiling of the cave. The only light present came through the entrance of the cave. It was spacious enough to house about seven to nine people at once.

Meanwhile, Jarendan had shaken himself out of his blissful thoughts and cleared his throat, "So, may I know how we're going to get back?" curiously questioned the elf.

Silently shrugging to herself, she procured a plain kunai out of her hidden pouch. The kunai was marked with a Hiraishin tag that would allow Naruto to teleport to them. Spinning the kunai with her index finger, she whistled a jaunty tune before replying with a simple 'This'.

"And what exactly is special about a weird looking knife?" Jarendan questioned with a confused expression. Grunting in response, Setsuna threw the kunai to ground.

Only seconds later, a yellow flash forced the elves to cover their eyes, "Well, well, well. Seems like you guys are in need of a bit of help. Have no fear though, the manifestation of awesomeness has arrived in all his unpredictable glory!" A familiar voice sounded out in the cave making Celevena widen her eyes in recognition.

"Naruto?!" exclaimed the bewildered looking elf as she gazed at the smug form of the blond.

Bemused at the spectacle in front of him, Jarendan turned towards the Uchiha, "Okay, you're point has been proven." He pointedly fixed his gaze towards the normal looking kunai that was currently in Naruto's hand.

Standing up and stretching herself, Setsuna sauntered over to Naruto and locked her lips with his., "Hello there, handsome." she muttered nonchalantly while stroking his wild and messy hair. A smirk form on her lips as she noticed the blushing elves from the corner of his eyes.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." grinning cheekily, he slapped her posterior lightly making her yelp in pleasure and surprise.

She slapped his chest in mock anger, "Don't do that..." she chided lightheartedly.

"Heyyy!" shouted the Snow Princess in mock indignation. She pouted, "Don't ignore us..." A blush still graced her cheeks at seeing the interaction between the two lovers. A part of her was kinda jealous. She wanted a man of her own too, you know...

"Yes, indeed, " Jarendan readily nodded in agreement, "Now, can you do that teleportation trick and take us back home?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Come on guys, grab on to me." said Naruto as he stretched his hands outwards.

Scrambling up from the floor, the two elves grabbed on to Naruto's arms tightly while Setsuna went behind his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She playfully nibbled on his earlobe making him shiver in delight, "Do you like that?" she whispered.

"Yes, but please lemme concentrate, " He chuckled, "You're so going to get it when we arrive at camp." His chest rumbled as a growl left his mouth.

"Uhm, no matter how... fascinating it is to see you guys flirt, can we please like... you know... GO?" A deadpan expression was plastered onto his face as Jarendan urged Naruto on.

"Yeah, yeah. Just on hold tight, this is going to get a bit disorientating!" That was the last thing he said before he flashed away with the three others, leaving the cave unoccupied once again.

* * *

 **Lys, Essos:**

They were currently roaming the streets of Lys the Lovely. Known for the quality of it's pleasure gardens and entrancing courtesans, and the vast array of famous and equally deadly poisons that it's alchemists made. Nobles and commonfolks alike said that a man could arrive at Lys and completely loose himself until he had not but the clothes left on his back. Once broke, the Lysene may grant him their _other speciality._

Originally a part of the empire of Old Valyria, it found itself in the hold of Volantis just after the Doom of Valyria. Roughly a century later, along with blood spilt on it's land for freedom, it formed the Kingdom of the Three Daughters along with Myr and Tyrosh. Even Targaryen kings and princes looked towards Lys whenever they were in search for a bride or a paramour.

Now, Daenerys Targaryen along with the crew of Guilty Maiden currently browsed through the various merchant stalls that were set up along the cobblestone path. She blended in quite perfectly with the crowd now that she had washed away her dye. There were so many people that had the same silver-gold hair and amethyst eyes, just like her.

She heard another merchant try to rope her in and convince her to browse through his plethora of various silverware and tapestries. Ser Oswen stuck close to her as she curiously walked about, watching and observing anything and everything with a sharp eye. She made sure to stay close to her saviour and friend, her brain had enough sense to see that a girl of her age would be a prime target for those shady people that whisked girls and boys away from the streets just to train them in pleasure houses. Daenerys had seen enough lustful and appreciative glances thrown her way to become wary.

The sun was shining down upon them, the light providing a subtle and welcomed warmth to their bodies. She had taken to wearing a dress that was plainly cut but richly embroidered around the collar and sleeves with a girdle worn underneath the dress. Her fell loose across her back with some of it braided from the front and joining up at the back from either side to form a little tail. Some of it did manage to fall alongside her face though. It was the usual style that she wore, simple yet beautiful.

She pushed past a whore that tried to brush herself against Ser Oswen who looked a bit uncomfortable at the action. His crew, however, didn't feel any shame at leering at her and catcalling.

"Oi! Focus, ya maggots!" snapped Oswen as his face scrunched up in irritation. He was sure not enjoying this little stop at Lys like he had enjoyed Tyrosh. Between making sure the little lass stayed safe to avoiding the numerous courtesans that had no doubt been attracted to his ruggedly handsome and putting his crew in their places from time to time, all of the stress was building up like magma in a volcano that was about to erupt.

They'd sold a lot of Myrish glass and silk at the previous street they had visited. A good amount of profit had been made, enough to get them to Volantis and ensure that they stayed at a high class inn without a problem. It also allowed to do them a bit of browsing and buying a thing or two of interest.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the tense form of Daenerys just in front of him. In no time at all, he crashed right into her, making her stumble forward in surprise, "Ah, forgive me, little lady. Lost in my own thoughts, ya know..." apologized the ship captain, sheepishly.

When no response or acknowledgment came from the girl, he opened his closed his eyes and saw her focusing all her attention somewhere ahead. Look's like something had definitely caught her interest. Following her line of sight, he spotted a man, probably a merchant from the way he was dressed, most likely one of the more well-off ones.

The man was middle-aged, with a few wrinkles showing on his face. He was nothing great to look at. An easily forgettable face among the crowd, unlike his little friend in front of him who seemed to stare intently at the man with a gleam in her eyes.

Snapping his fingers in front of her, he shook her shoulders in order to snap her out of her trance, "Danny, you alright dear?" questioned the concerned sailor.

"No.. I mean yes, but not rea- Ugh, " She paused as she gathered her wits, "Ser Oswen, I would like to buy something. Would it be alright with you?" She asked, reverting back to her meek little self. Her big amethyst eyes stared back at his own wide ones. How could he say no to a face like that? He internally winced. If he was not aware that this was Daenerys standing in front of him, he would probably curse the innocent charms of this girl.

"Alright. Whatever you wish. May I know what it is, lassy?" he caved in.

All she did was subtly point her figures to the now moving man that was sauntering off to somewhere. He hag two sworn-shields by his side. Her eyes widened as he started to get lost in the crowd. Oswen and the rest of the crew only had a second to realize that their little she-dragon had ran off after the man.

"Curses! Well, what're you waiting for?! After the little lady!" He shouted behind his back as he ran forward, pushing through the thick waves of the disgruntled crowd that were cursing him and the crew.

They had not problem in catching up with Daenerys as she could only so fast with her still growing and slightly clumsy legs. Her little footsteps compared to their own big and firm ones didn't help the matter at all.

"Oye! Danny, wait up for us. You can't just run off without telling us." admonished Oswen until he realized that she had stopped directly in front of the bemused merchant.

"That crown, mister. Where did you get it from?" She questioned with as much authority and confidence as she could muster up, though a hint of desperation still manage to creep in her voice. Hey eyes were wide and shining as she gazed upon it.

It was only then that Oswen and the rest realized that indeed the man WAS wearing a crown atop his head covered with a brown mane. Some of the hair had turned gray, suggesting that old age really was catching up to him.

The crown itself was a beauty to behold. A simple crown of gold with spikes jutting out. It was inlaid with several fine black jades and fire red opals. He was wearing a black velvet doublet, covered with golden scrollworks along with thigh-high boots that added what looked liked three inches to his height, and black breeches, _'Rich bastard...'_

The merchant in question looked bewildered at being asked such a direct and abrupt question, but soon couldn't hold his chuckles back. He signaled for his bodyguards to hold back as they had been preparing to remove the girl from his presence. The crowd didn't pay them any mind as they went on about their day, professionally ignoring them and walking past them.

The merchant's eyes held a strange gleam to them as he took in Danny's form. A smirk adorned his lips as he took a step back and continued drinking in the sight of the Last Targaryen. Such a beauty, she was. This girl could pass off as Lynesse's sister if her hair was blond. Flawless skin, not a blemish on it, soft and dainty looking hands, just like his chief concubine.

The merchant laughed heartily after a second and addressed the young girl standing in front of him, questioning him so boldly, "Young one, do you even know who I am?" There was a condescending tone in his voice.

Daenerys' lips opened in order to respond, but by then she had realized that she did in fact, not know who this person was. However, that didn't mean anything to her. The prize that she was after was the crown atop his head. It was her mother's crown!

The same crown that Viserys had to sell in desperation when they once roamed these same streets as little more than beggars! He had gone off the deep end after that and had never truly recovered from the immense blow to his spirit and morale. Viserys had lost all happiness after he had sold their mother's crown. Sold it in order to keep her fed for the time being.

 _'His soul had been starved to death...'_

She absolutely needed to get a hold of that crown. Needed to have something that would connect her to her deceased mother. The one whom she never got the pleasure to know. May her soul rest in peace wherever it was.

"No, I do not, but will you sell the crown if someone offers the right price? Please, I absolutely _need_ it." She pleaded.

Scratching his clean-shaven chin in exaggeration, he retorted, "Why? Does it carry much sentimental value for you, sweetling?"

 _'Sentimental value? Yes absolutely...'_ Daenerys mulled over it for a second. There was no denying it. Such treasures like this, they would mean the world to her. Just like her dragon eggs that she had left in the safety of their ship.

"Yes, more than you may realize..."

"Hmph! What could a little girl like you offer ME? Tregar Ormollen, a merchant prince of Lys the Lovely?" He said a bit too arrogantly for Oswen's liking. His chest rumbled in anger. It was the same thing everywhere, rich bastards and all their ego and self-importance. He was getting a bit tired of hearing them blabbering on about their worth, came along with the trade profession ya see... Always thinking he was some dimwitted sailor trying to earn a fortune.

Viserys' words sprung up in her mind, ' _We are the blood of the dragon. The Iron Throne is ours by right! Why should we ask and beg? Dragons don't beg, we demand!'_

She gulped and her eyes narrowed, "I am the blood of the dragon. You have something that is precious to me and I want it back." she stated in a firm voice. Unwavering and confident in herself.

Recognition dawned on the now named Tregar as he opened his mouth in silent surprise, "Ahhhh... I see!" He leaned down, placing his hands on his knees and looking Dany straight in the eyes, "Who would've thought that the Last Targaryen would be the one demanding, in all her bold presence, a crown from little old me?! Ahahah, truly this is a surprising turn of events!" He whispered excitedly, and with a bit of awe as his eyes shown with greed and a bit of lust, "Yes.. Yes, your beauty truly precedes you! Tell me, for I must know as I am quite the inquisitive fellow, what did go down in Pentos, dear?" He questioned.

Tensing up, Oswen's hand went to the sword hung by his belt. They had been especially careful to hide Daenerys' presence whenever they went into a city. She herself was always alert and wary. No wonder where assassins and whoever the attackers back at Pentos were, could be hiding. When they had come to Lys, they had thought that Dany didn't need her hair dyed as Lys itself was very much populated with commonfolks and nobles alike that had the distinct Valyrian looks. He hadn't counted on Dany spotting this crown and becoming desperate for it. He'd just have to wait and see what the man in front of them did.

There would be no hesitation on his part in killing this Tregar fellow if he tried anything funny.

But before that he sent Dany a subtle withering glare. She looked abashed and ashamed at so easily revealing her true identity after the lengths they had gone to hide it. The look was hidden in a second, but Tregar spotted it nonetheless.

"I do not wish to speak of the incident that went down in Pentos." Tregar looked a bit disappointed at not being told, but he held his tongue.

"Very well, a man must always respect a lady's wishes after all. Now, come with me. We shall talk of the crown and proper arrangements to go with it. This place is a bit too... crowded." True to his words, the crowd had switched from readily ignoring the group to casting subtle glances their way in the time they took to converse.

Walking away without a word, the merchant prince headed towards a dark alley with his two sworn-shields in tow. Oswen narrowed his eyes as he signalled to Elmar, a young man of three and twenty and a shipmate, to follow him and Dany. Elmar had been part of the crew for about three years straight, good with a sword and dagger, strong arms. Well built for the sea life.

The rest of the crew had already spread out and made a rough perimeter around the area if anything went awry.

"Now, Daenerys Targaryen, was it? Yes? Again, a pleasure to meet you. Now as a merchant, I am always open to business and dealings. That is why I will cut you some slack. This crown here cost me a good fortune and therefore, is one of my most prized possessions. Such dealings cannot be done here, out in the open. The walls have ears you know, they can listen and some... unsavory people may come to know about this, putting both of us at risk." He paused trying to catch his breath. _Really, he must like the sound of his own voice..._ " Uhm... as I was saying, I would like to give a formal invitation to you to come and feast with me and my beloved at my manse, tonight after dusk. How about it, hmmm?"

He rubbed his hands in a way only a greedy merchant would be capable off. This conniving son of a bitch was going to experience a serious wake-up call, courtesy of his fists, "Hang on there a second, triger-" "- It's Tregar!-" "- How can we trust a man like you? How do I know that you ain't takin' advantage of the little lass here. You know what you are? A snob-"

 _Oh no... There he goes again._

Well, that was Ser Oswen for you. He may know how to speak courteously thanks to his time as a relatively important figurehead during the War of the Usurpur, but he was still a sailor at core. It showed a bit when he turned angry or nervous, a habit that she had come to find funny most of the time. His way of speaking would revert back to the crass and rough way that sailors often spoke with.

"-Now you better tell me, why the hell should we trust a stinkin-" Daenerys took a hold of Oswen's hand before he went too far. Squeezing it in order to remind him that was still here, she successfully got him to come to his sense once again. A hand went to her mouth as she tried to cover the giggle that left her at the bewildered and dumbfounded look on the merchant's and his sword-shields' faces. The air around them soon thickened with tension as Tregar's jaws tensed.

Scowling in indignation, Tregar heatedly spat out, "Why should you trust me?! The question is why should I even consider selling HER the crown?! Do you know the risks I'm taking by even standing besides you?!" He wagged a finger in hurry at Oswen before the sailor could open his mouth. Elmar behind them was starting to get a bit nervous at where this was going, "Ah ah ah! Not so fast! Do you think I'm not aware of the Baratheon and Lannister spies that scour the whole of Essos to get a chance at killing this precious little lady here? No, my friend, you are mistaken. I could probably call upon my guards and take you into custody! I am a prince in Lys after all. I could hand you over to the Usurpur, but!" He paused and bent his knees a bit, dramatically bowing, "Here I am... Inviting an hunted exile to feast with me. Please... You have no reason to distrust me, young one. I am all in the favour of seeing a Targaryen ruling all of Westeros once again."

"Fine, we humbly accept your invitation." She pursed her lips. Ser Oswen was not completely wrong to distrust this merchant. He has turning out to be a shady character. Her suspicions about him were growing by the second.

Oswen just looked incredulously at his young companion. He stopped himself from saying anything at the look Dany gave him. _Play along, please.._

Instead, he settled for giving the now smug looking merchant a withering look. The snob was a good actor, he'd give him that. But he had seen his own fair share of mummers in the past. Well, at least he didn't know about the dragon eggs. That was a small relief.

His face easing up and his mood experiencing a complete spin, Tregar nodded his head in satisfaction, "My manse is easy to locate. Just follow this road north. You will know when you have entered the area occupied by the various nobles of the city. There are various statues of the Weeping Lady of Lys in front of my manse and a fountain to go with it. Hard to miss really. In addition to that, this man here, Vorgo, will be waiting for you on the road. Do not worry, he has a keen eye and can spot people very easily. His... profession ensures that." He informed before taking off with his sworn-shields in tow. He never turned back to look at them as a wide grin spread across his face.

Oh, she would make the perfect little bedwarmer for him!

* * *

It was currently a few minutes past dusk as Daenerys and Oswen walked towards the wealthy and luxurious looking area up ahead. The sun had set over the horizon, and had casted hues of orange, yellow and purple above them. Stars twinkled in a sky of velvet. All of this casted a surreal and beautiful look over Lys.

Elmar and Cedrick, two of the crew members followed after them. They had left the rest of the crew aboard the ship. This would be the last day they would be staying at Lys. Tomorrow they would sail forth towards their final destination, Volantis, with or without the crown in hand. She still remembered that Ser Jorah would meet up with them at Volantis. How, she did not know, but she had faith in the old knight.

"I still feel like we're walking right into a trap." Cedrick murmured.

"Aye, you ain't the only to think that..." whispered Oswen in reply.

Soon, they spotted the man named Vogor waiting for them ahead. He was tall, taller than Ser Oswen by a few inches at least, and Ser Oswen was no small man either. Silently motioning for them to follow, he lead them to the manse of Tregar Ormollen where said man greeted them at the entrance. The manse was big, to say the least. He took them on a tour and showed them his manse. All the priceless possessions and artifacts that he had collected over the years. The courtyards and gardens were next. Located behind the manse, they looked like they were handled by a true master of his art. Plants and flowers of various shapes, sizes and colours created an almost unbelievably majestic and splendid scenery.

Daenerys soon found herself sitting across Tregar in the middle of one of the numerous gardens. There were various walkways and entries to it from what she observed. Cleanly and well-cut hedges and archways of leaves and roses were present, adding only more beauty to the gardens. Her mother's crown was placed in the middle of the table that could easily accommodate seven to eight men at a time.

Ser Oswen and the others took their seats besides her. Tregar himself appeared to be in the company of a lady with cream coloured skin, long and luscious blond hair that fell down her back, and blue eyes to go with it. The lady was clothed in in a emerald coloured robe adorned with jewels around the collar and sleeves that widened at the wrists. A yellow sash was tied across her waist. An expensive necklace was worn around her neck, made silver chains and inlaid with diamonds and sapphires. The lady was a true beauty to behold. She could pass off as her sister if their hair colour would have been the same.

She was currently looking at her with a curiosity and interest. Perhaps a bit surprised at their resemblance. Look's like Tregar had already informed her of who she was.

"I see you've met my beloved. Let me formally introduce you to her, she is Lynesse Hightower. A woman whose beauty is perhaps only matched by the Last Targaryen herself." He smirked at her and winked afterwards.

Lynesse tensed up a bit after hearing that. An action that was not missed by the guests. However, since the mood was pleasant and the smell that the roses gave off was soothing on the nerves, none of them were willing to ruin their visit.

The group soon started chatting with each other about the various ins and outs of trading and business along with the on-goings around Essos. Tregar did, however, let one little detail slip past him. Mainly it was about a threat emerging from beyond the Wall in Westeros. A continent and place that she had only ever heard of in books, stories and Viserys' past accounts

She didn't get the chance to mull over the new information as Tregar had diverted the focus of their conversation to other subjects. Amidst the constant chatter of the merchant prince, Dany kept glancing towards Lynesse who for some reason only ever glared daggers her way when she thought that Dany was not looking.

The she-dragon hid a frown. What was her problem? She hadn't done anything upsetting or said something offensive so why the tension and hostility?

"Ah, you must really try that pear brandy these Tyroshi have. Some of the best stuff I've ever drunk, I swear. Plus, I have a few well crafted helmets and armour pieces from Tyrosh. Quality stuff, that is." muttered Oswen as he leaned back in his cushioned chair and rested his arms of the armrest. He idly tapped his fingers against the wood as he discreetly looked around the garden. There weren't any guards in sight. But it was better to be prepared than sorry. All four of them had daggers hidden under their dresses and boots. He counted himself lucky that he showed Dany how to wield a small blade if someone had the gall to attack her when they were not around.

Tregar made a face at that, "Ah, the Tyroshi..." He sneered, "Always the greedy bunch they are. They're all buffoons in my opinion. An unending pit of greed, do you know how much of my fortune has sunk in their slimy hands that are overflowing with gold? Business has gone down the hill with them in recent years. It's coming to a point where I have to fear for my own life. They never know when to quit..." He paused, "Rumours are that Tyrosh and Lys are preparing for a trade war of sorts in the future. Something to do with Tyrosh trying to get control over the Stepstones once again." A deep gulp from his cup soon followed.

"It won't be a surprise if Myr decides to join in the fun..." replied Cedrick. He did have a brain after all. Not all of the shipmates were just plain old muscle. Oswen had handpicked them for their talents and Cedrick had a keen mind. He was very intellectual and more often than not liked to read a book or discuss the current issues of the lands with his fellow crew members in his free time.

"I agree. Myr would probably try to mold this situation to their liking. Probably raise the taxes and place a trade barrier on both cities in order to get what they want. It won't be the first time they employed such tactics." said Tregar.

Meanwhile, Lynesse and Daenerys were engaged in a conversation of their own. Mainly discussing about Daenerys' life more than anything since Lynesse found it prudent to keep a tight lid on her own past life.

"A life on the run is a... sad existence if I may say so. Exiled from one's own homeland, quite the cruel fate for one such as yourself." stated Lynesse. She was always zoning out after a minute or two in between their talk. _I must've reminded her of her past. Is she a runaway too? The Hightowers are a prestigious House of the Reach after all._

"While I cannot say that it is the ideal life that I would want to live in, I have grown used to it and do fondly remember some adventures from the past. You, on the other hand, look like you speak from experience" replied Dany while being careful not to let anything important slip past her lips. However, she was not satisfied with the response that came afterwards. Lynesse changed the subject far too quickly for her liking.

"You are a great beauty. Have you ever heard of Johanna the Swann? A most famous courtesan of Lys with an army ready to defend her interests at a moment's notice. You could live a life of luxury and bliss if you use that beauty and charm of yours." hinted Lynesse with an smile too innocent for Daenerys' liking.

She scowled, "I'm not going to sell my maidenhead like a common whore... unlike a few women that I have seen." She added as an after-thought, but it was clear who she was suggesting. Maybe a successful jibe at the lady in front of her would be enough to rile her up.

"Excuse me?!" The Hightower woman's eyes widened in rage. Her eyebrows furrowed as her lips curled downwards. The men were too embroiled in their own discussion and the wine that had been served to them during the conversation, "I'll have you know that I had NOT sold my maidenhood like a common harlot, " She spoke through gritted teeth. Something changed in her eyes as she paused abruptly as if suddenly getting a vision of sorts, "I had married for love. A most handsome knight, he was. My very own chivalrous bear. I was his Queen of Love and Beauty." Her faced hardened once more, "But that was in the past, and we are in the present. That knight is just a ghost of my past. I'm living a much happier and easier life now." She said almost dismissively. The tension that had hung in the air had all but dissipated in a scant few seconds

 _What happened to the knight?_

"Uhm... Ladies? If it is alright with you, shall we start our feast?" questioned the merchant as he clapped his hands together.

Servants filed in the garden with various dishes held in between their firm and steady hands. Jugs filled to the brim with red and white wine of Lys.

Crab, roasted onions, dripped in gravy along with honeyed chicken, backed apples fragrant with cinnamon, mutton chops sauced in honey and clove, these were just some of the dishes that were served on the table. The wine made it all the easier for Oswen and the others to devour the food without choking.

Daenerys was wary at first. Watching for any signs of poison or something similar to that. Tregar and Lynesse themselves were eating to their hearts content with the servants filling their cups with more wine. It didn't much convincing for her to dig in. A feast like this had become one of the luxuries that she could not afford nowadays.

Five minutes later and she was definitely enjoying herself. A servant approached her with a jug filled with red wine and filled her cup once again. Though not much of a drinker, she could indulge in wine when needed. Taking a sip from her cup, she put it down. Preparing herself for the inevitable talk, she was just about to open her mouth when she began to feel a bit funny on the inside.

 _Alright, I think I should hold off from anymore wine._

At first it was nothing of note, in all honesty. Just her starting to get drunk, she mused. But after a couple of seconds, her world began to spin. She tried rubbing her temple to sooth whatever it was that was causing her a killer headache right about now. Glancing at Ser Oswen and the others, she saw that they were faring better than her.

 _Poison?! But the wine tastes fine. It doesn't smell funny._

However, it was all for naught. Who was she trying to trick? She had no experience in identifying poisons of any type. She had not even expected Tregar to perform such an act to his own guests no less!

By the time her vision started going dark, she could already see sellswords pouring in the garden that they occupied and pinning down her three companions. While Oswen and the others could put up a good fight, they were simply outnumbered and ill-equipped to take on at least a dozen sellswords.

Tregar watched all of this with a satisfied expression plastered on to his face while Lynesse besides him sputtered in shock and fear. He had not informed her of his plans for the little she-dragon. He hadn't even thought about it, after all she was only one his many concubines, chief-concubine, but a mere bedwarmer nonetheless.

"W-What are you doing, Tregar?! This.. This is outrageous!" shouted the Hightower woman.

He only deigned to raise a hand in response to her, "Enough. Be silent now, woman." commanded Tregar as he watched the sellswords take away the struggling sailors who were cursing like no tomorrow. The girl however would be escorted to one of the bedrooms. The poison would wear off in about two hours or so.

Lynesse, to scared and frightful to do anything but watch on in silence, stood aside and kept her mouth tightly shut.

The smell of roses was still prevalent in the air around them. The garden was a perfect location to blow a powdered mix of herbs in the air. The subtle and almost unnoticeable smell would be hidden by the roses and their fragrance. The herbs had been crushed and turned into powdered dust by the alchemists of Lys. They acted as a slow acting poison of sorts that settled down into the blood stream of a person after being inhaled. Another concoction, which Dany's wine was laced in, would then be required to activate the dormant poison which would clog a person's senses and temporarily knock him or her out.

It was a pity that the sailors had not drank the wine that they were offered. It would've been a much better alternative. Oh well, things don't always go as planned. Oswen and the others would be precious instruments and assets when it came to keeping his crew at bay. Maybe he could even force them to give up all of their cargo. They would make excellent slaves that could fight in the pits of Mereen in the future.

Since of all it had still gone to according to the basic plan, he was happy and satisfied. Dany, the poor poor girl was still too innocent and young to understand that not everyone plays fair. He didn't give a damn about guest rights of all things. She would learn soon thought. Under his very very careful and _thorough_ guidance.

With a lewd smile, he sauntered off back inside his manse leaving a very baffled and shaken Lynesse behind while whistling a jaunty tune.

The food all but forgotten, Lynesse shakily sat down on her chair as her mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Sometimes she wished that her bear had still been around to protect her from these kind of things. But deep down she knew that her life had drastically changed after she had made the decision to leave him behind.

Whether she liked it or not, they both had doomed themselves when they had married. It was only sexual attraction after all. She was the youngest daughter of a well respected and wealthy lord. How could she have been prepared for a lifetime at Bear Island of all places. She was just as much a fool as her once-husband. But that was in the past now. Looking at the crown laying on the table like a discarded possession, she slowly reached towards it, only for a hand to slap her's away.

"Ah, I almost forgot this precious treasure of mine." Tregar spoke as he quickly picked up the crown and settled it on his head, "Perhaps I shall see you tonight dear. And I am oh so sorry for misbehaving like that. I promise, I shall make up for it very soon." He brushed his lips across her knuckles as he apologized in a gentle voice.

Smiling hesitantly, she offered a small nod of her head before being led away to the bedchambers by her lover.

* * *

 **Oh... finally, done!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **So, spotted a flaw in the story? Have a suggestion? Go right ahead and speak your mind, but no flames please :P Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me get better at writing and avoiding future mistakes when you guys take the time to point them out.**

 **Do be sure to leave your ideas and suggestions if you want to. I always take a look at them and try to see if I can add them in the story. Credits are always given, of course!**

 **Not much going on at the northern camp at the moment, except for Joffery's death.**

 **The last scene was kinda troublesome to write, but not too much. I'm trying to currently portray Dany as an relatively innocent and young girl who by all means is growing up and learning the ways of the world. Though she will get herself into trouble such as the scene above, quite a few times. Her inner-dragon sparks up sometimes. Hope you liked it. I wrote the scene with the thought that Viserys and Daenerys had never been poisoned by the nobles that they had temporarily stayed with when on the run. Or at least there is no mention of it as far as I know. They do respect guest rights in Essos, don't they?**

 **Lynesse Hightower is a character from ASOIAF. She was the second wife of the J-Bear, which is Jorah the Explorah. Trehar Ormollen is a merchant prince who she became a concubine of and left Jorah for him. I tried to portray her as a woman who regrets her past choices as a young girl, however she is not quite innocent herself either.**

 **Lemme know what you guys think of the story. Next chapter, there will be action and we'll go back to the Wall as well.**


End file.
